My Sisters 3
by TeamAllTwilight
Summary: Bella Rose & Alice are med students who dorm together. They are moving into a new condo and Bella is being stalked. Who, why & how far will they go? Full Summary w/1st chapter. cannon pairings and AH. graphic violence/will give warnings before bad stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary**

Bella, Rose and Alice are all off at Northwestern going to med school. They are venturing out of the dorm life into a newly build condo. Bella is stalked by someone. Who is doing it and how much will they get away with before they are caught? Can a new friend help her overcome the violent things happening to her? Can she ever trust a man? Can she survive this or will it break her? Story contains violent actions, stalking, abuse, rape, agnst, and is not geared for everyone. If these things bother you please pass over those items. *warning will be given* AH

This story is not going to be the easiest story to write or read. This is my first fan fiction story that I am writing and I am totally new to writing in any way other then some poems here and there. I am not a great writer if I was then I would not have to tell you that these characters are not mine, and are the sole mind build of a great author and I am only borrowing a few of her characters and doing things to them that make them different but yet somewhat the same. So this is not intended to breech anyones copy right laws and or privacy. Stephenie Meyer is awesome and I am so drawn to her characters that I wanted to use her characters to make a new kind of story with them.

This is my very first ever fan fiction story. I am not going to ask you to be nice but I am going to ask you to please review and give me good avice if you have some. I will gladly take all the input I can get. I am not perfect and will never claim to be. I am flying without a beta right now and will gladly entertain using one if there is one available that likes my story is not out here to try to change it all up for their own. Again with that being said all characters involved in this fan fiction are the creation of Stephenie Meyer and I am only borrowing them and changing them a little to fit them into my story. I will also provide warnings before any seriously graffic things take place such as rape. Please read and review. Thank you.

******** I got a BETA and the stuff she has done for this story has helped me beyond any amount that I could ever give her thanks for! So THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY BETA: Thaigher Lillie from twcs (YOU ROCK!) *********

MY SISTERS 3

Chapter1: 45 days and counting

BPOV

"Bells, we're leaving. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Rose said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"You always stay in and study you need to get a life, it is a Friday night."

"Rose, I am going out tonight." I was really getting tired of these redundant arguments every Friday night. She knew clubbing wasn't my scene. Yet she didn't seem to realize trying to force me to go wouldn't work.

"Bells, the library does not count, I mean really; what you need is a hot night out, Dancing, a few drinks, and one night stand with a no named fuck hot guy who will be left alone as you go home after you use his ass up!" She laughed.

"You are way over-due for that good old walk of shame!" she squealed as

I shook my head at her.

I may be in college and I may be 21 but I do not have to go clubbing and sexing up strangers to have a life.

"Jeez Rose just go screw two guys and you can do one for me how is that?" I retorted throwing her my best bitch brow.

"Hmmmm I may just do that, a Rosie sandwich sounds hot to me! HEY ALI! Are you ready yet? "

I had to cover my ears for a second. She had just bellowed like a man and didn't give it any thought.

Alice didn't even give her an answer as she bounded down the stairs. She grabbed Rose's elbow as she rushed off towards the door. She looked back at me and gave me a wink.

"Time to go on a man hunt!" she squealed.

"Come on Ali! Let's blo-….This Popsicle joint." She said slowly as the words slowly sank in. Rose couldn't even hold her laugher as we joined in. It was so like her to use the perfect sexual innuendo at a time like this.

"Alright…Alright… Out you two. Be safe! I love you guys!"I said as I ushered them out.

Since we were all in our senior year we lived in the upper classmen housing in Kemper Hall. We were lucky enough to be placed in single rooms. There are 3 girls on each side of the lounge and kitchen suite and there are 3 singles on the other side.

Alice and Rose are the best roommates a girl could ask for. I loved them. Living with them was very easy, we never had a problem. They cleaned up after themselves and they keep me entertained with their antics.

We had decided to move off campus a while ago. We had found some nice apartments that were close to campus. We are really excited. We get to move there in just 45 days.

We'll all be attending Medical school here. So it only makes sense for us to move in together. We all have goals in life and our careers and are fast tracking our way to being the best doctors we can be; Although their version of a life outside of class doesn't necessarily match mine.

They like to party, and cut loose. They enjoy nights out on the town; but me….well I am the mother hen. Like most mothers I like being at home. I am the responsible one. Before I could even close the door Alice yelled out for me.

"Bella!"

"Yeah?" I said as I stuck my head out of the door.

"It would be good for you to join us later we'll be at The 1800 Club. You don't have to get drunk to have fun with us. You know one day you're going to have to get out and have fun. Stop letting things drag you down." She called out.

"Alice I have to finish my end of term stuff. Go have fun and control the Rose-n-ator, don't let her get too out of control. "I giggled.

Once they left, I set about getting my stuff together to go to the library. I had finals to study for, and one essay to finish.

I'm not the kind of girl who waits till crunch time to do work.

I have worked my ass off finishing a 4 year course load. I've studied since I was a junior in high school for my MCAT and my scores were really high. Out of a possible 60 I received a 58.

I had to earn my full ride to Northwestern. I will not piss off my education or becoming a doctor just for a goodtime. I am right at the top 3 percent of my class, and one of the only girls in the top 5. Rose and Alice are in the top 20 so they definitely not slacking. Those two just like to cut loose way more then I would ever dream of it.

I walked out into the chilly night and realized how cold it really was outside.

As I drove across campus to the student library; I felt my body shiver violently. But I knew it wasn't because of my faulty heater. It felt like hell froze over. One thing for certain is that I have to get this heater fixed or buy a different car before next winter. I'm doing the best I can do for now. It's important to me to save as much money as possible because I want a stable life in the future; one that is grounded. I want the life I never grew up having.

As I walked through the doors of the library I started looking into the corner where I usually sat at; to see if my favorite spot was available. I am a creature of habit, I like my area.

Under the stairs off to the left was the table that was usually empty. It was quiet there, I mean it is a library but sometimes you can still hear the others out in the open areas and where the bigger study areas are.

As I made my way to my spot, I am elated to see that it was empty.

A table for 6 all by myself, _yay me_.

I set down all the stuff I brought with me and went off to grab a few of the books I knew I needed. Sitting back in my chair I let my thoughts wonder a bit.

It was hard being away from home for so long, yet I don't miss it. I love where I live, and I love that I get to attend school here. I miss my Mom and Dad but all I did was work, cook, clean, and study all the time.

I get to do those same things here and all without having to raise my parents. Sometimes I felt as if I was the one that was turning 40 this year; not my mother.

Her maternal streak lasted about 2 weeks before she sent me to a sitter daily.

. My mother was the town hippie. She owns the local craft store but there are days you can go in there and swear you're entering a head shop.

You'll most likely her in her tie-dyed dress and round glasses looking like a 70's reject...

I love her but sometimes she's an embarrassing person to be around.

My Dad is the chief of police in the small town I grew up in. I love and miss my father he is a man of few words but he loves us both dearly.

I have only been home once since I came to school here in Chicago. Being here keeps me a respectful 1824 miles from home, and if I drove home it would take me roughly 28 hours. I definitely can't make that trip in my car; so I use it as the main excuse to not visit.

That excuse is followed closely by the fact that I have chosen to work on extra courses and classes during most of the off times.

I did not spend spring break in Miami with Alice and Rose. I stayed behind so I could stay relax and study.

Even though my schooling is taken care of, my parents make sure that I want for nothing. My father transfers 800$ a month into my account. He has been doing so since I was a junior in high school. My father made sure I was financially secure. But I wanted to be able to earn something of my own. I saved up the money I had from working at the Newton's hardware store and babysitting until it was time for me to pack up for college.

During I worked for The Webbers back home where I was the summer sitter.

They had a set of 5 year old twins and a 7 year old and 9 year old. I made some serious cash from the Webber's that summer. Both of the parents worked in Port Angeles and I made 10 bucks an hour sitting for them.

They both work in the Medical field and knowing I wanted to be a doctor made them proud to have me. It was because of the Webber's I was able to obtain a full ride scholarship to the school I wanted to attend.

Both of the Webber's had graduated from Northwestern and they helped me with all the different forms and letters and scholarship paperwork. I will always be grateful to them.

I managed to have just over 46 thousand dollars saved to take to college with me when I left home. Dad still gives me money each month and for the past 3 years has me sitting better than I could have hoped for.

The only things I use my moneys for are gas and food and entertainment. I also do some tutoring here and there. I don't' do it a lot but it pays well. I honestly never touched my bank account at all. This will change several in weeks. I have to break that baby open to buy stuff for the condo.

In 15 days we were to pay our first and last month's rent for the condo as well as the damage deposit. Rent being 900 each a month plus another 300 a month in essentials and utilities, we were really lucky.

All in all I am able to pay my portion of rent for the next 4 years easily and not have to worry about getting a fulltime job. I am hoping my car holds up. I'm not looking forward for a new expense... Getting back into my books I feel like I am making progress here.

I kept hearing Claire De Lune, I was confused. _When did the library filter in soft sounds?_

That was when I noticed a person sitting across from me. _When did that happen?_

=. I glanced up and noticed it was a guy wearing a beanie with a grey hoodie. He had his nose much like mine buried into a large book.

Nice to know I wasn't the only one who chose to study on a Friday night. I don't feel uncomfortable but I find it odd that this guy came to sit by me at _MY_ table. Well not _MY _table but I was here first. Unsure as to why, but I couldn't stop myself from glancing up at this guy. I really couldn't see him that well but that didn't mean I wasn't trying. The way he sat was awkward. I could tell must have been over 6 foot. Even with a slouched position he sat higher than me.

I noticed the long slender fingers wrapped around the spine of the book. They were surprisingly clean. They were masculine yet feminine in their own way. Normally I never bother to check out guys. I'm not really the girlfriend type. I knew I was a plain Jane, nothing special. I didn't have the model type looks Rose and Alice had. I was always overlooked but I never thought twice about it. I have dreams and I want a family when I get older, I think... But I'm not chasing after a man. If it's meant to be, then he'll find me.

Before I knew it I was being told that the library was closing in 30 minutes. I could've slapped myself when I realized that I was staring at a stranger for 45 minutes. I didn't get a good look at his face, but he does have a really cute habit when he is reading, he hums.

Normally other people's noises make me irate, I find his charming and cute.

_Gah where is that coming from? Ok Bells get your shit together. I bet you wish he was humming your ear…Slut! You haven't even seen his face yet._

.

I ran a hand down my face as I mentally berated myself for arguing with my own thoughts.

I finally took one last sneak peek at the guy at my table and oh my lord he had the sexiest eyes I have ever saw before.

He was seriously Holy Mary Mother Of GOD Hot! I quickly packed up my stuff and gathered my things to go. I needed to get away from this man,

Putting the books back quietly, I returned to the table. Unsure why I did it I quickly wrote "Debussy is wonderful" on a piece of paper and discreetly slide it across the table and walked away. During my whole bedtime routine I couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. I even saw them right before I closed my eyes to sleep. I ended up waking several hours later out of my slumber feeling like someone was watching me. I rolled over to look at the window but nobody was there. I chalked it up to those eyes I was dreaming of and went back to sleep.

EPOV

When I got to the library, I was focused on getting to the quietest place available so I could finish my studies. Once I found the best possible place, it was just my luck someone was sitting there. I really didn't like to be bothered but I guess it would have to do.

It is a public place so I decided to sit there and not bother her and hopefully she returns the favor.

Studying to be a doctor is a lot of work and being a home town boy I am lucky to not have to live on campus but I still love the campus life.

It is relaxing to be here to study, and soak up the knowledge.

I feel like I am at home in the library. I loved to learn and this was the best place to do it.

I heard the girl across from me get up. I glanced up and our eyes met.

I have never seen a depth of dark, melted chocolate color eyes like that before in my life. They took my breath away.

The last thing I needed these days was for a female to complicate things. I looked away from her and went back to my book. I heard them give warning that the library closes in a few minutes. I waited for her to finish packing her stuff up to I could leave after her. I was still unsure of the feelings surging through me after seeing her beautiful eyes. When she finally she left the table; I set down the book I had been uselessly holding for more than 15 minutes and got my things together. I saw a piece of paper sitting on the table and glanced at it. Once I opened it I felt a smile creep across my face. "_Debussy is wonderful_".

Score one for this girl she knows her music. All of a sudden I had the urge to find out her name. I hurried out the door to find her but I didn't see her.

_Wait…what are you thinking?_ _Why do I really want to see her, big deal she knows something about music. _Get yourself together. You need a girl like you need a cavity.

I reluctantly got into my Volvo and went home. Walking into the house my father was sitting at the breakfast bar having a glass of warm milk.

"How was your night Dad?" I asked.

"It was good son, the hospital is going to be opening the newest wing here in two weeks and I tell you that our new updated cardiology department will be the best in the U.S. "he hinted.

"Dad I know that you want me to follow in your footsteps, but I have always had my sights set on general surgery. No reason to do the same stuff every day. I want mixture in my work life."

"I know son I just want you to be all you can be and if it is general surgery you want then so be it. So what did you do all night go out have a beer with the guys?" he smirked.

"When was the last time I went out with the guys? I know you worry about me but I have no desire to be out with the guys, or picking up strange women. It just isn't my thing."

"Edward are you interested in women or not so much? You know me and your Mom just want you to be happy…." He said between coughs.

I was mortified by the way the conversation had turned. But I was more pissed he thought I was gay.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS. DAD! Please! I am not gay! I just want to get my life where I want it before I try to find someone to share it with." I said exhaustedly.

"Son you are one of the most grounded men I know. You are only 23 and you just took over your great grandfathers company. Together you built the most amazing groups of condos and not only that you are top of your class, to become a great doctor. I am sorry to insinuate that you might be interested in males over females. I just don't want you to be all business and no fun. I don't want you to be burned out. You need to some fun sometimes. I am not asking you to get into trouble. I just want you to live your life and have some fun too while you are at it." He grinned.

"Well I'm not a kid anymore, but I will try to start having some fun. What has Mom said about me moving into my own condo? Has she said much more about it? She is not having empty nesting syndrome is she?"

I let my mother have free reign on all the designing and décor to the building. The gym and pool areas are really looking nice. I suppose it was my way of compensation for leaving the house.

"No son she is not at all upset by you spreading your wings But you shouldn't worrying about her I'm off to keep you her company so she isn't alone, have a good night son." He winked.

I stuck my finger in mouth like I was about to gag only earning me a chuckle.

"I love you Dad, even when you interfere and give me more information than I ever wanted." I shouted as he headed up the stairs. Once I was in my bed. My dreams that night were overcast by some of the deepest brown eyes that seem to call to me in my dreams like they owned my soul.

Well I hope that you all like this story. It was a HOT MESS til I got a great BETA. I have been tossing this story for a long time and I have to say that it is not an easy task to do (writing that is). I really look forward to hearing feed back. Positive or negitive I want to hear it. I will update at least 1 time a week. If I get really far ahead on the story I will update more often.

Peace!

TAT (TeamAllTwilight)


	2. Chapter 2

The wonderful Stephenie Meyer created these characters, I just like to play around with them and make them do things that she doesn't. This story being told using her characters though is mine and the only input there is my crazy mind and my wonderful Beta's talented mind.

Well this is like a huge dream come true for me I have an amazing Beta who really rocked it out to get a few chapters done for me right away! So know that without Thaigher Lillie –wrcs- this would not be possible. She takes my hot messes and makes them into a molted lava chocolate dessert!

Chapter 2: 44 days and counting

BPOV

"Bella, did you get all your stuff done or are you going to go to the library again to study today?"

"Nope" I said as I popped the "P".

"I am doing something more exciting. I'm going play slot machines in the laundry room!" I laughed.

I heard my favorite pixie say, "Smart ass", under her breathe before she sauntered away.

"Yet you still love me!" I shouted at her.

"Yes Bella I do love you, you are my sister where I like you or not", she laughed. It was my turn to pout this time.

I had all my stuff ready to go to the laundry room. I grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights and headed to the common room areas for laundry. I normally didn't mind living in Co-ed housing, but I was ready to have my own washroom. I couldn't wait to leave.

Walking into the laundry room I was elated to see the laundry room empty for a change. I quickly started my loads and grabbed my book for the wait.

I sat on the sofa in the corner as I curled up for a little light reading. I love this book so much I tend to find myself lost in it. Books have always been my true passion. I have never felt any passion for anyone man the way I feel a passion to learn. I sigh at how reclusive I seem. I shook the thoughts away and continued my reading. After a while a noise disturbed me and I realized I was no longer alone.

It was the guys us sister 3 like to refer to as the triple D's.

The triple D stands for Dumb Shit, Dumb Ass and Dumb Fuck. These three guys are truly some of the worse pieces of shit I've ever came across. They are disgusting individuals but as long as we live here we have to deal with them.

Mike Newton, James Stoneville, and Laurent Laree think they are God's gift to women. The sisters and I have kindly told them to piss off more than we can keep count.

When we moved in the same day as them they were on us like bitches in heat; trying to hump our legs from the time we stepped inside the front door.

Rose had a blast getting them to carry all the heavy stuff because they were so accommodating. She had more fun telling them they weren't really her type. Their faces fell when she told them that was too bad for them since she of us all had the lower standards.

Let's just say it was pretty funny how gloomy their mood was after they were shooed away. I am seriously wondering how they are still in school. Mike is truly stupid I have never met anyone dumber than he. Talking to him could drop your IQ if you're not careful.

James was the one who was always watching me. He was always like he had a great secret.

Laurent he mainly stays away, but there is something so sneaky about his actions sometimes. I always feel uneasy around him. Actually I felt uneasy around them all. I wished I had my girls with me. I had a creepy uncomfortable feeling even though I am safe in this house. I hate being around these guys. I noticed the machines were on their final spin. I got up to gather them to dry. As I was putting my clothes into the dryer I heard James.

"I wish you'd leave me some of those panties to keep." He smirked.

He really makes me ill.

Right when I was about to cuss his ass out I was interrupted. God must have heard my cry. My friend had just walked in and saved me from having to utter a word to these peons

Angela Webber. I was so relieved to see her. She's is a sweet wholesome girl who will one day be the best writer out there. She has some major talent for the written word. She saw that none of the washers were available, but she sat with me so I wouldn't have to be alone with the three dicks. Several of us girls have mentioned to the administration the way the guys behave toward us. Unfortunately nothing can be done until they truly do something to put us in harm's way. Besides them I was really going to miss some of the friends I made when I leave. I am really going to miss Angela the most. She is going to be moving in with her suitemates Leah Clearwater and Jessica Stanley. They fit well together not mentioning that they had a friendship much like me and my sisters. It worked out well when we found out that we were going to be neighbors at the condos.

I had a feeling all of us were going to get along great. Once the timer buzzed on the dryer, I grabbed all my stuff and Angela and I retreated before the Triple D's could do or say anything else to repulse us.

"So Bella you all ready to write a check for a cool 5 grand?" Angela giggled.

"If it gets me away from them then I will pay it tomorrow!" I laughed.

RPOV

"Alice what are we going to do with Bells? She needs to have some fun….Seriously."

"I am all for self protection, but she has herself so wrapped up in those books. Hell, I don't' think she knows she has a vagina. She is in need of some serious map quest help to find it." I laughed.

"That is mean Rose you know she is just going to always be the mother hen of the group", Alice sighed.

"Alice even Mommas get laid", I giggled.

I am happy we are moving on up! I am so excited that we got our place. It's nice that Jess, Leah and Angela got a place in our building.

It will be like old times. It's amazing that we got situated together and became such perfect matches.

The building that is housing the condos has 10 floors and each floor houses 3 condos.

Our condo has 3 bedrooms and 4 baths. I am so excited to have my own bathroom again. I love that the building has a pool, gym, track, and parking. I was so shocked to come across it, but then Dr. Carlisle Cullen himself told me about the Masen Properties and that the housing would be perfect for me and my sisters if we chose off campus housing.

He is a great guy and tends to look out for all his prodigies as best as he can. I am pretty high up on his list of classmen whose specialty is cardiology.

Maybe that is why he thinks my sisters and I will fit in great. Either way I am glad he hooked us up because it is brand new and I love it.

It's what we girls needed. I can't wait to see how this move affects us.

This is a new beginning for all of us and I'm happy I get to experience this with my sisters at my side.

Well all this is the end of the second chapter I will be updating this story at least once a week. I do not want to get burned out and I do not want to burn out or burden my beta either. I have been working on this story for a long time and it may turn into a mind bender. I have already had 3 people guess the stalker wrongly, and you have not even seen any of his actions play out yet. Soon my little friends and there will be an Stalker POV because I feel it is important. Leave me a review and let me know what you think….. if you love it or hate or even if you are undecided. I want to know what you are thinking!

Peace: TAT


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello everyone, here is the much awaited chapter 3 of My Sisters 3. Things start to get exciting in the lives of the girls. I want to say a special HUGE thanks out there to a few people and one of them is Thaigher for being a great Beta and friend and For Abbyward who has taken My Sisters 3 and me under her wing to get us through. Thank you ladies you both equally rock!

#

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and much like Mattel made the Barbie; I wanted to play with them. So this is me playing with the Barbies of Twilight.

**YAY ME!**

**C****hapter 3: 43 Days and Counting**

BPOV

"It is going to be a shopping day today Bells I am not taking no for an answer," Alice said as she bugged me to get out of bed. I definitely didn't want to spend my day shopping. But knowing her; she wouldn't leave me alone. "Bells we have to have furniture and you know it. It's time to get up and get this taken care of. You're getting out of this bed whether you like it or not. "She said firmly.

"Rose come here and help me get Bella dressed in something fit for a girl and not a 40 year old bum," she called over her shoulder to the living room.

"Thanks Ali, nice to know I still dress so poorly" I huffed as I got off the bed to head to the bathroom. She knew exactly how to push my buttons sometimes.

I shut my bathroom door with authority, only to show her how mad she made me. _Stupid pixie always opening her fat_ _mouth_ I thought to myself, as I grabbed my skinny jeans and an Alice-approved tunic top. I know they love me but I do not need to be a fashion diva to be a doctor.

I decided if I had to wear an approved outfit I wouldn't agree to approved footwear. I threw on my chucks and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I care more about comfort than fashion. My style is usually jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, and chucks.

Knowing I cannot keep them at bay for much longer, I grabbed my satchel bag, making sure I had my debit card, and left my bedroom.

Today I will finally have to use some of my savings, but I will gain some of my very own furniture. We are going to be purchasing most items together. IKEA isn't the girls' favorite store; but they have a surplus of appliances that we'll need for the condo. I had to argue that getting it all in one place will make set up and delivery easier, avoiding the hours of designer appliance stores they would have no doubt subjected me to. They reluctantly agreed.

After more than 2 hours in IKEA, and $3200.00 each; we are the proud owners of three different, but equally pretty, full bedroom sets. Our dining area will house a new kitchen/dining room set. Our kitchen will be fully stocked with new dishes, pans and small appliances. The living room will have three white leather love seats and four matching footstools.

Rose is already bringing a slew of electronics to the condo. She has a really nice set of glass top chrome tables we are going to use for end tables and matching glass and chrome shelves that hold the DVDs and her other electronics. She has the biggest flat screen I have ever seen that will be hung on the wall in the living room.

Finally we were all smiling, standing outside the store, knowing we were one step closer to leaving our student accommodation.

"Shopping is not always that bad, I guess." I said to the girls. I caught the smirk on Alice's face.

"Oh no, this is not a good sign of things to come," I quickly back-tracked.

We were in Rose's 2010 bright red Range Rover, and she suddenly pulled into the mall's parking lot.

"Rose, why are we at the mall? We got all we needed for the condo, what else do we have to shop for?" I asked frantically. I was tired and ready to go home.

"We are going to get a few things Bells and you are going to come with us, and like it. No more complaints," she said as they dragged me into my form of living hell. It was only shortly after 10 am so I couldn't even escape to get food yet. I sighed as I lugged my body after theirs. Maybe if I go along with this they won't be here all day.

The first stop for my girls was Victoria Secret; of course, no matter how much I complained, I did have a fetish for nice bras and panties. They knew this and this is why it was the first stop. They were throwing me a bone I guess.

After being in there for a short time we headed off to the clothing stores. Several stops later and, you know it, I was being forced to try on things I didn't need. I glanced at my blackberry to check my emails while they browsed.

I replied to some emails from the students I tutored while I waited. Once I was done I finally told the girls I was done, and, after refusing to try on anything else, Alice started her pleading.

"Bella you have to find one decent outfit to graduate in! I insist you have a nice outfit. Your Mom and Dad are going to be here. At least try to look for something decent!" She pleaded.

"My parents don't care if I wear sweats Alice" I grinned, for once grateful for who my parents are. She shook her head at me and clicked her tongue. I eventually gave in and she ended up finding me a lovely dark blue dress. I am not a dress kind of girl. I like being girly, but not wear-a-dress-girly. Cute is one thing, but I do not have the body to rock a dress.

After a few threats and pleas, I chose the dress. I glanced at the time and it was after 2pm. The girls decided to try on a few more things before we left. I brought the dress and we had a late lunch at Portillo's. Who can pass up the best Italian Sausage in Chicago?

After we ate we passed through a few shoe stores. Alice made me buy three new pairs of shoes to go with the other items I brought. The pixie is a dangerous person to shop with.

Rose and Alice have bought so much I'm not sure where I'll sit in the Range Rover. They laughed after we loaded the stuff in, piling it around me. It was after 6 pm when we finally pulled into the parking lot at Kemper Hall. I helped the girls carry our stuff into our dorm.

As we entered I noticed an envelope on the door to our suite. Across it was my name: ISABELLA, written in a bold print. Thinking it may be from the RA about my complaint to her about James's comment yesterday, probably another notice saying "Nothing can be done", I took it into my room and left it on the desk for later. I took off to the shower to get ready to relax for the evening.

Later that night just as I was getting ready for bed; I remembered the envelope and grabbed it. I tore it open and pulled out the paper. It had a sickly musky smell to it. I unfolded it and Rose and Alice both ran in when I screamed.

#

Sorry for the cliffhanger Abbyward liked it and so did my wonderful pre-readers. Thank you so much Jess and Lisa! You both really rock it too! Love your advice and all the kudos and warm fuzzy's you share!

#

I want to shout out a recommend on a 3 of my favorite stories out there right now.

First off all check out a great story out there it is called My World Your World by Jess2002 it is a really great story it is complete and she is currently writing the sequel, for sure worth the time to read and let's just say that Edward makes one hot ass Amish dude!

Found on fan fiction.

#

On the website twilighted there is a great story called The Transfer by bannerday

Let's just say a sulking Edward gets his ass ran over literally by Bella. I will say this about this author she has a knack of taking these characters and making them so much more then they already are. Great story and she updates a lot. Awesome story! For sure it is a great story and makes you smile!

#

Last but not least please take the time to check out a story at the twcs called Broken Hearts Combined by badkids3 This story was very raw to read in places and it made me cry and laugh and feel all warm and fuzzy too. This is a finished story and the author is working on a sequel as well.

#

Enjoy all and see you soon and we will hear from the stalker next!

Peace,

TAT~


	4. Chapter 4

I am so glad to be back posting this chapter this soon! I love this story and a few of you are starting to tell me how much you love it as well. That makes me smile and get all happy inside!

#

As always much like McDonalds invented the Big Mac. Stephenie Meyer Invented some really kickin' characters and they are hers in every aspect of the word "hers". I must say however as much fun as it is to enjoy eating a Big Mac once in a while, it is so much more fun to play with Stephenie Meyer's characters. They may belong to her but I get to dress them up make them go out to eat and occasionally they might even provide us with some citrusy stuff with my help.

#

Chapter 4: 42 Days and Counting

BPOV

Why am I in Alice's bedroom? Why does my head feel like a tornado hit?

"Alice?"

"I am right here, Bella, are you okay?" She asked, rolling to face me.

"Yes," I lie, trying to decipher my memories. "Why am I in your room?"

"Bella, you don't remember the letter?"

As she asks _the panic rips through me_. There was a picture of me sleeping. It was from Friday night, I know it was. That night I had put on the little pink nightgown. I remember I woke up. I thought it was a dream. Someone was there, in my room, watching me sleep. It was no longer safe. This was about as fucked up as it could get. What has the world come to when you don't even feel safe in your own home?

"What did it say under the picture?" I remembered seeing something written under the picture before I blacked out.

"He wrote, 'See how easy it will be for me to have you? I will have you, you're mine!'." Alice answered me in a flat voice as my stomach rolled. She reached out to me and pulled me into her arms, unsuccessfully trying to comfort me.

I had always been happy living in a single room. It means privacy. I guess it served its purpose since the time stamp on the photo shows the intruder was in my room at 3:27am: complete privacy.

What frightened me the most was the fact he wasn't scared of being caught. He didn't even care if anyone knew he was there. It was a dangerous kind of nonchalance. The officer Rose called was worried for my safety. They claimed that my safety may be in jeopardy since he didn't care about staying hidden.

We figured the entry had to be through the door to our suite or one of the 7 windows in our living area. But, no window locks appeared to be tampered with and our master lock was working. Campus security asked several times how many people had keys to our dorm. But no one had given their key to anyone.

After questioning everyone all of our stories added to an unsatisfactory conclusion: we still didn't know how he got in.

The officer was going to check out more leads today and get back to us. He recommended that we not stay alone and that we keep pepper spray with us. He was going to question the people in our dorm over the next day or two. They took the letter with them, but not before Alice scanned it to the computer. Alice said she was going to be sure we had a record of all of this shit.

Once he let himself out I let myself ponder. I'm not sure who it was my room but there are three things I am sure of: 1. They are after me. 2. They have unlimited access to my room and 3. I am scared of what they might do to me and my sisters.

Rose decided that night to sleep in the living room area of the suite to monitor who enters and exits our room. We had always locked our door at all times, so this seemed to be excessive measures. But, it made Rose happy so I didn't argue. I stayed with Alice again. As I drifted off to sleep I started to think through who could have been in my room.

Even though the Triple Ds stay in the same building, I highly doubt it was them that broke in. I mean, they give me the creeps and say inappropriate things, but this isn't like them. I couldn't think of any other suspects and I drifted off into a restless sleep.

Alice must have been thinking of the possibilities too. When we woke she suggested the Triple Ds as the perpetrators too. But I reminded her they are crazy, but not this crazy. Not crazy enough to sneak in a girls room. She agreed, but we also couldn't figure out why me?

"I don't bother anyone. I go to class. I do my work. I leave others alone. Why is someone doing this to me?" I cried as she held me tightly.

"Don't worry, Bella, no one will get near you. Rose is like a pit bull with rabies she almost took Leah out with a baseball bat." She laughed, trying to lighten my mood.

"Leah's head would've been bashed in all because she had to do the walk of shame. I am surprised that you slept through that," She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"On a Sunday night? What is she doing out on a school night?" I screeched, finally distracted from my own situation.

"Settle down momma Bella, she's a big girl."

"I know. Alice thanks for taking care of me." I appreciated her sharing her bed with me and her attempts at distraction. I glanced at her clock and found another distraction. "Oh! I have class at 10am, and I have 3 tutoring sessions tonight at the library." We hurried, cleaned ourselves up and rushed out the door.

Alice didn't want me going to any classes, believing that I would be safer staying at home. But, he may be lurking around anywhere, and I refuse to fuck up my education for some psycho. We took Alice's car today, instead of walking like normal, because she just felt it was best.

Alice and I headed to the class we share: this one she was okay with me going to. "Alice it is going to be fine. Maybe this is just a bad joke because honestly the more I think about it, it just has to be a joke," I said.

"I don't know Bella. I'm really scared. Something just seems so off about this."

Stalkers POV

I will have Isabella. She will be mine. There is no joke. I know that she was made for me since the first time I laid eyes on her. I love her and I love watching her sleep. I have been watching her for the past 4 months nightly and most of the time I can reach out and touch her and she doesn't have a clue.

She thought that picture was my first time in her room. She was sadly mistaken. Sometimes I watch her from another room.

I have cameras. Very small cameras placed around her dorm room. There is the one in her bedroom, her closet, and my favorite place: her shower.

I hate having to see shots of those other girls; no one matters but my Isabella.

I love watching her as she runs her fingers through her hair, just like I told her I like it. I know she wants me because she listens to the things I tell her. I whisper at the screen and she obeys.

As much as she loves me, sometimes she forgets who she belongs to. I saw her pass him that note on Friday. She has never passed a note to anyone, not even those idiots she calls friends.

What would cause her to betray me? Why would she leave that stranger a note? Doesn't she understand there are people out there that could hurt her, or take her away from me?

I need her to remember that she is mine and I will have her so very soon.

That same night I took her picture.

Funny thing is I even used the computer in their suite to print it. I used her marker to write a special note, so she'd remember her place. Her only focus should be me. She doesn't even need to think. I am here to be smart for her and to think for her.

I heard that loud Blonde telling her she needs to get laid. How dare she try to tarnish my Isabella? My pure and sweet, brown eyed beauty. She was true to me and me only. No one will ever have her. I will see to it. She is my life and I will not let her live without me, as I can't live without her.

It makes me laugh that I can be right here and watch them all try to figure out how I was able to leave her my calling card. So close, yet so far away.

I can listen to her talk in her sleep. I hear everything said inside that dorm. There is no way to escape me. I am too deeply imbedded in her life.

I was so glad when that interfering bitch went to sleep tonight; it gave me the opportunity to snap another photo. A photo of them curled up together in bed. I did not bother to use the video cameras to take that photo; I just simply slipped back into the room.

I enjoyed caressing the cheek of my sleeping beauty. My fingers grazing her cheek as I snapped the photo was a nice touch. That ought to help them realize that I am not a joke.

I let out a chuckle as I walked out after I taped my latest love letter to the back of her bedroom door.

I followed them into class and the funny thing is I do not even have this class. I entered the back of the room to sit in my favorite seat: the one that lets me keep a watchful eye over Isabella.

Tonight won't be the night for me to get my hands on her for good, but oh so soon she will be coming home. Not some dorm on the campus, but to my home, our home. I have her room all set up. Just like her dorm room; I know she'll love it. I did that for her comfort, I know that she will love me all the more for it.

##

#

##

Ending notes for the day:

A super duper special Thank You goes out there to my beta Abbyward you really are the bomb! My pre-readers Jess and Lisa thank you so much!

Story love to share this week:

Check out My Boys by butterflybetty. This is a great story about how Bella and Edwards love can surpass anything. It is complete and there is a sequel in the works. FF

Matchmaker by All you need is Moz. Very cute story and I really like the story line of Bella's daughter playing matchmaker to hook up her mom. TWCS Almost finished one chapter to go I believe.

##

Ok next update is due in a week, but as long as my beta keeps pumping them out to me, and my readers get them back to me, they will get posted faster this story seems to be burning out of my fingertips!

##

Thanks for the story reviews they are the best things in the world to read besides fan fiction of course!

Peace,

TAT~


	5. Chapter 5

I am so glad to be back posting this chapter this soon! IS my BETA great or what? Thank you ABBYWARD. I love this story and a few of you are starting to tell me how much you love it as well. That makes me smile and get all happy inside!

#

Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and they are hers in every aspect of the word "hers". I must say however I enjoy playing with them and making them do odd off the wall things! No copyright infringements intended.

#

Chapter 5: 41 Days and Counting

BPOV

Yesterday after class I met with the 3 students I had for tutoring. Thank goodness it was the easy stuff because I sure as hell couldn't keep my head in the game. I was so paranoid because of the letter that I just sat there feeling like I was being watched the entire time.

I'm not sure if this is a joke or if this is a really dangerous situation. The detective assigned to this case said that he wasn't sure how to take it either.

The letter had no prints, but it did have some sort of cologne on it.

They have talked to everyone in our building and all 3 of the Triple Ds had iron-clad alibis; so we know it wasn't them. The time stamp in the photo gave them their alibis. Technically speaking they were "preoccupied" with a few females. The detective said the time could be easily altered, but he did not feel the Triple Ds were the kind of guys who were smart enough to go that far. This made us laugh for the first time in over a day. It felt good to smile, even for a few minutes.

Today I had two classes and neither of them with either of the girls. Alice already suggested that I get notes from my professors so I don't have to go; Rose agrees of course.

I want to get on with my life. I am not going to live in a bubble for some oddball. Because of this, they decided to drive me to the school and walk me to class. I'm forbidden to leave until they are there to pick me up. Sad, isn't it?

I had spent the night in Alice's room again. Last night they wanted me close to them to keep me safe so Rose joined us. It was a slumber party of sorts. Cramped and snug as a bug, but we managed. I am not sure that I got much sleep, but we had fun discussing our futures.

As I began to take my shower; my body lavished the feel of the hot water on my skin. I quickly washed my hair and body. I knew I had to move a little bit faster if I was going to make it to class on time. Getting out of the shower I brushed my teeth then covered myself in my lotion. I wrapped my robe around my body and began to blow-dry my hair. I put on a little mascara and lip gloss, and headed off to my room to get dressed.

"I checked your room out Bella. It's ok to go in," Alice yelled from her room as I walked past her door. I laughed at her over protectiveness. Now she was officially the momma bear of the group.

I went into the closet to grab my favorite hoodie, Kings of Leon concert shirt, and my black skinny jeans. Grabbing my undergarments I sat the stuff on top of my dresser so I could take off my robe. I let it fall to the floor, got dressed and pulled on my black chucks.

I hung my robe on the back of the door and saw another envelope taped to the back of the door. It said _Isabella_ in the same block letters as the last one.

_Did we miss this before? _I thought to myself. I opened the door and yelled for Alice and Rose.

They walked toward me with concern etched on their faces. As they entered my room I asked them if the police searched my entire room when they were looking for prints and entry ways. The girls assured me that they had searched my entire room and took prints from the door to the window.

I slammed my door shut and pointed to the letter. "Then how did they manage to miss this?" I seethed.

"Ohmygodwhatisthat" Alice mumbled and thoughtlessly reached for the envelope.

Rose grabbed her cell out of her pocket and slapped Alice's hand away before she touched the taped envelope. "I do not want either of you touching it, do you understand me?" she said as she waited for the Police officer in charge of my case to answer.

I needed to get the hell out of my room; so I did, and Alice and Rose followed my lead. Within an hour I had talked to my professors and was being emailed the class notes for today's classes. I was not going to be going to school today.

I wasn't happy that Detective Garrett Denali was back in my dorm room. He put on his gloves and carefully opened the envelope. He slid the envelope and unfolded letter into plastic bags and looked at them. The look of shock and concern on his face, even though he was a seasoned detective, was enough to make me glad I wasn't alone right now.

He looked from the letter to me and Alice. "Not only has the perpetrator been in the dorm again, but I have a photo of them touching your cheek Miss. Swan."

"What do you mean 'again'? Couldn't this be something that was overlooked before?" I asked incredulously.

"Miss. Swan, you and Miss. Brandon were asleep together in what appears to be Miss. Brandon's room when this photo was taken. It is time stamped after I was here investigating early Monday morning". He said quietly, turning the photo to show us.

As that knowledge sunk in I was taken back, I had not slept in Alice's room before the first photo. The person had come back. He must know we had called the police. He must realize we would be more vigilant. But he didn't care. His casualness and confidence about going where he shouldn't was scaring me. And he touched me.

I was not sure what else was said because everything just went black.

I woke up later to a whispered conversation. I didn't know how long I was out for; it could have been minutes, hours or days. It must have been a while though because the white walls and disinfectant smell told me I was now in the hospital.

"I was there. I had the bat. I didn't fall asleep," I heard Rose whispering.

"Are you sure?" That was Alice.

"Yes I'm sure. I sat up the entire night. I was wide awake at 3am when Leah came in; I almost beat the shit out of her because she tried to sneak in quietly. No one else came through the door. And no windows have been opened. How can they be getting in?" Rose said.

"Why does anyone want to hurt her?" Alice added.

There was silence as they contemplated their questions. I decided it was time to open my eyes and admit I'm awake.

My sisters were sitting beside my bed, huddled in two arm chairs next to each other. They were both still in their pajamas, they must have left home in a hurry.

"What happened?" I asked.

They both jumped up in shock and rushed to my side.

"You cracked your head on the table when you fell," Alice answered. "Detective Denali called for an ambulance and you have had a scan. Your head is fine."

"He was in your room," I whispered, the picture suddenly flashing through my mind.

"Yes, I know," Alice replied, her eyes on the floor. She was clearly upset. "I'm calling Charlie; he has to know what is going on."

Rose nodded and Alice went to the phone to make the most difficult phone call. As she picked up her cell the detective said, "I can speak to him for you if you like." I hadn't noticed him standing in the corner of the room and got a fright when he spoke.

"Don't worry; you'll talk to him soon," Rose replied. "Her daddy is the chief of police where she is from."

##

#

##

Ending notes for the day:

A super duper special Thank You goes out there to my beta Abbyward! My pre-readers Jess and Lisa thank you so much!

Story love to share this week:

Check out Let's Get Physical by Lalina. The Goal: Lose 70lbs. The Prize: One steamy night with her personal trainer. When overweight Bella is left by her husband, she is determined to lose weight with the help of Edward Masen. What starts off as payback ends up as so much more. FF (really loving this story currently!)

Mistaken Trust by Lisa87. Vamp story, and I do not read many of these I love the all human the most. Not a story for you if you are a HUGE fan of Jake. I like that she is telling a story that not many would tell. Sometimes telling a story like this is a good way to deal.

##

Ok next update is due in a week, but may come out sooner. I am about 10 chapters ahead of my beta and readers.

##

Thanks in advance for the story reviews they are the best things in the world to read besides fan fiction of course! I will reply to each one I promise! So leave me a note! (JUST NOT A SPOOKY ONE!) LOL

Peace,

TAT~


	6. Chapter 6

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers.

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Chapter 6: Northwestern Memorial

BPOV

"Bella, Charlie is coming here; his flight comes in at 8pm tonight. He will be here until we are moved." Alice informed me after she finished a long conversation with Charlie.

"Oh great! I am not going to go back there and go to school in Washington. I will not return to the land of rain. I am not going to go there, my home is here."

"Bella, he never said you had to go back there!" she said, seeing the look on my face. "I think we are going to be moving into our condo, the dorm isn't safe."

"What do you mean Alice? Why is the dorm not safe?" I felt my heart racing in panic before I remembered the events of the last few days. Some stranger, or maybe not a stranger, has been in our rooms.

"Bella, the police went through our rooms and the suite. There were a couple of cameras found in your room. Whoever this is has been watching you all the time. According to Garrett the cameras appear to have been there for months. He wants me to go get him so he can talk to you when you are ready. Are you ready for me to get him?"

"Yes, get him I want answers!" Someone was not just starting to stalk me, they had been for months.

"Bella," Garrett looked wary as he reentered my room. "We found 3 cameras in your room and there were cameras in all the common areas of the suite, including two in the bathroom."

"This sick fucker's target might be Bells but he has watched us all," Rose said as she slammed her fist into the arm of her chair.

"They are wireless," Garrett continued. "And the cameras average a year battery life. They were all remotely connected to a device that allowed whoever to connect via the net and watch you. We are seeing if we can track the IP addresses. It is not going to be an easy task, but it can be done. We are currently scouring the entire Kemper Hall for anything else. Also there were a bunch of listening devices found all through your side of the suite. He watched and listened to you. That means he knows where you are moving to. I don't think you need to worry about your condo, it should be safe."

"How can I do anything but worry?"

"We can meet tomorrow with the owner of the Masen building, and your father, and check it," Garrett tried to reassure me, unsuccessfully. My skin felt like it was crawling at this point, and I needed to vomit.

I laid there and listened to Garrett and the girls talk for a while until finally I said I needed quiet to think.

Rose stayed with me and Alice went with Garrett to go pack up a few things for us girls in the dorm.

Taking in the information was more than overwhelming to say the least. They managed to find several video and listening devices. There was one in the shower, this made bile rise in my throat. They believe that the cameras have been there since the beginning of the semester.

They were checking into the maintenance people for the building. They found the driver being used to send out the signal. They were hacking into it and tracking IP addresses. They shut down the person electronically.

Garrett said it was a matter of time before they found the person. They were smart but with the leads to track it will come to an end quickly.

They were assuming that the person was after only me; however they all decided that until further notice none of us girls could stay in our dorm. The campus liaison, along with campus security, was very helpful. They had Leah, Jessica, and Angela already moved to another place for the time being.

Rose, Alice and I were ordered to stay here until Charlie arrived in 2 hours. Garrett said he did not feel leaving us in the hands of campus security was a good idea and there would be an officer outside our hospital room, even with Garrett there. Rose was adamant about the fact that I was the one that is not safe, and needs to be protected.

I was still at a loss trying to think of anything that seemed out of place. I had never seen anyone following me. The one and only time anyone had even really come near me was at the library.

"OH MY GOD THE GUY AT THE LIBRARY!" I yelled suddenly. "Rose! When I was at the library on Friday night a guy sat by me. I only really saw his eyes. He never sat by me before, that I've noticed, but he sat by me on Friday night… When there were all kinds of other tables and empty places to sit. Do you think that could be something?"

Before she answered me, the door opened.

The on-call doctor, well intern, I guess you could say, entered my room. There are a lot of interns at teaching hospitals. Dr. Jasper Whitlock, he is very charming, in a calming way. He quietly informed me that he is going to keep me overnight for observation; he just felt it was best.

I did not want to stay, but he just told me that he was on-call the rest of the night. And he felt it was best if he watched over me while he is there: considering the stress levels, and the mild concussion.

I was not excited about this at all.

Alice and Garrett arrived back during this discussion and Garrett told me that there will be a guard at the door the entire night.

I felt as if I have lost all my control but I know they were trying to keep me safe.

Dr. Whitlock left saying he would be back in a while to check on me again and Alice got up and followed him out.

I noticed she had a strange look on her face but chalked it up to stress over the situation we were dealing with.

Rose started telling Garrett about the library guy.

"Is there anything that you remember about this person?" Garrett asked me.

As I lay there, eyes closed, trying to relax. I said the first things that come to mind: "Drop dead gorgeous green eyes and Claire De Lune." I could actually feel Rose staring at me, with questions in her eyes. I never noticed or cared to notice men before and she knows it. Then I remembered waking up later that night feeling like someone had been staring at me. Oh, he had been there then. I think to myself, panic boiling inside me again.

Garrett said that it is easy to check. The campus has security cameras all over the library buildings, inside and out, and he is certain that they will get a picture.

He jotted down the information I could give on the times I was there then called his partner who is still over at the campus interviewing. I heard him telling someone named Emmett that he needs to get over to the campus security office and pull the tapes for the library, and tells him the area and time to watch.

After giving out his instructions Garrett told us he is going to the airport to pick up Charlie but he will return soon. He instructed us to not leave the hospital, and if we need anything to ask for it to be brought to us.

Later Dr. Whitlock came in to ask me about how my head was feeling. I quickly told him it felt like a wrecking ball was bouncing around inside. He tried to not laugh at my description as he offered me something for the pain. I gladly took it and within minutes started feeling myself slip off into a much-needed slumber.

Stalker POV

I loved watching her this morning. The way that she caresses her body for me. It makes me know how much she wants me. She is a smart girl; she knows I can see her. I love the smell of her body wash and shampoo. I have some here for her, I want her to have all the stuff we both love her using. I watch her use her lotion. As she is rubbing it on her body I am using the same lotion to rub myself. I can't wait until we are together. She is mine.

I am excited to see her go into her room. I have the same room here for her, and when she is finally here I will have her in her room. My thoughts of this are distracted as I cum all over my hand. I continue to watch her get dressed as I clean myself off. Not much longer and I will leave her filled with my seed, and be done with the mess.

She goes to hang her robe. She will see my letter. I am so excited.

I know she sees it but she is not saying anything.

"Speak to me baby" I tell her. I know she hears me, we have that connection.

She opens the door and calls for them. Why does she choose them yet again?

I listen to them as they discuss the letter having been there first.

"Wishful thinking my love," I whisper as I stroke her on the screen.

They are busy now, canceling her classes. Damn, I needed to see her, and smell her, in person.

I will go be with her again tonight, I have to have her close to me. Those girls are making this hard, but not as hard as I will give it to my girl when I bring her home where she belongs.

"Oh my Isabella, do not fret. I will be along soon to collect you from them and we will be so complete together."

I notice they have that police officer back, and Bella is not even touching the letter. It is for her, not for him. Why is she not looking at the love I left for her? As he is talking to Bella about the letter her face goes blank and she falls to the ground, her head making a sickening thud. She better be okay or I will kill them all. I hear that officer call for an ambulance. I will find out where they are taking her and I will get her.

Tonight she will be home with me. No more will I wait. "Do not worry my love, tonight you will sleep in your home, here with me."

I watch them as they took my love out on a stretcher, and then I see that detective he is staring right at me.

Oh shit, he sees the camera!

As I rush to get all the stuff around me picked up and disconnected I know now that my getting Isabella is more important than it was before. I have to get her soon or they will hide her away. I want to hear what they are saying but I need to get this stuff out of here now.

Back at our real home later that day I rethink my plans. I have to use my time wisely. If I make a mistake now I will never get Isabella away from them. I am alone now because I failed several times to sneak around to see Isabella. I realize I need to get a better game plan.

I guess I can no longer be Tyler Crowley: that cover is gone. I hated wearing that wig and those contacts anyway. Isabella does not even realize how much time we spend together. She tutored me and Tyler too.

I think back to that fate filled day, the first time I saw my brown-haired love.

It was second grade, Mrs. Cope's class. We sat next to each other. She was the prettiest girl in the class. I always played games with her and choose her to be on my teams in gym. She was so pretty, and so sweet. Why did she always have to be nice to those other boys though? She actually chose one of them over me, it happened once but it will not ever happen again.

I was so angry about my rejection. Now I know she was just playing hard to get. From that school year I made it my goal to learn all I could about her.

I know her very well, and she is mine. No one will keep her from me. They may delay me in my goal of bringing her home tonight but soon she will be here with me.

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on profile page.

##

If you get a chance to check out another story please by all means check out "The Harder They Fall" by LadyExcalibur2010

This story is really good, and very touching. I love it!

##

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so PLEASE take a sec and click that comment button and let me know!

Peace,

TAT~


	7. Chapter 7

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just laying around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers.

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Chapter 7: 40 Days and Counting

BPOV

"Your doctor has been in here heaps. That man gives new meaning to the words fucking hot! Last night I followed him into the hall to talk to him. I tried to not hit on him, but I couldn't help myself. I have never felt an attraction to a man like I feel for him. He told me I can call him Jasper and gave me his cell number! His presence alone sent a wave of calm over me, and I felt more grounded then I have ever felt before," Alice raved to me when I woke up, almost all in one breath.

"Has he called you yet?" I ask, happy for the new distraction.

"Yeah he did. He asked me to have coffee."

"When?"

"Um… last night."

"What? You had coffee with him last night?" I was shocked.

"Yeah. He was so sweet. He texted me asking how I like my coffee. He called me Darlin'! I replied and said 'in a cup, 2 sugars, 1 cream, with a side of blue eyed doctor. Who is keeping me waiting…'" Alice giggled after reciting her message.

"Alice, that is very rude, but you didn't scare him off?"

"No of course not he replied saying, 'Please forgive me Ma'am, I will be there in less then 5.' How cool is that?"

I couldn't help but smile at her excitement. Doctor Whitlock was very nice and Alice deserved some happiness with what I was putting her through. "So tell me all about him."

"His family is from Texas. He has no siblings, and he has always wanted to be an emergency room doctor. I told him about my choice of oncologist. He came to check on us every hour. I heard him come in every time, I tried to rest, but I don't think I slept more than an hour all night long!" Alice was glowing with excitement.

"Breath, Alice," I managed to slip in between sentences.

She took a deep breath before starting again. "He stopped in around 5am and we talked for a little bit again. He asked me if I would have dinner with him and I said I would love to and I will let him know as soon as I could. He knew about this stuff going on and was okay with it. He said you would be released today and that he would keep in contact with me if I wanted that. I told him, 'After all the time I waited for you, I would expect nothing less.' He kissed my hand and…wow… you should have felt our connection! A hum vibrated through me. He felt it too, I'm sure." Alice finally finished and sat grinning at me.

"Alice, I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found him."

Charlie had got in on time and Garrett took him to go over some of the stuff they had found, wanting to see if there was anything they missed. They stopped here first, but Jasper had assured them that I would be sleeping the entire night through. Jasper told me Charlie was a wreck: Someone wants to hurt his little girl. Dad is a quiet man, but everyone could see the worry and anger over this situation roll off of him.

While we waited for them to return we decided to grab some breakfast. We called and they brought us a tray.

By the time we finished eating my Dad was back. I was so happy to see him. Garrett and Dad sat down and told us how they spent quite some time going over all kinds of stuff. They asked me about the guy in the library and said that he never once had looked at me until I had gotten up. They asked about the note I slid to him.

I had forgotten that and started to turn a lovely shade of red. I explained about the slip of paper and they said that Emmett was on his way now to talk to the guy. They had figured out it was Edward Cullen. At this Rose gasped because that was her mentor's son. I told them that the more I thought about it he seemed harmless and it was just an odd situation.

We were meeting the owner of The Masen Building, the building contractor and security today at 4pm. Until we could be moved into our condo (if it is deemed safe) we were going to be staying in a house the police used and we would have Charlie staying with us. We were told our stuff was being packed at the dorm now as we spoke.

There was a knock on the door and Garrett opened it.

"Flower delivery for Isabella," the guy said. Panic must have streaked across my face because Charlie took the flowers and Garrett started asking questions immediately of the delivery guy. The flowers were from the stalker, there was another envelope. As Charlie and Garrett read the note, my father's face got red.

"This guy is a creep he even knows she is here. At least she is guarded and safe so he is unable to approach, well except through flowers." Rose moved behind Garrett so she could read out the letter. "'Isabella, I hope that you are okay, my love. I want to be with you, but those interfering fools that you live with keep getting in the way. I know that you want me as much as I want you and I promise you, my love, we will be together soon. You are mine and I will have what is mine. I have set some plans in motion to make our dreams come true. I have a wonderful surprise for you. Just remember I love you and I will see you soon. No more accidents, my love, the only reason for you to be in the hospital should be the birth of our children. Remember: as long as our hearts beat, we will be together.

I love you.'" Rose was silent for a moment when she finished reading. "This dude is totally fucked in the head!"

All I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and hold down my vomit as the shocked silence extended.

EPOV

I had a meeting I had to go to about a new tenant in the Masen Building. The police were involved. I went to my father and told him what was going on. From the sounds of it one of the new tenants was being stalked. I had a state of the art security system built into the property. That was one thing I was not worried about. My Dad said there was word around campus that one of the med students had been terrorized and they found cameras and recording equipment, the girl was in the hospital with a concussion.

The Masen Company is mine, but I have a great CEO so I can go to school. My great grandfather wanted my Dad, and then me, to follow in his steps of building great buildings. But I am in love with Medicine, and want to be a doctor more than anything. Out of respect for my great grandfather I do oversee things at the Masen Company, but I leave day to day stuff to Jason Jenks. Mr. Jenks contacted me right away when he received the call from the police saying they requested a meeting and a tour of where the girl was moving to.

All of the condos were ready to be occupied, the only ones yet to be finished was my own personal condo, and my guest house condo was not furnished. My mom was almost finished decorating it for me, she's a wonderful mom and has exquisite taste in décor.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see an enormous man standing there.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes I am can I help you with something?"

"I am Detective Emmett McCarty of the Chicago Police department, and I am here to ask you a few questions. Do you have a moment?"

"Yes, I do, but I thought our meeting was today at 4pm at the Masen Building?"

He looked at me strangely and then said, "How are you involved in the Masen Building?"

"I own The Masen Company and Masen Building, isn't that why you are here?"

"Mr. Cullen May I come in? I think we have some stuff to go over before the meeting at 4pm."

After a confusing couple of hours of talking and discussions, phone calls and complete checks on alibis, I was not a suspect. I did find out that the girl that had been sitting in the library on Friday was the girl being stalked, she was moving into my building, and was still haunting my dreams with those huge brown eyes.

BPOV

Garrett's partner came in and went over all the info that he worked on today. We found out that not only had I been sitting with Edward Cullen, but Edward Cullen owned The Masen Building. I was mortified that I slid that note to him, more now than before. In just 45 minutes I had to meet that green-eyed man in person.

When we got to The Masen Building the sight of it took my breath away, it was so beautiful. We had loved the plans when we viewed them, but seeing it in person was so much better.

After meeting with Mr. Jason Jenks, CEO of Masen Company, and Mr. Jacob Black, Head of Security for Masen Company, we decided that it would be best to not put us into the original condo we had chosen to be in. There was still empty condos so switching out would be easy. Edward Cullen had already met with them and discussed that he would feel better if we were moved. That way there was no way the stalker knew which condo we would be moving into.

They currently had a team of people going over the entire 3rd floor where our condo was supposed to be. But it was decided we would be on the 9th floor instead. There was only one other person on the 9th floor and no one would be able to access the 9th or 10th floors without a special key card. Half of the 9th floor and the entire 10th floor was one condo. The other half of the 9th floor would be ours.

I was immediately concerned about the extra added costs. "I cannot commit to more money out of pocket", I whispered to Alice, ashamed to be worrying about money when my safety was in danger. I did not want to have to work full time and study full time too.

Mr. Jenks heard me and said, "There are no additional costs with this switch, the person in the other half of the 9th floor wants you there for your own safety, it was to be his guest house. So, ladies shall we go on up and see your new condo and meet your neighbor?"

As we rode up in the elevator, my nerves were in over drive. The door opened and we stepped out, and I immediately felt eyes on me. The thing is I never felt safer than I did right there and then.

As all introductions were made we were ushered into the condo we would be living in. The condo was almost twice as big as the one that we had originally agreed to lease. I stood there in awe. The condo was completely decorated. A woman walked in and said her name was Esme and if we wanted to change any of the colors that she would have a team on it right away. She also said the condo would be ready by Monday.

"Monday," I gasped. "I..I thought we could not move in for…that is only...less than a week away."

"Well considering the outcome of recent activities, I decided that you all need a safe place. After speaking with all the parties we decided that the three of you would be safer here than anywhere else. There is a security system already installed in this building as it is. The staff already started, months ago. The only people allowed access to the top floors will be tenants, and must have the security key card. The only thing you need to worry about is how soon you can have your furniture moved in, unless you do not like the colors of the walls." When Edward Cullen finished talking my jaw could have been scrapped off the floor. At least I was not alone, Rose and Alice looked the same.

The team going over floor 3 had finished and there were no signs of a breach, this made all of us feel a sense of relief. My sisters and I decided what rooms we wanted and decided that whoever chose the color scheme did a great job and nothing needed to be changed. We had to only make it through until Monday and we could move in.

"This is amazing!" Rose said when she, Alice, Esme and I were away from everyone else. "It's as nice as the house I grew up in, maybe better."

The guys were all talking in hushed tones across the room. Rose, being her usual nosey self, walked over to join them and I listened to their conversation.

"So guys when are you going to tell Bella that she has to have a person with her at all times? AND… Charlie who are you hiring to do that until this guy is caught?" Rose asked, straight to the point as always.

"Rose that is a great question and the answer is: Bella, Alice and you will all have a detail. After the note today it is clear that you and Alice are both in danger, as well as Bella. He sees you and Alice as his biggest issues in getting to Bella. No one is being hired; we were just discussing that now. Emmett, Garrett, & I will be doing guard duty while you attend school and need to leave the condo." Emmett was the big guy next to Rose.

"Well, gentlemen it appears that you all have made up your minds already." Rose turned to face Emmett and held out her hand for him to shake." Okay monkey man; see you in the morning at 9 for class!" As he took her hand her eyes widened and she stared at him.

Finally she stopped staring and walked back to us. "What was that about?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she replied as she held out her arm for me to see. There were goose bumps fading slowly from her skin.

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on profile page.

##

If you get a chance to check out another story please by all means check out "The Screamers" by KiyaRaven

Really I am enjoying this story a lot!

##

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so PLEASE take a sec and click that comment button and let me know!

Peace,

TAT~


	8. Chapter 8

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers.

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Chapter 8: The Guard Begins

BPOV

I knew my Dad was worried, but he could not stay in Chicago forever. He is the Chief of Police in Forks. That is where his job is, where his life is. I knew he was worried about me, hell, I was worried about me.

I was not sure why this guy was so obsessed with me, but clearly he is not sane. Maybe that explains it; you have to be nutty to want me…great, nice thought!

I hated the house we were staying in. It was so gross. But we only had to be there for four days.

I thought back to the visit to our condo, it seemed surreal. We managed to go from great to grand: three bedrooms and four bathrooms to four bedrooms and five bathrooms in a snap.

Esme showed us around the spacious condo. She told us how she had decorated it herself and how she made it to match the décor of Edward's condo. Esme was more than wonderful, and even offered to furnish the extra bedroom so that it could be used.

These people were just too good to us, and it made me feel like a charity case. But Esme told me that it was silly to feel that way, that the condo would sit empty anyway until further in the future. And by that time we will have moved on. She said that Edward was raised with manners and knew to be a gentleman, this was the reason he was so giving. It was not about charity and she said to put a kibosh on those feelings now.

Edward, as he asked us to call him, was very nice, and Esme was quick to point out that space was not an issue as Edward's condo had 7 full bedrooms.

This made us stand in shock. Esme chuckled when she noticed and said, "Girls, pick up your chins."

My father spent a lot of time with Edward. Rose, Alice and I had a class together and Emmett was our babysitter. My father met with Jacob, Edward and the security detail for the Masen Building.

"Here you are," Garrett said as he held out a bracelet to me before we left.

"Um, thank you?" I said, confused about him giving me jewelry.

Garrett laughed at my response. "It's a special bracelet for you to wear. You all get one, and you are to not take it off. Slide the stone to the side and we will get right to you. It is a GPS."

We all put them on and I felt Rose and Alice relax beside me because of the security the bracelets provided.

"Oh, and Bella," Garrett continued. "Until further notice you have to discontinue your tutoring." I understood why but it displeased me. It was how I earned my extra spending money. I will have to use my savings.

"Safety first, safety over everything!" Garrett reminded us as he left. We, 3 sisters had heard the same thing several times in the past 24 hours.

EPOV

I did not have any classes so I made sure everything was set to get the girls in the condo sooner rather than later. I had this overwhelming desire to protect Bella. I had never felt drawn to a woman quite the way I felt drawn to her. I knew it was not ideal: she did not need another person pursuing her, and I could tell how uncomfortable she was with all the attention she was getting.

Jacob told me about GPS bracelets. He could get some and I made that happen: it made me feel as if the girls were safer. They just looked like a normal bracelet, but if the stone was moved it activated & auto-tracked.

Charlie and Jacob had gotten quite a bit done around the condo. I never intended there to be cameras on the 9th or 10th floors, but there was a video surveillance system being added to the security system, installed for the safety of the three girls. Until the person responsible for the things happening to Bella is caught, there will also be three guys on duty here at all times. One will guard only the door, one will work the surveillance room, and one guy will be the float.

"Edward, I just want to say thank you for all you are putting aside to help the girls," Charlie said as he walked toward me.

"Charlie, I am not putting anything aside. This condo was not really going to be used for years to come. It makes me feel good to know that they are safe."

He gave a quick nod, and went back to the work he was doing setting things up with Jacob and his crew.

BPOV

"Emmett is like sex on a stick, a big meaty stick." Rose whispered to me half way through our class. She had been distracted the whole time, peeping over her shoulder at Emmett who was stationed at the back of the room.

"Isn't it a bit wrong to lust after your protector?" I whispered back.

"Do I care? Nope! He is just yummy. Anyway, I know he likes me too, I can see it in his eyes. He is very professional, but I can tell he has got that fun-for-life side."

Alice and Jasper had been texting each other like crazy. Rose was lusting after Emmett. They were both so happy and that made me happy, even if they couldn't concentrate in class. Fate works in odd ways.

"I think Edward likes you, Bella," Alice whispered to me. "We could have a triple wedding! I'm defiantly marrying Jasper and Emmett is Rose's other half."

I roll my eyes at her. "I have never bet against the pixie," is all I can say. I was too nervous to think about anything but 'safety first'.

"Bella, stop biting your lip sweetie, you are making it bleed," Alice said.

"I can't help it, Alice. I just have this feeling like the ball is about to drop."

"Emmett is right there, Bella, nothing is going to happen."

I tried to focus on my work, but failed. I felt like I was sitting around, doing nothing to help. Garrett and Charlie were busting ass to make sure we had set schedules and that we were never left alone. Alice rang IKEA to cancel the delivery service for our furniture, and Rose organized another one.

Before I realized it, class was over and it was time to go, I was distracted too, but for very different reasons.

Rose walked up to Emmett and said, "You ready monkey man?" Her smile matched his and I could see their chemistry for myself.

They stood there, staring at each other until my phone buzzed.

I grabbed it and answered. My heart started racing when I heard the snarling voice, "My beautiful Isabella." Right away I knew that Emmett needed to hear this call. I waved him over quickly and pushed the speaker button on the side of the phone. "Hello Isabella, you cannot hide from me! I will get you, guard or not. They cannot deny me our love. You are mine, do you understand me? Answer me Isabella, you're mine!" We stood there silently and then I heard, "That is a beautiful yellow shirt. You know yellow is my favorite color on you."

With that last statement Emmett pulled out his cell and looked around the room, trying to find the caller.

Suddenly realization hit me, "Tyler?"

I heard laughter from the phone, and then the line went dead.

"I know that voice, its Tyler Crowley. I have tutored him for 2 years in a couple of subjects. I thought he had a crush on me but he was always willing to work. And he paid, and never made advances. I continued to tutor him when he asked me," I explained to them. "Wait. He is in this class. Emmett, he was in here, he has this class!"

I was happy for the first time in days. I knew who was following me so I could give a description. There were student photos available. We could catch him and I could be safe. I could have my life back.

"Rose, Bella, Alice, listen carefully," Emmett said. "Hold hands, we are leaving this area now and we are not stopping, keep moving and do not let go." Rose and Alice grabbed my hands, Emmett wrapped his hand around Rose's other hand and he took us to a waiting vehicle outside the building.

"Bells are you okay?" asked Rose asked as we sped off.

"I am okay Rose. It is Tyler. He is the stalker!" I repeated.

Stalker POV

That went better then I planned. Not only did I get to hear my love on the phone, but I got to see and watch how they react when I make my presence known. The way she said 'Tyler', in that breathy voice of hers, made me smile. I cannot wait until she is calling out MY name as I make her mine forever!

They made one big mistake! That cop should not guard them all together again, alone. The next time there is the same opportunity I will grab her and they will not stop me!

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on profile page.

##

If you get a chance to check out another story please by all means check out "People Like Us" by justginger on FF & peoplelikeus on TWCS

This is a hot story I love it! A little bdsm, stalking, and lots of lemony goodness.

##

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so PLEASE take a sec and click that comment button and let me know!

Peace,

TAT~


	9. Chapter 9

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers.

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

This is a long chapter!

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Chapter 9: The Weekend Away

BPOV

We spent the next morning going over the phone call I got. They put an APB out for Tyler Crowley and I got a new cell phone number so the calls would stop.

None of us were attending classes again until next Wednesday. We already had notes from the classes, and I already had my assignments finished.

Alice told me that our furniture was being set up, that our other items were being moved from our safe-house, and that we were going to go away for the weekend.

I spent the rest of the day with the Stephen King book Night Shift and a blanket. I talked on the phone to my Mom who told me that she has been worried about me but has used moon rocks and spirit beams to help ward off the evil bothering me….SIGH!

Rose spent the day in daydream land, probably dreaming of doing things to Emmett I really didn't want to know about.

Alice is like mighty mouse on crack, she can multi-task herself and 2 others at the same time. Esme and Alice have decided, after talking to all the guys that we should get away for the weekend. Charlie said this was a good idea: out of sight out of mind.

The Cullen's owned a resort home at Eagle Ridge Resort in Galena, Illinois. It is not far from Chicago, but far enough that we could feel more relaxed. Carlisle, I guess, loves to golf there and the guys were all going to go golfing with him. Esme organized a full spa day for the girls and supper at the Resort Dinner Club for everyone.

Alice took it upon herself to pack for me, I was sure I would regret that decision.

Alice was excited because Jasper was invited to attend and play golf with Carlisle. The pixie had it hard for the cute doctor and he seemed to like her just as much. . They were always texting each other, or talking on the phone.

Emmett, Garrett and his wife Lauren, who is a detective for the Chicago police as well, were going to come with us too. They all seemed to think it would be safe, as long as we stay together and keep out of harm's way. We decided to travel after it got dark, to hide us, and make everyone more at ease.

When we arrived the house amazed me. There were a lot of large houses, some time shared, some leased, and some, like the Cullen's' huge house, owned and used by them only. Their place was beautiful and I learnt that they do nothing small. We took a quick tour of the downstairs, the kitchen was amazing. Industrial stainless steel appliances, granite counter tops it was perfect, large and homey. Then the dining room, I swear that table could sit 20 people. The table was the most beautiful rich mahogany that looked as if it had been hand carved with all the detail in the wood. After the rest of the down stairs tour, we were shown to our rooms and settled in for our stay.

While I was hanging my clothes there was a knock on the door and I went to open it. I was shocked to see Edward standing there, in some sexy pajama pants and white t-shirt, those green eyes and that sexy coppery hair making my body react in ways I didn't understand.

"Bella, I wanted to let you know that I am right across the hall, and if you need anything do not hesitate to ask. Mom asked that I let you know to make yourself at home, you are welcome to anything here and she will see you in the morning."

"Thank you, I think I will be okay. Ah… and thanks for inviting us, it is… umm… nice to be away," I stumbled over my words like a besotted teenager.

He gave me a smile that brightened his eyes which held my vision like a vice and said, "It's my pleasure to share my home with you."

I felt my cheeks heat with a blush, and said, "goodnight, Edward, and thank you."

I closed the door and went over to the bed. I lay there thinking of those smiling eyes and fell asleep.

I woke early to a silent house. Not being able to sleep any longer, I decided to look around. I went downstairs to the kitchen and found Esme there, starting to cook breakfast. I jumped right in and between the two of us we made a huge breakfast for everyone.

Esme was very easy to talk to and I had fun spending the morning with her.

Once everyone was up and sitting around the table eating, Esme acknowledged my help. "Bella thank you so much for all your help this morning."

"Esme it was a pleasure, your kitchen is beautiful," I replied, embarrassed by the attention and wanting to escape. "I will start cleaning this up if you want?"

"No, no, no…You see, Bella, when we girls cook the boys clean up!" She replied, eyeing Edward and his empty plate.

Shortly after, Edward took the hint and stood up to remove things from the table.

Charlie followed and said, "I think that is our cue. Come on boys, we got dishes to do."

"Okay girls," Esme said once she was sure they were doing their job. "The resort transport will be here in 30 minutes for our spa day, grab the bag with your name on it from the hall. We will not be back until 4, and then we get dressed for dinner: it's a full day of fun!"

I shot a look at Alice, knowing she had to be behind the bags in the hall. I cannot wait to see what is in there… yeah right! Keeping that thought to myself, I made my way to my room to shower.

On the way out to the transport, I saw the bags: Lauren, Esme, Alice, Rose, and Bella were written on cards sitting on top of each one. The bags contained a robe, slippers, swim suit, and magazines. They were really nice; I must remember to tell Alice and Esme that.

The day at the spa was wonderful; I never realized how much stress I had built up until I had it rubbed, buffed, peeled, waxed, and melted off of my body.

After our lovely day at the Spa, including Alice and Rose playing a game of 'dress up Bella', we sat around a huge table at the resort to share a very nice meal with the guys.

Rose looked ecstatic, her and Emmett were talking between themselves as they sat next to each other. Opposite them Alice and Jasper also seemed to be hitting it off quite well. They made cute couples, and I hoped that my sisters were happy.

I talked to Carlisle and Edward about becoming a general surgeon.

"I was not aware that you are planning to be a general surgeon," I told Edward. "I'm shocked to hear you would choose general over cardiology."

He shrugged and said, "I do not want to be bored, doing the same stuff every day." That was the only time I saw Rose look away from Emmett and it was to shoot Edward a bitch brow.

I laughed at her expression then turned back to Carlisle who said, "we are staying at the lodge a while longer because there is a dance tonight." I smiled at him but was dreading the rest of the night. Charlie excused himself from the dancing by telling everyone about his two left feet and moved to the bar area of the lounge where there was a game on the TV.

Edward and I spent the majority of our night sitting at the table, talking about school, and future plans, while the others danced. Edward went quiet for a few minutes before asking me in a voice that reminded me of the softest velvet, "Bella, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"Edward," I replied, struggling to find a nice way to reject him. "As much as I think I would enjoy dancing with you, I, like Charlie, have two left feet. Only I can trip over air."

"Bella, it is all in the leading. Let's try one song and if it is bad we will call it lesson learned."

I nodded reluctantly and his mesmerizing green eyes convinced me to stand. I followed him to the dance floor. I was nervous. Edward took my hand in his and the jolt of his touch made me quickly inhale. I knew he felt it too because he looked at his hand but he recovered quickly, held me close in a dance form, and started slowly moving us around the floor to the music.

I was not sure how many songs we danced through; there was something so natural about being in his arms. We never even spoke; we just looked into each other's eyes. I knew we lost track of time when Carlisle tapped Edwards shoulder to let him know that we were heading back to the house soon.

We moved apart and left the dance floor. As we parted I felt like a piece of me was missing. Why did I feel like that? It was so strange; I had never had a reaction to anyone like that. What was it about that green eyed man that made my lady-bits tingle? I understood the attraction, he is gorgeous, but why was I so drawn to him?

Back at the house, everyone set off to their rooms for the night and I was glad to be out of my dress and heels. I didn't notice the pain in my feet from the heels, or the self-consciousness I always felt when wearing a dress, when I was dancing with Edward. All I could think about was the green eyes staring into mine, the strong arms wrapped around my back, and the muscular chest pressed against mine.

I tossed and turned, thinking about Edward, for more than an hour before I gave up on sleep and got out of bed. I put my robe over my nightgown and headed downstairs to have some warm milk.

I took my mug into the library that Esme had shown to me this morning. I found Message in a Bottle by Nicholas Sparks and curled up on the sofa to read. I sat there, engrossed in the book until I heard music. I looked up and saw Edward standing across the room from me, smiling.

"I didn't want to startle you and since I know you like Debussy…" he seemed nervous, like I might tell him off for disturbing me.

I smiled back at him and patted the sofa as an invitation to sit with me.

"Can't sleep?" Edward asked as he sat next to me, his leg resting against mine.

I opened my mouth and lost control of it, "no, I could not seem to wind down and relax. Edward, you confuse me. Your presence alone makes me feel safe, and I have never felt an attraction to any man the way that I feel drawn to you. It frightens me how attracted I am to you." I bit my lip to stop the flow of words. I was unsure why I could suddenly not edit myself.

"Bella, I find myself feeling the same way." He told me as he reached over and used his thumb to extract my lip. The current from his touch made me inhale quickly again, his eyes darkened with the sound and I watched as he moved his lips to mine. I felt his hand cupping my cheek as his lips met mine and I sighed. The feel of the tip of his tongue on my lip created a hunger I had never felt before and I opened my mouth to him, inviting him in. I had his hair in my hands and I felt his arousal as he pushed me back on the couch. I have never been this close to any man but I was not shying away or afraid of it.

"Edward, please do not stop," I breathed onto his lips.

A deep growling sound escaped his mouth, and he continued to devour me in more kisses. He let more of his weight rest on me and tangled one of his hands into my hair; the other was around my back, keeping me tight against his body. My hands were still tangled in his hair and our tongues fought for dominance.

When the need to breathe overcame us we both panted, staring into the other's eyes.

Edward was the first to break the silence, "Bella, I want you so much, but I want this the right way. I want to date you, and I want to woo you. I want more than your body, pressed against mine in the heat of the moment," he squeezed me to emphasize his point. "Please tell me that you want to try this with me, Bella. Say it, please; say you want me the same way?"

Without having to think I replied in a whisper, "yes Edward, I want you, I want to date you and spend time with you."

We sat on the couch for hours, talking of growing up, cuddling together, and sharing slow, lingering, desire filled kisses, basking in the closeness was true comfort.

I didn't keep track of time but all too soon we heard Esme coming down the stairs to start breakfast. I was tired but my whole body felt so alive.

"Bella, I did not mean to keep you awake all night," Edward whispered when she had passed the library.

"Edward, I am not sorry at all." It had been the best night of my life. I kissed him one more time for good measure and said, "I am going to go help Esme with breakfast, want to come?"

Esme, Edward and I made a rather huge spread of breakfast and everyone sat around the table enjoying it.

The plans for the day were made at breakfast. Everyone agreed to go into Galena and see the little historical town. It actually sounded fun and within an hour we are all loaded into the bus and out for the day.

When we unloaded we broke off into groups, I was with Edward and Charlie. We walked around for hours visiting the little shops. There were also historical buildings, and museums to explore. My favorite place was the old fashioned candy shop. I bought a lot of candy, Dad and Edward kept laughing at me when I discovered yet another thing I HAD to have.

There was something so peaceful about this quaint little town.

On the drive back they discussed the trip back to Chicago in the morning. Edward was driving back tonight; he had a class at 9 in the morning. I was upset when he told us this; I was looking forward to another night talking and kissing. He looked over at me and I gave him a small, unenthusiastic smile. If anyone has noticed us being close, no one had said a word.

After supper I spent an hour with Edward, walking around the grounds of the property, holding hands, stopping for a kiss here and there and talking.

Edward and Carlisle left to head back, but Esme stayed to be the hostess. Everyone headed off to bed but Esme stopped me at my door. "Bella, sweetheart, just so you know Edward has never looked at any girl the way he looks at you."

I smiled at Esme and said, "Esme, I have never looked at any man the way I look at him either."

She smiled and gave me a hug before we both went off to bed for the night.

EPOV

Leaving was one of the hardest things I had ever done. I had to hold myself back as she climbed the stairs to her room. My legs, and other parts, were desperately demanding to follow her and crawl into bed with her. I wanted to be with her, to stay with her and protect her, forever.

Forever, now there was something I did not foresee in my life!

My Father looked at me as we stood in the door, about to leave, and said, "Son, you will see her tomorrow morning, and she is perfectly safe."

"I know," I replied, slightly surprised he knew what I was thinking. "I just feel so protective of her. There is something there with her, Dad, that I never thought I would see, or have, for years to come. She makes me feel as if I'm only partial when I'm not around her. I know how silly this sounds; even to my ears it seems unrealistic. I am not sure I could ever explain it properly anyway, but it is as if she owns me."

My Father said nothing but gave a nod of his head and I thought I saw a smile on his face.

The drive home was mostly quiet and as soon as we got there I was off to bed, for me this was my last night in my childhood home.

Stalker POV

After the call I ditched the pre-paid cell phone, I had more and I will be using them.

I need to be ready next time so I can follow her. I need to be able to get to her. I think grabbing her here at school will be the easiest way.

I want to call her, but I can't, the phone number is not working. I will see her Monday morning, we have a class together. I am the teacher's assistant. I can sit and see her from just about anywhere I chose to do so. Thanks to this class, I will also have her new phone number.

Those interfering girls can try, but they will not keep me from Isabella, she is mine.

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on profile page.

##

If you get a chance to check out another story please by all means check out "Babies On Their Mind" by Cecilia1204

I really enjoyed this story and it is complete! Take the time and read it and review too.

##

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so PLEASE take a sec and click that comment button and let me know!

Peace,

TAT~


	10. Chapter 10

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers.

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Chapter 10: Moving Day

BPOV

I helped Esme with breakfast again; I enjoyed spending time with her. She told me stories about Edward as a child. She and Carlisle always wanted a large family, but Esme had complications when Edward was born and she never had any more children. I told her about Renee, and she found my descriptions of my mother funny. I told her how I was an only child because my mother's maternal streak was nonexistent, at best. We talked for an hour before the others started getting up.

We got back to Chicago around 10. The furniture was all set out. The kitchen was unpacked. All the new appliances were where they belonged. I walked into my room and it was all set up too, everything was put right where I had imagined it.

"Do you like what my design team has done, Bella?" Esme asked as she came up behind me.

I turned, hugged her and said, "Yes! Thanks, Esme."

Rose and Alice were both happy with their rooms as well and Esme was given more hugs.

Esme listened when people talked and managed to have everything in the condo put exactly where we would have put it.

She left to go finish a few things at Edward's, and said she would see us tomorrow.

At noon, I received a text from Edward.

Are you all moved in and unpacked? :)

**You knew we would be…didn't you? **I replied.

I can't lie…what are you talking about? lol Want to have dinner with me tonight?

**I would love to have dinner... What about my guard dog?**

We will eat at my house, no guard dog needed.

**They will not let me out! **

We will eat at my condo, I am your neighbor.

**You're moved in already? **

Yep!

**:) What time?**

5:30...I will pick you up! ;)

I knew that I would have to tell the sisters what was going on. So, biting the bullet, I called, "sisters, let's chat."

We sat in our new living room, on our new couches, drinking out of our new cups and we told each other about our new personal discoveries from the weekend away.

"Emmett is so hot. And he can dance!" Rose started our meeting. "I really like him and he told me I'm beautiful when we were dancing on Saturday night. He kissed me good night after the dance and I was really disappointed. I wanted to get laid. But I think maybe it is good we haven't. I think we will be different. He is different. He's worried about professionalism."

"This will be over soon, they will catch Tyler. Then you two can be together," I said. Saying Tyler's name made me shiver.

"Well," Alice began with her news, her face lit up with excitement. "I have been bursting to tell you about Jasper! He stayed in my room on Saturday and Sunday. God, he is so good..." We stopped her before she could share too much.

I told them all about my weekend. They were excited. I also told them about the dinner Edward was organizing for me, and Alice launched into Bella Dress-up. I told her it was a casual dinner and no need to glam it up, but they ended up picking out my outfit and, of course, did my hair.

At 5 o'clock I finally escaped and went to the living room to talk to Charlie.

"Dad, I am going to Edward's for dinner."

"I know that's fine. I will be here, and Garrett and Emmett are off until Wednesday morning, when you girls go back to school. I think Emmett will be here this evening anyway though. I need to talk to you about something Bells."

"What is going on Dad?"

"I'm going to have to go back to Forks, I got a call earlier there was a body found last night. It looks like a homicide and I have to be there. I do not want to leave you alone."

"Dad, I'm safe here, I'm not alone and I will be fine... When do you leave? Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"I want you to have a nice dinner. I have to leave in the morning. Promise me Bells that you will put safety first."

"I promise Dad," I reassured him. "You be careful too. A murder in Forks just doesn't happen."

"One more thing Bells, you will have a new guard, his name is Sam Uley. He works for Masen."

"Okay, I will be fine. And thanks Dad, you have been really great."

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too Dad," I told him as I hugged him.

There was a knock on the door. I kissed my Father's cheek and opened the door. I was wrapped into a hug immediately and I felt the tension leave my body...

EPOV

After texting Bella, I had my meeting with Sam Uley. He will be Bella's personal guard. Sam had been with Masen since I was a kid. I told him what I expected, and made sure he knew he would be responsible for watching the woman I was dating.

I had never been the guy to throw around my money or my family name but, when it came to Bella I would if it makes things better.

I went home, my new home. I went in and saw the table set. The house smelt amazing. I ordered all of Bella's favorite Chinese meals. I sent Rose and Alice some flowers earlier to thank them for their help.

I quickly lit the candles and make my away back across the hall to her door.

As soon as the door opened I felt complete again, my missing piece was back, standing in front of me. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her to me, inhaling that sweet smell that is only Bella. I took her hand and walked into my condo.

"Welcome to my home, Bella," I said gesturing with my free arm. "Tonight we are having all of your favorite Chinese dishes for dinner."

"How did you know?"

"Rose and Alice were helpful," I chuckled. "I am sure that you will hear, and see, how I thanked them for their information. Speaking of that, these are for you." I gave her a beautiful bouquet of purple Viscaria and Orchids in a crystal vase. From the sound of her gasp she liked the flowers. We set them on the table, and I pulled out her chair.

Dinner was good and we cleaned up together, I told her I would do it, but she is stubborn. I was happy she did, though; I wanted to spend every minute with her, even if it was just cleaning. "Would you like to watch a movie with me?" I asked when we were done.

She nodded and we moved to the living room. We cuddled on the sofa and spent more time kissing and talking than we did watching the movie.

I eventually looked at the clock and saw it was late. "Sweetheart, it's 11 o'clock; I should walk you back home."

"Edward, can we do this again, soon? I would like to cook for you," Bella said, almost in a whisper. As soon as she finished talking she started chewing her bottom lip.

"I would not have it any other way, my love," I replied before I devoured her bottom lip with my mouth.

I finally walked Bella to her door at midnight, both of us agreeing that she would cook at her place that night. She unlocked the door and opened it.

Before she walked away from me I pulled her to me and gently kissed her lips. I hugged her to me so I could smell her hair. I brushed my lips against her ear and whispered, "Sweet dreams, my love."

Stalker POV

RAGE is the only emotion I feel right now!

She is not here; the Professor informed me he, personally, took care of getting her up to speed for the class.

Her campus advisor called to inform me that all her tutoring is being put on hold and they offered to set me up with a different tutor that was covering her schedule, I declined saying that I was doing quite a lot better now.

How are those twits able to keep her from going to school?

I went back to her dorm last night, and it was empty.

RAGE!

I can't call her, I can't see her…She will pay dearly for this, tomorrow she will be coming home!

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on profile page.

##

So tell me all…..Who do you think the stalker is? Got any guesses? Do you think he will get into her new condo? Tell me who you think it is….I am curious about your thoughts. I have 2 telling me they think it is Mike….But he has an alibi…..One person guessed Eric Yorkie because he is tech savoy…hmmmm

Who could it be?

##

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so PLEASE take a sec and click that comment button and let me know!

Peace,

TAT~


	11. Chapter 11

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers.

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Chapter 11: Back on Campus

BPOV

I hated that I had missed so much school in the last week. I was all caught up and didn't miss any tests, but not going to class felt wrong. I spent two evenings with Edward, and I had never been happier in my life. But, at the same time, I felt like a prisoner.

Charlie went back to Forks, and was busy investigating the first murder there in decades.

Sam was a nice guy, quiet, but his appearance is daunting. I met him before Charlie left. He was almost seven foot tall and had muscles stretching his skin like oranges in a plastic bag. If anyone approached me while I was with Sam they were clearly crazy.

Rose and Alice were in good moods. Lauren, Garrett's wife, was guarding Alice during the day and Jasper stayed every night he wasn't working. Emmett was guarding Rose all day and all night, although still clinging to his professionalism by sitting in the corner of her bedroom at night. Garrett was checking and searching for leads.

When I got to my first class I felt uneasy. Sam noticed right away. "What is it, Miss Swan?"

"It's Bella…. and I do not know, just an odd feeling." Class was getting ready to start and I took my seat. Sam stood at the back of the room. During the class I could not shake the feeling of unease. It was as if there was something crawling across my skin.

At the end of class I spoke to the professor, turned in all the work I had and made sure he was up to date with my contact information. I gave the professor my new phone number and we left to go to my next class.

I was supposed to have the next class with my stalker, and I told Sam that on the walk over. As we entered the building Sam answered his cell. I only heard a few yes and no answers, but there was concern in his voice. Sam then made a motion to stop and we stood off to the side of the hall.

He ended the call and said, "Bella, we are going to have to get your things from this class and then leave campus. We have to meet Garrett back at the condo."

"Sam, I have missed way too many classes as it is and I am not going to piss away my education over this anymore. I am safe with you, aren't I?

"Bella, you are more than safe with me, however this is extremely important and Charlie said 'NON NEGOTIONABLE'." He bent down to look in my eyes when he told me about Charlie.

"What does Charlie have to do with this, isn't he in Forks?

"Bella, lets go get the stuff you need and go back to the condo, Garrett can answer your questions."

We walked into the class and I walked over to my professor to let her know there was an emergency going on. I turned in the work I had, she assured me that she would email the notes at the end of the class and gave me the assignment information. She also informed me that in the next class there was going to be a test. Since all my professors knew what was going on I was being given leniency on attending classes, but tests I had to be present for.

Back at the condo everyone was gathered around the dining room table. As soon as Sam and I joined them Garrett said, "Okay, we have had some disturbing news and, because of it, we need to look into a few things before we can trust our security processes. First of all, I am getting Charlie on speaker phone. Part of our disturbing news he was the one to find."

After saying hello to everyone Charlie shared his news, "I am afraid I have to tell you that the body that was found here in Forks was the body of Tyler Crowley." I heard Charlie say.

"What?" I asked. "How is that possible, and why would he be in my home town? Wait, that means I am safe, I do not have to be a prisoner anymore. Yes, this is great news. I want to go to the library. I can go on a real…"

"NO BELLA!" Charlie interrupted me. "You are not safe; Tyler Crowley's body was already decomposing. He has been missing for 3 months and dead for at least 6 weeks. He was also a resident of Port Angeles and, according to his family he has never left the state of Washington."

"So what does this mean? I do not understand," I said. "He was in my class just last week."

"No Bella, your stalker was in your class last week and using the name Tyler Crowley. Now, we have to figure out if this is a coincidence or if your stalker knows more then we think he does. I will tell you this; I have a gut feeling that the person after you is not named Tyler Crowley. We need you to sit down with the sketch artist and draw us a picture of Tyler Crowley. Can you do that, Bella?"

"Yeah I can do that. When will they be here?"

"About an hour," Garrett informed me.

"Right, I'm going to my room until then." I said and left the room. Alice followed me in, and wrapped her arms around me as we sat on the bed.

My cell phone rang and I hit answer, figuring it was Edward. "Hello Isabella, I am so glad that you answered. You left campus early today and that is a shame because I was going to bring you home today. I will not let you go Isabella, you are mine. You cannot hide from me. I will have you. You are mine, do you understand me Isabella?"

I sat there frozen and said nothing. Alice had already gotten Garrett in the room when she heard my gasp and saw the shock on my face. Then the voice boomed through the phone, "I SAID YOU ARE MINE ISABELLA, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"NO!" I yelled before I completely broke down. "I am not yours. I do not know who you are! Why are you doing this to me?" I sobbed.

"YOU'RE MINE ISABELLA DO NOT ANGER ME, OR YOU WILL REGRET IT! You do know me, Isabella, much better then you realize, and I WILL see you soon. You are MINE!"

The phone went dead and I realized the connection had ended. Garrett had my cell in his hand and was on his cell on the other. There was no way to trace the call again: it had come from yet another pre-paid cell. Garrett called Charlie to tell him about the call.

I sat with the sketch artist for 2 hours and we got a good idea of what the stalker supposedly named Tyler Crowley looked like.

I had tutored that kid for a long time. It was odd how I never knew I was his obsession.

Around six o'clock Edward got home and came over. We did not have plans but I had texted him earlier and asked him to come see me when he got home. I just wanted to talk to him and be close to him. I felt bad because I knew he had to study but I also knew he would want to know what was happening and would want to be with me.

He was shocked when I told him about my day and how it played out. "So it isn't Tyler?" He clarified. I shook my head. "He got your new cell number. He said you know him."

All I could do was nod as I sat, resting my head on his chest, his strong, protective arms wound around me.

When Edward eventually said he should go home it was after 11. I begged him to stay, I couldn't let go of him and the safe feeling I felt in his arms yet. Without any hesitation he said he would stay, but needed to go home for a moment.

He returned in less than 10 minutes and had changed into some pyjama pants and a t-shirt I had also changed into my flannel pyjamas. He lay down next to me, pulled me close and hummed a song in my ear as I went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on profile page.

##

Story reccomendation for this chapter is: "The Path We Choose" By: les16 Edward is a 32 single father of 7 year old twins Maddie and Masen. After literally crashing into Bella in Central Park, he realizes everything he has been missing in his life. Is Bella really what he has been looking for or is she hiding who she truly is. Check this out it is worth the read.

##

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so PLEASE take a sec and click that comment button and let me know!

Peace,

TAT~


	12. Chapter 12

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers.

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Chapter 12: Fight and Make Up

BPOV

Bed...door...window...bed. I paced my room, pounding my anger into the floor with my feet. I was mad; I do not think I have ever been that mad before. Not only were Charlie and Garrett giving me grief about going to school, so were the girls who I considered to be my sisters. Then there was Edward, the one person who I relied on, and he was against it too.

I was so mad at Edward! He felt the same about school as I did, it was so important to us to be in school. That was why I was able to bond with him so quickly, we were so similar. He loved medicine and he wanted to be the best doctor he could be, same as me. But he wanted me to stay home!

I knew if I went to school that I was risking my safety. I knew that somehow my information at the school was not safe. I knew the only people that had my new cell number were my close friends, the police, my parents, my campus advisor and my professors. Somehow the stalker had a way into that circle of trust, and no one could figure out how.

I was convinced that if the stalker could find out that information then he could find me where I lived. I woke up several times in the night and I was so glad to have Edward there, holding me, calming me down. But when I need that support, my anger with him was not allowing me those comforting arms.

EPOV

The situation was so hard for my Bella, she talked and cried and I held her. I have fallen hard for this girl and I just want her safe from harm. She finally ate and settled down and I was going to head home, but then my angel asked me to stay with her.

I held her in my arms all night and it was the best night of my life, so far. My Bella…my future.

In the morning we all sat and talked about how to keep Bella safe. Everyone agreed that she needed to stay away from school.

Well, everyone except her agreed.

After she stormed off to her room and slammed her door shut, making it clear she wanted to be left alone, the rest of us sat around the table and discussed the information we had.

The sketch of the stalker was almost a perfect match of the real Tyler Crowley, and this really worried us. The only difference was the skin tone. This was very disturbing to both Charlie and Garrett. The stalker was clearly disguising himself as the real Tyler Crowley and that meant somehow the stalker knew Tyler.

So how had Tyler Crowley ended up dead? Were we dealing with a murderer, not just a stalker?

Charlie was now investigating Tyler's background to see if there was any links between him and Bella's past. Garrett was checking to see how many classes Bella had shared with him.

We knew from Bella that she tutored him in more than one subject and for longer than this semester. She also knew he was in a few of her classes, but not all of them.

She had not seen him in a class with her since the morning after the first letter, and he did not speak to her in class that day.

After about three hours I heard her leave her room and go into the kitchen. I knew she was still upset because she stared at her feet as she stamped around the dining room table, into the kitchen, avoiding looking at anyone. The conversation paused as she walked passed, but started up again. I could no longer concentrate knowing Bella had calmed down enough to leave her room.

I waited about 30 minutes, every second wanting to go to her and comfort her. She was still in the kitchen so I decided to go in to try to talk to her.

As I entered the kitchen I could see she was busy cooking what looked like a buffet of food. I started to talk but her eyes met mine and I was silenced.

"Is there something that you came in here to demand, Edward?" She said, glaring at me. "Or have you all decided I can no longer cook either?"

"Bella," I replied, trying to pacify her. "I just came in here to speak to you. I do not want to fight with you. I am just really worr…"

She cut me off and quickly said, "DO not say you're worried! I am tired of all of this! Everyone is worried and it is stressing me out. I am not too scared to go to school, and I am going. I wear the bracelet, I have the armed bodyguard, and the police are still investigating…and…and you and no one else has the right to tell me I cannot go to school…I am just so mad right now, Edward, let me cook, it calms me down. Just leave me alone."

I nodded my head at her and left the kitchen. I went back to the table and tried to continue to work on things there.

"Garrett," I said in a pause in the conversation. "I am thinking that we need to vamp up Bella's security detail and let her attend school. I am not going to fight with my girl over this, and she is so headstrong, she will go whether we like it or not. Let's make her safe since she will go either way."

"Edward, we cannot keep her safe with just a detail that is why I had Sam bring her home. We do not know who this guy is, and he has access to too much information."

"I know, I don't want her to go either, but she will not give in. Charlie warned us both about this. He knew it would be a fight. I will pay the wages, just find another guard. Get an undercover guard, one that will be unseen and stay unseen."

"That may be the only way she will be safe, but she is not going to be happy if she finds out about it."

"I know. I'm going to tell her. This will be okay," I told him as I went back to the kitchen to make peace.

"Bella, I know you want to be left alone, but I talked to Garrett and you are right we cannot stop you. As long as you promise to be careful, and listen to Sam, we will all back off. You will also have a detail that follows you and Sam, but you will not see them, they will be a back up only."

She sighed and said, "you are really going overboard, but if it means not keeping me from classes I will deal with it."

"Yes, Bella, your safety is our biggest concern."

As I moved closer to her she said, "I will be okay; Sam will not let anything happen to me."

"Bella," I said as I hugged her. "If I had my way it would be me with you, everyday, protecting you. You have to keep yourself safe because you are protecting my heart."

I kissed her and a tear rolled down her cheek. I caught the tear with my thumb and kissed her again on her closed eyes. I wanted so much to tell her that I loved her, but I knew she was not ready for that.

"Now, what are we cooking, sweetie, because I'm hungry," I said.

"Supper is almost ready, and I will feed you, if you will stay with me again, tonight." Bella said with her blush showing.

"I will have supper with you, as long as you will stay with me at my house, in my bed," I countered, feeling my cock harden with the images flashing through my mind.

"As long as I wake up in your arms in the morning, I could care less where we are." She blushed again and turned away.

Why did I have the feeling I was in trouble tonight?

As we all sat around the table eating there was not a lot of discussion. Everyone knew that Bella was attending school tomorrow and no one was happy about it.

After dinner Alice and Rose said they would clean the kitchen, and Bella went to shower and get ready for bed before we went off to my condo for the night. She came out in her fluffy long robe and matching slippers from her spa day, we said goodnight to everyone and went to my place.

I was excited, yet nervous, to have her in my bed for the night, even after being in her bed last night. Something about tonight was special and I could see desire in her eyes.

We decided to watch,"The Bridges of Madison County" before going to bed. After kissing through part of the movie she informed me she wanted to go to bed. She smiled and asked me to give her a few minutes then come in.

I picked up some stuff and locked up the house while I waited. Then I turned off the lights and made my way to my bedroom. I walked in and saw that she had dimmed the lights and she was lying on the bed with the covers turned down. I had never in my life seen a more beautiful woman.

"Bella…what do you have planned?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I plan on taking things where they will go and I think for that you are completely over dressed. Go shower and change into your pajamas. Hurry, do not keep me waiting too long."

I quickly showered, the entire time I could only think of the brown eyed beauty, in my bed, wearing nothing more than a tiny gown of green lace that barely covered her luscious body. I took matters into my own hands to relieve myself of the hardness that had not gone away since I was in her kitchen earlier; I did not want to pressure her into anything. As soon as I re-entered the bedroom, I was instantly hard again. This woman did things to my body I could never explain.

I knew from our many talks that Bella was a virgin, and I wanted nothing more than to be with her. But I also knew that I did not want to hurt her and, being inexperienced myself, I worried about that the most.

I climbed onto the bed and lay on my side next to her. I propped myself up on one elbow so I could see her face and rested my other hand on her hip. "I know you want this, but are you sure you are ready? It is going to hurt and I don't want to hurt you. I want you so bad, but only when you want me too."

"Edward, don't worry about anything, if we get to a point where it is not comfortable then we will stop. Please do not over think it, just touch me and let me touch you." She reached out and ran her finger down my lips, over my chin and down my neck to my shirt.

I moved closer to her and kissed her and my worries left my mind as she kissed me back. Her hands were on my chest, pulling at my shirt. As her teeth lightly worried my lower lip, I heard a growl come from deep in my chest. I ran my hand up her body, feeling all the soft curves. As my thumb grazed her nipple she moaned into my mouth. I moaned at the sound and I backed away from her, questioning her with my eyes.

She helped me remove my shirt and as soon as my chest was bare her mouth was on me. I was shocked by the aggressive side I was seeing of this shy woman. I was so hungry to have my mouth on her I quickly took the reins and pushed her to her back. I moved down the bed as I slowly raised the hem of her gown up her leg, exposing her green lace panties. I followed my hand with my lips, kissing her knee and up her thighs.

Using my tongue, I started to leave a trail across her skin to the edge of her panties. I heard her breathing hitch and I raised my eyes to hers; she nodded her head in encouragement. I moved to the other leg and repeated my actions.

She was beginning to pant with want, and I knew I had to make this good for her. I hooked my thumbs in the sides of her lacy panties and pulled them off. I lowered my mouth to her dripping core and the smell of her arousal made me groan with desire. The sounds that she was making were so erotic as I touched her skin with my tongue. I switched between licking and sucking her swollen nub, the sounds became louder and she was rocking her hips into my face. I used my arm to hold her hips and my other hand parted her. I gently touched her entrance and she pushed her body down toward my hand. I slowly entered her body with my finger and she gasped and moaned.

I was worried I hurt her, but the look on her face told me otherwise. I continued to lick, suck and finger her as her body convulsed and her climax took over. I had two fingers inside of her and I never removed them, I just kept pumping them in her as she rode out her climax.

I lightly stroked her skin as I kissed my way up to her mouth.

She kissed me deeply then said, "Edward, please make love to me."

There was no stopping me when I heard her say that. I quickly removed my pajama pants and boxers and reached for a condom, I was so glad I got these, I wanted to be prepared but I didn't realize we would use them so soon.

I moved to hover over her body, my weight resting on my arms and legs. I couldn't stop kissing her and I was unsure of how to proceed. I was worried that I would hurt her. She reached down and was stroking my covered cock and I could tell that she was nervous too.

"Are you sure you want to do this my love?" I asked.

"I have never wanted anything more then I want you to make love to me."

I moved between her legs and rubbed myself along her wetness and she moaned again. I looked into her eyes and said, "Baby, if it hurts too much tell me, I will stop."

As I started to enter her I could feel the tightness and the warmth. It was so difficult to not thrust hard into the welcoming heat that was calling my body to it's rightful home. I felt her barrier and stopped, I knew this was it. I told her to relax and take a deep breath and as she did I pushed the rest of the way in. She gasped and a tear slipped out the side of her eye, I kissed it away without moving my lower body. Cradling her head in my hands while resting my weight on my arms I waited patiently for her body to relax. She finally nodded, signaling she was ready, and we kissed as I slowly started to move in and out of her.

My breathing became panting and I noticed hers was as well. I hooked one of her legs over my arm and used my other hand to start rubbing her clit as my desire to thrust harder into her became more prominent. She was making the sexiest noises and I was getting so close to exploding.

I cried out her name as I climaxed and I knew she was close to her own release. I kept touching her, bringing on her orgasm. Watching my girl climax was erotic, but the visual was no comparison to the feel of her walls clenching around me as she climaxed with my cock still buried deep inside of her.

"Bella, I love you," I cried out as all these feelings overwhelmed me and I lost my verbal filter.

She shocked me when she replied, "I know you do, my Edward, and I love you just the same."

I wrapped her in my arms and held her close, telling her over again how much I loved her.

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on profile page.

##

If you get a chance to check out another story please by all means check out "Be My Master- Head Master" by rbsschess on TWCS

Bella is graduating high school and looking for a Dom. Edward is the Head Master at her school and he is who she wants. Problem - he is married, has kids, a friend of Bella's fathers, 35 and oh! he isn't a Dom. Can she get him? - Maybe!

##

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so PLEASE take a sec and click that comment button and let me know!

Peace,

TAT~


	13. Chapter 13

**I am such an airhead! I am so sorry everyone I was half asleep after a bad day at work when I uploaded the chapter 13 and I hit the wrong button. Thank You to Butterflybetty who PM'd me and let me know that I was missing my brain today, SO here ios the real Chapter 13...hope you all enjoy it!**

##

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers.

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Chapter 13: A Close Encounter

BPOV

Waking up in Edward's arms for the first time was amazing, but waking in his arms after what we did, well, there are no words. After we made love the first time, we talked and discussed us and then made love again.

I was a little sore, but the pleasure I had felt made every slight ache worth it. I never knew that I could feel this way. I had touched myself before, and I made myself orgasm with a bullet vibe. I had never felt the intensity from that vibe that I felt with his tongue lapping at my clit. When he sucked on the little nub it made me drench the sheet below me. I was not sure if that was normal or not, but we ended up changing the sheets on the bed. The bed was soaked after making love twice and bringing me to a climax several times. I became wet just thinking of his mouth on me and his extremely large cock inside of me.

I felt him begin to wake and without thinking about it at all, I straddled him and lowered myself onto his cock. He grunted and his eyes met mine as I rose up and slammed back down on him.

He moaned and said, "Bella, condom?"

Without stopping my rocking on his cock, I leaning closer to his face and said, "we both were virgins, and clean. I am on the pill, and I want to feel your hard cock, skin on skin. So fuck me and fuck me really good baby!"

He growled, flipped me over and hooked both my legs over his shoulders. He rubbed my clit and sucked my neck and thrust his large cock into me, our skin slapping together. I knew he was getting close by his breathing and I was too. I felt my body going over the edge and I was going to take him with me. As my climax took over my body I called for him to join me and I felt his warm seed as it released into my body.

"That was one hell of a wakeup call, Bella, I think I may have unleashed a monster," Edward mumbled into my neck after he caught his breath. He sat up to look at me. "I love you, Bella, and I am so amazed by you."

"I love you too, Edward, and I want only you."

"That's good, my love, as I will not share you, and I want no one but you."

"I am yours, Edward," I replied, tears welling in my eyes with my happiness. "And you are mine! Now let's get up and shower and eat breakfast. I have a test today!"

I hit Edward with a pillow and dashed to the bathroom. He followed me and joined me in the shower. I was so glad that there was a huge hot water supply because the washing of our bodies got a tad carried away. By the time we got dressed I only had 20 minutes before class.

I kissed Edward goodbye and met Sam in the hallway. I grabbed a muffin and coffee from the Starbucks down the street as Sam and I hurried to get to class on time.

"Bella," Sam said. "Please be aware that if anything gets odd at anytime I want you to immediately get next to me. I will not step away from you and you will have to sit next to me from here on out. You are to use only staff bathrooms and I have the key to access them, I will enter with you and check the room and then exit and guard the door."

"No problem, Sam, I know I have to take extra precautions right now." I had accepted the measures they were taking to protect me.

We made it to my first class just in time and I was so happy to be at school. As I sat listening to my professor my thoughts drifted to Edward. I got lost in my thoughts of my night and morning with Edward. I could almost feel his mouth on me again and I needed to change my panties.

I arrived at my second class early. The professor walked up to me and asked about a girl I had tutored. I explained that there was no way I could tutor her any longer at the school. I could, however, have her come to my home and I could continue to tutor her there, just not in public. My professor asked if I was willing to do this, the girl was in jeopardy of failing. If she did not pass the final with at least 88% she would fail the class completely. I agreed and was told the girl would contact me via email and we would go from there.

Other students started to arrive and I prepared for the test we were going to be given. I felt confident I did well on the test, it did not take me long to finish. We had been told when we were done we could leave our assignments had already been passed out. I got my stuff and walked down the steps to turn in the test and leave with Sam on my heels. I felt a cold chill go down my spine as I felt eyes burning into my back. Sam noticed the tension and sheltered me under his arm as he hurried alongside me. As soon as we were in his car he asked me what had happened, I explained the feeling I got, that I still felt as if I was being watched. He said that it was probably just the other detail watching over us but he called Garrett anyway. Sam explained what happened and they decided to check out all the students in the class.

I was glad to go home, as much as I wanted to be at school, I knew I was safer at home. The next four weeks will be full of studying for the finals, and it sounded as if I would still be tutoring one person.

Stalker POV

DAMN IT! I screamed internally.

All my good laid plans were for nothing! I had been up since 4 am setting things into motion. I would grab her after class. I had everything set up. I had a diversion planned and I knew this would work. As soon as class was over I knew the professor would be asking her to stay for a few minutes. She had told me she needed to discuss a tutoring issue with Bella, and asked me to note the calendar. The only person I had to worry about is her guard. My diversion would be good enough to distract him for a few minutes.

Today was going to be a good day, and when I took Isabella home she was going to show me how much she loves me. I make her a promise as I stared at her photo, "Isabella, tonight I will make you into a woman, my woman!" But it was all ruined. How come the professor did not make her stick around?

Damn! I was so angry I snapped my pen in half in my hand as she left the room and ink went all over my hand and shirt. I knew I could not follow, I would end up outing myself if I did.

Something was wrong. She was acting normal and all of a sudden she was acting oddly. Her protector put his arm around her shoulders and I tensed with the jealousy of another man touching my Isabella. Did she figure out who I was? Maybe I better get out of here.

I was asked to stick around after class to help grade papers however I think I may be too ill to do it. I finished the test and went to the professor. I left under the pretense that I was feeling poorly and most likely had food poisoning.

I collected my diversion and defused it since the small pipe bomb was only to get attention of people in the building. I will use it in our class on Monday. I will have her home soon. She is mine.

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you that can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on profile page.

##

If you get a chance to check out another story please by all means check out "Real Women Have Curves" by Truefan20 on FF…summary is…..Bella comes to Forks as the overweight, excessively pale, book worm. No guy wants anything to do with her. Edward Cullen is the popular jock with a secret. What if Bella really had a reason to have self-esteem issues. Can she overcome the fat stigma?

##

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story! I promise I reply to ALL reviews!

Peace,

TAT~


	14. Chapter 14

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers.

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Chapter 14: Cornered and Grabbed

EPOV

I woke up and looked to my left; I was the luckiest guy in the world. There was a beautiful woman, lying naked in my bed to prove that. I realized things had gone fast, but I loved her with my whole being. She was everything to me.

My mother wanted to take everyone shopping, it was Saturday and she loved the mall. Alice had a hand in this, I was sure, but they were right, my Bella needed to have time out. We were all too over protective trying to keep her from school, and we lost that battle. Garrett and Sam had a plan for an outing like shopping and we were going to use it, and all go shopping. Bella had not been told the plans, and I had to wake her to feed her breakfast.

I rolled onto my side towards her and I slowly drew my finger up her body. I loved that, even in her sleep, her body reacted to my touch. Her skin turned to goose bumps where my finger had been. I leaned over and followed the goose bumps with the tip of my tongue. This made her moan, and my body reacted to the sound. I had started something that I did not have time to finish but I would make it work, too late to go back now. I started leaving feather light kisses around her neck. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. I loved the desire I saw in her eyes as she grabbed my hair and brought my mouth to hers. I grinded against her and she moaned into my mouth. The next thing I knew I was on my back and Bella was straddling me.

"Are you ready?" she asked me as she lined up our bodies.

I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could she lowered herself onto me. The "yes" I was going to give came out as a moan. It was not long before my Bella was trembling and barely able to maintain a rhythm. I lifted her off me and told her to get on her knees. She was tight before and in this position I knew it would not last much longer.

When she climaxed around me, her walls milked my cock and she took me with her. After my breathing calmed down I said, "Wow that was amazing. You are so tight like that. You stay there and relax, I'm going to make you breakfast after I have a shower."

She showered while I made omelets. As we ate I told her, "I love going to bed with you and waking up next to you. These last three mornings have been the best of my life."

She arched an eyebrow at me and said, "Three? I know you enjoyed the last two… But yes, I agree. I never want to wake up without you again."

I wrapped my arms around her. She was perfect, the best thing in my life. I loved this woman with all my heart and one day she would be my wife.

BPOV

There was someone knocking on Edward's front door and someone was calling his phone. While he answered the phone I answered the door. It was Rose on the phone, and both she and Alice were at the door. They had come to drag me home, demanding my attention. Edward was laughing at us as they dragged me away, barely letting me kiss him goodbye. I glanced at Edward and it was clear he had known about this plan, Damn him and that sexy smirk.

The girls took me home. "We are going shopping with Esme," Alice said.

"No," I argued, trying to think of an excuse they would accept. Not only did I not want to go shopping, I did not want to be away from Edward. "We can't go, it's not safe."

Esme breezed in from the kitchen and said, "Oh yes, my dear, we can. We are going to be just fine."

Within an hour I had reluctantly changed and found my bag and we were all ready to go. There were a lot of us going and I instantly felt better when I saw Edward waiting by the car. Alice, Rose, Lauren, Emmett, and Jasper went in Alice's car. Garrett, Carlisle, Edward, Esme and I were going with Sam. There was a vehicle following us with a team of four guys who work for Masen that were a backup detail. Their only jobs were to watch our backs and get us girls out of the mall if something happened, I felt safer knowing they were there. We met the team and they got into their vehicle parked behind the dark tinted window Suburban I climbed into and we were off to Woodfield Mall.

According to Esme, this was going to be a day of retail therapy. She saw my worried expression and said that the guys would be close by us at all times and there was nothing to worry about. Besides, they were going to help carry the therapy.

As always Alice insisted we start at Victoria Secret. She claimed it was the only way to get me to agree to buy anything. Shopping was not my thing, but shopping with Esme was like shopping with two Alice's so they were entertaining.

Edward being there was a good thing for my patience, it seemed. Every few minutes, just as I was thinking I should go find him because I missed him, he would come into the shop and wrap his arms around me. "I miss you," he whispered in my ear each time, and I would relax and actually start enjoying myself. The others made lovebird comments at us, but I didn't mind. Alice started singing the little chant, "Bella and Edward, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I gave her my best bitch-brow, and she shut up.

I ended up spending a little bit of money even though I had to watch my funds more closely since my tutoring was pretty much nonexistent. Esme noticed that I was putting back things that I said I really liked and she told Alice. I just ignored them and went off with a quieter-than-normal Rose to look at more stuff.

"Bella," Rose said. "I really want to be with Emmett. He is such a great guy. When he is off the clock he is a different person. He loves to joke and play around. I wish all this stuff was over so that we could relax more."

"I'm so sorry, Rose. It's my entire fault."

"No, Bella, if it weren't for you I would not know Emmett. I think he's my soul mate." We shopped in silence for a while as her confession sunk in.

"Anyway," she finally said. "How are you and Edward going?"

"He told me he loves me. And I told him I love him too," I replied, my heart lifting with the memory.

"Wow, Bella, that's so awesome. I never thought it would happen, but I'm really happy for you. So… have you done it?" she asked, typical Rose. I nodded and blushed and she started asking for details. Before I knew it we had been shopping and talking for hours.

It was 2pm when Esme said we were going to a late lunch. She had made a reservation at The Rainforest Café and it did not take us long to get seated. Esme and Carlisle had ordered two of every appetizer, and several waiters brought huge trays of food to us then started taking our orders. I had the Primal Steak, and it was really amazing. The décor of this place was really what made the meal though; we were surrounded by jungle-like trees and animals.

We had been here eating and talking for over an hour, it was so nice having time out and away.

I excused myself to use the bathroom and Lauren accompanied me. I finished in the bathroom and we walked back to our table. Half way back a lady got up from a table rather quickly, screaming, and cut between Lauren and me. A waiter rushed over, putting two people between Lauren and me. I stood sill, but had to back up to not be in the way. Someone grabbed my arm, covered my mouth and pulled me back into the hall by the toilets. I noticed Lauren's back was to me. She was looking at the table to see what the lady screamed about. With her attention distracted, she did not see what was happening to me. I could smell something sweet against my nose and mouth. I realized, as my eyes rolled back, I should have held my breath.

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you that can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on profile page.

##

I you have the time please check out this awesome 3 shot, written by: Kismetian called "Three Shot: Remember Me". Here is the summary: Bella and Edward share one night together ten years after their divorce, after Rose and Emmett's wedding. Lemons so adults only please.  
It is really worth the read and Kismetian has written all 3 chapters but has hinted that she will also leave a Epi soon. EPI WAS JUST POSTED!

##

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story! I promise I reply to ALL reviews!

Peace,

TAT~


	15. Chapter 15

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

SHE ROCK'S!

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Chapter 15: Waking Up

Stalker POV

I could not believe my luck. Isabella was there, I could see she was surrounded by all those people.

That man kept touching her, he kept kissing her. I would not allow that. I had to get her away. I would rescue her. I could see there were four guards that were with them, but hanging back, two in front and two behind. Getting her would not be easy, but I would do it. If only they would go somewhere that has an outside entrance. I would do what I could to get her.

When I saw them enter that food place, I knew that was my only chance.

I drove my vehicle to the service entrance, close to the restaurant, and got the chloroform ready. I would get her away from that man; he would not touch her again. I knew she was innocent, and for that man to be kissing her… I knew I had to save her before things went too far. She was mine, and she was coming home tonight.

I saw one female and Isabella leaving the table, perfect, they knew my plans: they were heading to the bathroom. There was a service door right there and I was parked right by it. I disabled the emergency alarm on the door and got the rag soaked with chloroform.

I knew I would need a diversion, so I had a dead mouse. As soon as they exited the bathroom I threw the mouse on a table as they walked by it. I just needed to create some type of alarm in the crowd. It worked perfectly and split the girls apart.

I grabbed Isabella's arm and covered her mouth and nose with the cloth. I pulled her backwards into my chest, got her out the door and was in my car before anyone even saw me. What a great night it was after all.

As we drove away I told her not to worry, she was going home.

"We are home now Isabella. Since you betrayed me by kissing that man I am going to tie you to our bed. I am angry at you so I will not make love to you tonight, you will learn to obey my ways." I knew she was out, and couldn't hear me, but I talked to her anyway. She would appreciate my thoughtfulness.

Using duct tape I secured her hands to each side of the headboard. Until I could trust her she would have to be restrained. No one would hear her if she screamed because the closest home to us was a quarter of a mile away. I wanted to hear her scream, but that would have to wait.

I had given her a shot of tranquilizer in the car; I didn't want her waking up and cause us to crash. She would be out for at least 12 hours. I had things to do, but before I could do them I had to kiss my Isabella, I wanted my lips to be last on hers, not that man's. I knew she was sleeping, but it would give me peace of mind.

I held her face tenderly in my hands, licked her lips, kissed them, and bit them the way I knew she would like. It was the best kiss I had ever had, and I looked forward to when she would kiss me back the same way. I left Isabella in the room and went to get everything ready for when she woke up. I bought a gown for her, she will love it. I cannot wait to get her out of those pants and into it so we could be married. I love her, she is mine.

EPOV

Bella was gone. She and Lauren got separated and Bella was gone. There was an alert put out as soon as we realized she was missing, it had been less than 2 minutes.

In less than 2 minutes my life was gone. I felt so empty, and I was so scared I would never see her again.

Garrett and Emmett had the mall shut down and they swept the area with a dog. Bella's scent went out the service door by the toilet. I knew she was already gone from the building but they hoped that was not the case. The dog went right out the door, and I was certain she did as well.

One woman said she saw a woman being taken out the door with a dark haired man. This concerned me because the Tyler Bella tutored had dark hair. I sat in the restaurant, my head in my hands and cried.

My Mother and Alice left with my father and Jasper. My Father had to give Alice and my Mother Xanax to calm them. They both blamed themselves for Bella's abduction and were getting hysterical with worry.

Everyone was going back to the girl's condo. Rose was with me, trying to calm me down before we left. It seemed like we sat here forever as horrible thoughts circled through my brain and out my tear ducts. They reopened the mall and let people come and go freely.

It scared me that she had not triggered the bracelet.

"He probably knocked her out or drugged her to get her to leave so quietly," Rose said when I told her my fears. "When she wakes she will trigger the bracelet. Bella is smart; she will do the right things to protect herself. We just have to wait." I knew we just had to be patient, but that is hard to do when part of your life has been taken.

After a while Garrett came to tell us what they had found. "The mall has video feed and we now know Bella was abducted. We have a description of the car, but could not get the license plate number. We also got a photo of the guy. It is not great, but you can see him so they are working to identify him."

"I don't know his name," Sam interrupted. "But the guy was in one of Bella's classes. He was not called Tyler so I'm going to ask the professor for an ID now." He stood up and left the restaurant.

"We needed to get back to the condo. That way if Bella calls, or something, we are there." Garrett picked up the bag Bella had been carrying and motioned for us to follow him.

Garrett had called Charlie and he was on his way to help find her. Bella's photo and a reward were being broadcast across all the local television stations: my father was offering a million dollars for her safe return.

For the rest of the day I sat on the couch, slowly dying inside. I felt like a piece of my body had been ripped out, a piece I could not live without. I just wanted to have her in my arms, I wished I could redo the day; we could have stayed in bed.

BPOV

My head hurt, I was uncomfortable and I could not move. My arms were stretched above my head. I looked around the room to work out where I was. I saw generic yellow walls, and a brown pin board above a white standard student desk. The bed I was lying on was in the center of the room, the desk to my left. At the foot of the bed was a double-door closet and a door to another room. There was another door to my right next to a familiar-looking dresser. On the back of that door was a hook with a robe hanging on it that was the same purple color my old robe was. The lamp on the side table to my left was making my eyes ache. I could see how to turn it off, it was the same as my old lamp, but my hands were taped to the headboard. The lamp illuminated a copy of Wuthering Heights, a glass of water and a packet of Tylenol tablets on the side table, just like I had at home. I could also see a pile of my medical text books and my photos of my parents on the desk. I suddenly realized I was in my dorm room.

But I couldn't work out how; I did not live there anymore. I felt sick. I couldn't focus very well. Everything became blurry. I wanted Edward. I was so scared.

I tried to wiggle my hands, but they wouldn't move. I tried to see my hands, but they were secured above my head and wrapped with so much tape I couldn't see them at all.

Just as I was about to scream out for help I heard footsteps and I looked to see a man coming in the doorway. He was wearing a hood pulled down so the light didn't reach his face.

"Isabella, are you awake now? I am so happy you are finally home with me. I'm sorry I have you tied up, my Isabella. Until you can be a good girl you will remain tied up." Chills ran down my spine as I heard his voice.

"This is not my home, who are you and why are you holding me prisoner here?" I demanded, surprised by the strength in my voice.

"THIS IS YOUR HOME!" He yelled, suddenly angry. He took several deep breaths before continuing to speak. "Isabella, you would do well to not anger me. I made this room, our bedroom, to look like your dorm room. I wanted you to be in familiar surroundings as you start your new life. But this place is even better; we can be together like we have always wanted to be. You belong to me, you will always be mine."

His words scared me, I had thought I was back in Kemper Hall, but I could be anywhere. I could see he had used my dorm for inspiration: it looked like my old home. But I loved my new home, especially my new boyfriend, Edward. "I don't want to be here, I want to go home to Edward, please let me go."

"Edward? You belong to me, not Edward. Why are you trying to anger me?"

I closed my eyes and repeated my appeal, "I just want to leave, let me go. Please let me go."

"You will never leave, Isabella, and stop acting like a child. Why don't you go back to sleep and rest up, tomorrow is a big day, tomorrow you become my wife."

My eyes flew open in surprise with his words. "I will not marry you, you are a sick bastard. I want to know why you are doing this to me. I don't know you." I didn't know how anyone could talk about marrying someone after such little contact. Granted, he knew a lot more about me than I did about him, but he had only watched me.

He approached the side of the bed and I saw his face for the first time. I gasped as I realized this wasn't the first time I had seen him, memories flashing across my mind.

I was about to call him by his name, but he smacked me and said, "Do not ever anger me that way again, Isabella. Next time you will pay with more than a mild slap across that pretty face. As to why you are here and why I am doing this, it is because you belong to me! You have belonged to me since 2nd grade; I told you I would marry you, when we grew up. You kissed my cheek and ran off. Later that day you shared your cookie with Tyler. Do not make any other bad choices, you broke my heart once. If you try to hurt me again I will hurt you, and then I will kill you. I will be very sad if I have to kill you, Isabella. I took care of Tyler and I will not let anyone else get in the way. The day you chose to share your cookie with Tyler I knew what had to be done. I killed him and he did not even remember you when I told him why he had to die. He is no longer in the way. If you do not cooperate with me I will kill Edward too. It will not take me as long to kill him; I'm no longer a 2nd grader that has a family who moved him away from his love. I should kill Edward anyway, since he was kissing you. You are mine; all of you is mine, for me only." He brushed a finger over my lips as he said this.

"You're wrong," I couldn't help arguing. "My heart and body is Edward's and you cannot have them. I want you to let me go and leave me alone. I don't love you; I don't even like you. You have always repulsed me and I do not want to be with you, now or ever!"

He slapped me again and screamed in my face. "If he has touched you, and you are no longer pure, I will kill both of you. YOU'RE MINE! I will make you mine soon, very soon. I will make love to you, and you will forget all about this Edward forever."

With tears running down my face I decided to be quiet. He would kill Edward if I didn't. He leaned closer to my face and whispered he loved me. He tried to kiss me, but I spat in his face. He punched me and everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you that can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on profile page.

##

If you all get the time I want you to check out this finished story by one of my author fav's, "Two Is Better Than One" by Lexington Rose here is the summary...Bella is heading to UW for her 1st year w/ her best friend Alice Cullen. Bella has never met Alice's older brother Edward. What will happen when she does finally meet him, but she can't tell him who she is because he is her professor? AH.

This is a great story and you will enjoy reading it.

##

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story! I promise I reply to ALL reviews!

I CURRENTLY HAVE AT LEAST 3 CHAPTERS READY TO POST THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE...

PLEASE UPDATE I AM GETTING ABOUT 1 REVIEW FOR ABOUT EVERY 30 READERS. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS AND WHERE YOU SEE IT GOING.

WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE THE STALKER? TALK TO ME PEOPLE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

Peace,

TAT~


	16. Chapter 16

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

SHE ROCK'S!

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Thanks to Ashley who does not allow replies to her reviews.

~~~~#####~~~~

Chapter 16: Find Me Please

EPOV

On Saturday night, five hours after Bella was taken, Sam got back to the condo with the first clue. The living room had become the search base, everyone was reporting to me, still on the couch, and sitting around me to discuss the search. Sam had been tracking down Bella's professors. One gave the name Eric Yorkie and another gave the name Riley Biers. This guy had more aliases then any of us thought possible. The scariest part was what Charlie discovered about the names. He had a hunch that there was a connection to Bella through Forks, like Tyler, and when he investigated he found he was right. All the names we had obtained to date were all people either from the Forks or Port Angeles areas. Eric and Riley were both missing persons and we suspected they might be dead, like Tyler. Charlie found their names by checking school records, they all attended school in the Forks school district at some point, and they were all part of the same second grade class as Bella. Bella ended up going to an accelerated learning school from third grade so; she did not have any further schooling with those boys until 11th grade when she started back at Forks doing AP classes.

It seemed this was a case of obsession from childhood, and he waited until he was an adult to act on it. The bad thing was we could not find any homes, cars, or utilities registered to any of the names. This guy was a ghost; we literally could find nothing on him. We weren't even sure if we had his real name. I spent more time praying for the safe return of Bella then I had ever prayed before.

Charlie got a class list and started processing the 14 male students. Charlie said he could eliminate six of the twelve names left on the list. Four of them still lived in Forks and were upstanding citizens there. One died senior year in an auto accident, and Tyler.

After hearing all this I was ordered to go get some sleep by my father. I dragged my body off the couch and walked over to my condo. I entered my bedroom and saw the crumpled sheets we had left that morning. I could no longer hold back the tears. I stood in the doorway for what felt like hours, crying, cursing the person who took Bella and bargaining with God for her safe return. When my eyes finally ran dry I realized I would not be able to sleep in that bed. I grabbed my pajamas and returned to Bella's condo to try her bed. I lay awake all night, unable to sleep without her next to me, without knowing where she could be, without knowing she was safe.

I finally gave up on sleep at six o'clock, 15 hours after Bella was taken. I assumed my place on the couch and listened to everyone's reports. Garrett had traced three more people from the class list over night. They had all moved away from Forks to various countries. My father rang his colleagues at hospitals around the country and found out that Peter Nomad had married a girl from the same class named Charlotte and when they went on their honeymoon they were killed in avalanche.

For the rest of that day I sat in the same place, moving only when necessary, listening to the others' conversations. There was nothing to give me any hope. No one else on the list was located, every little bit of hope became dead ends, the bright points of hope becoming black holes, sucking another part of my soul from my body.

Alice was with my Mother, both just so broken over Bella being missing. My father and Jasper took turns sitting with them so, they were not alone. Rose was doing everything she could to help, but had no connections she could use. I could tell it was hard on her, not being able to do much. She was so strong and ballsy; she tended to use aggression to get through things. She hated sitting around, talking on phones, she wanted to go out there, find the people and beat the shit out of them until she found the right one. She and Emmett went to her room when he took his breaks. They were using the attraction they had for each other to sex out the worry.

It was Sunday evening. Bella had been kidnapped and missing for 30 hours and I had hardly left the couch.

Garrett had been working around the clock with Lauren and Charlie. They didn't seem to get discouraged with the lack of progress as I was.

Sam had not slept and was on the phone to some connections he had with the FBI to get them to get them to run the names. "Volturi. V-O-L-T-U-R-I. Yes, Aro," he said and grabbed Garrett's arm. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started scribbling. "Two years ago? Milwaukee? Okay, thank you so much." He ended the call and looked up at us as he handed the paper to Garrett.

"Convicted?" Garrett asked after glancing at the paper.

"Yes," Sam answered. "Okay everyone. Don't panic, okay? Aro Volturi was arrested on rape charges and was convicted two years ago. He was out on bail and ran from his bail supervisor. He has been on the run ever since."

"Where was that?" Charlie asked.

"Milwaukee, only 90 miles away." My heart sank as I realized what this meant. Aro followed Bella across the country when she went to college. He was a convicted rapist and an escaped convict. And he had my Bella.

"There is no Aro listed in Bella's college classes," Rose said after scanning the list in front of her.

"Maybe he doesn't use that name anymore, he wouldn't have been able to enroll with that name, not if he's on the run," Garrett said.

"A person on the run wouldn't have enough money to enroll in so many classes. Tyler, Eric and Riley's classes would have cost thousands," Charlie pointed out. "I think we can forget about Aro for now. The MO may fit, but I just don't think it is possible. Let's concentrate on finding Eric and Riley."

They launched back into search mode as I felt that bright little point of hope explode into a soul-sucking black hole in my heart. As I fell back into my stupor I tried to focus on the only hope we still had: Bella's bracelet. She had not set it off, but I knew she was wearing it. I had to hope that she would get the chance to set it off it was our best chance to find her.

Stalker POV

I watched her sleep all day, reveling in the joy of having Isabella with me finally. She kept telling Edward that she loved him. I was done playing this game with her I knew she was just playing hard-to-get. The only name she should be crying out was mine. She needed to be taught a lesson, and I was happy to be her teacher.

BPOV

**WARNING***the rape scene***WARNING**

I started to wake up again, I realized I was in trouble, I was not safe. I couldn't reach the stone on the bracelet. My hands were taped to my dorm bed. I could feel bile rising in my throat. I heard him coming in the room so, I closed my eyes.

I heard him call my name, "Isabella, I know you are awake and you belong to me now."

I screamed as I felt him get on the bed. I continued screaming as I felt a fist smash into my face and I tasted blood.

"Now stop your screaming it will not help, you are home, you are mine and forever you will be here with me!"

I still fought, flailing my legs. "Stop it! Don't do this!" I screamed.

I felt his hands break open the zipper on the front of my pants. He grabbed the waistband of my pants and panties and jerked them roughly down over my knees.

"Leave me ALONE! PLEASE leave me alone!" I unsuccessfully begged.

He pulled them off the rest of the way and threw them to the floor. With my legs free, I tried to kick him, but I missed. He grabbed my shirt and tore it open. He ripped my bra and he pulled it loose. Then he took the remains of my shirt, from my body and threw them to the floor with my pants and panties.

He positioned himself on top of me, one hand grabbing a fist-full of hair while the other grabbed one of my breasts which he twisted cruelly.

"DON'T!" I screamed. "You're HURTING me! STOP it! Please STOP IT!" He crushed his mouth to mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. I gagged as he forced it deeper into my mouth.

He cut my hands lose and put them against his chest. I tried to push him off, but he was too heavy and strong. I felt him using his knees to force my legs apart. My body was twisting and squirming under him as I fought to escape. He buried his face in my neck and I felt him snaking a hand between us. He began rubbing me roughly.

"Noooo…Nooo…STOP!" I screamed as he jammed several fingers up inside me. His mouth dropped to my breast and bit down on my nipple, sending waves of pain through my body. "DON'T! You're HURTING me!" I sobbed.

He undid his trousers and pulled out his cock. I felt the fear and frustration raging through me. But then I remembered I could move my hands now. I moved the stone on the bracelet at the same time he slammed into me, hard.

I screamed again. "Get OFF of me! You can't DO this!" I twisted, turned, pushed against his chest, and tried to move my hips away from him. Nothing worked. He slammed into me again and the penetration was painful. Tears burned my cheeks as vomit rose in my throat.

Reality sunk in, they could not get here in time to stop this and they had to get here soon or I would end up dead. He didn't care if he hurt me.

As he drove into me, all I could think was, "Edward find me, please." And everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you that can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on profile page.

##

If you get the chance to check out another great story check out "Loner" by Nilla on Twilighted. The summary is: Edward Cullen was a loner, an outcast. He clearly hated everybody, including himself. He was not a nice person. So, why was I so drawn to him? And why did I get the crazy feeling he felt the same way? WARNING: This story will deal with the aftermath of child abuse and rape. If that bothers you too much, I strongly recommend that you don't read.

It is not graphic but there are some scenes of serious child abuse but the story is good and the dealing with the after effects is amazing. This is a well written story and it is worth the read for sure.

##

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story! I promise I reply to ALL reviews!

Peace,

TAT~


	17. Chapter 17

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

SHE ROCK'S!

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Thanks to Beth who does not allow replies to her reviews.

~~~~#####~~~~

Chapter 17: Saving a Swan

EPOV

The bracelet was finally activated! We were finally getting the break we needed to find Bella. She was alive. We would find her. I could live again. My heart no longer felt like it was breaking, it was racing with excitement.

The laptop on the coffee table emitted a loud pinging noise, startling everyone. Garrett almost fell over Sam as he rushed to look at the screen. On the screen was a map of Illinois and a bright red dot was flashing, pulsing in time with my restarted heart.

The GPS coordinates came up and Garrett wrote them down as we all jumped up.

I had asked Jake to organise a team of fifteen ex-navy guys he knew in case we learned the whereabouts of Bella. I texted him to tell him to mobilise and meet us at the condo. Sam called his friend Demetri from the FBI to follow us as back-up. Normally the police would not allow any outside help, but we were not giving them a choice and Garrett, Lauren and Emmett were supporting this.

It took half an hour to assemble everyone and leave the condo and it took about twenty minutes to get there.

On the way, we all put on ear pieces that gave us the ability to hear the entrance team that Jake set up. Garrett, Emmett, Sam, and Charlie were included in the team. Jake, being an ex-Navy SEAL was the leader, and he was using his training to lead the mission.

We arrived outside a house on the outskirts of the Cook County Forest Preserve, near Willow Springs, a town near Chicago. It was a less populated area and there was nothing, but trees around the house for miles.

Rose, Lauren and I stayed in the vehicles. Lauren was to signal the emergency vehicles when the all clear was given.

Jake signalled to the team to surround the house. He stayed by the car and everyone else melted into the shadows under the trees.

"On my count," I heard him whisper. "Three...two...one." On 'one' he crouched and quickly made his way to the front door. Five others met him there and they paused, waiting for confirmation that everyone was in place. There was another group of six at the back door and the rest of the team mere in pairs, guarding windows and any other exits. Within seconds every group had confirmed they were ready.

"On my count," Jake repeated. "Three...two...one." Both doors were forced open and the twelve men entered the house. They cleared the bottom floor quickly and headed up the stairs.

I could hear the stalker yelling through my earpiece, they were almost there.

Then I heard the best thing I could have heard: "We have him. Bella is alive, but get the ambulance in here now."

Lauren flashed the lights at the ambulance and they moved in. I ran to the front of the house, I was so glad Bella was okay.

Charlie came out, carrying her wrapped in a blanket. As he climbed into the back of the ambulance he said, "Meet us at the hospital, she is not awake, but she is breathing." The doors closed and I ran back to the vehicle to follow them.

Garrett, Emmett and the guys had the stalker in custody and I was relieved, but I had a feeling that this was far from over.

Rose called my Father as we drove to let him know we were on our way to Northwestern Memorial, I had insisted we go there unless she was in jeopardy of dying. I wanted the best care possible and I knew my father and Jasper could give her that. Everyone agreed since Jasper was the doctor she last saw and my family had some influence there. They were already at the hospital, Jasper was on-call and I rang him.

"Jasper," I said. "We got her. We are seven minutes away. Can you please be ready, she doesn't look good."

"Yes, Edward, we are all ready. We have a private room in the ER ready and waiting. Doctor Cullen is here too."

When we got to the hospital I parked the car and Rose and I ran in. They had Bella in the room, but we could not go in until Jasper had finished his exam.

Charlie was sitting in a chair by the door with his head in his hands, crying. I sat next to him and asked how Bella was doing. "Charlie she is okay isn't she?"

"She is breathing, but was knocked out. She had been punched in the face and raped." Charlie choked out the last word, unable to properly say something he was clearly devastated about.

I felt as if my world had been ripped out from under my feet. I felt myself falling, but I was not moving. My girl, my sweet, innocent, beautiful Bella, had been violated in the most horrid way. "I swear I will kill that bastard," I whispered to myself. "He touched my love, he will die." I sat next to Charlie and I put my head in my hands as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Rose, thank goodness, was at the nurses' station filling out all the paperwork, neither Charlie nor I were capable.

After about twenty minutes Jasper came out. "She will be okay. She is healthy and will heal," he told us.

"She was raped," Charlie whispered.

"Yes. She will be able to have children and she will be okay, physically. The tissues are bruised and she has a small amount of trauma, but it is not as bad as it could have been. The psychological hurt will be the hardest to heal. She also has a hairline fracture in her cheek bone, and we are admitting her over night, at least. She needs to be conscious for twenty-four hours before she can be discharged, after all this is the second head injury in less than a month."

Bella was going to be moved to a private room upstairs. Only two people at a time were allowed to visit her in the ER and Jasper let Charlie and me in to see her. I almost threw up when I saw her for the first time. She had a fat lip, a swollen eye and black and blue marks across her face, she looked so broken. She was still asleep, but the distress was still obvious in her expression.

Charlie bent down to kiss her forehead then left to speak to my parents, Rose and Alice. "Stay with her, son," he said as he left the room. "I know that you love her. And she needs you here. I will talk to the others. I'll be back soon." Charlie calling me 'son', and telling me to stay with Bella was his way of showing his approval.

I took her hand and sat next to her bed. I wasn't sure what I should do. I was so sad that she had been violated, and I prayed that she was going to be okay mentally and physically. "I love you," I whispered into her ear. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jasper came back to move Bella to a room upstairs. We all followed her bed like a miserable parade.

When we were all gathered in the new room Jasper told us again what he discovered. He also said the scans and stuff showed no major head trauma, it was most likely that her brain was protecting her and she would wake up when her subconscious let her.

I had not slept much at all since she had been gone and now that she was with me, and safe, it was catching up with me. I sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand, resting my head by her arm. I drifted in and out of sleep for several hours. Jasper checked on her every hour, he was doing a three day shift of being on-call and would be her only doctor.

With the private room we were able to keep her away, the press who were desperate to know who found her and received the million dollars. My father issued a statement saying that she had been found and that she was being held over night for a head injury.

Garrett visited us after he had dealt with the stalker. "The house that they were found in was listed as being owned by Isabella Swan. There was one other property showing her as the owner as well. There is also a bank account, but nothing can be done with that information until the bank opens. We know that the stalker used Tyler Crowley as an alias, and clearly he was using Bella's identity too."

At seven a.m. Alice left the room to get coffee and food. I did not remember eating anything since we were at the Rainforest Café, and did not realize I was hungry until food was mentioned. But there was no way I was leaving Bella; I could barely stand leaving to use the restroom. My Mom kissed Bella's cheek and followed Alice out of the room, saying she would get me something.

Rose just sat there, silent, unmoving. Just like me she barely left Bella's side.

I was shocked when she started talking; the first words she had said since hearing about Bella's injuries. "You know I grew up in Rochester, right?" She asked me. I nodded. "I was going to be married right out of high school. One night I was walking down a street and I was attacked. They raped me and left me for dead."

I was shocked, but I had to know what happened. "What happened? What did your fiancée do?"

"It was him and three of his friends that did it. They got away with it, too. My Mother has hardly spoken to me since I threw away a life of privilege being the trophy wife of Royce King when I accused him. My family was well off, but Mom thought that women should never work, if they didn't have to. I lost everything that night. My family, my future, everything. It was then I decided to become a doctor. Doctors work hard and I wouldn't need a man to support me, especially that bastard, Royce."

I was speechless and we sat in silence for a few minutes, processing the story.

"Edward," she said finally, meeting my eyes with hers. "Promise me you will be there for Bella. Listen to her, don't give up on her. She loves you so much. She is going to need you to be there for her. She is going to need all of us. Be strong for her and help her through it. It is going to be hard and I don't want her to do it on her own, that just makes it harder."

Mom and Alice came back with a cart of food before I could say anything. They had trays for all of us, and we all sat there and ate.

I was still tired so I rested my head to her arm and closed my eyes. I woke up later, feeling someone running their hands through my hair. I looked across the room to my mom, but no one was there. I looked at Bella. She was awake and crying.

I jumped up from the chair and pulled her into my arms. "Bella," I whispered into her hair.

She pushed me away and brought her legs to her chest, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Bella? What's wrong?" I asked, perplexed by her reaction.

I waited while she cried, her face buried in her knees. Finally, unable to wait any longer, I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you," I whispered.

"Ed...Edward, d...d...do you st...st...still want m...me?"

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you that can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

##

Hey everyone if you get the time please check out this story I have been reading it is called "Amazing Grace" by Cullensgirl90 and here is the summary...Bella is given to Edward as a birthday present for his 16th birthday. He promises her that he will love her and never hurt her. Will he be able to keep his promise or will a dark secret tear them apart before their relationship can develop? Dark Edward. On FF…not finished but damn good!

##

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story! I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!

Peace,

TAT~


	18. Chapter 18

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

SHE ROCK'S!

~~~~~#####~~~~~

******Here is the deal! This story has an average of 200+ readers each chapter. The more reviews to this chapter the faster I post the next chapter and the next chapter is the BIG reveal to who the STALKER is. I have 152 reviews now, and as soon as it reaches 200 reviews I post the next chapter. I know black mail right? Well I love this story and I want to hear what you all think of it!******

**~~~~#####~~~~**

Chapter 18: A Captured Man

BPOV

Waking up in another strange place scared me. It was dimly lit by the bright sunshine seeping through the dark curtains. I smelled the antiseptic and knew it was the hospital.

They had found me, I was away from him. My head was swimming, over loaded with all the things that happened. So many things were unclear, I had so many questions.

I felt safe, even though a few hours earlier I didn't think I would ever feel safe again. I knew that was because Edward was next to me. As I lay on the uncomfortable hospital bed I wondered how long he had been there. I wondered if he knew. I hoped he still wanted me because I could not survive without him. I shocked myself with my revelation, but it was how I felt. I laid here thinking for a while, and my hand automatically twisted through Edward's hair. It was like second nature to have my fingers running through his coppery sex-hair.

He stirred and I moved my hand away. The silent tears of worry streamed down my face as I waited for him to realize I was awake. He seemed a little disoriented, but when he looked at me and saw my tears his whole face changed. I saw love in his eyes as he jumped up from the chair and pulled me into his arms. As he held me the events of the last two days flooded my brain and overflowed down my face. I had to push him away so I could stem the flow.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I heard him say through the roar of memories.

He held me again and professed his love. As soon as he said it I came back to the moment. I was safe, I was with Edward and he still loved me. But I had to know if he still wanted me so I asked, "Ed...Edward, d...d...do you st...st...still want m...me?"

"Bella you are the only one for me, there is no other. I will always want you and love you; no one or nothing can ever change that. You're it for me; if I don't have you I will never have anyone. You are the reason I breathe, without you I am not alive. You have to know that this is all new to me, and I never thought I would have this at least not for years to come. You are it for me. Bella Swan, I promise to love you every day of the rest of my life."

As he said all of this to me, my sobs turned back to tears. These tears were not from worry or being scared, these tears were of relief and happiness.

I put my hand back in his hair and looked him in the eyes. "Edward Cullen, I love you more than any words can ever describe." He kissed me gently and hugged me to him; I knew that this was the true definition of forever. Edward Cullen was my forever and I was not alive without him.

He kept me hugged to his chest as I asked questions about my rescue. I was so glad he was the only one there; the answers were difficult for me to hear. I was glad when I finally knew everything and my tears had dried up. I felt like I had gotten over the initial shock and could face what was to come.

"I need to call Charlie to tell him you're awake," he told me. "Mom, Rose and Alice will be back soon, and Jasper will want to see you too." I was relieved to know he was my doctor.

Garrett and Lauren arrived soon after Edward spoke to Charlie.

"It's my entire fault," Lauren cried as soon as she walked in the door. "I can't believe I let him get you. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"It was not your fault, Lauren," I reassured her. "It would have happened no matter who was with me."

"Charlie, Emmett and I have been trying to piece together the puzzle," Garrett said after Lauren had calmed down. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

"Yeah, go ahead," I said, not showing much enthusiasm for something that was going to be difficult.

"We know that this person has several different aliases and he has no finger prints. He actually has burned his prints off, using acid or something. He is clearly crazy, and not just a little crazy, he is like a whole town of crazy. Keeping him locked up will be no issue at all. We have him booked on kidnapping, rape, stalking, ID theft and several other things as well."

"Murder?" Edward asked. I was glad he was asking the questions. All I could do was sit and listen, my feelings kept me still and silent.

"Yes. When we get the evidence we need to charge him. He is not telling us who he really is, so we are continuing to work our way through the second grade student list we have. There are four unaccounted for now. We are still searching for Eric, Aro and Riley; they are all considered missing persons at this time. There is also Alec Walker who disappeared after High School. He has no family listed as living, and apparently no friends, to report him missing. He was last on the list so last to be processed. Like Aro he is not listed as a student at Northwestern. But unlike Aro he is not on the run so, he could have enough freedom and money to pull this off."

"Have you checked the morgues? Maybe they are all dead like Tyler," Edward interrupted.

"Yes, there are no bodies matching the descriptions in any hospitals here or in Washington. We know the stalkers real identity cannot be Tyler, since we have his body. We have tried walking into the interrogation room and calling him by each of the names to see if he reacts. Every time we get the same reply, 'I see you have found yet another piece of this puzzle.'"

"He's playing with us. He's enjoying himself," Edward said as his fists clenched on the bed.

"Yes. This is a huge game to this crazy fuck; I just want it to end. This guy is one of four people and with no prints to go on and dead ends on all the names I'm not sure we will ever get this straight."

"You aren't giving up, right?" Edward asked.

"No, of course not. He is in solitary lockup with a guard present at all times, we will break him."

We were silent for a minute, processing the information, until Garrett took a deep breath and said, "He has said something else. Please don't react until you have thought it through."

He was staring at me, waiting for a sign I understood, so I nodded.

"He said he would tell you."

"Tell me what?" I croaked, finally breaking my silence.

"He is demanding that we let him see you and that if we do he will tell you his name. He just keeps telling us that only Isabella will get the story from him. I am totally against it, 100%, but it has to be up to you. He will totally give himself away because he will be sworn in before he is allowed to speak to you; anything he says will be evidence. We will have guards in the room, several guards. Would you be willing to do that?"

We were silent for several minutes as I contemplated. It would be hard confronting my kidnapper. I would be happy to never see him again. But I needed to know who he was and why he did it. "I have to do it. It will be the only way I can live with what happened." I was surprised at how strong I sounded, my voice didn't even break.

"We will have to do it soon, most likely tomorrow. Charlie will not be happy; he didn't want me to tell you, or for you to even find out."

"Tomorrow will be fine," I replied.

People started coming in the room. Rose and Alice ran to me and crushed me in a hug, almost pushing Edward over. Esme followed them into the room, smiling at me from behind a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Charlie is on his way up," Esme told me. "He is on the phone with your mother."

Charlie walked in just as she finished talking and I was ready with my attack, "do not try to talk me out of this I need to know."

"Bells, how can you do this?"

"How can I not, if I want to understand why he did this to me?"

He turned away from me in frustration and saw Garrett. "You were right, she does want to talk to him if it means she can find out why," Charlie muttered to him then laughed. "And, yes, she does have the biggest stubborn streak around. I would not even begin to know where she got that from." I heard about three different voices say at once, "Yeah, right!"

He turned back to me and watched me thoughtfully for a while, organizing his thoughts and deciding what to say.

"I hate what this creep has done to you. I don't want you to be hurt by him again. You do not know what he will say when he sees you. I just want to protect you, you're my daughter and you'll always be my baby. My desire to kill him is strong." Charlie paused, breathing deeply to calm himself. "However the need to know why he did this is stronger. I need closure for myself, too. It might be the only way we get over this. If you agree I will be there for you and I will protect you the best I can."

"Thank you, dad," I said, thankful that he was not going to try to convince me to change my mind.

"And I'm sure Edward will be there too so you will be fine," Charlie continued, looking at Edward. "I am just glad that you are here with Bella. I know that this is hard, but I know you will support her when I have gone home. I can see how much you love her and I am glad that she has your love and support. You're a good guy, Edward."

I was shocked by the speech Charlie made. I had never heard him speak like that before and never expected him to. Then I realized that I needed to say it too. I looked at Edward and said, "I need you with me. If you are next to me I will be fine, I will be able to do it. You will keep me calm and safe. But you cannot react to him or anything he says."

"If you need me there I will be there. But I am not sure I can control my anger" replied Edward.

I reached over to touch his face. "You are strong enough. It is you that I get my strength from. It is you who is helping me to make it through all of this."

I heard a sob from the corner of the room and suddenly remembered how many people were in my room. Everyone was there. Everyone was supporting me. I could do anything with these amazing people behind me, cheering me on.

Jasper broke the tension in the room by announcing that he had to do an exam and everyone filed out.

I sent Edward off to shower and change since he had not left my side and I figured, now or never. Carlisle told him to use a doctors' locker room shower and showed him where it was.

As she left Esme said she was getting dinner brought to us, she didn't want to eat anymore hospital food.

I was not thrilled about having an exam, but it had to be done. Lauren stayed with me to support me as a friend, and took notes about Jasper's diagnosis as a detective on the case.

"Are you in any pain?" Jasper asked first.

"I'm uncomfortable more than anything."

He explained my injuries to me, but I already knew what they were. "Is there a chance you could be pregnant?"

"I'm on the pill. Edward and I have sex without condoms."

"Do you want the morning after pill just in case?"

"No, thank you, Jasper I doubt it is needed."

"Okay. We have tested your blood for S.T.I.'s. The tests were negative but we recommended that you not have unprotected sex with Edward until you have 6 months of clean blood tests. You need to have a full exam in a couple of weeks to check if you are healed properly. In 90 days you need to have another HIV test, then another in 6 months. You will also need to talk to a counselor and the police still need to interview you."

"Thanks, Jasper. I will do everything. I am seeing the police tomorrow, when I am released."

"Who said you were being released?" He asked, joking.

I playfully smacked him on the arm and said, "ME!"

He chuckled. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"And I'm glad that you are here for Alice," I told him.

He smiled and said, "You can eat whatever you want and you can go home in the morning. I will send everyone back in, I have rounds to finish."

Everyone came back in and we had a nice meal together, well nice if you count the picnic most were having sitting on the floor on a blanket.

"It is ironic how things work out," Alice said during the meal. "Bella is stalked and out of it we sisters three find relationships. Jasper and me, Rose and Emmett, and Bella and Edward; it seems like some good can come out of this mess after all."

Everyone stayed very late that night, talking and celebrating. Charlie was first to leave saying he had to pick up Renee.

"I called Renee after we found you," he told me. "Telling her what happened to our daughter was not easy. She wanted to come here right away. I convinced her to wait and get out her moon rocks and spirit beams to help heal you. She has odd ideas on things, but her heart is in the right place. She arrives tonight; I hope that doesn't upset you. I don't want you to worry about looking after her, I will do that."

"Please take her to the condo and I will see her in the morning, I need to sleep," I replied. Charlie nodded and left my room.

It was close to ten o'clock before everyone left for the night. Edward and Alice stayed later, unwilling to leave me alone until I was ready to sleep." Edward, will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"I could not leave you alone here. I will stay all night."

"Okay, guys," Alice said, standing up to leave. "I'm going to go find the doctors lounge Jasper told me he would meet me in later. Goodnight, Bella. I'm glad you are back with us."

Edward started putting a blanket in the recliner to get settled for the night after she left.

"Would you come and lay beside me, please," I said when I realized he wouldn't be close enough. He almost looked shocked that I asked and I worried that he was having second thoughts.

"I want nothing more to be close to you, are you sure that is what you want my love?" I realized he was trying to only make me feel safe and secure. He was worried I would be uncomfortable if he was close to me. But it was the complete opposite, I would only be comfortable is he was close to me.

"I want you close to me, which is what makes me feel safe." He smiled with relief, climbed into the small bed with me and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and hummed to me, and as I drifted off to sleep. On the edge of sleep I heard him say that someday soon I would never have to wonder if I would wake in his arms or not.

That night I dreamed of Edward and I growing old together with a house full of grandchildren.

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you that can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

##

Hey everyone if you get the time please check out this story I have read and am currently reading the sequel it is called "Etched In My Skin" by Moonlit-Wishes on TWCS and here is the summary... Edward Cullen loves two things in this world: his twins Wendy and Car, and his tattoos. Bella Swan is jaded by her husband, who left her three months pregnant. Now her daughter Lily is her entire world and she wears her love for Lily on her skin...Can these two broken hearted people overcome their fears and come together? Or are they both to stubborn?

##

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story! I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!

Peace,

TAT~


	19. Chapter 19

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

SHE ROCK'S!

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Special Thanks to VAMPHICK /VAMPHIK for the reviews!

~~~##~~~

**OK HERE IS THE BIG REVEAL! ARE YOU READY?**

**~~~~~###~~~~~**

Chapter 19: A Maelstrom of Crazy

Stalker POV

Isabella came to see me. I knew she would come to me, I knew she loved me. I knew after she heard everything I had done for her, she would stay mine forever.

When she got here I was told that she asked that I just tell her everything. And when I have told her everything, and answered all the questions that they have, and then she will say something to me if she wants to.

She also wants her father and two others in the room with us. I agreed to the terms knowing it was the only way I could talk to my love.

The detective called Emmett, said that I was not allowed to touch her and I was restrained handcuffed to my chair and the table.

Isabella and three others walked into the room. The two detectives were already there, one was sitting next to me and one across from me next to Isabella. Behind Isabella sat the others.

I recognized one as her father and the other was her guard from school. The other I assumed was Edward. I was excited about that because he would find out now how we had made love and how she was mine. How she gave me her virtue, to bad for him!

Emmett read me my rights and asked me if I wanted to make my statement. He told me I was being recorded and asked for my permission.

He then asked me if I wanted an attorney. I agreed to the rights and the taping, but declined the attorney. I would, of course, represent myself.

"Okay," I started. "I will start with the fact that I know I will be put to death after this, but I know that I die happy because I die with you being mine!" I looked at Isabella who was gazing at me, love evident in her eyes.

"I have known you, Isabella, since you were seven years old. We attended Forks Elementary together. You told me you were going to marry me someday and I have held you to that since. You never came back to school in third grade and my family moved me away in sixth grade. I kept tabs on you through others in school and knew that you went to forks high for eleventh and twelfth grades."

Everyone in the room was silent, enthralled by my speech. But all I cared about was Isabella. She was still sitting in front of me, facing me, showing me she loved me.

"I used to spend the summers in forks with my grandparents so I could watch over you. You were always so busy. When you were old enough to work I never saw you much, but I used to sit in the tree outside your bedroom window and watch you sleep. That was the first place I ever set up a camera, I was able to watch and hear you all of your junior and senior year. I found out by doing that how much you wanted to attend Northwestern."

I paused as I remembered those long, enthralling nights when I watched her. Trembling with the thoughts of how I wanted so badly then to touch her and make her mine. I wanted to tell her how it thrilled me to touch myself when I watched her nightly, but that was private between just us.

"When I found out that you were attending Northwestern I knew I had to go there as well, we had to be together. So I made your dreams come true. You did not get the full scholarship that you applied for; your 'full ride scholarship' was partially from me. I actually paid for what you were not given, and had them tell you it was a full scholarship. It's funny how donations of several hundreds of thousands of dollars will make people bend over backwards for you. You are set for your education and therefore, life. There are also a couple of bank accounts in your name and I assure you that you have more than enough money to live happy forever."

Isabella lowered her eyes, thankful to me and my family's fortune.

"You also have a house and an office building, they are both in your name, and they are yours. I know you want to be a doctor so the office space is for you to have as your office to see patients. Your house is the one we were reunited at, where we made love. I hope that you will care for the child we made. I know you will be a great mother. You and my child will be okay there and well off."

The guy I thought was Edward started to lunge for me, but Charlie stopped him, and Bella gave him a look.

"Good girl," I praised her. "Make sure he knows you are mine!"

Isabella grimaced at me, obviously annoyed that she had to put up with his behavior when she would never have to with me.

"When we got here to Northwestern, you didn't recognize me from school, and it hurt me. I asked you out for coffee and you declined. I was pissed off by your rejection towards me. I tried to talk to you several times and you acted as if I did not exist. I always kept tabs on you through your social security number and using money from my family I hired a private investigator out of the Seattle, for when you were living in Forks. And I used another one while you were here in Chicago."

"Where are they and what are their names?" Emmett interrupted me.

"Patience, Emmett, all in good time," I replied then turned back to Isabella. "Of course I watched you with cameras your final years in Forks. That was when I knew no one would ever touch you the way I do. I have had cameras and voice recorders on you since you moved into your first dorm room here. I know everything you have ever done. I know everything about you. I entered your dorm anytime I wanted. I had access through the ventilation system. That is how I got in and out, you can share that with the blonde bimbo, and she didn't have to sleep on the couch."

That cop Emmett made a growling noise, but I just ignored him. He must like the bitch, good luck there she is a used up slut!

"I got closer to you by hiring you to tutor me. I needed more time with you. Then an opportunity presented itself and I latched on to it. I had to go to forks to visit my grandmother. So, before I went back to school I took Tyler's wallet and used his information to get me into Northwestern, using his name. He was a junky; he was never going to college. So I did for him, it only took a wig and contacts and you had no clue it was me. So I hired you to tutor Tyler as well. We got to spend, on average, ten hours a week together. I never needed to be tutored, I have a photographic memory."

"Did you kill Tyler Crowley?" Emmett asked me and I glared at him for interrupting the moment Isabella and I were having.

"I had to go back a few months ago and kill him because he got clean and was going to go to community college in Port Angels. My private investigator let me know he was cleaned up; I had him watched too, in case he did something like die. After killing him, I knew he would be found eventually. I was in need of more aliases. I have never killed without reason, so this was not going to be easy for me. Then I ran into three guys you went to school with. They were at the diner talking about all the girls they went to school with. They were talking about you like you were some sexual fantasy of theirs and it pissed me off."

Isabella frowned. I could see she was as pissed off as I was that anyone, but me thought about her that way.

"They left the diner and went hiking, I followed them and I killed them, and took their wallets too. I got more aliases, and I made sure to bury these guys."

"Give me the names of the three hikers you killed and an exact area to search in the forest for them," Garrett demanded.

"Sure," I replied, not ready to give out that information. "I have a photographic memory so that won't be an issue, and you will get your names you are worried about by the end. I had killed before all this. Then there was that guy you went to the senior prom with, I killed him because I saw him put his hands on your breast and you slapped it away, but he had to pay. I knew then he had to die, he was the first to die actually. That was me, he was not really in an accident, well he was, but I caused it, so I guess it wasn't really an accident. I guess that is what happens when someone cuts into a brake hose. Oh well not a big loss!"

I could see Isabella was happy I defended her honor; she was gazing at me, completely besotted.

"After I killed those cretins for talking about you, my Isabella, I came back to school. I knew that I had to do something to always be close to you. So I used their names jumbled up and attended classes with you at every chance I had. Disguises were not hard to do, and you never noticed. I have watched you every day since, up until those whores you live with talked you into leaving and moving away from me. You really need better friends. But I am the only friend you will ever need, if only you had not pushed me away, we would not be in this predicament. I forgive you for being stupid and naïve."

I was desperate to hold her. She was going to be devastated when they executed me. I wanted to touch her as I comforted her. But all I could do was talk and say words that would make her happy.

"One day we will be together forever in the afterlife. I am sorry I was unable to kill us both before they came and took you away. I will wait forever for you. You know you belong to me, come now, Isabella, say my name. You know who I am now, right? You have figured it out by now. Haven't you my love?"

My girl sat there looking at me, but she did not say a word, I was getting aggravated by her just sitting there. I knew she was struggling to process everything; my impending death must be hard on her. But it should not take so long for her to say one word, especially when I wanted her to. I grew impatient so I screamed her name and she flinched.

"That's right you know I am the boss!" I gloated, but quickly calmed myself. I knew that if I continued to be mean this would end and she would leave.

"Isabella," I crooned. "Tell me my name. I know you figured it out, I can see it in your eyes. I know you don't want to tell them my name. But don't worry, they cannot ruin what we have now, we will remember it forever. Talk to me, tell me what you want to say."

She sat there, silent, contemplating our options.

Charlie spoke up and demanded that I give him the names of the people I killed.

I told him, "as soon as Isabella says my name he will have the names of who I killed. You have called me by my name and the name of every guy from second grade I killed. You did miss one person I killed, but then there was no reason for you to call me by a girl's name. She, however, is dead all the same. I killed her for Bella and me. Out of all the people I killed I enjoyed her death the most. She annoyed me so much, and it was so exhilarating taking her life! I had so much fun killing her; it was such fun watching her suffer. I ended up suffocating her in the end, but not before I tortured her."

"Why did you kill her? What did she do to you?" asked Isabella.

"Because, my love, she knew. She knew that I was going to go after you, so she tried to stop me. She told me I was crazy, and I am: crazy in love with you. I killed her and our parents; it was a tragic house fire. I suffocated them first; of course, it was so fun killing my parents. It was their punishment for taking me away from you. I hated them all. I set the fire by messing with the fuse box and caused a fire that appeared to be bad wiring. No fault to me, and I was the only one that managed to get out of the house in time. They are dead, but I am here. If only you remembered me and kept your promise to marry me we could have been together."

"So how many people have you killed all in the name of loving me, Alec?" Finally she said my name. I knew she would remember me! I could hear fireworks and a symphony orchestra accompanying her sweet voice as she said it.

"Isabella, I knew you would remember me, the real me. We are meant to be together. Not the Tyler and not the John Walker, Aro Biers or Riley Yorkie you tutored. Yes, I am Alec, the same Alec Walker you wanted to marry in second grade. I killed Eleazar and Carmen Walker, my parents, Jane Walker, my twin sister, Tyler Crowley, the crack head, Aro Volturi, Eric Yorkie, and Riley Biers, the hikers and Ben Cheney, your prom date."

There was silence, apart from the scratching of Emmett's pen, as they marveled at my glory-list.

"All of the murders were committed in Washington, except my parents and sister. We lived in Texas. They moved us there, it was awful and I was so glad to burn that house down! There is a photo album at our house; I left it for you. It has all the photos in it of us as kids. There are many photos of you over the years that I was given by the private investigators, and that I took of you. My favorite photos are the ones of my seventh birthday party. You were there. You gave me a Lego set and a toy police dress up set. I still have them; you can give them to our child."

"What made you start?" Isabella whispered.

"You sat beside me in Mrs. Cope's class, you kissed my cheek and told me you liked me, and you said you wanted to marry me. You broke my heart by sharing that cookie with Tyler Crowley, which made killing him so much easier. I'm so glad you remember me, that you know the real me. I love you Isabella, you are forever mine!"

I continued to answer a bunch of questions from Emmett, all the while never looking away from Isabella's eyes.

I wanted to have as much time with her as I could. I knew when they found me, and took Isabella away, that my time with her was over. I was sad that after so much work to get Isabella to our home, it ended so fast.

"How did you find us anyway?" I asked when they had finished asking their questions. "We wanted to be in our home, left alone."

"You stupid fucking moron," Isabella said, shocking everyone. "I was wearing a GPS bracelet and I activated it when you finally unbound my hands. I don't love you; I don't remember you, other than as another second grader in Mrs. Cope's class. Your sister was my friend, and I used to like playing hopscotch with her. You were a silly boy with cooties. I kissed your cheek that day on a dare. I could not let Charlotte win the game because I was too chicken to do the dare. I never said I would marry you, you are fucking crazy. You need serious psychiatric help. I'm not in love with you. I did not make love to you, you RAPED me. You touched me against my will, and without my permission. You did not get my virtue, I gave that to the man I love, the only man I have ever loved. You have no clue what love is and I think that you have serious issues with reality. I know that you will die soon because I know for a fact that the state of Washington has the death penalty for capitol crimes and, guess what, it is by firing squad. And if they do not get you, then Texas has the death penalty too, so does Illinois, both use lethal injection. That makes you the winner of death by trifecta. I hope you rot in hell, you are nothing to me. Nothing, do you understand that? You have never been anything, but NOTHING!"

With that she stood and said, "I am done here; get me away from this puke."

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you that can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

##

Hey everyone if you get the time please check out this story I have read it is called "Pretty As A Princess" by Jess2002 on FF and here is the summary... Bella lost her whole family by the time she was eighteen. All she wanted to do was go to college. She meets Alice and Rosalie and they get her employed by Vicki's escort agency called pretty as a princess. Edward buys her...this story is not for everyone

##

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story! I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!

Peace,

TAT~


	20. Chapter 20

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank you Thank You

SHE ROCK'S!

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Special Thanks to Ashley, robsessedforever and Vamphik for the reviews!

~~~##~~~

Chapter 20: Dealing With It

BPOV

I was home, cradled in Edward's arms and dozing off before I knew it.

I woke late the next morning, still safely tucked in Edward's arms. We were hungry, so we got dressed and went out to the kitchen.

"Bella," I heard a squeal as my mother ran towards me.

"Hi, Mom," I managed to say before being wrapped in her arms.

"I'm so glad you are safe. My moon rocks and spirit beams worked so well!"

I quickly agreed and detangled myself from her scarves.

"Hi Bella," Charlie said as he waited patiently for Mom to finish. "We are leaving today, sorry. I have lots of things to follow up at home. I'm sure you don't mind if I take your mother home." I nodded and smiled. My mother was making me crazy and I had only seen her for a few minutes.

"Sam is going to stay with you until after finals and graduation."

I was shocked back into reality with Charlie's statement. "What? I can't... I'm not going back there. I can't do my finals. I can't go to graduation. It was all him. I do not want anything from this creep. I want nothing to do with it." I refused to use or speak his name. I refused to give him control over my life.

"Oh but you must," my mother said. "You must continue to use the scholarship. There is no reason to throw it all away. You only have finals before graduating. You have invested all this time; you may as well graduate and move on."

I suddenly made up my mind about what to do with everything the Whack-nut had given me. "I'm going to tell the college to use the remaining money to offer a scholarship to someone, or use it as a donation towards implementing more safety on campus. Esme will help me sign over the properties to a local non-profit organization that deals with rape victims. The house can be used as a safe house and shelter for the women they help. The bank accounts he had put into my name can be closed. The money can be given to charities too."

"There are three so far that we have found," Charlie said. "But Garrett thinks there are more."

"I talked to a few people at school about getting scholarships for medical school to start this fall," I continued. "I will look into student loans. I am going to be okay. I was able to obtain a partial scholarship, and student loan, when I left school, before getting the Whack-nut's scholarship. And with tutoring I will make do."

I went back to tutoring right away; I still had to help Bree Michaels. I managed to work eight hours a week with Bree. That was an easy eighty dollars a week, so I was banking some money.

After finding out how much debt I was going to be in if I started medical school again I decided to finish the degree I had almost finished. I borrowed enough money to cover the fees for the last three weeks of the semester, finals and graduation.

I saw a therapist after I left the hospital because Edward, the girls, and my Dad insisted.

Irina was a great person and an awesome therapist; I actually liked talking to her. We discussed the rape, the stalking, school, Edward, and my life in general.

"I was so happy that I had given myself to Edward, it was one less thing that the Whack-nut was able to take from me," I told her.

"Alec." The one thing that Irina and I did not agree on was the fact that I refused to call him by his name. "You will never truly get over the bad things he did if you cannot even say his name."

"I know he has a name but, in my eyes, he is crazy, and he means nothing to me. I refuse to give him the acknowledgement of a name." As I told her this, for what felt like the hundredth time, I felt as if it was finally over, I was no longer scared. The knot in my stomach his name, and the subject, usually created were gone. As we finished the session Irina let me know she was proud of my fast recovery. She was happy for me to end my therapy and she let me know I was welcome back any time.

I was proud of myself too and slightly surprised. I thought it would take a lot longer to heal mentally from such a traumatic experience. After just three weeks of therapy I was almost back to normal.

Although I credited Irina with my success I really believed it was Edward who helped me the most. I was used to having nightmares for any event that disturbed my life. The earliest I remember were nightmares about a boy at school who stole my bag hook. I had only had one nightmare, in the hospital, and Edward climbed in bed next to me, wrapped me in his arms and held me. Edward slept next to me every night, and I had not had one since.

I saw the gynecologist that Jasper recommended after my session with Irina. She was a very nice person who made me feel comfortable despite the invasive examination and horrible circumstances. After examining me and letting me get dressed we sat and talked. We discussed the loss of my virginity, the rape and safe sex.

"What birth control are you using?" she asked.

"I am still taking the pill. I was offered the morning after pill at the hospital, but I said I didn't need it, I am good about taking my birth control pills."

"That's good. You are free to resume having safe sex when you are comfortable with it. All your blood tests and STI checks came back all clear and clean. You still have the list of appointments for further tests Dr. Whitlock gave you. I think we will do them anyway, even though we don't really need to now."

"We don't need to?"

"Mr. Walker agreed to full DNA testing to use against the rape kit, and he agreed to let them test for all STIs at the same time. He even signed a release form to allow you to be given the results. His testing came back negative on all STIs."

I was so relieved, it was a load off my mind, but I was still taking no chances. I would do every test I could to be sure, to keep Edward and myself healthy.

After my appointments I went home and told Sam I was not going anywhere else so he could go home and relax.

I started preparing dinner and thought about Edward. I missed him when we were apart; it felt like something was missing in my body. I wasn't sure how graduation was going to affect our relationship.

Edward asked me if I would like to go away for a vacation with him during our break. I said yes and was excited to see what he had planned for us, but he decided not tell me anything. All he asked was if I had a passport, so I guessed we were going to leave the country.

Alice knew what he was planning because she told me that she was packing for me, so I had the correct clothing and such. I quickly formulated a plan to get the information from her.

I asked her to be reasonable with her choices, since she was so much more extravagant. She asked me to go shopping, but I quickly refused. Edward had given her a list, but I knew she would add a few of her personal touches, probably from Victoria Secret.

I told Edward that I felt it was unfair that Alice knew where we were going, but he told me that Alice only knew the climate, not the destination. So my plan was foiled, and I just had to be patient until we arrived.

Edward and I had been kissing and doing some touching. He was worried about pressuring me into having sex, not wanting me to do anything I was uncomfortable with. I wanted him; I knew he would not hurt me.

I discussed this with Irina, she said I should do whatever I felt comfortable doing. She also helped me to see Edward's point of view and how we would need to communicate to get through this together. With Edward's pre-medical knowledge he would not be expecting a fast recovery, if I wanted to move forward I would have to tell him what I wanted.

Edward was already holding too much back from me. Garrett was reporting everything to him about the case. I was able to get some information from Edward about it before he decided I had heard enough.

The Whack-nut still believed we made love, that he did not rape me.

They were afraid he would not end up getting the death sentence and instead would be put into a psychiatric facility, until he was sane enough for trial. The county prosecutor said he did not believe he was sane enough to be tried yet. The courts were having him tested by a psychiatrist and he was on suicide watch.

It bothered me that he would affect my life for several months over this issue alone, not to mention the months, and possibly years, waiting for his conviction.

Not only was I violated, I felt as if he violated my future with Edward, our future.

Edward and I had managed to talk about intimacy in the last few weeks.

"Intimacy will be hard now," Edward told me as we snuggled in his bed one night. "You might have some issues with trust."

"I couldn't fear you. I love you. I just want to be able to please you. I only fear you will be afraid to touch me."

"I love you and my love has no conditions. I will wait forever if that is how long it takes for you to be ready. Making love to you was unbelievable, but it was nothing compared to the connection and love I feel for you."

We did have a really deep connection between us; it took us both by surprise. It was as if we were destined to be together, soul mates if you will. I knew if I had to choose who I would be with for the rest of my life I would choose Edward.

"I really want you. And if Jasper had not told me that I should steer clear of any type of penetration until I was healed I would want nothing more than to have you inside of me."

"I just don't want to jeopardize hurting you. So, when you get the all clear I will be more comfortable touching you."

My stomach suddenly tightened as I remembered Edward's words. I had the all clear. I was excited about what that meant for after dinner. I finished cooking, showered, and changed before Edward arrived.

Dinner was nice, it was good to have casual conversation and not be worried about anything. Edward, Emmett and Jasper told us about their days, they were all working. Rose and Alice complained about their study timetables and how much work they had to do. It felt like everything was back to normal, better even since we had all found wonderful partners to share our time with.

After dinner Edward and I left the clean-up to the others and went to his condo.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" he asked.

"No, I want to just relax, can we get in bed and cuddle?" He took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

He told me all about the meetings he had to endure all day and I told him about my session with Irina and the doctor appointment.

"So, I have a clean bill of health and I was cleared to have safe sex."

"I love you, we do not have to rush into anything," he replied, smiling at me to reassure me.

"Yeah, I know. I do not have the same amount of patience as you." I think I shocked him a bit when I straddled his lap. I kissed him passionately, not leaving any doubt that my intent was to have my wicked way with him.

"Touch me," I begged and he lifted his hands to my sides and slid them up my torso.

I was wearing a sundress I had put on after my shower. I didn't put on a bra and the thin layer of the dress let the heat of his touch through to my skin. My nipples puckered instantly when his hands grazed the sides of my breasts.

"I want your mouth on me," I said. "You will have to take my dress off of me." He lifted the dress up over my head and I heard him growl when he saw that not only was I without a bra, but I was only wearing a small scrap of lace g-string.

He kept me on top of him, he was trying to show that I had control that I could stop any time I wanted to. I loved him all the more for it, but I wanted him to make love to me. I leaned down and kissed him, pulled his arms around me, used my leg, and the element of surprise, to flip us over.

When he was looking down at me, resting between my legs, I felt more at ease than I have ever felt before. "That is better. This is what I want," I told him.

He kissed me more and slowly started to grind his still clothing-covered body into me.

"You have too many clothes on. You needed to lose them."

He chuckled at my impatience and sat up to start removing his clothing. He was not fast enough so, I sat up to help him. As his shirt came off my mouth made its way to his chest and I licked one of his nipples. He made the most erotic sound I have ever heard him make. I used my finger nails to lightly run down his back as I pulled his body closer to mine.

When I reached the top of his pants I pushed the sides down as far as I could reach then used my feet to push them the rest of the way. Then I was the one that had more clothes on, although that tiny piece of lace could not really be called clothing. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of my g-string and looked me in the eye.

"Take it off," I told him, and he did just that.

I reached under my pillow and pulled out a condom that I had put there earlier.

He didn't take it from me and said, "I don't need that quite yet, I'm not done kissing you." He kissed down my chest and to my hips, where he gently kissed and licked his way from one side to the other. As he went lower he gave me a kiss directly where I wanted his mouth.

"More," I groaned as I felt the tightening in my stomach.

"Taste me, touch me, and lick me. Stop trying so hard to move slowly. I want your mouth now." I had my hands in his hair pulling him into me.

As soon as his mouth made purchase on my clit my hips rotated into his mouth. My hands tightened the grip they had on his hair. I called out his name in release. I felt the vibrations rock through me from the growl that escaped his body and I felt my body coil, then slip right into another orgasm.

"Kiss me," I begged and he moved up to kiss me like he was starving for my mouth. "It is so erotic to taste myself on your mouth." His lips moved to my neck and he growled again.

He lightly bit my neck and sucked the skin into his mouth, marking me as his. I could not wait any longer. I needed to feel him inside of me. I tore the condom open and rolled it down his massive length.

"Sit," I told him. I straddled his lap and, gently as I could, I lowered myself onto his cock. Once he was fully inside of me I kissed him and started rocking and rotating my hips on him. Quickly the grinding on him sent me into yet another orgasm, and I felt as if my legs were Jell-O.

I took his hands in mine and pulled him with me as I reclined, so he would be on top of me. As he took over control I could feel the pressure building.

"I want you to cum with me," I told him. "I want you to go faster and deeper." His whole body reacted to my words. I finally felt him relax enough to let go of his concern and give himself to me fully.

He sat up and pushed my knees up until they met my chest. He pushed into me faster and harder and I knew neither of us would last long.

I felt my climax grow and I begged him to fuck me harder. "Edward," I yelled as my whole body shook. He followed and we both remained connected for what seemed like hours, coming down together, wrapped in each other's arms.

I loved this man more than I thought was ever possible and I wanted to spend every day of forever with him.

Finally Edward rolled off me. "Bella..." he said, fear evident in his voice. "Umm... the condom broke."

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you that can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

##

Hey everyone if you get the time please check out this story I have read it is called "Breaking Swan" by Butterflybetty on FF and here is the summary... Rockstar Isabella Whitlock seems to have everything but after an altercation with her agent, she realizes she needs to find her music again. So she goes back home and finds exactly what, or who, she needs. The question now is, will she let them in? MA

~~~###~~~

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story! I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!

Peace,

TAT~


	21. Chapter 21

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank You!

ABBY ROCK'S! Like really rocks! She is super duper awesome! YAY!

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Thanks to Ashley and Vamphik for the reviews, which I can not reply too. Thanks for reading my story and thanks for always having something nice to say!

~~~##~~~

Chapter 21: Graduation Day

EPOV

"You have to get tested," Bella said. She was so upset about the condom breaking.

"Bella, your tests have been clean and so were Alec's," I told her.

"I know, but I want you to get tested anyway. Just in case. I couldn't cope if you caught something from me." Bella looked like she was going to cry.

"Okay, my love. I will get the tests done. I promise." I wrapped her in my arms. I was upset that our first time together after her rape was spoiled by a broken condom. I wanted to relax, hold Bella and enjoy the post-sex glow.

"Thank you, and I'm so sorry."

"Please don't be sorry, I love you." I was not worried about it because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, she was it for me. I was planning to ask Bella to move in with me before school started in the fall.

I had not cashed any of the rent checks the girls had given me; I would not take their money. I gave them my guest condo to live in so they were my guests. Of course they had not figured it out, and I wouldn't say anything. I knew it would make Bella a little upset, she is so headstrong.

I wanted her to move in with me, there would not be much difference; we stayed together every night anyway. I did not want to be away from her anymore then she wanted to be away from me.

I was so glad when finals were over. I was looking forward to spending every hour with Bella over summer. I had a very romantic two week getaway planned for Bella. I was so glad that she agreed to go on vacation with me and Charlie agreed to let her go away with me.

"Hi Charlie, its Edward." I said.

"Hi Edward, I have been waiting for you to call."

"Oh, okay. I am planning a vacation and I am going to ask Bella to go with me. Is that alright with you?"

"I trust you to watch out for her and take care of her, so yes that is alright with me."

"Thank you, Charlie," I replied.

"Do you want to ask for anything else?" Charlie had already said he knew I wanted to marry Bella so I understood what he was asking.

"Yes, Charlie, but not yet."

"Whenever you are ready, Edward, you have my blessing. I know you will always put my little girl first."

"Thank you, Charlie. That means a lot to me. I will always take care of your daughter, because I love her more than anything else."

I wanted to take her to Italy, but I settled for Jamaica. We went to the Sandals Royal Caribbean Resort. I booked us into the Grande Romeo and Juliet honeymoon suite.

I told Alice what type of climate we were visiting and asked her to go shopping for Bella because I wanted everything to be a surprise. I gave Alice two of the four big bags of the new luggage I purchased. I also gave her a garment bag and two smaller suitcases.

Alice was shocked by how much luggage there was going to be for a week so I had to tell her that it was going to be a tad longer.

"Here is my black American Express card," I told her. "Go buy everything that Bella will need, including at least three formal dinner dresses and at least one formal gown."

Alice screamed and bounced in front of me with excitement. "Wow, are you sure? I get to go shopping, for Bella's vacation? I get to buy her dresses? Wow. I can't believe my dreams are finally coming true. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"You can't tell her anything though, Alice. I want it all to be a surprise."

"Of course I won't tell her. She will just throw a fit anyway."

"Okay, thank you. She will also need several swimming suits and beach covers. And to make sure you get lots of sun screen and sunburn creams, just in case."

"Right, I will do this for you on one condition."

I was surprised Alice wanted something else from me; I thought giving her unlimited expense on a shopping trip would be enough. "What, Alice?"

"You let me inspect what you are taking and let me get you a few things too," Alice grinned at me, knowing I would agree.

I groaned, but agreed. I hoped I would not regret that choice.

So Alice had all of the suitcases, and complete control over what was to be taken. She let me go shopping for some clothes, but under my mother's supervision, and ordered me to pick up my Armani tux from the dry cleaners. She hijacked it right out of my hands as soon as I got home with it.

Bella asked me several times everyday where we were going, but I would not tell her. I had her passport, and mine and our tickets for our first class flight hidden in a pocket of my carry on which was in the corner of my closet.

I planned for us to leave for our vacation three days after graduation. I chose that date because it was my birthday and I could avoid the traditional Cullen birthday party. One Cullen party was enough for one week.

My parents hosted a huge party at Highland Park Country Club the night of graduation. It was a graduation party for Bella, Rose, Alice and I.

Mom was her normal self and with Alice in tow it was one hell of a party. They spent the seven days between finals and graduation day organizing everything. They decorated, created the menu, and ordered everyone around.

Three hundred of our closest friends and family attended the dinner. Many of those older family members and friends left before the dancing started, and before the college crowd arrived.

What Bella wore for the graduation was amazing. It was a black dress that stopped above her knees. What I liked the most was what she had on under it.

I helped zip her dress and I almost took it off of her when I saw the midnight blue lace covering her breasts and bottom. I was hard instantly and was all night with her by my side. Wearing dress slacks is not an easy cover for my hard cock.

Bella knew what she did to me, I saw her smirk.

I leaned close to her ear and whispered to her, "It's not fair to tease me." I decided she needed to be just as turned on as I was so I sucked her earlobe into my mouth and gently bit down on it. She leaned into me and moaned. I made sure she was stable on her legs and kissed her neck chastely as I snickered to myself.

"You are not playing fair," she whispered.

"I was just returning your serve," I replied. "You are so beautiful."

"Alice tortured me into it. And keep your hands to yourself until later because Alice will kill me, and you, if we mess up her 'master piece'."

I kissed her lightly on her lips. "I love you and I am holding you to the promise that later I can mess you up without any repercussions."

My parents had set up a limo to take us to graduation and of course Sam and Emmett were riding with us. Emmett was off duty, but he had become as protective of Rose as I was of Bella. Sam was on board for the long haul he would get two weeks' vacation while we were away and then his duty resumed when we returned.

"Sam, this is your last day looking after me," Bella said on the way to graduation.

"Yes, Bella, and I have enjoyed looking after you." Sam looked upset. He had become one of the group, a real friend, during the last month and a half.

"I have enjoyed your company too. I feel safe when you are around. I don't know if I feel confident enough to go out by myself yet, would stay on to protect me? How much do you charge?"

"Bella," I interrupted before Sam got too uncomfortable. "Sam is on a salary, and his salary for the rest of the year had been paid in full already."

"Yes it has and I would be honored to continue to protect you."

"Well if you stay on next year we will talk about pay then." Bella seemed to relax with the knowledge she would still have protection after graduation.

I knew protection would not be an issue because by Christmas she would either be my wife or she would be my fiancée and living in my home. I was determined to marry this woman. I knew it was fast, but everyone saw it, our parents all saw it and acknowledged it as a real and binding love.

"Are you going to use the wedding rings left to you by your great grandparents," my mother asked me when we were out shopping before finals. She was helping me get ready for the vacation.

"What makes you think I am going to propose now?" I asked, shocked that she seemed able to read my mind.

"I know you will marry Bella. The ring set is yours to give to whoever you want. Or use the stones from it to make a new set."

"Bella will appreciate the old set because it means that I didn't spend money on her. Mom that set is worth way more then she will ever know, especially if she accepts it when I ask her to marry me." My mother stopped in the middle of the mall to give me a hug. When she pulled away she had tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I'm so happy, Edward. She is a wonderful girl; you are perfect for each other. And I got the ring set back today from the jewelers, I took it in to have it cleaned and appraised for insurance since it was being removed from the vault. I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head, unable to find the words to describe how I was feeling. I felt as if they were pushing me to propose, but I did want to spend the rest of my life with Bella. I guess a part of me was nervous that she was not going to be ready. I had made that mistake before. I held back, or rather tried to hold back, on telling her I loved her. I had thought that it was one-sided and then she shocked me by saying she loved me too. I knew she was it for me, and now I was carrying around the engagement ring in my pocket, waiting for the perfect moment to propose.

My birthday wasn't totally forgotten. I invited my parents, Bella and her parents to dinner at Charlie Trotter's. My parents loved the place, it is over the top expensive, but the food they served was to die for and they were known for their delicious entrees. I knew it would be good, and it was another place that Bella had never been. I loved taking her places that were new to her. I also wanted to take her somewhere that Renee would have to behave.

Renee was really getting on Bella's nerves and Bella had been hiding out at my house a lot. Renee and Charlie were staying at the girls' place so Bella stayed with me. Dinner was interesting with all of us going together.

Bella had been doing a lot to avoid her Mother, she had only talked to her alone for an hour tops. Bella got along well with my Mom, which made me very happy, but she seemed to have no connection with her own Mom at all. It concerned me a little, but I understood it as well.

We spent the day with her parents before dinner. They were leaving the next morning. We decided to go to Navy Pier. We visited the museum, the shops, rode the big Ferris wheel and the swings, and we even went on a tour boat. Charlie seemed to really enjoy the day out and Renee seemed to be reliving her childhood. Renee is a little odd; when I thought of her the old saying "she walks to the beat of her own drum" came to mind. Only, with Renee, it was more suited to say "she walks to the beat of her own ORCHESTRA!"

At dinner she picked up things and asked odd questions about them. Half way through her main course she pulled one of her many little stones she carried out and placed it on the edge of her plate saying, "this carrot had a good life, and I will bless it with my cabochons-cut malachite."

"Just eat it, Renee," Charlie grumbled, obviously used to his wife's eccentricities.

I was glad that I was taking Bella away, she needed a break. She thought we were going away for a week, but we would not be back for two weeks.

"When you visit us in Washington we will take you out to one of our favorite places," Renee continued, ignoring Charlie.

This made Bella spit her water she was sipping out her nose. She quickly covered that up by using her long beautiful hair as a curtain as she turned her head and coughed.

I leaned over and said, "That is something you can explain later at home."

"Is that home, as in my home or your home?" she whispered.

"Ours, my love," I replied quickly and squeezed her hand.

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you that can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

##

**I normally offer up a story recommendation but this time instead of a story rec, I am here to offer you something different. I will give you the chance to ask one question of me about this story. So review the story and ask your one question! On ff I will reply the answer when I reply to your review. On TWCS I will send you an email via the contact button on your profile. So please make sure that if you want a question answered that you have that contact/reply info available. **

~~~###~~~

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story! I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!

Peace,

TAT~


	22. Chapter 22

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank You!

ABBY ROCK'S! Like really rocks! She is super duper awesome! YAY!

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Thanks to Vamphik for the review, which I can not reply too. ******you gave me your email address but you have to type it out like this in order for it to show. maakrace at hotmail dot com****** now you Vamphik can just email me that is my email and I will gladly answer your question.

~~~##~~~

Chapter 22: Off To Paradise

BPOV

I missed my Dad a lot when he left. I was glad, however, that my mother went home.

Things between my parents seemed off while they were here, but then my mother is weird, and dealing with her makes anyone seem off.

I don't think that Edward believed me when I warned him about my mother. But he learned quickly that when it comes to her there are not enough words of warning.

Before she left she tried to get Edward to let her read his palm, then tarot cards, then tea leaves. She also offered him a rather large handmade clay peace sign necklace. He was very polite in refusing her.

She started asking him about our sex life, but I cut her off, and thankfully my Dad managed to get her sidetracked into something else.

While she was staying in my condo she kept pulling little rocks out of her pockets and placing them around the place. If she got caught she declared that the energy was weird and she was correcting it.

She wanted to bless Edward and me as a couple, but we refused when she informed us we would have to stand naked together with her in front of the full moon. We figured the full moon in the sky was enough. Neither of us wanted to see her full moon, or have her seeing ours. I swear my Mom is just not right!

Edward and I left for our vacation the same day. I wouldn't know our destination until we arrived there.

Edward even insisted I could not look at the departures board and I had my iPod on and playing so I could not hear any announcements. I was happy, though, because I was listening to the playlist Edward set for me.

I trusted Edward so, I listened to his request. I managed several weeks not knowing without going crazy, a few more hours in flight would not make a difference.

Once the pilot had given his talk about our flight and we had taken off I took off the headphones. Edward then finally told me our destination.

"When we arrive we will be getting picked up at the airport by a private transfer. There will be fruit, chocolate and champagne in the transport for us. We are staying in one of the honeymoon suites that the resort has. I have purchased a huge honeymoon package for us. We have breakfast in bed, a photography session, couples massage, and a rose petal bath tomorrow. Then, the day after, we will have a picnic on the resort's private offshore island. We will also take a sunset cruise."

"Wow, Edward," was all I could manage as he took a breath.

"The room we are staying in is called the Grande Romeo and Juliet Honeymoon Suite. It has a swim-up private entrance to the Crystal Lagoon."

"And where, exactly is this place we are staying at?"

"We are staying at the Sandals Royal Caribbean Resort, in Jamaica. And we are not going to be away for just one week, we are not returning for two full weeks!"

He was waiting for my reaction, but all I could manage was a shocked gasp as my mouth fell open.

"You should try to rest because we have plans for this evening, after we arrive at the resort."

I relaxed back in the big comfy first class seat, much better than coach, and fell asleep.

I woke up later when the pilot announced we were about to land. I turned to see Edward leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed. He looked so happy. I was glad to see the concern he had worn for several weeks was off his face. I knew most of it was because of me.

I hated to wake Edward, but I knew I had to, we had to change planes. Alice and Esme had shipped our luggage ahead of us and when we arrived it would be in our room already and put away for us so we did not have to worry about our luggage. It was part of our vacation package for it to be all put away for us. Sending it was a must to Edward, because he hated that the airline had lost luggage before and, as much as he would love me to be naked all the time, he wanted me to have fun outside the room as well. I blushed when I recalled him talking about us being naked because, with one quick fantasy of a naked Edward on a big soft bed, that was suddenly where I wanted to be. I couldn't stop thinking about it; he was so sexy in the early hours; his wild sex hair, his just-woke-up half-lidded eyes, not to mention that unshaved scruff that made my lady bits tingle. I crossed my legs as I wished his scruff was rubbing certain parts of me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts so I could wake Edward. But he was already awake and watching me while I was staring at him, lost in my thoughts. I blushed more as I realized he knew what I had been thinking.

He leaned closer to me and whispered, "no worries, my love, I will make whatever erotic things you were thinking come true soon." I didn't care who saw me as I grabbed two hands full of his hair and roughly kissed him. He growled into my mouth as he kissed me back with equal fierceness.

We broke apart when we needed air. He rubbed my leg and whispered, "I will take care of you soon, just be patient. We do not have the time right now to take care your urges." He continued rubbing my leg, getting higher, and I bit my lip, trying not to moan out loud, as he rubbed his hand against my core.

"Wow, my love, you are so warm and damp." I knew he would keep it up if I did not stop him. I reached over and ran my thumb along the erection straining in his jeans. His hand stopped it's rubbing over my core and he was also fighting the urge to moan.

We both stopped our teasing without needing to say anything. To keep our hands off of our body parts we held hands, fingers laced together, and just stared into each other's eyes.

Five minutes later we landed in Miami and then thirty minutes later we boarded our flight to Jamaica.

Once we were back in the air, Edward asked the stewardess for a blanket and pillow for each of us, the flight was only supposed to take about two hours, but I figured he was still tired. She gave us our pillows and blankets and Edward reached across and closed the window shade.

There was no one in front of us and no one next to us so it was very quiet, peaceful, and private.

Edward leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. "You need to be very quiet." He covered me with the blanket and his hand was unbuttoning my shorts before I knew it. He started kissing and sucking my neck and I cuddled into him and relaxed. I felt his hand enter the top of my shorts and I understood the need for a blanket.

He stroked my soaking wet clit and I moaned into his mouth as he entered me with two of his fingers. He stilled his hand and brought his mouth to my ear.

"Baby you have to be quiet. I am going to fuck you silly with my fingers." He started to pump his fingers into me, keeping his thumb pressed on my clit. He drove me to orgasm after orgasm until I saw stars. When he finally stopped I was not even able to go to the restroom, I could not trust my legs to hold me up.

Edward removed his hand from my pants and licked his fingers. "Nothing tastes better than your juices."

I hungrily kissed him, tasting myself on his lips, and he moaned into my mouth. I reached over to touch him; I wanted to make him feel good too. He was already hard.

"Let me know if the stewardess comes our way," I whispered in his ear. I lay down, as if I was laying my head in his lap. I made sure I was all covered up and made quick work of his zipper. When his cock sprang free I licked the tip and tasted the pre cum. I wanted to taste him and I wanted to make it good. But it needed to be fast too so I deep-throated him and hummed, knowing that the vibrations would set him spinning fast. I started bobbing up and down. Every time the head of his huge cock was in my throat I swallowed and hummed. After just a few minutes I knew he was on the edge so I stroked the outside of his jeans over his balls and deep throated him again. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked him hard as I pulled back up. He released his load and his hips bucked. I swallowed all he gave me before I tucked him back into his pants.

I sat up and kissed him. He surprised me by kissing me just as deeply as he kissed me after licking my juices from his fingers. We kissed and calmed ourselves down, both satiated.

The captain announced we would be landing in twenty minutes and I went to the toilet to change my shorts, it looked as if I had wet my pants.

When we got off the plane we saw a man holding a sign that said CULLEN. We went to him and he showed us to the vehicle waiting. I gazed out the window as we were driven, admiring the beauty of Jamaica.

On the way to the resort Edward told me our plans for the rest of the day. "We are having dinner on the beach to celebrate our first night in Jamaica. There is a special dress for tonight; it will be laid out for you in our room. Dinner is at eight o'clock." We snacked on the fruit and chocolate and sipped the champagne. I was so excited to see the room and the dress for tonight. I had never been the girl that liked to get dressed up, but I loved getting dressed up for Edward. I know how much he enjoyed seeing me in a sexy dress.

The room sounded amazing when Edward described it, but it was even better than I had imagined. The bed was huge and so high off the ground; I almost needed a step ladder to get into bed. I opened the patio doors and there was a beautiful pool which we could go straight into from our room's patio. The bathroom was so nice I called to Edward and told him that this was exactly how I wanted my dream bathroom in the future. There were his and hers sinks and a huge walk in shower behind a glass wall. It had so many shower heads along the walls and above and it was big enough to fit 6 people. But it would be just the two of us in there, a lot if I had my way, I was a dirty girl. There was also a Huge Jacuzzi tub, big enough to be a hot tub, and defiantly big enough for the two of us.

I walked back into the main room to look in the huge walk-in closet where there seemed to be enough clothing for me, and Edward, for more than the two weeks we would be there. I went to the chest of drawers on my side of the closet and opened the top one. There were brand new bra and panty sets. Then I opened the next drawer, it was full of sexy lingerie. The next drawer had at least twenty different bikini swimsuits, some halter, some string, and some that made postage stamps look big. It was scary and embarrassing but I knew it was Alice's idea of vacation attire, I had been expecting it.

Edward joined me in the closet and laughed at my expression. "Don't worry, my love, if she got you something you don't like there is plenty of other clothes to choose from. And I let her shop for me too so we are both at her mercy. Although I did get to pack one thing for myself: my tuxedo."

"Your tuxedo? Why do we need formal wear here?"

"I want to do some things the right way, and that means that next Saturday we are both getting dressed in formal wear and enjoying a special dinner together before we have to pack up and leave. I told you about the dress for tonight, but there are others, too." He waved his arm at a rack of garment bags.

"Get a swim suit on, we are going to go enjoy the private pool outside our suite before dinner." I picked one of the skimpy suits because what I wanted, more than anything, was for him to bring me back into the room and finish what he started on the plane.

I stepped out wearing nothing more than a shiny silver, very small, string bikini. I loved the color silver shiny or matte it was my favorite color, and I knew that blue was Edwards so; I would save the shiny blue one for later. Before I took four steps into the room I was picked up, put onto the bed, and Edward was crawling on top of me.

"You are going to be the death of me if you keep walking into the room wearing nothing, but these scraps of cloth," he groaned into my barely covered chest.

I giggled as I threaded my hands into his hair. "Edward, do not make me beg you to touch my body."

Before I knew it the strings were all untied and he was between my legs, licking me. And only a couple of minutes later I was over the edge, screaming out his name, and begging him to make love to me. He kissed his way up my body and licked my nipples. He sucked on my neck and lined himself up to enter me.

He looked me in the eye and said, "Bella, my love, it will be my pleasure to make love to you, now and forever." My eyes were locked with his as he pushed into me. I felt so complete. As the tightness started coiling in my stomach again I felt Edward increase the movements, still looking into my eyes. I rocked my hips in time with him and we panted fractured sentences of love to each other. I felt myself tumbling over the edge, I cried out his name as he thrust into me once more and I felt his seed spilling into me.

He rolled us onto our sides, keeping us connected, and he kissed my face.

"Edward, you forgot a condom."

He never stopped looking at me as he said, "Bella, I did not forget a condom. You are it for me. You and I will share whatever comes our way. I needed to feel you and I needed to make you all mine."

With tears streaming down my face I kissed him. "I am forever yours!"

We forgot all about our swim as we kissed, tangled in each other's arms, for and the rest of the afternoon.

I eventually looked at the clock and noticed it was six o'clock. "Now, birthday boy, let's go shower in that amazing bathroom, and get ready for our special dinner. I have a very special gift for you, but you cannot have it until after we eat."

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you that can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

##

Story Recommendation for this chapter is:

"Here We Go Again" by Butterflybetty

Bella Swan is starting a new job with the FBI. Not only does she have to prove to the boys that she belongs but she has to face the demons from her past before they find her. On FF.

This was one of the first stories of hers I read. I really recommend any of her stories; she is a truly gifted writer.

**Thank you for always cheering me on!**

~~~###~~~

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story! I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!

Peace,

TAT~


	23. Chapter 23

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank You!

ABBY ROCK'S! Like really rocks! She is super duper awesome! YAY!

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Thanks to Vamphik for the review, which I can not reply too. ******you gave me your email address but you have to type it out like this in order for it to show. maakrace at hotmail dot com****** now you Vamphik can just email me that is my email and I will gladly answer your question.

~~~##~~~

Chapter 23: Formal Night

EPOV

The first day on at the resort was amazing. We made love, showered, and had dinner on the beach as the sun set.

After we got back to the suite Bella gave me the gift she made me wait for. It was a Caduceus clip ballpoint pen from Tiffany & Co. "Wow," I said. "I will carry it with me always. I will use it when I work at the hospital once we are residents."

"I also have another gift, but it is for both of us. Wait in bed, I will be back soon."

She walked into the bathroom and winked as she shut the door. I had a fair idea what was coming. I decided to light several candles and switch the lights off, creating a soft glow around the room. I took off my shirt, pants and then laid on the bed to wait.

Eventually she came out of the bathroom. I sat up to see her and almost fell back when I saw what she was wearing. She had silver stilettos and thigh-high stockings held up by a dark blue garter. Her corset was also dark blue, trimmed with silver thread and hugging her curves like a second skin. She had her hair piled up on top of her head and she strutted over to me with a wicked gleam in her eyes. She was the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on.

"You are so sexy," I mumbled as she crawled up the bed and straddled my groin. I reached up and quickly undid the laces holding the corset on her. "This has to go, but the garter, stockings, and shoes are staying on."

I threw the corset onto the floor and she grabbed her own nipples, pinched them, making them hard. All I could do was watch as she teased me, while turning herself on.

"What position do you want me in?" She asked. "I want your cock in me, now."

I almost came right then and there. "You are going to be the end of me, my love," I told her. The panties she was wearing had ties on each hip. I quickly untied them and pulled them from her body.

Bella started kissing my chest and neck, biting my ear lobe, and then whispered to me. "I want you now, we can play nice later. Please fuck me, Edward." She sucked hard on my neck, leaving her mark on my skin.

I lifted her off of my lap and stood her on the floor by the bed. I got up, stood behind her and pushed her gently until she was bent over the bed. I grinded my hard cock into her sex as I massaged her sexy ass.

I could feel her wetness, ready for me. "You are so wet, my love. And warm," I said as I pushed my fingers into her.

"It is only for you, all for you," she replied.

"You are mine, my cock is only yours," I said as I pushed my cock into her. I paused, reveling in the warmth for a minute, enjoying the sensations flowing through me.

"You're so wet and warm and tight," I said as I started moving. "The dimples above your ass and the curve of your butt cheeks look great from here, Bella." She moaned in ecstasy, enjoying my commentary.

"Everything about you turns me on, even the arch of your foot," I went on. "I want to make love to you every time I see any part of you." I bent down to kiss her back. "Thank you for the present, it was awesome, but completely unnecessary. I want to fuck you no matter what you wear, every minute of every day." I thrust into her harder until she had an orgasm.

I leaned back to flip her over. I was able to look in her eyes as we made love that is the only thing wrong with taking her from behind. I pinched her nipple, rubbed her clit, and thrust into her over and over until we both climaxed.

After we caught our breath we lay on the bed and cuddled. "I will love you forever, Bella. You are my love, my life, and my world."

We made love a few more times after that, before we watched the sunrise from the patio.

We were served breakfast in bed. We lounged on the patio by the private pool entrance, wrapped in our robes, cuddled on a double sized lounge chair napping. It was nice laying there together, enjoying the tropical breezes and the warm sun.

After a while we went to the beach and enjoyed rubbing sunscreen on each other. We played in the surf together. Seeing Bella being playful and having fun after all she had been through in the last two months was making me happy.

We went to the main resort for lunch that day. We enjoyed ourselves and met and talked with a few other people. There were several other people here on their honeymoons. This place catered mostly for honeymoons and weddings.

We met a couple who were getting married there on Friday. They told us none of their friends or family were able to attend, but they had always wanted to be married somewhere exotic, even if no one could be there. We spent several hours hanging out with them, they were really nice.

They invited us to witness them being married and we agreed. Listening to them talk of their love made me love Bella more. I knew she was my forever, I felt it in my bones.

Our vacation was wonderful; we made love and explored the island. We relaxed at the spa and had a sunset cruise. We dined on exotic food in our room and in the resort's restaurant. We witnessed a beautiful wedding and fell even more in love with each other.

Before our formal dinner, two nights before we had to leave, I sent Bella to the Red Lane Spa for a full day treatment. She was waxed and massaged, had a manicure, pedicure, and all that fun stuff that girls loved.

I went to the private Island to make all the preparations that I was personally doing.

I wore my Armani tux and she had a gown that Alice picked out for her to wear. I was excited and could not wait to see it. I was really nervous and it took several attempts to light the candles with my shaking hands.

I heard the boat starting to arrive, so I walked to the dock and saw the most beautiful woman in the world being helped off the boat. Bella was wearing a gown that was pale pink with crystal beading. Her hair was up except for a few trails of curls hanging down, framing her face. She looked like a princess. The gown rested on her feet which were bare, as were mine.

As she approached me I pulled out a corsage for her wrist to match the one pinned to my lapel. I placed it on her wrist and took her hand, wrapped it around my elbow and escorted her to our table. The waiter poured us each a glass of the champagne that was chilling in the bucket of ice.

After we both took a sip I asked her to dance. As she took my hand and I felt the familiar hum race through me. I held her close to me, happy with her in my arms. We swayed around the dance floor to a few songs before we started our dinner.

I escorted her to the table and held her chair for her as she sat. We were served appetizers, soup, salad entrees, and dessert.

"Are you ready for your dessert?" the waiter asked me.

"I think we are," I said, glancing at Bella who nodded.

The waiter returned with a huge ice-cream sundae to share. "Here is your Sundae, enjoy," the waiter said with a wink and a smirk.

"I'm sure we will," I replied as I plucked a cherry off of the sundae. I held it up to Bella's mouth and bumped it into her nose, making her giggle.

"Do you want it?" I asked, lowering my voice to a sexy growl.

She snickered at me and, keeping eye contact, she opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and licked the cherry. Gently she took it from me, sucking my fingers as she pulled away, and ate it. Somehow she managed to tie the stem in a knot with her tongue and she stuck out her tongue to show me.

"I already know how talented your tongue is," I said, and winked at her.

We fed each other the sundae, teasing each other with every bite and lick until we could not eat any more.

I could no longer stand being so far away from her so I offered her my hand and we danced again. I held her tight as we swayed to the slow, calming music.

The table was cleared except for our glasses while we danced. When we returned to our seats I refreshed our glasses with more champagne. She started to take a sip, but noticed that there was something in her glass. She looked closer then looked at me and gasped. I took her glass from her and poured it into the bucket, catching the object in my hand.

I knelt down on one knee beside her and said, "Isabella Marie Swan, I know that we have not known each other for very long. And we have been through a lot since we have known each other. I believe that all of the bad we have dealt with has made us develop a stronger, longer-lasting bond: a bond that some people who have been together for years do not have.

"I love you. You are my life, my love, my hopes, my dreams, my sun, my moon, my stars, you're everything to me. I want you not just as my lover and my friend; I want you as my equal, my partner, my soul mate, my wife, and the mother of my children. I would be honored if you would take this ring from me as a sign of acceptance of becoming my wife. It was my grandmother's and the day she gave it to me she told me that one day I would find a love like she had with my grandfather, and I would want to spend the rest of my life with her. Well, I know that she would not want me to give it to anyone else besides you, because you are it for me, I see no other.

"I want you to marry me, Bella, not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but some day in the future. It can be this year, or next year, or 5 years from now, I just want you to be my wife. I love you with every beat of my heart and with every bit of my existence. Bella, I love you, will you agree to be my wife?"

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you that can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

##

Story Recommendation for this chapter is:

"For Every Day of Forever" by Jess2002

A heartbreaking tail of Edward and Bella in foster care. How do you become a "Normal" person after being abused in every way, brainwashed and manipulated? Can they make it through life together or will it rip them apart? WARNING INSIDE M for a reason. On FF.

I have liked all her stories I have read thus far and this one is amazing too! Thanks Jess for all that you do for me, and for helping me believe in myself!

~~~###~~~

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story! I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!

Peace,

TAT~


	24. Chapter 24

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank You!

ABBY ROCK'S! Like really rocks! She is super duper awesome! YAY!

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Chapter 24: Emotional Vortex

BPOV

"Yes, I will be your wife," I said, throwing my arms around Edward's neck. I kissed him with everything I had.

He placed the ring on my finger. I was shocked at the size of it, and it felt so heavy. I normally did not wear jewelry so it was an odd feeling wearing a ring, but it felt so right.

He kissed my hand and then the ring on my finger. "The only thing that could top this moment is when you say I do," he said, his eyes shining with happiness.

He picked me up and walked toward the dock where the transport boat was waiting for us. He carried me all the way from the boat to our room and placed me on the sofa. We sat, kissing and caressing each other, for a long time.

"You are everything to me," he said between kisses. "I am so happy you accepted my proposal."

"You are everything to me," I replied. "I am happy too, thank you for asking me."

"Stay right where you are," he said and got up. He went into our bathroom for a few minutes and I heard the water running. He came back to the room, wearing only his boxer briefs, and swept me up into his arms.

"I am able to walk," I complained.

"Not tonight, you're not. And when I'm done you might not be able to walk tomorrow either."

He took his time undressing me. He removed my necklace and earrings and placed them on my vanity. When he had removed all of my clothing and under garments he removed his boxers and picked me back up.

He lowered us both into the tub and placed me in front of him, leaning back against his chest. He reached over and turned on the jets in the tub. We sat in the tub, just relaxing and being together until the water turned cold.

Edward got up, wrapped himself in a big robe, took my hand, helped me out of the tub, and wrapped me in my robe. Then he picked me up again and carried me to our bed.

After laying me gently on the bed he kissed me, licked my neck sucked my earlobe and fondled my breasts. My breathing was become ragged and I wanted him so much. He leaned down and took my nipple into his hot mouth, gently bit down on it, then sucked and swirled his tongue around the hardened tip.

He put one hand on the other breast to tease the nipple and trailed the other down my stomach. He stopped when he reached my core where he slid a finger between the folds and groaned against my breast about how wet and hot I was.

"All for you, always for you," I managed to whisper. He thrust two fingers into me and rubbed my clit with his thumb. He continued to kiss and lick down my chest, across my midsection, all the way down, never stopping his fingers' thrusting.

I moaned and rotated my hips into his hand. "Please let me touch you," I begged.

He lifted me up, lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of him, straddling his head, looking down at his hard cock.

"You can do whatever you want, but I'm not going to stop what I started," he said before burying his tongue deep inside me.

I screamed out in pleasure. As soon as I could think straight I leaned down and licked the tip of his huge cock. I took as much in my mouth as I could, and I was sucking his cock when I felt myself losing control again. I sped up my motions so I could make him cum too. I used one hand to stroke the rest of his cock and the other to fondle his balls. I knew he was getting closer because he was bucking his hips, much like I was bucking mine. We kept in rhythm, his tongue flicking over my clit, his fingers pumping in and out of me, and my mouth on his cock.

I deep-throated him, swallowed, and hummed. I felt him shooting his cum, still bucking his hips and moaning against my clit. I was soon over the edge, too. I saw stars and lost consciousness for a few minutes.

I came to on my back, my head on my pillow, and Edward was offering me a drink of bottled water. I took a drink and so did he.

"Are you okay, my love?" He asked me.

"I'm better than okay, I'm great."

We laid there for a while, snuggling, before we drifted off to sleep. I knew that nothing could ever be better than this was.

I woke up in the morning to a rolling stomach. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, just in time to vomit into the toilet. I felt so weak and tired; I must have gotten the flu or something.

"My love, are you okay?" Edward said from the bathroom door.

"I do not feel well," I told him. "But I don't feel like vomiting anymore."

"Would you like me to get you some seltzer water and help you back to bed?"

I got into bed and cuddled into the blankets just as room service arrived with our daily breakfast in bed. The smell of the food made me feel ill again and, as I ran to the bathroom, I heard Edward ask them to bring me some bottled water and seltzer.

Twenty minutes later I was back in bed, the breakfast had been taken away and the doctor was leaving. He said I had stomach flu; I should not try eating anything until I was able to hold down water, and to try small sips at a time. He also told me to visit his clinic to get some blood work done, just in case it was worse than just stomach flu.

"I am so sorry for ruining your vacation," I told Edward.

He kissed my engagement ring and said, "Baby, I would rather be here with you like this than out faking a fun time because I was missing you."

I started feeling better and by lunchtime I was able to go out and enjoy our last day in Jamaica.

We visited the clinic early in the afternoon, before we did anything else. They drew a tube of blood and said they would get back to me in a few minutes.

It was taking forever so I lay back and closed my eyes, trying to hold off the nausea. I thought back over the last couple of days.

We had a great time on Friday, celebrating the love of Tia and Ben at their wedding. Edward and I just held hands and stood off to the side. It was clear see they really loved each other.

Edward decided to give them a gift of a wedding photo shoot and memory book of photos. When they took pictures, Tia insisted that we were in some with them.

We previewed the photos during a very nice dinner together we all shared, they all turned out great. Tia and Ben left to go home on Sunday and we exchanged info with them, they did not live far from us, in a town called Cedar Rapids in Iowa. Ben was a medical student at the University of Iowa, and Tia was already an RN at a local hospital in Cedar Rapids. We promised to keep in touch.

Saturday morning was wonderful. We had a lovely breakfast in bed, went for a casual stroll on the beach and soaked in the hot tub for a short time. Edward said he had a full day planned for me and passed me a folder: my spa schedule. I was picked up in thirty minutes later to be taken to the Red Lane Spa. I had a full treatment: head to toes, even an appointment to get my hair and makeup done. So, after a full day of being massaged, scrubbed, peeled, waxed, buffed, polished and made beautiful, I went back to our room relaxed and happy.

I arrived I saw a note on the bed:

_Bella, my love,_

_I have a few things I have to do before we have our special dinner tonight. I am going to meet you at the private Island. You will be escorted to the dinner by resort staff. I love you so much. I have a necklace and earrings for you that I placed on your vanity table. I know that you do not like extravagant gifts and I assure you that I did not spend anything on them. The set belonged to my great grandmother and was handed down to me. The stones are Opals, and Alice assured me that it would look lovely with the dress she chose for you. I love you with all my heart and I will see you soon._

_Forever Yours,_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

An hour passed while I was lost in my thoughts, but finally the resort doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," he said. "I know why Mrs. Cullen has been so ill."

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you that can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

Thanks to my pre-reader Jess for getting this back to me so fast! You rock Jess, and you know it! Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

##

Story Recommendation for this chapter is:

"I Married My Ex Boss" by tinklove

Bella is forced to go to Vegas with her sister-in-law to cheer up after a bad breakup. Edward, who is Bella's ex-boss, has a meeting in Vegas. They meet, get drunk and end up married. She asks for divorce, he asks for 6 months. Canon-couple LEMONS!

On FF.

~~~###~~~

The next chapter will be posted soon and I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story! I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!

Peace,

TAT~


	25. Chapter 25

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things that you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank You!

ABBY ROCK'S! Like really rocks! She is super duper awesome! YAY!

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Special thank you to: FLASH324 for adding this story to their favorites list, glad to have you aboard.

~~~###~~~

Chapter 25: Leaving Paradise

EPOV

"Your wife is having your baby, Mr. Cullen!" It felt as if the floor was taken out from under me. I loved Bella with all my heart, but would she want this child? What if the child was not mine, would she still want it? I would love it regardless because it is a part of her. I could see the lines of worry on her forehead as she processed the news.

I was afraid to push her to talk to me about it, even though we needed to. I didn't want to lose her and I could tell our relationship was fragile in that moment.

I took Bella back to our room and left her on the couch. I could tell she needed some space and we would both benefit from some time alone.

I decided to call my Dad and tell him what was going on, I knew he would keep the secret and would not say a word to anyone, if I asked him.

"Hello, Edward," he answered. "Are you enjoying Jamaica so much, you decided to ring me and make me jealous?"

"Very funny, Dad. No, I'm not, but I have some news that will make you happy. I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes."

"Congratulations, Son, your mother will be ecstatic."

"Yeah, I know, but can you not tell her yet?"

"Sure, do you want to make it a surprise for her? I think she may have already guessed though. Is that why you rang my cell?"

"Um…" I stalled. I didn't know how to say the next, possibly biggest piece of news. "Yeah there is something else, the reason it needs to be a secret for now. Bella is pregnant. She has bad morning sickness. We have done blood tests. Dad, it might not be mine."

There was silence on the line. Finally he said, "What is Bella planning to do?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet. We found out today, just an hour ago. I just needed to hear your advice. I don't know what to do."

"If you love Bella you stand by her, whatever choice or decision she makes."

"That is my intention, but I'm worried she will want to terminate the pregnancy. I understand that she is worried that is isn't mine, and I would never want her to carry a child if it was the product of rape. I know how important school is to her too. There are valid reasons to terminate, and I would understand if she wanted to, but I cannot support abortions. How can we get passed this without losing each other?"

"Edward, you haven't even talked to her yet. Maybe she shares your views. You are trying to read her mind. All you need to do, to find out what she is thinking, is ask. Leave all your feelings, except the love you feel for Bella, at the door and talk, listen and you will get through this, together."

"Thanks, Dad," I said. I was, as always, calmed and grounded by his words. "Thank you for hearing me out, and the great advice. Remember; don't say anything until we have made our choices."

"Yes, Son, I won't say a word. But make sure you talk to Bella immediately. Make sure she knows how you feel and that you will support her choices, no matter what they are."

I hung up and made my way back to our suite.

Bella had been busy while I was away, she had all our stuff packed, except for the things we would need. I knew she needed activity to help her think. She always calmed herself with busy tasks.

I went to her and hugged her from behind. "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

She melted into me and told me she loved me too. She turned around in my arms, wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled my face down to hers to kiss me deeply.

My body reacted to her kiss the way it always did, and I knew she could feel my arousal against her stomach. She grinded her body against mine and threaded her fingers through my hair. I picked her up, carried her to the bed, and lay down with her on top of me.

She stopped kissing me and sat up to look in my eyes. "Are you sure you still want me?" she asked. My heart split with the hurt, worry, and self-doubt she was exuding.

"I will always want you. You are everything to me. I want to make love to you, but we need to talk about something first."

Despite telling her how much I wanted her, she seemed to only hear the negative. Her face fell and she could no longer meet my eyes. I had to dive into the conversation quickly even though I was still straining to avoid it.

"I love you, Bella, and I will be by your side forever. No matter what you choose to do about the baby, I will support you. If that baby is mine, or not, it is a part of you and I will always be there for you and the child, if you keep it. I do not support abortion and I cannot encourage you to get one, but I support you. So if you do terminate I will support you, I will be there for you.

"Please, Bella," I continued as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I need you to talk to me. I need to hear what you are thinking. Don't shut me out. I cannot support you when you don't let me in. I am here now, tomorrow, and forever. That is what I chose when I asked you to marry me and what I will keep choosing forever."

Finally she looked up at me, our tear-lined faces mirroring our anguish, worry, and love.

"You won't leave me because there is a chance this baby is not yours?" she whispered, searching my eyes for answers.

"I won't leave you because there is a big chance the baby is mine. And it is your baby so I will love it no matter what."

"Fifty percent," she whispered. "There is a fifty percent chance it is yours."

"Yes, or a ninety percent chance, if you think of all the times we had unprotected sex," I had unconsciously chosen the positive view of everything. "And it is a one hundred percent guarantee it is yours." I tried unsuccessfully to make her smile, but she did not hear. She temporarily inhabited her own private world.

"I have never missed a pill, except four when I was held captive and at the hospital. I did refuse the morning after pill, but I honestly thought there was no reason to worry. I wonder if there was divine guidance telling me to say no, that we had conceived a child, I do pray that this child is the product of our love."

I squeezed her hand and said, "Me too, my love, me too."

"But there is no way to tell, unless I undergo an amniocentesis, and I have to wait until we get back to Chicago to do that." She finally came back to me and looked at me with worry clearly spread across her face. "I do not want to tell our families about this, or the engagement, until we know."

I nodded my agreement. I was glad I had sworn Carlisle to secrecy, he wouldn't tell anyone and he wouldn't tell Bella I told him.

"Okay," she said and blew out a big breath. "I am not ready to become a mother. My future has always been about school, then internship, then work. A family was always included, but just as a distant blur. But I cannot kill a part of me, and this unborn child is a part of me. I'm afraid this will end us, but you are right here with me. I trust you to love me no matter what, even if this is not your child."

"Of course, Bella," I said, nodding vigorously. "Since you are keeping the baby: our baby, no matter what a paternity test says, I want you to set a wedding date. We will get married before the baby arrives."

"Okay, we will choose a date," she said. "Speaking of dates though, we start medical school orientation in just over a month. I'm not sure what I should do. Should I postpone school for a year, or go now and hope having the baby does not interfere with my classes?

"We can talk about that after we get home and see the doctor. We can find out the due date and decide from there. I think it might work, we first had sex on the sixth of May and you must be at least four weeks pregnant to have morning sickness. So the baby will be due in February. The Fall Quarter ends in December so you can at least make it through fall classes, if there aren't many issues. And you might even be able to make it through the winter classes too, if you could sit the exams early, we will have to talk to our advisors."

We both felt better after working this out. It seemed like we had jumped one hurdle reasonably easily, we could only hope every other would be just as simple.

"It is time for us to go to the island," I said. "Unless you don't want to, we could stay here."

"No, we should still go. I'm all ready, I put my swim suit on while you were gone."

On the island they had a cabana set up for us; a king-sized bed with a canopy. We had a waiter who could get us any food or drink we wanted. I asked him to remove alcohol and the shellfish from our choices because Bella was pregnant.

We relaxed in the sun and played in the surf until Bella got tired. I picked her up, carried her to our cabana, and we lay together in the shade and rested.

I had booked the private island for us, so I could have her attention, and not have to worry about taking things too far with an audience. But she was pregnant and I was not sure if she would want to make love to me.

"Bella, do you still want to have a sexual relationship with me?" I asked.

She took my hand in hers, kissed the back of it, and said, "I want nothing more than to make you mine every day of forever, I love you, Edward."

I decided to wait until we were back in our room to make love. For hours we cuddled into each other kissing, touching, and talking. I confessed to calling my father.

"I need to know how you feel, everything you feel, no matter what it is. I am worried that I will lose you."

She grabbed my face and looked me straight in the eye to say, "In all of this I can't lose you, I just can't."

"Baby there is nothing in this world I want more then to spend forever showing you how much you mean to me. I love you now, and more each day. So when do you want to tie the knot and be my wife?"

"I don't want a huge wedding, but I want my daddy to give me away. I want it done before we start school back up, though, so that gives us a couple of weeks to throw something together."

"Thank goodness we have the planning pixie and my mom then, huh?" I smiled at her and kissed her deeply. "We should call them now to let them get started. How does July twenty-fourth suit you for our wedding day? That will give them almost twenty whole days to get it done."

"Okay, sounds good. Who should we ring first?"

I pulled out my cell and handed it to Bella. "Call your dad first."

"Oh, Edward," she gasped. "My Dad is old fashioned. He will be upset that you did not ask him for my hand before you proposed to me."

"Baby," I chuckled. "I took care of that a long time ago."

She looked at me in shock then she shook her head and said, "I should have known better."

She called her parents to tell them of our engagement. Charlie was not surprised and Renee almost killed my phone's speaker with her scream.

After she got off the phone I called my parents who, like Charlie, had predicted our engagement while we were away.

We called Alice to tell her and Rose.

"What date have you chosen?" Alice asked, already in planning-mode.

"July twenty-forth," Bella told her.

"That is too soon," Alice screamed.

"It is happening if you do it or not. Esme will help or we could ask her to do everything."

"Oh, that is so mean," Alice complained. "You know I can do it, you don't need to threaten me. I just want it to be perfect and that takes time."

"No it doesn't, it just takes Alice," Bella countered. "I want you and Rose to be my bridesmaids. I'm not going to have a matron of honor because I will not choose between you."

Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm going to call Esme now. There is so much to do. I love you but I have to go now."

We laughed and hung up, they would have most of the planning done by the time we got home.

The sun set and the fireworks started. For over a half an hour we watched the colors light up the night sky. After the grand finale we kissed and returned to our room.

We made love several times that night and held each other close.

So soon she would be my wife. Mrs. Bella Cullen had a lovely ring to it. I knew I would love her forever.

The next morning Bella was ill again, but bottled water and dry crackers helped. Luckily we didn't have anything to do before we left. The bags were packed and the butler took them to be shipped back to Chicago.

I was excited to get home and have my soon-to-be-wife in our bed. We had not talked about where we would live, but I wanted her to move in with me. I wanted Rose and Alice to continue stay in the guest condo, rent-free, as they had been. I had not told Bella about not cashing the rent checks, and I decided I should.

"Bella, sweetie, there is something that we need to discuss. I want you to let me tell you everything before you interrupt." I waited for her confirmation nod. "I want you to move in with me when we get home. I want the girls to stay in the guest condo as long as they want. I also need you to know that I have never cashed your checks, or used any of the money any of you girls have given me for rent. I tore the checks up after you gave them to me. You're going to be my wife in just a short amount of time and since there is no mortgage there is no rent due. As for the girls, they are residing in our guest condo, as our guests their money is no good to us."

Bella was silent for several minutes, processing the information, and then said, "I will let Rose and Alice decide what they want to do about rent. As for me, I will help pay utilities, or I will not move in with you right now." I smiled at her attempt at bargaining.

"How about this: you can buy food from the grocery store and that can be your bill."

"That does not seem very fair, just buying the food," She said, frowning.

"Well you can't pay the power bill for our condo. Our two floors don't have a separate meter. They are included in the bill for the building's common areas. The rest of the condos have separate meters to exclude them from that bill. Masen pays so you will have to talk to the accountants. And beware, the bill is huge so half will be a lot of money. Cable and internet is also paid for by Masen and we have free access to it on our floors, which is partly why I didn't take your rent money. Food is essentially my only bill to pay.

"I had so much on my mind I never noticed my bank account was still full."

"You can buy the groceries for our place and I will buy the take-out and dinners out."

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Does this mean that you are agreeing to move in with me, and live with me?"

She acted as if she had to think about it really hard but then smirked at me and said, "Well, I guess so, since we are getting married and I am having a baby!"

"We are having a baby, my love."

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you that can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

Jess has been really busy this past week so I hope that all my pre-reader stuff is okay! If not it is all my fault!

Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

##

**Wanted to let you all know that I am plugging away at the chapters and have stuff written through chapter 34. The story is not over please don't think it is. There are some exciting things coming. I promise. I do ask that you be patient I have a wonderful beta and pre-reader that both are writers themselves and have a lot on their plates too. Thanks for your patience, I will still try to be a 2 chapter a week poster, but if we hit a tough spot bare with me. This story will be worth it, I assure you.**

~~~###~~~

I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story!

I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!

Peace,

TAT~


	26. Chapter 26

Wanted to mention that all the wonderful characters in this story that I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank You!

ABBY ROCK'S! Like really rocks! She is super duper awesome! YAY!

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Chapter 26: The Busy Pixie

EPOV

Bella and I were so glad to be home, we were both tired from traveling.

I was excited to see Sam waiting for us, and he was clearly happy to see us as well. He was one hell of a guy and I was so glad I had him protecting Bella. I knew she would be safe with him watching out for her. We still did not know who Alec had hired to follow Bella and we still wanted to be sure Bella was always protected. She had certainly been through enough.

On the way home we explained all the new things going on with my lovely bride-to-be.

"Esme and I have been working all day getting things organized," Alice said as soon as we walked through the door. "Esme has some great contacts and we have booked the wedding venue and reception hall. We have lined up a caterer and a DJ service. The photographer is hired and has a huge list of photos Esme wants taken. The boys are getting their tuxes from the same place Edward and Carlisle have always gone. Charlie is going to the local seamstress in Forks to get the measurements for his tux to send to the same place."

Alice finally took a breath, letting Bella speak. "Hi, Alice, thank you for the lovely welcome home. I'm glad to see you too, I have missed you too. Yes, the vacation was wonderful and we had a great time."

"Yeah, yeah," Alice said, obviously too busy for small talk. "Rose and I picked out bridesmaid dresses, Esme picked out a dress for herself, and I picked one out for Renee. I chose lavender for the mother's dresses and simple shimmery silver with navy blue crystal beaded straps, waist band, and flowers go around the bottom of the gown, for the bridesmaids. I chose the silver and navy because I know silver is your favorite color and navy is Edward's. We have navy table clothes and silver napkins for the tables at the reception. The chairs will be covered in silver with navy bows. There will be navy and silver balloons released when you are announced as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Bella squeezed my hand, echoing the feeling of joy I had at the mention of our married names. "I love you," I whispered in her ear as Alice continued her report.

"I knew you would want a dress that was not strapless, floor length, and not to full of a skirt. Esme and I have found twelve dresses for you to try on, we have an appointment tomorrow. You can see the dresses we picked out too, I am certain you will love them."

"Thank you, Alice," Bella said quickly, taking advantage of Alice's need to breathe. "You have done so much for us. And thank you for keeping my tastes in mind, for once."

"You're welcome. But there is more," Alice said picking up a clipboard from the table. "We have a judge to marry you. I have given him basic instructions, but you will need to follow up with him. We have designed the invitations and the printer printed, addressed and mailed them today. I called Renee last night to get a list of names and addresses for your family and friends in Washington."

"Oh no, Alice," Bella said. "Is the list long?"

"I got your text about having a small wedding."

"Okay, good," Bella said.

"Oh don't worry about it, usually about half don't show up anyway. We asked that everyone RSVP no later than the fifteenth, all the reply cards are going to Esme, who has a friend doing the seating chart. You will be surprised by the things Esme is capable of getting people to do at the last minute. The dress-shop lady is coming in tomorrow, on her day off; to personally help you find the perfect gown."

"Okay, Alice," Bella sighed. "No more. What time do you need me to try on the dresses?"

"One o'clock. She has Carlisle's credit card already so, ignore the prices. Carlisle and Esme are paying for everything and most of it has been paid for already, so no arguments."

"Okay, thank you, Alice. I really appreciate what you are doing for us. You are such a good sister."

"Yes, and because I am such a good sister I need to tell you something. I am shocked by the sudden need to get married. I understand you have been through a difficult time lately and who could blame you for grasping on to something good when there has been so much bad. But, are you sure? I don't want you to rush into something you will regret later. You are both young and you have a lot of time ahead of you; don't ruin your lives by entering into a marriage too early. Bella, he is your first boyfriend, how do you know he is the one?" I felt Bella tense up as Alice spoke, I knew she would be wondering if we should tell her everything.

"Alice, stop, please," Bella interrupted. "I love you, thank you for caring about me, but please stop. We are doing the right thing, I love him and he loves me. We know what is coming in our lives and we want to share it." I was in awe of Bella's ability to spin the truth.

"Okay, if that is what you both want then I will move a mountain to help. You may not be my real sister, but you, Rose, and I are the Sisters Three: three friends with no siblings and parent issues. Can I show you the four different cakes I found? They are all really pretty and I think you will like them all, but you need to choose one."

"We have a few really busy days ahead of us. Thank goodness we were on break from school right now," I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Jasper took me out to dinner tonight," Alice said when we had sat down at the kitchen counter. "We went to Japonais, it is a beautiful place, it was so nice to go out and get away from the condo or the hospital. It seems they are the only places we see each other, we have spent a lot of time together, but this was sort of like our first real date. We went back to his place, but he has a roommate that is a slob and he was there, so Jasper grabbed an overnight bag and came back here. When we got here we watched a movie then Jasper asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Congratulations, Alice," Bella laughed.

"He said he doesn't normally do relationships, but couldn't see himself ever dating anyone else, not ever. I told him I wouldn't let him, anyway, he is my guy, and we are destined for each other. He was tired, but I wanted to stay up to see you two when you got in so he's waiting in my bed for me. So hurry up and taste these cakes and make a decision so I can go to my man."

There were four plates in front of us, each with a card telling us the flavor, and forks. We started tasting the fruit cake with almond icing, both of us taking huge mouthfuls, to Alice's satisfaction.

"Right now you can't talk, or complain, I have one last thing to tell you. Rose!" Alice called to Rose who came and joined us in the kitchen. "We had a chat today, about the condo. We are thinking you will move in with Edward soon, Bella. You are getting married so you will be living together and we know Edward won't move in here. If you do then Rose and I will need a couple of roommates to keep the cost of living here about the same."

"I asked Emmett to move into my room a week ago," said Rose.

"And I asked Jasper today when he was complaining about his roommate," said Alice. "They both want to move in and Emmett already has, even though Rose didn't ask anyone for permission."

They both stood and looked at Bella apprehensively as she slowly finished her mouthful of red velvet cake.

"Well," Bella said. "I like all of these cakes so you two can choose. And I will see you at one tomorrow for the dress fitting. I need sleep now. Hug me, I am going to go home and go to bed."

Rose smirked, understanding Bella's cryptic answer.

"Home?" Alice asked. "Why, Bella, you're at home now aren't you? Or are you telling us you have already moved out?"

"You are an evil little pixie," Bella said. "You know, I was talking about my home with Edward. We can talk all about it more tomorrow. I love you, my meddling pixie. I love you, Rose"

I took Bella's hand and we left to go back to our place.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella asked as we got dressed for bed. I had caught a glimpse of her stomach as she pulled on her singlet which reminded me about the baby. I could not stop myself from smiling every time I thought about being a Daddy.

"I hope it is a girl and she looks like her momma, you are such a beautiful woman. I would love nothing more than having a miniature Bella around."

Bella gave me a small smile and climbed into bed. I cuddled next to her, holding her tight in my arms.

"Edward," Bella whispered after a while. "What if I'm a crappy mother like my mom was?"

"Baby, you are one of the most loving and mature women I know. You will be a great momma to our baby." I kissed her on her mouth, her neck, and her shoulder as I rubbed my hand across her belly. "I love you too my little peanut," I said to our baby.

"You are the most wonderful guy in the world," she said.

That night I had a dream about a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl with ringlet-curls and a sweet smile.

.

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you who can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

My wonderful lovely talented pre-reader Jess is back and got me this out first thing this morning and I just got home from work so here it is for you!

I really hope you enjoy this chapter it was a lot of fun to write.

Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

##

**Wanted to let you all know I am plugging away at the chapters and currently working on chapter 36. The story isn't over please don't think it is. There are some exciting things coming. I promise. I do ask you be patient I have a wonderful beta and pre-reader, both are writers themselves and have a lot on their plates too. Thanks for your patience, I will still try to be a 2 chapter a week poster, but if we hit a tough spot bare with me. This story will be worth it, I assure you.**

~~~###~~~

I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story!

I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!

Peace,

TAT~


	27. Chapter 27

Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS to my wonderful Beta ABBYWARD Thank You!

ABBY ROCK'S! Like really rocks! She is super duper awesome! YAY!

~~~~~#####~~~~~

Special hello and thank you to VAMPCHICK….Great to see you back, email me anytime.

~~~###~~~

**Review and get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**~~##~~**

Chapter 27: Appointments and Plans

BPOV

I woke up to whispering.

"Hello, Peanut," Edward said. "How are you today? I bet you are nice and warm inside your mommy. She is the best mommy ever, you know, and beautiful. You will be beautiful too, Peanut. I'm your daddy. I love you and your mommy so much, I will take care of you both forever. I can't wait to meet you; I am counting down the days already. I get to see you today on the sonogram, I am so excited." He was talking to my stomach, inches from it, speaking in low murmuring tones and kissing me. It was silly to see a grown man doing that but, it made tears pool in my eyes. The love pouring from him to our unborn child was clearly written on his face.

"Good morning," I said, hoping I didn't ruin his moment.

"Good morning, my love. Are you ready to go see the doctor?"

Edward was taking me to see the same gynecologist I saw a few weeks ago. Carlisle scheduled an emergency appointment, letting me skip her waiting list, even before we left Jamaica.

At the hospital I did blood tests to confirm the pregnancy again, then a sonogram. The sonogram showed us pictures of the baby who looked like a bean. I laughed remembering Edward calling it Peanut this morning. We got to hear the heartbeat and we both got tears in our eyes at the sound of it.

"It sounds like a horse running under water," I told Edward.

"You're cute," he replied with a smirk.

They gave us ten photos, and left us to wait for the doctor. They were all grainy-looking, but precious because it was our baby.

Dr. Hunter came in, introduced herself to Edward, and asked me how I was doing.

"Right now, according to the sonogram, your due date is February thirteenth. That means you are eight weeks pregnant, which is why your baby looked more like a bean, or a blob, then a baby. How bad is your morning sickness?"

"It was pretty bad for a few days and it is still there," I replied.

"It is common to suffer from morning sickness. If it gets worse take a vitamin b6 supplement or try ginger tea or lemon water. Eating some soda crackers and having some seltzer water as soon as you wake up, before you get out of bed, can help too. You need to limit your caffeine intake, taking a nap will help you feel better overall. Are your breasts tender and have your nipples started to darken in color?"

"I had noticed a bit of tenderness when we were in Jamaica, but I associated it with the fact we had a lot of sex," I said, feeling a little embarrassed. I looked to Edward for support and saw he was blushing. I stopped the giggle that almost came out, but it escaped when Dr. Hunter cleared her throat, also trying not to not chuckle.

"Here are a few pregnancy pamphlets and handouts to read over and this book, has some of the best information for parents-to-be. Do you have any questions?"

"We need to talk about paternity testing and the amniocentesis process. As you know I had unprotected sex with Edward and I was raped. I was on the pill so I didn't think this would happen, and I didn't take the morning after pill. We both want to know who the father is, even though we have agreed it doesn't matter." Edward squeezed my hand, letting me know he was there to support me, forever.

"The paternity of this child is not the important thing," Edward said. "Bella is the mother and I am the father, no matter what. The most important thing is making sure the baby is healthy and that they are getting the very best prenatal care we can get. But we would like to know for our peace of mind. If there is a chance of it hurting the baby we will not be doing it at all."

"Amniocentesis is considered to be a safe procedure," Dr. Hunter said. "But it is an invasive diagnostic test that does pose potential risks. Miscarriage is the primary risk, with one in four hundred women miscarrying. It is possible, although extremely rare, for the needle to come in contact with the baby; we use a sonogram to guide the needle away from the baby to avoid this. The mother will feel a sharp pain when the needle enters the skin, and again when it enters the uterus.

"Amniocentesis is usually performed between fourteen and twenty weeks. If you decide to do the amniocentesis, I want you to wait until at least September first, that way we know you will be in your second trimester. That time frame is good for testing; it gives us the chance to get the best results, and less chance of fetal harm or fatality. DNA is collected from the potential father and is compared to DNA obtained from the baby during amniocentesis. The results are ninety-nine percent accurate."

"I will make an appointment to do it in early September," I said.

"Okay," Dr Hunter agreed. "I would like to do a more detailed exam today, if that is alright? Edward can stay if you want."

I hated having the exam, but Edward was here for the entire thing. He offered to go out while the doctor did the pelvic exam part, but I wouldn't let him leave; it was nice holding his hand during the exam.

Before we left we made appointments with the receptionist to see Dr. Hunter in four weeks, for a normal check-up, and a mid-term sonogram in 12 weeks.

We stopped by Carlisle's office and let him know what was going on. Esme was there awaiting our arrival, to go with us to get our marriage license. Esme was so excited, you could tell because it was pouring out of her.

"Oh, the nursery, I will decorate it for you. I will use green and yellow so it doesn't matter if it is a boy or a girl. And it will be animal themed so, I can buy lots of toys. Maybe I could paint trees around the walls, like the baby sleeps in the forest. I will get matching furniture. Do you want a rocking chair? Rocking chairs are the best, I will get one anyway. I would like to sit in a rocking chair with the baby. I can't wait to give it a cuddle. Wow, I'm going to be a grandma. I have been looking forward to this for years, but I didn't expect it so soon, or at all. Edward has always been focused on work and study, I didn't think he would find someone to marry, let alone have a baby. I will help you two with anything you need. I was planning to retire anyway. I can be the babysitter while you attend school and classes."

"Esme," Carlisle interrupted, finally getting her to slow down and take a breath.

"Do you think Esme might be Alice's long lost mother or aunt?" I whispered to Edward.

We both giggled and Esme, not hearing my question, assumed we were just as excited as she was.

"There is one thing we need to ask," Edward said. "We do not intend to tell anyone else right now about the baby."

"That is your choice," Esme said. "It will be hard to not say something, but I can keep the secret."

We went to the Cook County courthouse to apply for our marriage license and then off to eat lunch together at Gino's East. After we were done with our lunch Edward went to Masen to do some paperwork.

Sam came to take me and Esme to meet Alice at the dress shop. I was not looking forward to this, but the sooner it was done the better. In the dress shop I nixed the first four dresses without even trying them on, they were way too extravagant. I tried on three dresses and the third was the winner. There was no need to look anymore, I had found my dress. I wanted to know the price, but the tag on the dress was gone. I asked the clerk, but she informed me the dress was already paid for by Mrs. Cullen.

"I have no daughters and I insist on paying for the stuff I always dreamed of being able to go and buy with my daughter. Besides you are going to legally be my daughter soon enough."

I just waved my hand and nodded, at least it will be a small wedding.

I found the dress in a size bigger than I needed and made an appointment to be fitted one week before the wedding. Then I approved the dresses Alice and Rose wanted to wear, the color scheme was wonderful. I was glad to have less to do; Alice and Esme were doing great so far. Esme showed me the dresses she chose for herself and for my mom. I got her the correct size for my mom's dress and hoped we could talk her into wearing it; I didn't want her in some rainbow caftan.

"I have an appointment with Irina soon, is there anything else you need me to see?" I asked, desperate to escape the shopping spree.

"I will show you the invitations," Esme said. She pulled a large book with 'Wedding Plan Book' printed on the front showed me a copy of the invitations. "They are already mailed. They looked beautiful; everyone will be thrilled to receive them."

"Can I see the guest list?" I asked, already knowing I wouldn't be allowed to see it.

"No, it is at the printers, my friend is working on the seating chart as we get RSVPs."

"Please make sure it stays low-key. Please don't go crazy with it."

"I am doing my best," Esme said with a smile. I was scared. I knew what Alice's best was, hopefully Esme's was not as bad.

Sam dropped me off at Irina's office. I was desperate to talk to her about the new developments in my life, and let some of my feelings out. She listened and took notes as I told her everything.

"So," I finished. "I feel sure about me and Edward; I just worry one day he will resent me if this is not his child. I know what he says and I know he believes what he says, but a part of me does worry."

"You need to talk to Edward about that openly. Tell him exactly how you feel, even if it is difficult or hurts. If I was still worried, or if it is too hard to talk, then you should make an appointment to see me together. I can help you talk about everything and solve the problems. Don't make an appointment now; try talking first, I think you will find it is easy once you start."

I felt so much happier leaving her office to go home to talk to Edward.

I cooked Tacos for dinner, because I craved them all of a sudden, I finished just as Edward walked through the door. He kissed me then knelt down and kissed my tummy.

"I love you both," he said, smiling up at me.

"We love you too," I replied. "After dinner we needed to talk." He looked worried so I kissed him and said, "It isn't bad, just something I needed to get off my chest."

We ate dinner, grabbed a bottle of water, and set down in the living room to talk.

Alec's POV

I did well talking to their shrinks; they have me in the psychiatric ward under maximum security. Like this would stop me or keep me in. It is much easier to escape this place then it would be to escape from jail. When I get out of here, and I will soon, I will not let her live, not if she is choosing him over me. If she wants to make a fool of me and deny our true love, then she will have to die. I will not let her be with him, she is mine. She will forever be mine.

I had an attorney; even though I wanted to defend myself I knew I needed someone on the outside.

The attorney took a note to send to my dear 'Great Aunt'. My escape plan was beginning. The note said where I was and 'happy birthday for your birthday on August eighth.' That would be enough for him and his friends to know what I needed.

Isabella will regret the day she pissed me off. Soon she would choose be with me, or die.

.

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to say thank you to all the new people who have added this story to their alerts or lists. I ALWAYS take a minute to send each person that leaves a review a message, and if they do not leave a message but add my story to their list's then I send them a thank you in personal messaging on FF….sometimes people can not get messages so I wanted to say thank you to those of you who can not get messages. Thank you to you all for reading this story it means a lot to me that so many of you send me messages telling me what you think of it. Good or bad I would like to hear what you have to say! Thank you all so much!

##

My wonderful lovely talented pre-reader Jess is the bomb and without her I would look really silly because I simply forget shit! Be sure to check out her stories because they rock it! On ff, search for jess2002 and check out her stuff.

Also check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

##

I am going to have a poll on FF for some voting about this story. Check it out and place your vote.

~~~###~~~

I am so excited to hear what you all think so far so **PLEASE** take a second and click that review button and let me know what you think of my story!

I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!

Peace,

TAT~


	28. Chapter 28

Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END THERE ARE CHANGES IN THE NORMAL INFORMATION!**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

**.**

Chapter 28: Friday's Festivities

BPOV

"Bella," Edward called from the living room. "Are you ready yet? We are going to be late."

We were meeting Esme and Carlisle at their house, going to see the place Esme and Alice picked for our wedding, then going out to dinner with just them.

Alice had already told me about the Stonegate Conference & Banquet Centre and assured me I would love it.

We arrived at the Stonegate Lakeside Pavilion room, which was set up for a wedding happening the next day. It was great to be able to see the chapel set up, I loved it.

Esme then showed us the way to Stonegate Grand Ballroom, to see where the reception would be held. We walked into the room and were greeted by a large crowd shouting out surprise and congratulations.

I was super excited to see Charlie; he was the first person I hugged. We mingled and managed to not look upset about the surprise party. We were hugged and congratulated by a lot of people before we were allowed to sit down.

Charlie made the first speech.

"Hello everyone," he said into the microphone. "Welcome to this party honoring and celebrating the love of Bella and Edward. Bella is a wonderful daughter and she is our world. Her mother Renee and I are happy she has found the love of her life in Edward. Edward and Bella, you both complete each other and it is easy to see why you belong together. Esme and Carlisle you have raised a very fine son, who we will proudly call our son-in-law. To all of Bella and Edward's close friends, I want to say thank you for supporting them. Please, everyone, raise your glass and help me to toast the future Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Carlisle then stood and Charlie handed him the microphone.

"Charlie and Renee your beautiful daughter came into our son's life and, in a flash, he was complete. Edward has found his soul mate in Bella, and we are proud that soon she will be our daughter as well. Edward and Bella, may you always know no person or thing can take from you what you have for the other. You are both lucky to have found your soul mate. We all see the connection when you are near each other. I wish you all the best and thank you for bringing joy into all our lives. Raise your glasses in another toast to the happy couple, to Edward and Bella."

The dinner was the same caterer that was hired for the wedding and the food was simply amazing. Esme said they normally did things that were lower-end, but she had worked her magic with them and they were making what she wanted, the way she wanted it.

The cake was really amazing. "Whoever had made the cake has to be the same person we use for the wedding: it is that good," I told Esme. She looked happy that I had made a decision for her. "But, you chose the design. I don't care about the look of the cake, just taste."

"I have already picked the design," She replied. "We will order the size once we know how many are attending the wedding. The bakery knows the average we are working with, and of course I will have no issues getting them to agree to waiting until the sixteenth for the total head count."

"What is the head count so far?' I asked. "There are at least seventy people here tonight and they have all said they are looking forward to the wedding.

"Did you know Charlie is staying with us?" Esme asked, ignoring my question.

"Fine," I said, giving in for now. "What security is there going to be?"

"Sam is invited, of course, and is coming." Edward answered. "Even though he is a guest he will watch and protect you. I am meeting with Jacob tomorrow morning to talk over security before my workout with Emmett."

EPOV

The dinner was great, but I wanted to go home and make love to my soon to be wife.

"We needed to go sometime soon because I want to make love to you," I whispered in her ear.

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

We left to head home shortly thereafter.

When we got home I closed the door and she jumped into my arms, her legs wrapped around my middle, and her mouth on my neck. I could feel the heat from between her legs through my dress pants.

"I want you," I moaned. "I need to be buried inside you."

"Take me, Edward," she begged, pulling my hair.

I carried her into our room and unzipped the back of her dress; I pulled down the top of her dress and lay her on the bed, so I could remove the rest of it.

My cock was excited even more by the see-through black-lace bra and boy-shorts set she was wearing. I loved she always wore the sexiest undergarments.

"You are so beautiful," I said as I unhooked her front-closure strapless bra. I leaned down to suck one of her nipples into my mouth while I rolled the other between my fingers. My other hand pushed her boy shorts down her legs, one side at a time, until they fell to the floor. As soon as I had her completely naked I dropped to my knees and thrust my tongue into her wet folds. She screamed out my name. I was flicking her clit with my tongue and she was thrusting her hips into my mouth, we had a great rhythm going. I wanted to push her over the edge fast, so I stilled her hips with my arm and pushed three fingers into her. She came all over my hand instantly.

"You are so wet and tight," I muttered as I thrust my fingers into her. "I am going to fuck you more with my hands and mouth before I give you what you really want."

"I want you to fuck me," she said between moans. "Please fuck me." She begged me to fuck her over and over between her moans. Eventually she sounded like she was speaking a foreign language, as her word became muddled with her pleasure. I rubbed her clit while fucking her with my tongue. Bella gasped and she totally shocked me by squirting her juices all over my face and neck. Nothing ever tasted as good.

I was ready to come undone myself at this point. I quickly got my pants off, I had already taken off my shoes and jacket and my shirt was completely unbuttoned. I licked back up to her clit while I shrugged out of my shirt. I crawled up the bed and took her legs over my arms.

"I love you," I said, looking into her eyes. I thrust into her wet tightness until my pelvis was against hers. I stayed still as I kissed her again.

"It is not going to be easy; I want to bury my cock deep in you." With her legs still over my arms her bottom was raised off the bed and I was deep inside her.

"Fuck me," she begged.

I started moving slowly, pushing into her as deeply and as gently as I could.

She went back to moaning things that were not understandable, I felt her walls contract around me with her orgasm. I was still not ready to give in; I was determined to hold out for one more. I kissed her neck and pushed into her over and over.

"I needed you to go faster and harder," she said. "I want to feel you deeper."

I moved one of her legs up to my shoulder and got up on my knees. I held her hands and drove into her hard and fast. The only sounds were our moans and grunts and our flesh smacking against each other.

I could tell she was close. "Cum for me, Bella," I begged.

She started to contract around my cock as I thrust hard into her and came apart, shooting my seed deep into her.

I released her legs and pulled her onto me as I rolled to my back. Bella stayed in that position, her head resting on my chest as our bodies recovered.

"Do you want to shower?" I asked her.

We slowly untangled ourselves from each other and made our way to the bathroom. We washed each other then, wrapped in our robes, we made our way to the kitchen and had a late night snack of Raspberry Rumble ice cream.

In the morning Emmett and I talked to Jake about the security for the wedding venue. He was going to have a team go over and check it out. He was also going to contact my mother for a guest list so, no one except those on the list got in.

Bella was upstairs with the girls making brunch for everyone.

Emmett and I ran 5 miles on the treadmills. As I ran I let my thoughts wander to our conversation about telling everyone at brunch, we were going to be parents. I wanted everyone to know, so I could publicly celebrate, but Bella wasn't sure if she was ready to tell. Renee was not in Chicago yet, but Bella said she would not care either way, it would most likely upset her to find out she would be a grandma. Jasper had to work, but he already knew. My parents knew, but had agreed to not say anything and pretend to be surprised with the news whenever we chose to share it. Bella said she would think about telling everyone, I had left it up to her to decide the best time.

We also talked about school and if she could handle it with a newborn or not. She would have her finals shortly after the baby was due. She would not have to miss too much school if she took the usual six weeks to recover and acclimatize to motherhood. Spring break would be a large part of those six weeks and most doctors would say she could go back to school when she felt up to it, but not to carry heavy books and such. Bella and I had talked to her campus advisor about it and they seemed to think it would work out and there were ways around some of the things.

The administration felt bad for all the stuff she had been through. The things Alec got away with were not supposed to happen. He was registered into college under four different aliases, not one of them being his own name. He was able to get the scholarship department to send an acceptance letter to Bella telling her she had a full scholarship when in fact she had only been truly awarded a partial scholarship initially when she was accepted. The school had majorly fucked up, someone had dropped the ball. There was an investigation into corruption at the school.

Emmett and I lifted weights for about an hour then we both went back to our homes to shower and get ready for brunch.

I got to the condo and heard the girls laughing in the kitchen. I went in, even though I was all sweaty, and kissed Bella.

"I'm going to shower before everyone gets here," I told her.

"Okay, everything is ready and being kept warm. Everyone would be here in about twenty minutes."

The girls left to get ready and Bella followed me to our room to talk to me while I cleaned up and dressed.

"I have made a decision about telling everyone about the baby and how I want to handle it."

"Good," I told her. "I will follow your lead on it."

She came into the closet, where I had finished getting dressed and jumped into my arms. "You are all I ever wanted," she said and kissed me deeply.

"So, what have you decided?" I asked.

The door bell rang before she could answer me.

.

.

~~~###~~~

**Hey all here is the new note:**

**I recently entered a challenge contest for the Dommella's Dungeon. The contest is ANOYNOMUS so I can not tell you what one-shot is mine. But PLEASE go check out these one shots that are entered and review them, and be sure to VOTE on them. Voting starts the 17****th**** of November and goes through December 1****st****. Read them now and pick your favorite to vote for. Leave reviews! I will tell you my one shot is being turned into a full story, after the contest. I hope to see you all reading and reviewing these one shots they are HOT!**

**W W W (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/u/2523629/Dommellas_Dungeon**

**Or search the author DOMMELLAS DUNGEON on FF and check out the stories there!**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS TO ABBYWARD for being my BETA…. Thank You!

My wonderful pre-reader Jess, Thanks for all you do. You and butterflybetty talk me off the ledge a lot more then you think, (Thank you BFB).

A special Hello and thank you to VAMPCHICK….Great to see you back.

Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

~~~~~#####~~~~~

**Please all go check out my profile page on FF and vote in the poll, I will shut that poll down in 2 chapters' time. I am giving you the choice on who is the biological father of the baby, because I am torn in my decision. Make your vote and voice heard. You can do so, by reviewing too.**

~~~###~~~

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**All Review's get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	29. Chapter 29

Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

Chapter 29: Meal and Deal

BPOV

"Bells are you okay sweetie?" Rose asked.

Edward was dressed so he had answered the door and let our guests in.

Rose had caught me rushing into the bathroom, my hand held over my mouth. Rose had followed me into the bathroom, sensing that something was wrong.

"I noticed earlier that you were looking a little green around the gills," she said. "Is there something that you want to tell me, sister?"

I shook my head and raised my finger to let her know I needed a minute. She got me a washcloth and walked over to me.

"So, when is the baby due, Bells? When were you going to tell me? Bells, is it… is this Edward's baby? Oh my goodness Bells. No wonder you are getting married so fast! Are you doing okay, are you feeling well? Who knows? Does Alice know? If you told her and not me I am going to be very hurt!"

"Rose, please. No one knows except Edward, his parents and Jasper. Before you get upset, Jasper only knows because he saw us at the hospital when I was there for the appointment to find out about DNA testing with amniocentesis. I was going to tell you all today. Yes, we are getting married because we want the baby to be welcomed into a complete family. We are not certain who the father is, that is a fifty-fifty situation. I am scared and worried, and the morning sickness is kicking my ass! Other than all of that, I am great, grand, and fantastic! Thanks for asking, now can we go back to my guests so I can make the announcement?"

Rose just nodded her head and let me walk past her; I think my attitude might have surprised her a little bit.

I heard Edward offer everyone something to drink as I walked into the living room. I was nervous and unsure yet what I was going to do. I should have been avoiding stress, it made my tummy queasy.

The table was set and Esme, Rose, and Alice helped me get the food to the table. When everyone was settled around the table I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him up with me as I stood up. He sensed how nervous I was and wrapped his arms around my waist, cuddling me into his chest to help me relax. I took a couple of deep breaths and held onto his arms tightly.

"I wanted to take this moment to share a few things with you all since we are all together. First of all, I wanted to tell you that both Edward and I are so happy to have all of your blessings and support in our marriage. We are happy for the extra support since we have chose to get married so soon. We love you all and are thankful that you are all our family. We also want to share with you that we chose to get married sooner then later for a great reason. Sometime in February we will be welcoming our first child into our home."

Several things happened at once. Alice gasped loudly and covered her mouth and Jasper tried to stop her bouncing out of her seat after the gasp. Rose slapped Emmett in the back of the head when he started to open his mouth, and she smirked. Charlie sat with his coffee cup still tilted to his mouth, not drinking but not moving either. Garrett and Lauren were silently sitting there, not sure what to say. Carlisle and Esme were like us, watching the reactions.

"Now I know you all have some questions, so let me say this and see if we can cover most of them for you. We do not know for sure who the biological father is, but Edward and I are the parents. I have had some morning sickness, but it is not too bad. We have not yet decided to do the amniocentesis, it could be dangerous. My due date is around the twelfth of February. I intend on going to my classes and attending school this year. Esme has agreed to help us with watching the baby while we are in classes and anytime when she is needed. We do not have any names picked out yet. Esme is going to design the nursery, yes Alice, you can help. I do not want a huge baby shower. I have not told Renee. Did I miss any questions that anyone had?"

No one said anything except Emmett who was worried Rose was going to smack him again so he raised his hand like he was in grade school.

I giggled and said, "yes Emmett?"

"Bella, can we eat now?" Rose smacked him again. "What? She asked for questions!"

Everyone broke out in laughter at this, and Edward and I sat back down and started passing dishes around. Everyone was praising how great all the food was but, I noticed that Charlie was really quiet.

"Dad, can you come into the kitchen to help me for a minute?" He followed me into the kitchen and hugged me.

"Bells baby, are you really okay? I know that there are chances that this baby might not be Edwards, are you both sure this is something that you can deal with?"

I hugged him tighter. "Daddy, the first thing I did was talk to Edward and I have talked to Irina. Edward and I feel the same: no abortion and I do not think I could have a child and give it to someone else to raise it for me. I love Edward, and he loves me, and no matter what, this is our child. This is how we have chosen to deal with this. I love you and I don't want you to worry about me or this baby. Edward was going to marry me either way, and I was going to marry him. He had already asked me to be his wife, before we found out about Peanut. So please Daddy, do not worry. I will be okay, and this baby will be raised by Edward and me."

Charlie hugged me to him again. "I am so proud to call you my daughter. Edward is a lucky man and this baby is going to have the best, most loving parents. Not to mention some pretty great grandparents, too!" He kept his arm around me as we walked back into the dining room to sit back down.

Edward was happy that I had chosen to tell our close family and friends. He had a permanent grin across his face throughout brunch. I also felt good about everyone finally knowing and managed to eat some fruit and cheese.

While everyone was distracted, talking about the wedding I kissed Edward gently on his neck. He hugged me to his side and lowered his face to mine to kiss me. I soon realized no one was talking anymore, they were all just watching us. I giggled, and flushed red with embarrassment.

"Well, I think that is our cue to leave the love birds alone for a while!" Charlie said and stood up.

"Rose, Esme, and I are cleaning up. You boys can go watch the game you were talking about. Bella you look tired, Edward please take your soon-to-be wife and get her to relax and sleep. We will talk to you both later. Supper at our house tonight at seven, do not forget."

Edward and I obeyed and went to our room. "She really is a force to be reckoned with isn't she?" Edward said as he pulled me into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, nodded my head, and kissed him deeply. He picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to our bed. He put me on the bed and pulled me to him as he reclined. I gladly snuggled into his chest as he cuddled me into his side and hummed to me.

Hours passed by and I felt so much better after I woke from my nap. Edward was still in bed with me, but he had gotten his laptop. "I am working on our insurance paperwork for our health plan we will have through Masen. I am getting the paperwork filled out now so that you can transfer to my plan after we are married. On Monday we will go to Masen to sign some papers."

"What kind of papers?"

"About the insurance and stocks, that will be transferred to you when we are married."

"Stocks? What stocks? How many are we talking and what is the value?" I didn't want anything but him. I wasn't marrying him for his money.

He put down his laptop, grabbed me, and pulled me into his lap. "Bella you happen to be marrying a man who never has to work for the rest of his life, but wants to be a doctor and work his ass off proving that he is not just rich because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. I love you; you are going to be my wife and going with that title means that automatically twenty-five percent of Masen stocks go into your name. It was a part of my grandfather's will and wishes. The value is more then you want to know. However there is no value to them really unless you choose to sell them off. As for anything else you have to sign, think of it as practice for marrying me and being my other half."

"Well, I can't argue with that," I said. I decided to let this go, it was a battle I would never win.

"You will have to sign signature-cards at the bank in order for you to use our joint accounts. You will also need to sign papers for our other insurance policies that cover the cars, property, all that stuff. Please, baby, do not let this stuff matter, it changes nothing. Before you knew about any of this you agreed to be my wife knowing full well I was a very rich man. You don't have to spend any of our money, but it will be there at your disposal."

I sat there and thought about all he said and asked. Finally I sighed, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

He knew I had resigned my argument.

I sat on his lap for a few minutes. The kisses became deeper and I moaned into his mouth. He slid down, rolled me to my side, and ran one of his hands down my back. He cupped my ass and pulled my lower body closer to his. I put my hands under the front of his t-shirt and caressed them up his abs and over to his nipples, lightly pinching them.

He growled deeply from his chest. He started to kiss my neck and grind himself against me. His hands cupped my ass, holding me close against him. I pushed his shirt up and he finally broke the kiss and let go of my ass so his shirt could come off over his head. I quickly removed my shirt and bra at the same time.

Before I could lean back Edward was kneeling behind me, caressing my back with his hands while kissing my neck. His hands moved to the front of my pants. He unsnapped them and lowered the zipper. His fingers slid down and dipped into the warm wetness between my legs.

"You are so wet baby," he groaned into my ear.

I turned my head, nipped at his neck, and replied, "Only for you, my love."

"Baby, I am going to remove these pants and I am going to lick and kiss every inch of your body." He moved in front of me. "I am going to finger-fuck your pretty little pussy and suck on your clit until you are fully pleasured. Then I am going to bury this cock into that tight wet pussy because it is all mine." As he said this he placed my hand on his very large and hard cock.

I wanted him more than I had ever wanted him before. "Edward please, do it now, please now, all now. I need you."

.

.

.

~~~###~~~

**I recently entered a challenge contest for the Dommella's Dungeon. The contest is ANOYNOMUS so I can not tell you the name of my one-shot. But ****PLEASE**** go check out the one shots that are entered and review them, and be sure to VOTE on them. Voting starts the 17****th**** of November and goes through December 1****st****. Read them now and pick your favorite to vote for. Leave reviews! I will tell you my one shot is being turned into a full story, after the contest. I hope to see you all reading and reviewing these one shots they are HOT!**

**W W W (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/u/2523629/Dommellas_Dungeon**

**Or search the author DOMMELLAS DUNGEON on FF and check out the stories there!**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS TO ABBYWARD for being my BETA…. Thank You!

My wonderful pre-reader Jess, Thanks for all you do. You and butterflybetty talk me off the ledge a lot more then you think, (Thank you BFB).

Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

~~~~~#####~~~~~

**Please all go check out my profile page on FF and vote in the poll, I will shut that poll down in 1 more chapters' time. I am giving you the choice on who is the biological father of the baby, because I am torn in my decision. Make your vote and voice heard. You can do so, by reviewing too.**

~~~###~~~

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**All Review's get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	30. Chapter 30

Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**

**Today 11/13 is my birthday so my gift is to give you an extra chapter this week! Enjoy it! Do not forget to go vote…Oh by the way…there is a new poll, check it out it is only open for a short time because I am writing the chapter this next week it is revolved around….vote soon and fast. Is it a girl?, boy?, A girl and a boy?, 2 boys?, 2 girls? Let me know NOW! Go vote.**

**ALSO since it is my birthday, will you please just review even if it is to say happy birthday?**

**Come on all make my day!**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

Chapter 30: The Day Before I Do

EPOV

The night before the wedding we had a rehearsal dinner at the venue with the bridal party and our parents. We ran through the whole ceremony, apart from the vows we had written and then had a small dinner.

The Sisters Three were rehearsing their entrance so I had some time to think. The last few weeks had flown by very fast. I was constantly happy and I couldn't remember a time in my life when I was happier. Bella and I got all our school assignments turned in. What was not covered by the original seventy-five percent scholarship she was awarded was paid out of our joint bank account. Bella was not super excited about a joint bank account, but agreed only because I allowed her to transfer her funds into it. She also didn't like her new shiny black American Express card. I was not sure how she was going to handle the wedding gifts that my parents were giving us. I only knew what they were because my father insisted that I help choose the colors. Bella and I would each be driving our new 2011 Mercedes GL550 SUV's. I chose metallic iridium silver for Bella and the metallic Capri blue for me, both with ash interior, the burl walnut wood trim, fully loaded with all the options and accessories. My parents decided that we would keep the Volvo I already had for in-town driving, but once the baby was here the SUV would be safest. I knew that one vehicle she would get over having, but two was going to be tough for her. Bella would grin and bear it, she loved my Mom too much to say no.

Renee arrived a week before the wedding. She and Charlie were staying with my parents, my mom insisted. Renee was taking the idea of being a grandmother okay it seemed, but she was normally so odd it was hard to tell. She moon-rock blessed our home and did extra blessings on the room that will be the nursery. She also asked to have thirty minutes in the wedding chapel to bless it before the wedding. The woman was a few eggs short of a dozen, but you had to love her, she meant no harm. She agreed to wear the dress that my mom and Alice chose for her. They told her it was what Bella had dreamt she would wear. Garrett and Sam were doing the honors of seating all the guests for us. Jacob and his crew were going to be there in tuxedos, covering security of the building.

Finally we sat down to dinner. I was able to relax until my mother decided to tell me the final head count for guests was two hundred and seventy while Bella was in the bathroom. I was not looking forward to telling Bella about this.

"If Bella chooses to elope to LasVegas in the middle of the night tonight it will be because of you!" I was upset because I knew that the one thing that Bella had asked they not do is make it a big wedding. But neither Alice nor my mother knew what the words 'small affair' meant apparently.

"I am going to tell her now," I told them. "She doesn't deserve that sort of shock as she walks up the aisle. She is going to need time to get used to it, possibly more than just a few hours. And don't even try to escape, you are going to be here when I tell her so that she can wig out on you." They both reluctantly agreed.

After the initial shock of how many people were going to be there wore off, Bella told them that they were not allowed to throw a baby shower for her at all. Both women pouted and Bella told them they could sit on it. I laughed at both of them and told them they were lucky that she was not running away with me to get married by an Elvis impersonator. I have not been away from Bella over night since she was taken and I was dreading leaving her. But we were following the traditions, so it was necessary. The girls were staying in our condo with Sam, Jake and a few of the guards staying in the girls' condo. The guys were staying at my parents' house. Everyone was getting ready to head out to their places for the night, but I wasn't ready to say goodbye. I pulled Bella aside.

"I want a little of your time, I am going to drive you home," I told her. She smiled, glad that our goodbye was delayed. "You need to be home no later than eleven," Alice said as we said our goodbyes. "You need your sleep."

"Yes, Alice," Bella said. "I will be home by eleven."

Rose managed to get Alice corralled so Bella and I could leave. "I want to show you something special," I told her as we got into the car. "Since we have three hours before our curfew we have plenty of time." We drove for a bit before I asked her to close her eyes.

"Keep your eyes shut, we are here." I parked the car, walked to her door, opened it for her, and took her hand. " I am going to lead you. Keep your eyes closed and trust me."

"I will always trust you," she said as she followed my lead.

I knew, as we got closer, that she could hear the water, but she kept her eyes closed. I sat her on one of the stone benches next to the fountain. "You can open your eyes now," I told her.

I was kneeling on one knee in front of her at Wicker Park by the old restored fountain. When she looked at me, I could see the gleam in her eyes.

"Bella you have made me the happiest man on earth by agreeing to be my wife. You are the other half that makes me whole and you are giving me a child. I want you to have this gift. It is for you, my future wife, to wear on our wedding day." I pulled out a large velvet-covered jeweler's box.

"Edward you have already given me so much," said Bella.

"Please, my love, just open this. Promise me that tomorrow you'll be wearing this when you say I do. This means a lot to me, it really does." I told her. She gasped as she opened the lid and saw the handmade bracelet inside.

I had our family jeweler make a special bracelet for her. It was a platinum cuff that had the Cullen crest in the center and the Tri-Goddess Celtic symbol engraved either side. The workmanship of the cuff was outstanding and I was so glad that her eyes lit up when she saw it. I pulled the matching one from my pocket to show her that I had one too. Mine was wider then hers and I had the Trinity Celtic symbol engraved on each side of the Cullen crest. On the inside of her band the words 'His Love Forever.' were engraved. I showed her my engraving which said 'Her Love Forever.' We sat next to the fountain for a while, enjoying the calmness of the night. It was very romantic and sweet sitting there with her like that.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day," I said finally. "I better get you back to our home earlier than our curfew, so you can get the rest you need."

"Tomorrow all my dreams will come true," Bella said as we walked back to the car. I kissed her as I helped her into the car. We arrived home at ten and I reluctantly left her at the door.

"I will meet you at the altar in the morning," I told her. "I will miss you deeply until then."

"I don't think I can sleep without you," She said through her tears.

I cuddled her into my arms and said, "I will help you get to sleep and then leave." The girls started to protest when they saw me walk in, but my mom saw the look on Bella's face and told them to stop it. I told them that I was going to help Bella get to sleep then I was leaving. I got Bella into bed and I held her and hummed to her until she was softly snoring. I got up and went into the living room to say good night to everyone. Rose decided to go in and sleep with Bella so she was not alone if she woke up. I thanked her, hugged my mom and left to go back to my childhood home. It was the last night I would sleep anywhere as a single man. I went to bed in my childhood room and tossed and turned for a while, I was so excited for the next day, I had never wanted anything more than I wanted to be Bella's husband. I finally fell asleep and dreamt all night of my beautiful wife-to-be and our child.

.

.

.

~~~###~~~

**I recently entered a challenge contest for the Dommella's Dungeon. The contest is ANOYNOMUS so I can not tell you the name of my one-shot. But ****PLEASE**** go check out the one shots that are entered and review them, and be sure to VOTE on them. Voting starts the 17****th**** of November and goes through December 1****st****. Read them now and pick your favorite to vote for. Leave reviews! I will tell you my one shot is being turned into a full story, after the contest. I hope to see you all reading and reviewing these one shots they are HOT!**

**W W W (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/u/2523629/Dommellas_Dungeon**

**Or search the author DOMMELLAS DUNGEON on FF and check out the stories there!**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS TO ABBYWARD for being my BETA…. Thank You!

My wonderful pre-reader Jess, Thanks for all you do. You and butterflybetty talk me off the ledge a lot more then you think, (Thank you BFB).

Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

~~~~~#####~~~~~

**Please all go check out my profile page on FF and vote in the poll, I will shut that poll down in 1 more chapters' time. I am giving you the choice on who is the biological father of the baby, and what the sex or sexes of the baby are. Make your vote and voice heard. You can do so, by reviewing too.**

~~~###~~~

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**All Review's get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	31. Chapter 31

Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**

**Please go vote in the poll, check it out it is only open for a short time because I am writing the chapter this next week it is revolved around….vote soon and fast. Is it a girl?, boy?, A girl and a boy?, 2 boys?, 2 girls? Let me know NOW! Go vote.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

**THANKS FOR THE B-DAY WISHES ALL AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW TO FLAVIA WHO SHARES THE SAME DAY AS ME!**

**~~##~~**

.

Chapter 31: What a Wedding

.

.

BPOV

.

.

I woke up at six with Rose wrapped around me like I was a life preserver and she was drowning. I got myself untangled from her snoring form and had a shower.

I was glad that no one else was bothering me yet, it was nice to have time alone. I took a long, relaxing shower and washed my hair with the special wedding shampoo and conditioner. I got out of the shower, used my lotion, and put on the undergarments I had bought to wear under my wedding dress.

I was still in shock about how fast everything happened. Only two months ago I was telling Rose and Alice that I did not have time to date a guy. Now, I was marrying the man of my dreams, and I going to be a mother.

I put my robe on and went out to see who was awake. I walked out of my bedroom and the smell of breakfast made my stomach growl, and not in a bad way. At least Peanut was being good to me today and decided that hunger was better than vomiting. I went into the kitchen to find Esme making a delicious looking pile of food. She told me she was glad to see that I was up and asked me if I could phone the boys at the girls' condo to tell them to come eat some food. She had insisted that Sam, Jacob, and the other security guards eat with us before they left for the wedding venue.

Sam was staying with me and would be by my side until I walked down the aisle. He was shadowing my moves all day. Alice came in with her hair freshly washed and ready for the hair dresser. Rose came in soon after.

"You are a wild woman to sleep with," I teased her.

"Emmett never complains," she said with a giggle

"He is as crazy as you, he most likely does not notice." Esme hugged me constantly in her joy until the hair and makeup people arrived.

My mom was up and had performed several rock-laying blessings around our home already, to ward off bad and evil on my wedding day. I was happy to tell her that she had to get in the shower to get ready for the makeup and hair people.

I felt like a doll head you give to little girls to do the hair and makeup by the time everyone had finished with me. Alice had chosen the hairstyle out of a book and, according to the way she talked as they were fixing my hair, it was perfect. I chose to not go with a long veil so Alice had a headpiece picked out to match my dress.

The hair and makeup people finished getting everyone ready, just as the ladies from the dress shop arrived with the dresses. They helped us get into them, making sure we were all perfect. My mother looked wonderful, and so normal, I had a tear in my eye.

I told her she was beautiful. She smiled and told me that beauty was within the eye of the beholder. I think that might have been the nicest, most normal thing my mother had ever said to me.

I was in my dress and heading for the wedding before I even realized how much time had passed. I was a little nervous and glad that we had snacked on some fresh veggies and fruit, and nothing too heavy.

When we got to the venue we were ushered into a small meeting room by the entrance, to keep out of sight until everyone was all ready to go.

"Renee and I needed to have a word with Bella," Esme announced and ushered everyone else out. "We have done some talking and we decided to make sure you have the traditional things. First, something new, that is your dress. This is something old and blue." She handed me a velvet-covered box.

I opened it and gasped, the emerald-cut sapphire surrounded by diamonds was so beautiful. I held back my tears and told Esme I could not accept such an extravagant gift.

"It is a traditional hand-me-down," she explained. "One day you will hand down this same necklace and matching earrings to your first born child, or his wife, on their wedding day."

I hugged her and she helped me put the jewelry on.

"This is your something borrowed," my mother said. She handed me a very old small round coin. "It is a sixpence coin, to have in your shoe. This is the same coin that my mother had in her shoe, and the same coin I had in my shoe. Now, it is your turn." My mother had shocked me twice by her somewhat normal behavior.

With all my traditional things covered I was more than ready to join Charlie to walk down the aisle. He sent off the moms to be walked down to light the candles and be seated.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," I said and off we went.

Rose and Alice looked so pretty walking down the aisle together. They were the perfect complement to each other: Rose was so tall and statuesque, Alice was so tiny and petite.

Then it was my turn to walk down the aisle. As we rounded the corner I was so nervous. I was over half the way down the aisle before I could make eye contact with Edward. When I finally locked eyes with him all the uneasiness and nerves were gone. He smiled at me and I swear I saw a tear in his eye, or maybe it was mine.

When we got to the end of the isle Charlie shook Edward's hand, hugged me, and then placed my right hand into Edward's hand. Edward ran his thumb over the smooth cuff around my wrist, raised my hand to his mouth, and kissed the back of my hand. He turned us toward the front and the officiant started welcoming everyone to our wedding. We all shared a prayer and he spoke of the true meaning of weddings and commitment.

When it was time for us to exchange our vows, Edward went first. He took a deep breath before he started.

"Bella, you are the love of my life. You have brought to me more joy then I ever dreamed would be possible for me to find. I never really believed that I would ever find a love like I found in you. Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life. Others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. Now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Bella, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life will bring to us. I take you now as my wife, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

EPOV

.

This morning was hectic at my parent's house.

Emmett was a goofball, an overgrown five year old at best.

Jasper always had an air of calmness that surrounded him. If not for Jasper I think we would have hog-tied Emmett and dressed Sam up as a groomsman instead.

Eventually we were dressed and made it to the wedding venue. It was a long wait for the girls.

Finally everyone was seated, the girls had arrived and the music started.

Our mothers walked down the aisle with my father to light the candles on each side.

Then Rose and Alice started walking together towards me.

Finally, my beautiful princess rounded the corner. I knew it was hard for her to see me, but when our eyes locked I swear there were tears in both of our eyes.

As Charlie placed her hand into mine he told me, "today, Edward, I am giving you the biggest gift I could ever give. Bella is my little girl and you should always cherish her because she can never be replaced. Thank you for loving her, son."

After I had said my vows it was time for Bella to say her vows. She took a deep breath as I did, before she started. "My beloved Edward, I have adapted Khalil Gibran's words to express my desires. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain, of too much tenderness. To be wounded by my own understanding of love; and to bleed willingly and joyfully.

To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; to rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; to return home at eventide with gratitude; and then to sleep with a prayer for the beloved in my heart and a song of praise on my lips. I thank you for letting my heart know these desires. I promise you that with each day of my life, my heart shall always be this way. You are my one and only, and I shall cherish every part of you with my heart, my soul, and my spirit for all my days. Edward, today I become your wife and you become my husband. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you into my innermost fears, feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. Finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how…completely and forever."

I had tears streaming down my face. I was the luckiest man on earth.

My father gave the officiant our wedding bands. We exchanged the traditional vows as we placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"Edward, Bella. By the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride."

I took Bella in my arms and kissed her deeply. Everyone started cheering.

I kissed her chastely a few more times and whispered to her, "Mrs. Cullen, I will love you everyday of forever."

Bella smiled at me. "Mr. Cullen, I will love you with everything I am forever."

As we turned to face the crowd the officiant said. "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends please stand and join me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen."

.

.

~~~###~~~

**I recently entered a challenge contest for the Dommella's Dungeon. The contest is ANOYNOMUS so I can not tell you the name of my one-shot. But ****PLEASE**** go check out the one shots that are entered and review them, and be sure to VOTE on them. Voting starts the 17****th**** of November and goes through December 1****st****. Read them now and pick your favorite to vote for. Leave reviews! I will tell you my one shot is being turned into a full story, after the contest. I hope to see you all reading and reviewing these one shots they are HOT!**

**W W W (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/u/2523629/Dommellas_Dungeon**

**Or search the author DOMMELLAS DUNGEON on FF and check out the stories there!**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS TO ABBYWARD for being my BETA…. Thank You!

My wonderful pre-reader Jess, Thanks for all you do. You and butterflybetty talk me off the ledge a lot more then you think, (Thank you BFB).

Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

~~~~~#####~~~~~

**Please all go check out my profile page on FF and vote in the poll, I will shut that poll down in 1 more chapters' time. I am giving you the choice on who is the biological father of the baby, and what the sex or sexes of the baby are. Make your vote and voice heard. You can do so, by reviewing too.**

~~~###~~~

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**All Review's get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	32. Chapter 32

Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**

**The voting polls are closed, I will reveal the baby info when they are born. Sorry I have to be mean, but it is better for the story if I do not give away all the info! BUT…..I will share with you that with an over whelming 87% of the vote Edward will be the biological father! **

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

**FLAVIA****….. THANKS FOR BEING MY 300****th**** REVIEW!  
**

**Here on FanFiction :)**

**WOOOOOOOWHOOOOOOO! YAY!**

##~~##

.

.

Chapter 32: Gifts Galore (7/25/10)

BPOV

I was so happy when I woke the next morning. I was really Mrs. Edward Cullen. I had never been so happy, even after all the drama that had clouded our lives. I lay beside my husband and got lost in my thoughts and memories of the day before.

After the wedding we still had photos to take. We released everyone row by row to head over to the reception room. It was six o'clock before we were done with the photos and got ready to enter the reception area.

The DJ announced to the crowd that we had arrived and thousands of balloons floated to the ceiling all around the room. Everything was navy blue and silver.

It was very nice, Edward and I both cornered Alice and Esme later in the night to tell them. I told them I was happy with everything, including the massive guest list. I even told them that I would let them throw the baby shower after all, if they promised to keep it under fifty people. They both squealed in excitement while hugging us.

We shared our first dance to 'I Finally Found Someone' by Barbara Streisand and Bryan Adams. The lyrics for the song suited us perfectly, as if they were written for us. Edward danced with his mom and I danced with Charlie. We did all the fun dances, and the bouquet and garter toss.

Esme had organized a van to get the gifts home for us. The invitations had said no gifts, just the presence of our loved ones to share our day, but I don't think anyone had followed those instructions. We had a ton of gifts to open. By the end of the night we were both very tired and we were ushered off to spend the night at Ritz Carlton honeymoon suite.

After making love for the first time as husband and wife Edward kissed my stomach and told the baby, "today was a special day, Peanut. I love your momma so much. Goodnight my angel, your Daddy loves you too."

I smiled at the memory of Edward talking to the baby and rolled over to see him. I loved watching Edward, when he had no idea I was watching him. We were having our close friends and family over for brunch in our home. I knew that Esme would be there getting it all sorted, I needed to wake him up.

I continued to watch him until all of a sudden he said, "how long are you going to watch me before you climb over here and kiss me the way you know you want too?"

"Oh my silly husband," I said through my laughter. "He thinks I want to kiss him now. Don't you know, silly husband, that now that we are married I no longer want to kiss you?"

He growled and said, "your kisses are mine, my little wife, and I will tickle you into submission if I have to. Kiss me now, or regret your decision to not kiss me."

I smirked and rolled fast to get out of bed, but I didn't roll fast enough. Damn him and those long arms and fingers of his. Thinking of his long fingers made my girlie-bits tingle, and I swear he could read my thoughts because his fingers were nowhere near my sides. He was tickling someplace completely different.

"Oh Edward, we have to get up, my love. We have to be home in a little more than an hour." I sighed, wanting more.

"Well then my wife, it is good that I know how to use these fingers you were just drooling over," he growled into my ear.

"How is it that you are able to read my thoughts?" I asked him as he continued to lightly stroke the soft flesh of my core. "Edward, please more…Edward now please," I moaned as his fingers pushed inside me.

I pulled his face to mine and licked his lower lip before I crushing my mouth to his. As our tongues battled for dominance his fingers were tracing up and down my slit, spreading the wetness all around. Edward was kissing my neck, chest and pinching one of my nipples while flicking the other with his tongue. He continued his way down my body. As he dipped the tip of his tongue into my belly button my hips shot up off the bed. His hands quickly made their way to my hips and he held them still while he kissed from one hip bone to the other. He skipped over kissing and licking where I wanted his mouth the most. He kissed down my leg to my ankle and then back up, kissing behind my knees.

His tongue grazed the skin along my inner thighs as his fingers rubbed small light circles on my hips. He licked along the crease between my core and my leg, I felt him blowing his warm, but such cool, breath across the trail his tongue left on my skin.

"Edward, please," I begged him as I then grabbed handfuls of his hair again. "Put your mouth on me, lick me. Fuck me with your mouth and your fingers. Now, Edward, now please. Do it now, Edward."

That was all the coaxing he needed. There was no more teasing. He licked and sucked on my clit as his fingers moved inside me. Curling his fingers up he started to rub and flick my sweet spot.

Edward drove me over and over into one orgasm after another. As I screamed out his name he lowered his mouth to catch as much of my release as he could.

He slowed down his actions to barely kissing me. When I had calmed my breathing, with no more panting and moaning, he crawled up and kissed his way up my body to my mouth. When he reached my mouth he licked my bottom lip and then nibbled it gently.

"Okay my wife, do you want this soft and easy or do you want me to really rock your world?"

I grabbed a handful of hair and moaned into his mouth. "Rock me, Edward, please rock me hard."

Edward grabbed two pillows, raised my hips off the bed set me down on top of them. He knelt between my legs and thrust deeply into me.

He stayed still for a few short moments, and said, "look at me, baby. I want you to see the pleasure you bring to me by letting me inside your body."

Edward then pulled all but the head of his cock out of me and thrust back in. He had my thighs resting on his forearms and hands holding the tops of my thighs tightly. He continued to slap his balls against my ass while driving deeply into me, searching for his release.

I was so close, so I begged him to go faster. He sped up his movements and drove into me deeper, harder. As I cried out with my climax he shot his seed deep into me. The entire time our eyes were locked in passion and love.

"I love you Edward, thank you for always making me feel so special and loved."

"Bella it is you that makes me special, I love you too," he said, smiling.

We got cleaned up, packed, and Edward called for Sam who was picking us up.

We got home and pulled into the garage. Esme and Carlisle were waiting there for us. We got out, exchanged hugs and kisses, and Esme asked us to please close our eyes. She and Carlisle led us across the parking ramp to their wedding gifts for us.

"Okay my children open your eyes" said Esme.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand when I saw the two cars in front of us. I noticed that Edward did not seem so surprised.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" I asked him.

Edward was a smart enough man to know not to lie or give too much information. He just nodded his head at me.

I quickly kissed both my new parents on the cheeks and told them how thankful I was to have such giving parents. I then turned on my heel and started walking to the elevator that would take me to my home. Edward and our parents joined me, the ride to the ninth floor was quiet.

Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear, "baby, don't be upset please. I only knew because my father wanted me to choose the colors and get both vehicles added to our insurance."

I kissed his cheek and told him, "I'm not upset about you knowing; I just hate how much money they are spending on us."

Edward hugged me to him. "Bella, my love, my parents think of you as their daughter. You mean everything to them. The vehicle they gave to you and the vehicle they gave to me would have been our college graduation presents if they thought they could have gotten away with it. As it was they tried to pay for our vacation, but I had already paid for it. When they got to plan and pay for the wedding that made Esme so happy. They love you, and they want you to have the best of everything. I know it is not easy for you, but please know they only want to give you the world because you now mean the world to them."

I had a tear in my eye when I kissed him again. "I understand, but it is hard to sit back and let people spend money on me like this."

Edward chuckled. "Then I guess this is not the best time to remind you that in twenty minutes everyone will be here to eat and then we have a whole living room full of wrapped gifts to tend too."

I just sighed, shrugged my shoulders and put on the best smile I could as we walked out of our room to join our family that was already there. I was happy to see that everybody had arrived. We all sat at the table and ate.

I was so hungry, Alice was giggling at me when I put more food on my plate.

"I see you are taking the eating for two seriously huh Bellie-bells?" Emmett said.

I threw a croissant at him. He picked it up and ate it, and we all laughed when he thanked me for passing him the food he couldn't reach. Edward stopped me from passing him anymore food, and Rose offered to just pop him if he kept teasing me.

Everyone was having a great time all laughing and carrying on. Alice was here, but Jasper had to work this morning. Garrett and Lauren were not here, but had stopped by earlier to talk to Emmett. Renee was there and she was back to wearing her normal clothing. Charlie was busy talking with Sam and Carlisle .

After we got done eating Alice, Rose and Esme cleaned up, telling me to go relax. Edward and I chose to sit on the loveseat together. After the clean-up was finished, Alice, Esme, Rose and Emmett joined us.

"Esme will write everything down and who it is from for you," Alice said, her organizing hat on. "I will bring you each gift, unless it is heavy. Emmett will be the muscle for the heavy gifts."

"I will put the gifts away where you want them," added Rose.

It took almost four hours to finish opening them all. We would not have to buy anything for a while. We were given stuff for the kitchen, linen, towels, and gift cards to almost every place we had ever shopped, and a few to places I have never been. The funniest gift we got was from the girls. They gave us a gift card to Victoria Secret. Edward looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows. Charlie and Renee gave us each a new laptop and a matching bag.

When we started opening cards I had to stop looking at the checks inside them because I was astounded by the first one I looked at.

"Why would anyone send us five thousand dollars for getting married?" I whispered to Edward.

"I'm not sure who it is from sweetheart, I will ask my mother."

"You don't even know who that is?" I gasped.

"Mom, please tell me who this is from, is this family or friends?" Edward asked.

Esme came over and looked at the card and the check. "Oh Edward, this is from my great-aunt, she is also my godmother. I'm sure she would have loved to have been here for the wedding, but traveling from Alaska to here is hard on her." Edward just smiled and said ok, I was in shock over the amount of money she sent.

When all was said and done we had so much stuff we were struggling to find place for it all.

As everyone left Renee said that she wanted to spend a little time with me so she could see if I was having a girl or a boy. She begged me let her do a few of her readings on me. I reluctantly agreed, as long as there was no disrobing involved. She was going to come over early to spend some time with me. I told her I couldn't wait.

Finally Edward and I were alone.

"Honey, what are we going to do with all the gifts we were given?" I asked.

Edward snuggled me into his chest. "I'm not sure where we will put it all, but we won't have to buy towels for a long time."

I snorted and stuck my tongue out at him and started walking to our room to go shower.

"Mrs. Cullen where do you think you are off too?" Edward asked me seductively.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I'm going to go take a nice long relaxing shower. You could keep me company," I suggested.

I raised my eyebrows at him and wiggled my butt hurrying out of the room. I heard him give that sexy growl of his as he started to come after me.

"Edward, be sure to lock up and turn off the lights. I doubt you will be back out."

The next morning Renee came over early and Edward left to work out with Emmett. Renee had me sit with her by the windows that faced west and said we needed to take some deep breaths and cleanse our minds. She lit some incense and candles. She placed several crystals around me and there was music coming from the CD she put into the player. She sat in front of me and started chanting things and placing more rocks and crystals around me.

She clapped her hands and said, "I have never had so much trouble getting a reading. I think boy, that feels strong, but I still feel girl, is there more than one baby?"

I Shook my head, and shrugged my shoulders at the same time.

"Boy. I will say boy. That is the strongest vibe." Renee said.

I acted all happy as if I believed her. She did have a fifty-fifty shot of being right.

She had to check my aura next.

Suddenly she dropped the crystal she was holding and gasped. "I have to call Charlie, he is going to escape."

.

.

.

~~~###~~~

**I recently entered a challenge contest for the Dommella's Dungeon. The contest is ANOYNOMUS so I can not tell you the name of my one-shot. But ****PLEASE**** go check out the one shots that are entered and review them, and be sure to VOTE on them. Voting HAS STARTED! Voting goes through December 1****st****. **

**Read them now and pick your favorite to vote for. Leave reviews! **

**I will tell you my one shot is being turned into a full story, after the contest. I hope to see you all reading and reviewing these one shots they are HOT!**

**W W W (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/u/2523629/Dommellas_Dungeon**

**Or search the author: **

**DOMMELLAS DUNGEON **

**on FF and check out the stories there!**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

I want to also say a very special THANKS TO ABBYWARD for being my BETA…. Thank You!

My wonderful pre-reader Jess, Thanks for all you do. You and butterflybetty talk me off the ledge a lot more then you think, (Thank you BFB).

Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.

~~~~~#####~~~~~

.

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**All Review's get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	33. Chapter 33

Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**

**~~##~~**

**Thanks to Flavia for the review of chapter 32.**

**Thank you to the new people that added my story to their alerts and were not able to get messages.**

**If I have ever missed you, when you have reviewed then please know it was not intentional, and thank you for all that you have done by reviewing my story.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

.

Chapter 33: Chip It and Travel

EPOV

Emmett and I ran for several miles. We were getting ready to swim when my cell phone buzzed. I picked it up and it was Bella, she wanted me home now.

Emmett and I got back to the condo, Bella was in our room. Renee told Emmett what happened as I went in to talk to Bella. Bella was frantic, her mom was an odd one, but her predictions were always accurate when Bella was younger. Bella was truly scared that Alec was going to come after her.

I called Irina and she was going to come over. I then got Alice and Rose to stay with Bella while I called Jake and Sam. They were coming over to go over all the safety precautions.

Emmett went to the station to check things on that end. Charlie and my parents were already on the way over, Renee had called them.

Emmett and Garrett both confirmed that Alec was still in the maximum security mental institution; his only visit had been his attorney. He had made no phone calls and had no out-going or incoming mail of any kind.

I was worried that if he did manage to get his hands on Bella again that he would either kill her or the baby.

"Bella told him about the GPS bracelet," I told Sam. "If he gets her again he will know to remove her jewelry."

"If you are really worried, we could use an implant, like vets used in animals in case they were lost. I would have suggested it before, but Bella and the girls were willing to wear the bracelets. It can be put in the neck and it is a very small thing, the size of a grain of rice. The needle would not hurt much at all. But Bella needs to agree to this."

"Do you really think that is best?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Sam said simply.

"Let's do it done right now," Bella said.

Sam left to make a few phone calls.

"It is completely safe. It recharges itself bio-electrically. It is called nano-technology." My father had his laptop out, researching the GPS chips. "The best one on the market also has a panic button: a piece of jewelry. When it is removed it sets off the panic signal. There is also a security feature in the device that when the signal is traced and located, the rescue is under-way the implant will send off signal by vibrating."

I did not think that Alec would get away, but there was too much to lose if he went after Bella again. I was determined to keep her as safe as possible.

Bella seemed withdrawn as she talked to Alice and Rose. I knew that letting her talk to them was best; they were in this with her before.

Irina came and talked to the sisters three for quite some time. As she was leaving she told me the best thing I could do was support whatever choices Bella made unless they became unreasonable. I thanked her for coming and walked her to the door.

The guys were talking about the danger of Alec getting his hands on Bella again. The biggest difference this time was we knew who he was and where he was.

Alice and Rose decided that if Bella was getting a GPS chip they were too, I was glad they were supporting her. Sam came back in and talked to my Dad about purchasing the chips then they called Jasper at the hospital. Sam was going to pick up the kits and Jasper would put them in. They were going to be in and tested before the day was over.

Bella and the girls cornered my father and asked him every question they could think of about the trackers. My mom made sandwiches for everyone as we talked about all the safety precautions.

Emmett told us that he was thinking of taking a leave of absence from the department so he could be Rose's guard all the time. He was not sure he could function at work and keep his head in the game if he was worried about her. He said he had been thinking of starting his own security business for a long time now, and getting off the force. Sam and Jake asked to talk to Emmett alone for a few minutes, and after a short time they were all back and no longer talking about Emmett's work.

"Do you want silver or gold?" Sam asked the girls.

"We all want silver with a simple silver choker-style necklace." Bella said.

"Okay," Sam said. "You can put a charm on the necklaces if you want."

"I want you girls to wear one of my crystals," Renee said. "One of my guardian protector stones should keep you safe."

She got out a large bag full of stones. The girls selected a small crystal each and Esme and Renee took the crystals to go have them made into charms. My mother may not believe Renee's babble, but if it made the girls feel more secure she would agree to wear one too.

Bella had a nap until Sam was back, and it was time to go. We all headed over to see Jasper and get the chips implanted.

Alice had hers first. Jasper visibly struggled with hurting her, but was able to manage. Bella was next and Jasper felt just as bad, but Bella trusted him above anyone else after all the care he had given her. Rose's went so fast she said she did not feel it at all.

We went to my parents place for supper and to get the necklaces. We tested the necklaces to be sure that the panic alarms would activate like they were supposed to. The implants were buzzed to show the girls what it felt like. The chips worked and that was a great peace of mind. Sam took Bella, Emmett took Rose, Jake took Alice and they all headed out into the night we were going to be sure they could be tracked. All three girls showed on the grids and we were able to give each one of them a location of where they were. All was well and each chip tested out in all areas very well.

It was late when we got home. I was glad that I could cuddle and hold my wife close to me and drift off to sleep for the night. Unfortunately Bella woke me twice having nightmares. I calmed her down the second time and reminded her that the stress was not good for the baby. She went back to sleep wrapped in my arms. We made it the rest of the night without anymore nightmares.

Since we were too busy getting ready for school we could not really have a real honeymoon, but we decided to go away for a few days. We had four weeks until orientation week and five until our first classes. I asked my parents if we could have Eagle Ridge. This time it would be just Bella and I for the week. We invited Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper to join us for the weekend. On Monday we would all come home.

Bella decided she wanted to drive one of our new vehicles to the resort. I agreed, glad that she was happy to accept and use our most extravagant wedding gift.

We spent Saturday night dining at the resort and then dancing the night away, much like the last time we were there. Only this time it was not just a girl I felt attracted to in my arms on the dance floor. This time she was my wife. I was truly a lucky guy.

On Sunday we played a round of golf, Bella had no skills there at all. We had a picnic in the rose garden of my parent's house for supper.

On Monday we went to the casino in Dubuque. Bella had so much fun playing slots and especially enjoyed playing the Wheel of Fortune slots. Bella was not sure how to play roulette, so I told her just to choose a number and bet on it. We ended up losing about sixty dollars overall, but Bella was laughing and having a great time so it was worth it. We went to Houlihan's Restaurant for supper.

On Tuesday we spent the day at the resort swimming, shopping at the little grocery store at the resort, and rented a movie.

On Wednesday we spent the day shopping in Galena and exploring the museums and historical sites.

On Thursday we stayed in the house all day relaxing and just having a quiet day and night together.

Bella was excited to see the girls on Friday. They brought no news at all about Alec.

"Garrett said he thinks Renee is just a goofball," Rose told us. "But, we all know that she has been right before so no one is going to write her off yet."

"I have always had a gut feeling that we have not heard the last of Alec too," Alice told us. "But I assumed that was because there was the trial to come and that was the source of that feeling."

"Let's try to forget about him," Bella said. "We need to do something really fun tomorrow. I have gathered a bunch of information when we were in Dubuque about fun things to do. We will leave here early tomorrow, after breakfast. We can go to the National Mississippi River Museum and Aquarium. Then we can visit the Mathis Ham House historic site. After that I have booked a tour of Old Jail Museum. To end our day we will go on the American Lady Yacht sunset dinner cruise."

"That sounds good," I said. "On Sunday we can go to the Mystique Casino for the buffet brunch. Then while you are at the spa us guys can go golfing."

.

.

.

.

~~~###~~~

**I recently entered a challenge contest for the Dommella's Dungeon. The contest is ANOYNOMUS so I can not tell you the name of my one-shot. But ****PLEASE**** go check out the one shots that are entered and review them, and be sure to VOTE on them. Voting HAS STARTED! Voting goes through December 1****st****. **

**Read them now and pick your favorite to vote for. Leave reviews! **

**I will tell you my one shot is being turned into a full story, after the contest. I hope to see you all reading and reviewing these one shots they are HOT!**

**NOT SURE HOW MY STORY IS DOING IN THE VOTES, BUT IT IS GETTING A LOT OF REALLY GREAT REVIEWS! **

**W W W (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/u/2523629/Dommellas_Dungeon**

**Or search the author: **

**DOMMELLAS DUNGEON **

**on FF and check out the stories there!**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**THANKS TO ABBYWARD for being my BETA…. Thank You! **

**My wonderful pre-reader Jess, Thanks for finding all the stuff we seem to overlook. Thanks for all you do, you are the marshmallow that keeps my crispy rice together. 'HUGS'!**

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~#####~~~~~**

.

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**All Review's get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	34. Chapter 34

Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**

**~~##~~**

**Thanks to Flavia for the review of chapter 33.**

**Thank you to the new people that added my story to their alerts and were not able to get messages.**

**If I have ever missed you, when you have reviewed then please know it was not intentional, and thank you for all that you have done by reviewing my story.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

.

Chapter 34: It Just Escapes Me

BPOV

The weekend was a great time for us all. We all had a great time at brunch, so much food to choose from. Emmett ate so much all of us jokingly started keeping track of plates he used. We were in awe when he finished with twelve. I checked in with Charlie on the way from Dubuque to the resort. He said that all was well on his side and mentioned that he was considering retirement to move closer to me and Edward since he was going to have a grandchild soon. I was in shock over that information, mainly because I could not imagine having my parents that close. Renee was in the background saying it was in the cards. She said that the cards told her someone in my life would be moving soon. Charlie was eligible for retirement in six months. He told me that he would let us know what his intentions were soon.

The sisters three went to the spa at the resort. We spent the day being pampered and treated like queens. It was Esme's gift to us on our weekend away. Edward and the boys spent their day golfing. I still think that is nothing more than a nature walk ruined by a little white ball.

We had a quiet night playing board games before returning home the next day.

Around three in the morning Edward's cell phone started ringing just as Emmett and Rose started knocking on our bedroom door. Edward handed me the phone and he got the door. It was my father.

"Hi Dad. Why are you calling so early?" I said

"I need to speak to Edward right away."

"Rose and Emmett just knocked on our door. He is talking to them in the hall."

"Tell him to call me right away. I love you."

Charlie hung up and I had such a horrible feeling in my gut.

Edward walked back into the bedroom and started packing our things to go home.

"Charlie wants you to call him," I told him.

"I know what he wants to tell me already, sweetheart. Alec has escaped."

I am not sure where it was coming from, or if my ears were playing tricks on me, but I thought I heard screaming. I realized it must have been me when Edward wrapped me in his arms and everyone else came running into our room.

Alec POV

I knew those idiots would never suspect a thing.

They gave everyone the night-time medications. I had been well behaved so they seldom questioned me beyond asking me to lift my tongue to be sure I was not hiding the medicine. I cheeked it and lifted my tongue without being asked. I don't think the stupid bitch even looked. I quickly got the bitter tasting pill out of my mouth and rinsed my mouth out. I had been a model prisoner until tonight.

It was seven at night and at eleven there would be utter chaos. Everything was set and ready. I would be a free man in just over four hours.

I had to be in the infirmary(,) the delivery truck that brings the main supplies to this building is going to be pulling into the lower level loading docks around ten. I used the small iron game-piece from the monopoly game and pushed the point deep into my arm to made a deep cut. I had snagged the game piece more than two weeks ago, I was glad I was sane, unlike the rest of these crazy fucks I was surrounded by. I was allowed out of my room for an hour every day. I had a constant guard with me, but the moron they had with me most of the time was just that; a moron. He never even saw me take the game piece or the note I gave the lawyer.

With blood dripping down my arm I was quick to rub it all over my face and neck. I pounded on the door, it would be a matter of seconds before they came to see what the commotion was.

When the nurse and guard saw all the blood they came in fast and looked all over for the weapon.

I was not stupid, I had already swallowed it. It was gone, for a while anyway. They got me to the infirmary and started to clean up my face and neck first, finding no wounds. They started cleaning my hands and arms. The nurse practitioner they had on staff actually gasped when she saw the deep gash in my arm. They stitched it up.

They kept asking me how it happened. I told them I didn't know. They told me they were going to search my room. I told them that there must be someone in there that was trying to hurt me. I knew that feeding their thoughts of me being crazy helped me.

I was not restrained as I was calmly talking to the nurse. One of the guards was standing next to me ready to restrain me if needed. I was sure they were tearing my room apart looking a hidden weapon. They would find nothing(,) but they would go through everything with a fine tooth comb. I knew I would be here for a while.

The truck was bringing one extra item in the box of green beans they were delivering. The driver would not be aware it was there. No one would know it was there until it detonates at eleven on the dot, just as the shift is changing for the staff.

It will be the most ideal time for my escape. The explosion in the kitchen area will not be large(,) but it will be enough to cause chaos, they would have to evacuate the building. The infirmary will be evacuated too, mainly by ambulances and that is where my guys come into play.

I have four guys, two would be dressed as guards and they will be entering the building at the same time as the explosion happens. Everyone will be so busy that they will not be noticed at all.

I could not help, but think of being with my sweet Isabella. I know that none of the stuff she had to say was true. I know that it is me that holds her heart. I know she only said those things because she was expected too. I could not wait to be with Isabella again. I wanted to marry her and make her my wife. We would have a large family.

I have plenty of money, properties, and resources they know nothing about. This time there would be no way they would ever find us.

They finished with the stitches and I was offered some Tylenol. I declined, saying, "I feel fine. But I am scared to go back into my room until they find the person with the knife that cut me."

"You will be resting here (so we can) monitor the bleeding for the next little while anyway. Try to relax."

I was now playing the waiting game.

Chaos was what I wanted and I got what I ordered. I felt the building shake with a loud explosion. My ears were ringing a little from the noise(,) but I was expecting it. I was just beginning to wonder where everyone was when I heard people coming into the infirmary. Someone asking how many people were here and saying we all had to be evacuated. There were five of us, they said they could take two in each ambulance. I was to ride solo since I had to have a guard. I knew that the plan was working when I saw who my new guard was.

I was handcuffed to the gurney and taken down to the ambulances. The ambulance I was loaded into was only supposed to have a driver, two EMT workers, a guard and me(,)but that busy-body nurse decided to jump in. She would have to be dealt with. It was easy to knock her out. They placed her in the bed and handcuffed her to the gurney. Then they used a needle and gave her a shot in the arm that would make her sleep for at least three hours. That was plenty of time to escape.

Escaping was so easy. Too bad none of those idiots had the brain capacity I have.

I dressed into a new set of clothes and got into the vehicle waiting for us just a mile up the road.

Randall took the wig off his head and peeled the mask off his face. It looked so real, I only knew it was him from his eyes. Randall worked for the Chicago Police department for several years. He told me we had to go over some stuff as soon as we were out of here.

I was finally free and in my own home again. Randall and Vladimir sat down with me(,) we were quickly joined by Stephan and Marcus. I was very angry by the end of our conversation.

Isabella would be punished and this time she would choose me or death. I found out she married that Cullen kid, and I was very angry about that. But part of me knew it was not her choice, they had forced her, I just knew it.

Randall informed me that she no longer wore the GPS tracker bracelet. I knew that this time the first thing that would happen is all of her jewelry would be removed, just in case.

Randall said that she would only be easy to grab when she was out alone with her guard Sam. He was a tough character, they all said, but they had ways to bring him down.

I needed to keep Randall as clean as possible so he could be my inside source to the police investigation.

I already knew that it had to seem as if I vanished for the next month or so. They had it set up that it would look as if I fled the country. There was a bum they picked up(,) cleaned up and gave money to(.) (They) set him up with a new set of clothes, haircut and cleaned him up to look like me wearing a disguise. That person was boarding a plane to Florida where he was being picked up and transported to Cuba where he would be living in a home of my friend Didyme. My guys had done a lot of hard work and spent quite a sum of money(,) but the entrance to Cuba was cleared and would be no issue at all. Once he was there he would have a better life then he ever had here(,) so it was a win, win situation for the guy going as me. This would be easy before they realized I was missing he would be half way there and before they checked the airports to see the video tapes to see 'me', he would be arriving in Cuba .

This was all going to work so well. I kn(e)w that by Thanksgiving, Isabella would be home where she belonged.

After we discussed all the information, and everyone was leaving to do the things they needed to, Randall came to me and said he needed to tell me one more thing privately. I was unsure why he felt the need to say something away from the others, I was worried that he might have an idea someone was rouge(,) but he told me then the best news I have ever heard. Isabella was having my child; I knew when we made love that I had given her a child. I was so excited, but Randall was quick to remind me that we have to stay on the down low for a while or getting to her would never work. I agreed and then bid him a good night as he left and I was off to bed.

I quickly fell asleep, comfortable for the first night in ages, and dreamt of my sweet innocent Isabella, with a belly full of my child. I could not wait to have her back where she belonged.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~###~~~

**I recently entered a challenge contest for the Dommella's Dungeon. The contest is ANOYNOMUS so I can not tell you the name of my one-shot. But ****PLEASE**** go check out the one-shots that are entered and review them, and be sure to VOTE on them. Voting HAS STARTED! Voting goes through December 1****st****. **

**VOTE NOW! YOU ONLY HAVE A FEW DAYS LEFT TO VOTE!**

**Read them now and pick your favorite to vote for. Leave reviews! **

**I can not tell you the name of my one shot, but per popular request it is being turned into a full story, after the contest. I hope to see you all reading and reviewing these one shots they are HOT!**

**NOT SURE HOW MY STORY IS DOING IN THE VOTES, BUT IT IS GETTING A LOT OF REALLY GREAT REVIEWS! **

**W W W (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/u/2523629/Dommellas_Dungeon**

**Or search the author: **

**DOMMELLAS DUNGEON **

**on FF and check out the stories there!**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**THANKS TO ABBYWARD for being my BETA…. Thank You! **

**My wonderful pre-reader Jess, Thanks for finding all the stuff we seem to overlook. Thanks for all you do, you are the marshmallow that keeps my crispy rice together. 'HUGS'!**

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~#####~~~~~**

.

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**All Review's get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	35. Chapter 35

Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…

~~~~######~~~~

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**

**~~##~~**

**Thanks to Giovane, lilacGK, and andybarros for adding this story to their favorites.**

**Thank you to the new people that added my story to their alerts and were not able to get messages.**

**If I have ever missed you, when you have reviewed then please know it was not intentional, and thank you for all that you have done by reviewing my story.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

Chapter 35: Safety Procedures

BPOV

I had two long weeks of people worrying about me before orientation week. Edward constantly told me to rest; Rose and Alice checked how I was feeling every hour. Even the doctor asked me about my stress levels and reminded me that I needed to remain calm, for not only my own good when I had my check-up. Everyone had been worried about me and my levels of stress ever since we got the call that Alec escaped. I thought Alec was gone. He was crazy, but I think he wanted to be free more than he wanted me.

They found out that he escaped in an ambulance; he was in the infirmary when the explosion happened. They had some photo stills from the security cameras but no one recognized the guard who helped him. They also did not recognize the ambulance driver or EMT. They discovered that the explosion came from the storage room off the kitchen. Somehow the food delivery truck brought in a pipe bomb with the food delivery and it detonated. The explosion caused a fire and the whole building had to be evacuated.

There had been no sign of Alec at all, and the ambulance was wiped clean of any prints. It was dumped in an empty lot and not found for almost two days. The nurse was a mess, and was severely dehydrated. Airport security tapes showed Alec boarding a plane to Miami and from there he was tracked getting on a boat that went to Cuba. We were able to find out that someone by the name of Alec Walker had entered Cuba, but the unfriendliness between USA and Cuba made extradition impossible.

Garrett told us all he felt that the escape was partially an inside-job. There was an investigation on going and still no answers. Garrett, Lauren and Emmett were the only officers that knew of the GPS chips implanted and he wanted it to remain that way, just in case. Since Jasper implanted them, but it was done without admission there were no records of the procedures either. No one but our group knows of the chips implanted in our necks and Garrett says it is best that way.

Emmett was still struggling with his thoughts of leaving the force. Garrett wanted him to wait until Alec was caught to make any decisions and Rose, Charlie and Edward all agree.

Alice told me she was just worried about me and the baby, and afraid that Alec would somehow get his hands on me again.

Sam followed me, no matter who else I was with, every time I left the condo.

I was so glad that I could start back at school schedule again. My school adviser made sure Edward and I was in classes together, so he would always be by my side. It was unconventional, but they were worried for me, especially after Alec's escape. I was glad to be able to spend all my time with Edward. We were both going into the same type of medicine, so that make things easier. Sam would be with us in classes and with me everywhere I went. Sam and Jake had also hired a female guard who would appear to be a student. She would be in all my classes too. Sam introduced Sasha to me. She looked like any other student, but she was really almost thirty years old. She also was a tenth degree black belt in Karate and has been a master dan for the past seven years. She was tiny, but scary-tough according to the stories Sam told me. He said that having a female was a necessary thing so that if I had to use the bathroom I would have a guard. I was grateful that they had thought that far ahead.

I was glad that Edward went to Masen after school. He had a meeting with Jenks to get an update before starting the grueling orientation week. Edward may be a full time med student, but he always took his role seriously when it came to Masen. Jenks may run the day to day stuff, but Edward always seemed to know what was going on. My alone-time gave me the chance to do a few things that I wanted to do around our home. I set the dining room table for two and put the fresh flowers Edward brought me in the middle. I cooked a rack of lamb and I had it in the warming-oven awaiting Edward's arrival home. I had a quick shower, dried my hair, put on lotion, and slipped into some lace and matching robe.

I walked back into the kitchen to finish making dinner and heard the buzzer on the phone from the lobby. I picked up the phone and was told that I had a delivery. I let them know that Edward was on his way home and to send up the delivery with him. I sent Edward a text to let him know there was a delivery.

Edward came home about ten minutes later, set down his stuff, and hugged me to him. He always missed me when he was away for any amount of time. I loved the feel of his warm embrace.

I told him dinner was done and that I wanted him to hurry, shower and change into something more comfortable.

I went over and picked up his briefcase and noticed the box he had set down. It was addressed to Isabella Swan. I thought that was odd, but I decided to leave it for later. I put the briefcase on his desk in the office and went back to the kitchen. I dished out the food and Edward joined me as soon as I was done.

"I could get used to this, my sweet love. Coming home after working, having you dressed to kill in lace and dinner on the table. Whatever did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?" Edward asked me in a husky, lust-filled voice.

"Well, my sexy man, I wanted a romantic night at home with my handsome husband," I growled back at him, as I leaned in and pressed my open mouth to his neck.

Hearing Edward groan in reaction to my mouth on his skin, made me hungry for more. Threading my fingers into his damp hair, I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him, sucking on his lower lip. I heard more moaning, but was not entirely sure if it was him or I.

"Dinner is going to have to wait," he told me as he stood and scooped me up into his arms. He did not have the chance to say much else as I crushed my lips back to his. It was a battle of tongues, teeth and lips.

As he crawled onto the bed with me in his arms he growled to me, "I am not sure eating is possible next to you in this scrap of lace."

He pulled the tie on the robe I was wearing and it fell open. I was running my hands on his bare chest, having already pulled open his silk robe. The robes were on the floor before I knew it and the feel of his black silk boxers, against the lace of my panties was causing a friction my body was craving.

Edward cupped my ass in his hands and grinding his groin against me. My lips were attached to his neck, one hand in his hair and one trying to pull him as close to me as I could get him. He rolled us over so he was hovering above me. He gently kissed each of my eye lids and the tip of my nose. He kissed me deeply and licked the dip by each of my collar bones. He continued to kiss down my chest and paid attention to both of my hard nipples. He started kissing, licking and nipping my skin until he was at the edge of my lace boy short panties.

With his teeth he started lowering one side at a time, leaving little licks on my skin when he reached the point where they would lower no more. When he got the panties to my knees, I could take no more. I quickly kicked my legs out of them and smiled at him.

"You aren't impatient much, are you?" Edward smirked at me.

I sat up and grabbed his head and pulled his mouth to mine. "I want your mouth on me, now."

Edward growled, pushed me back, and pressed his lips to my heated center. He moaned as he licked my clit. I was moaning, grinding myself into his mouth, wanting more friction and pressure. Edward pushed a finger inside of me, and he touched the one place that instantly sent my body spiraling in an orgasm.

He slowly kissed up my body until we were face to face. Leaning down he gently kissed my lips, I opened my mouth and licked his chin tasting myself on him as I did.

"That is so erotic and sexy, you have no idea how much harder it makes me when you lick your cum off my face," he said to me huskily.

I was pushing his boxers down, wanting his cock. I did not care if it was in my pussy or my mouth, but I wanted him.

I bit his nipple and told him, "I want you in me now, Edward, right now."

Hooking my right knee over his elbow, he thrust into me in one long smooth move.

"Baby, I cannot go slow right now, please tell me you want me to fuck you," Edward begged to me.

"Edward, I want you deep and hard. Please fuck me," I said, almost shouting.

Edward did exactly what I demanded of him. He pushed into me hard and fast, I was over the edge again before I realized it was approaching. I screamed out his name and the word yes as he thrust deeply into my tightness. I could feel his large cock stretching and filling me.

Edward leaned up and rolled me onto my left side, bending my right leg and pushing my knee toward my chest. He thrust back into me. It was even tighter and so much deeper. As he thrust into me hard and fast he started rubbing my clit with his thumb. This sent me over again and this time he went with me. I could feel the warm ribbon of cum being shot deep in my pussy as my walls were clenching around his cock.

Edward lowered himself to spoon behind me, and pulled me to his chest, as our breathing slowly became normal. He kissed my shoulder and said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I told him as I felt my body relax more and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock and noticed it was after midnight. Edward was snoring next to me. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my hands. I crawled back into bed, covered us up, and cuddled into my husband's loving arms.

Without any thoughts of the dinner we never ate, or the mystery box in the other room, I drifted back off to sleep.

Alec POV

I cannot sleep, I want Isabella. She belongs to me.

Randall keeps telling me I have to lay low for a few more days. What he does not know will not hurt him. I know everything. I know that the only way that Isabella will come with me is against her will. I could not kill her, I love her too much. I would take her again, this time we will leave the country right away. She will never see that Edward Cullen again.

He would not raise my child. He would not touch Isabella again, once I get her they will never find her.

I still had other connections and I had sent her a gift. I wanted her to know that I am coming for her. I wanted her to fear me, and know that she fucked up by being disloyal to me. I will have to remind her I am the boss, and she is mine. I was being generous with the gift I sent to Isabella. I could not wait to hear what she thought of it. I knew that Randall would be pissed about it, but he needs to learn who is calling the shots.

Isabella's birthday was September thirteenth and she will be with me that day. Come hell or high water, we will be together that day.

.

.

.

.

~~~###~~~

**I recently entered a challenge contest for the Dommella's Dungeon. The contest is ANOYNOMUS so I can not tell you the name of my one-shot. But ****PLEASE**** go check out the one-shots that are entered and review them, and be sure to VOTE on them. Voting HAS STARTED! Voting goes through December 1****st****. **

**VOTE NOW! YOU ONLY HAVE A FEW DAYS LEFT TO VOTE!**

**Read them now and pick your favorite to vote for. Leave reviews! **

**I can not tell you the name of my one shot, but per popular request it is being turned into a full story, after the contest. I hope to see you all reading and reviewing these one shots they are HOT!**

**NOT SURE HOW MY STORY IS DOING IN THE VOTES, BUT IT IS GETTING A LOT OF REALLY GREAT REVIEWS! **

**W W W (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/u/2523629/Dommellas_Dungeon**

**Or search the author: **

**DOMMELLAS DUNGEON **

**on FF and check out the stories there!**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**THANKS TO ABBYWARD for being my BETA…. Thank You! **

**My wonderful pre-reader Jess, Thanks for finding all the stuff we seem to overlook. Thanks for all you do, you are the marshmallow that keeps my crispy rice together. 'HUGS'!**

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~###~###~~~~~**

**Story rec to share with you all:**

**Sugar Daddy Needed by: Jess2002**

**Summary: ****Renee is cutting Bella off. Bella needs money and Edward has a lot of it, but Bella gets more than she expected. Can she handle it or will it be too much? Lots of fluff, lemons and consensual spankings. (on FF)**

**~~~~~#####~~~~~**

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**All Review's get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	36. Chapter 36

**Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…**

**~~~~######~~~~**

**Thank you Abbyward for being my BETA. **

**Jess2002 you keep me readable.**

**~~##~~**

**Special thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and alerts. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

.

.

Chapter 36: Orientation Week

EPOV

Orientation week was incredibly busy.

Monday was a long day, we signed in, had breakfast at eight in the morning and finally got to head home after eight in the evening. Bella and I were both so tired we fell into bed, barely taking the time to undress.

Tuesday was a long day as well. We started at eight in the morning again and we finished at five. But then, we had to attend a dinner for the Big Sibs at six that evening. It was almost nine when we headed home, still tired.

Wednesday was a fun day. We went on a retreat to Iron Oaks Adventure Center, we left at a quarter to nine in the morning and ended up back home by seven that night. We managed to have a nice shower together and cuddled into our bed to watch one of Bella's favorite television shows. I secretly liked watching 'Pysch', but I always teased Bella about the show being silly. I made love to my beautiful wife that night and was glad that soon this crazy week would be over.

Thursday morning was busy again and another long day. We had HIPAA training and back-to-back training all day with just a couple of short breaks. At five we were done with the training, but we then had to go home, get dressed in formal clothing, and be ready when my parents arrived to pick us up for the Faculty Dinner.

Since my father was faculty, and alumni, he was required to attend the dinner. I was shocked that Bella and I had been invited, but my mother assured me it was normal for families to be invited. She said that my father most likely was being given some sort of award or honor.

That night we learned that my father had been named the new Chief of Staff. We were all very proud of him, and I was surprised that he had kept the secret.

It was after ten when we got home and Bella fell asleep in the limo. I carried her in, holding her in my arms like a baby, and put her on our bed. As gently as I could I removed her dress and helped her get under the covers. She was so tired and I was starting to wonder if she would manage to make it through classes and studies. I got into bed after taking off my clothes and cuddled my wife close to my bare chest.

Friday morning we were back at school by eight, again for the start of the last day of orientation week. We picked up our white coats right after lunch and we only had the Founders Day ceremony and reception left. By six we were home for the weekend. There were no more classes until Monday morning at eight, but those would at least be more hands on. An hour in lecturing and then hands-on labs four days a week would be our normal routine. We, however, would be home before five every night, that was going to be nice.

I was so excited to be home with my wife for the weekend, we had no plans apart from relaxing.

When we got home on Friday Bella sighed and said, "Edward I am so glad to be home. I have gotten lazy over the summer."

"You are not lazy, my love. You are simply using energy twice as much right now," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me. I kissed her and said, "Bella our son needs lots of energy to grow."

"Well Mr. Cullen, who said it is a son in there sucking my energy levels down?" Bella asked in an amused tone.

"I do not know, it was honestly said without any thought. Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked her, still not releasing her from my hug.

"As long as the baby is healthy, I do not care if it is a boy or a girl. We should start talking about a name for the baby though; Rose and Alice have both asked me what names we have picked out. I did not think picking a name this soon was a priority, but I guess it is to them," Bella chuckled as she pulled away, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the kitchen. "I am starving, what do you want for dinner?"

"I really wanted to have Chinese take-out for supper. We can eat in the living room and discuss name choices for our baby. How does that sound?"

"That sounds really amazing, you order it while I go take a shower and I think I will change the sheets on our bed too." With her eyebrow quirked up she said, "I think those black silk sheets would be comfortable against my bare skin later. What do you think?"

A growl escaped my chest at the thought of her pale creamy skin on the black silk sheets. "Go shower my little minx, before I take you on this kitchen counter," I told her as I opened the drawer where we had the take out menus.

She giggled as she walked away. I ordered our food and put away the clean dishes from the dishwasher.

I went into the dining room and noticed the box that we had set aside almost a week ago. I made a mental thought to remind Bella of the box. There was no return address on the box, this created an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I was not one to snoop, but I had a feeling that this was not good.

While Bella was in the shower I called Jake and Emmett. I asked them to come to our place right away. They both lived in the building, so it was just a few minutes before they arrived.

"Hey guys," I said as I opened the door. "This delivery came for Bella about a week ago and we forgot about it, but I just picked it up and noticed there is not a return address. What do you guys think?"

"We are not opening it here," Emmett said quickly. "I am calling Garrett and the bomb squad."

Jake looked at me and said, "Edward when did this arrive?"

I told him about it coming last Sunday night, and that the guard at the front desk called and Bella told me to bring it up when I got home from Masen.

Emmett came back in and told us that everyone would be here in just a little bit.

"I do not want to upset Bella," I said. "Is there any way that this can be taken out of here and you just report back to me?" I asked

Jake and Emmett both thought that was a good idea and felt it best to get the box out of the building right away. Emmett carefully picked up the box and Jake opened the door, they both agreed to get back to me immediately and let me know what the contents of the box were.

I was not sure why it did not dawn on me before, but the more I thought about that box the stronger the feeling of unease grew.

I tried to relax to not show Bella the tension I was feeling. I buzzed the front desk and informed them of our dinner arriving soon. Jared told me that Sam was down there and said he would bring it up personally when it arrived.

Bella walked in as I was hanging the phone up and asked, "Edward, is the food here already?"

"No baby, I was just letting them know we had food coming, and Sam will bring it up to us when it got here. Do you mind if I quickly go take a shower?"

"No, go ahead sweetheart, I am going to go whip up a quick dessert for later. I was thinking I would make a 'Better Then Sex' cake, does that sound good?" Bella asked while trying to appear all innocent.

"I haven't ever had anything to eat that is better than sex with you, my minx." I kissed her and went to take a quick shower.

Finally Sam arrived with our food and told us he would see us tomorrow, and to enjoy our night.

Bella and I sat on the sofa and started to share our different choices of Chinese food. I loved watching her eat and enjoy her food, she was eating like she was starved.

"I think the best way for us to choose a baby name is to write down five names for each a boy and girl that we like and go from there. What do you think about that?" I asked.

"Good idea, sweetie. You grab paper and I will go put away this food and get the cake out of the oven," Bella said.

"What are you doing to that cake my love?" I asked. I had walked up behind her as she poked holes in the cake.

Bella laughed. "I have to poke holes in the cake so that sweetened condensed milk can soak into it."

"Why would you pour milk on the cake?" I asked.

"It is not watery like milk, it is thick and believe me, you will like this cake," Bella said with her hand on her hip.

I watched as she opened the can and poured the creamy looking stuff all over the cake. Then she opened a bag of chocolate chips and sprinkled them on the top. I was just about to tell her that I thought it was going to be too rich when she opened a jar of caramel sauce and poured it evenly over the cake. She then put the cake in the refrigerator.

"After that chills we will top it with whipped cream and crushed Skor candy bars."

"Oh my goodness Baby, are you trying to put me into a sugar induced coma?" I asked her jokingly while grabbing her and pulling her body into mine.

She moaned into my mouth as I crushed my lips to hers.

"I thought we were going to write down some names?" Bella tried asking between my kisses.

I licked her lower lip and moaned into her mouth. My reply and did not sound as much like 'in a minute' as I wanted it too. Our kissing was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone.

"I am sorry, my love, I should get that. I am waiting for Emmett to call me," I told her.

"Okay, Edward, I am going to sit in there and work on the list of names."

I answered the call and listened as Emmett explained that the box was not dangerous, but he would not be bringing it back. He said the stuff inside was disturbing and that he would show me photos of the contents. Garrett still thought that there was a mole in the station house so, besides Garrett and Emmett, only the chief of detectives knew about the package. The package was defiantly from Alec.

"There is one more piece of info," Emmett said. "It is something I wish I did not have to tell you."

"Come on man, not much can be worse than him knowing where she lives."

"He knows! He knows she is pregnant!"

**.**

**Ok I know another cliff using that same damn box!**

**On a side note, you will all find out what was in the box next chapter I promise, and since that next chapter is ready to post I will post it TOMORROW!**

**Because I love you guys so much!**

**.**

**.**

**~~~###~~~**

**I wanted to share with you all that the contest I have been begging you all to check out is over.**

**The story that won the readers votes was:**

**A Sub Search**

**By: TeamAllTwilight**

**(BIG GRINS!)**

**Yes my story got the fans vote.**

**Thank you to any of you that read the stories and voted for mine.**

**The story has been added to FF and TWCS and it will be a full story. I will start working on A Sub Search soon. I just want to wrap up the final chapters of writing My Sisters 3 first. I currently have 42 chapters written and have around 3 more to write. Some of the ending chapters are a little bigger then they have been.**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~###~###~~~~~**

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**All Review's get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Unless you can not get replies!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	37. Chapter 37

**Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…**

**~~~~######~~~~**

**Thank you Abbyward for being my BETA. **

**Jess2002 you keep me readable.**

**~~##~~**

**Special thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and alerts. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

.

.

Chapter 37: About That Box

EPOV

.

I walked into our room and Bella, sitting up against the headboard looking at the lists of baby names we made the night before.

"Good morning my love, did you sleep well?" I asked.

Yawning and stretching Bella smiled. "I did sleep well, did you make me breakfast in bed?"

"I did, we are having scrambled eggs with cheese, toast, juice, and tea," I answered.

I set the tray over her lap and crawled into bed next to her. I was nervous to bring this up, but the sooner the better. I regretted my decision to keep what I did with the box from her. I had spoken to Charlie who told me to tell her everything. I still didn't know how I was going to reassure her of her safety.

"Bella, do you remember the box that came for you a week ago?" I asked.

"Oh, shoot. Yeah, I forgot all about it. Go get it sweetie and we can open it," she said.

"Bella, I noticed the box the other night and I got an uneasy feeling about it. I called Emmett and Jake, they agreed with me. We actually had the bomb squad come and they took the box to check it to be sure it was not some sort of explosive."

"Edward, was it a bomb?" Bella asked, clearly frightened.

"No it was not a bomb, my love. It was from Alec." I figured just blurting it out would be best.

"The box was from Alec? What was in the box, Edward?" Bella asked in a demanding tone.

"I do not know for sure what was in the box. Emmett will be here soon with Garrett, they will have photos of the contents with them," I sighed and hugged her to my side.

"Do you know what it was about?" Bella asked now her voice sounding scared.

"I do not know much, only that he knows we are having a baby." As I said that she let out a gasp.

Bella got up fast and ran for the bathroom, I followed to help her. I knew she was getting sick; the stress was getting to her.

"Baby, you have to stay calm, I will protect you. Sam, Jake and everyone else will protect you. He will not get to you again. I love you baby, so much," as I tried to sooth her as I held her hair back from her face.

After Bella stopped vomiting, brushed her teeth, and got dressed, she asked me to call Emmett and Garrett to get them here now. She asked if her Dad knew what was going on. I told her he did.

Time seemed to drag as we waited for Emmett and Garrett to arrive. Rose and Alice, the girls were going to work out with Bella this morning.

Bella filled in the girls about the box of stuff from Alec. Alice gasped and Rose tried hard to act shocked, but it was clear she knew more then she was letting on.

"Tell me what you know Rose!" Bella demanded.

"I think it is best that you wait for Emmett to get here, Bells. I only know because of pillow talk, and I do not want to say the wrong thing. I can tell you this, if he does not tell you everything, I will."

Emmett and Garrett arrived about ten minutes later, flanked by Sasha, Jake and Sam.

"Okay, I want to know what is going on right now!" Bella said.

"Bella, we brought you photos of the contents of the box," Emmett said. "I want you to know first that no matter what, you are safe here and every precaution has been and will continue to be taken in regards to your safety."

Bella nodded her head and sat down at the dining room table. I walked over and sat down beside her. I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"It will all be okay, Bella, we are all here for you, and we will never let anyone hurt you again," I whispered into her ear.

She nodded her head and watched the table as Emmett started setting down photos in front of us. The contents of the box made me so mad, I saw red. A blue baby afghan embroidered with the name Alec John Walker Jr., a baby book, and a note. There was a close up of the note, Emmett a photocopy. It was hand written, it the same handwriting all the other notes Alec had left before. Alec had also signed it, not leaving much room for doubt.

"Just read the damn thing out loud and then I know everyone hears it at once. No one will have to ask for it to be read again that way," Bella said to Emmett.

Emmett took a deep breath. "My lovely Isabella, I found out that you are carrying my child. I cannot wait to see him born. I had a lovely blanket made for him. I will name him after me. I bet he will look just like me. I cannot wait to see him grow. I will not hurt you while you are carrying my son, but after he is born you will be punished for breaking our vows of eternal love. I put a copy of the sonogram photo in the baby book for you, and filled in the info I could. I was able to get into the hospital's files easy enough. Make sure that you keep it up to date. I know that your birthday will be here soon. I am hoping we will be together by then. I hope you know that if you think you can get away with triggering a tracker this time it will not work, any jewelry you wear will be removed as soon as I get you this time, remember that you are mine. I will not take any chances this time. We will be so far away before they know you're gone, they will never find you. You belong to me, not him. You need to get away from him and stay away from him. I will make you pay if you do not obey. Isabella, you need to seek an annulment and you need to get out of that man's house. I want you to do as I say, by your birthday, or you will regret it. They will not stop me, and you will not be so easy to find the next time! You are MINE, and I will not let you go, ever. Take care of my son and be sure to fill out his baby book. Keep in mind that I have more connections then you know of. I will get to you and there is no use in hiding. Your guards can not stop me. Sam is a washed out old man who could not cut it anymore at a real job, he is weak. Sasha is a joke, and worthless in protecting you. You honestly do not believe that they can stop me do you? That man will not protect you. He will not be able to, I intend on killing him for touching you. Your body is mine, and it holds my son to show it. Your mind, body and soul belong to me. You are mine, it is simple. Your truest love forever, Alec."

I was angered by his words and I slammed my fist down on the table. "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

Bella grabbed me close and said, "I know Edward. I just wish he would leave me alone. I mean why me? I know what he told me at the police station, but this is just above and beyond crazy," Bella cried into my neck as she hugged herself to me tighter, I too had tears running down my cheeks.

My anger dissipated immediately, and I asked Garrett and Emmett. "Where do we go from here? What do we do?"

"Keep living your life, he clearly knows about the guards, but he does not know the other things. He will not get her. He thinks he is okay because he has a man on the inside," Garrett said.

"Are you sure that he has a man on the inside?" I asked.

"There is no solid proof of a bad cop, but there are too many signs that point to that being the case. We trust our chief, and he has contacted someone he trusts. Let's just say that there are a lot of cops in our precinct being checked out with a fine-toothed comb," Garrett told us all.

We sat around talking about more things for a while longer, and there was a knock on the door. I think we were all shocked that someone was able to get to the door, but it was just Heidi here to take Bella for her work out.

"Hi Heidi, can we just swim for a bit today? I am really tired," Bella asked her.

"Of course we can, Bella. We can go and swim a little then," Heidi answered in a cheery voice.

"Sasha, Rose, and I are joining you girls as well," Alice said.

Bella and all the girls went to change into suits. I asked Emmett to put the photos and the copy of the note from Alec away.

Bella walked out of our room in her small blue bikini she wore in Jamaica, and I bit the inside of my cheek so I would conceal my desire growl at her seductively.

Bella knew what seeing her in that suit did to my libido. I was aroused fully by the sight of her sexy curves. She grabbed her robe and asked me to help her get it on. She was being evil now, teasing me.

After I wrapped her into her robe I pulled her into my lap so she could feel how hard she made me.

"See what you do to me, my little vixen?" I whispered huskily.

"I feel it, and later I will get up close and really personal with what I am feeling," Bella said seductively in my ear after she nibbled on my earlobe.

Just as her teeth were nibbling on my neck and her fingers threaded through my hair, there was a knock on the door.

"That is the girls; I will see you soon, my sexy husband."

"I will see you down stairs. Emmett and I are working out too. I love you, my beautiful wife," I said as I kissed her.

Alec POV

I have not heard anything about the box I had sent to Isabella, she must have known to keep it private. She has made some bad choices, but she knows she belongs to me!

I figured by now, Randall would have been here yelling at me for not listening to him. Randall has helped me a lot, but he thinks he can control me. That will not work, not at all.

Isabella will be with me very soon, just a couple of weeks, on her birthday.

.

**.**

**.**

**~~~###~~~**

**I wanted to share with you all that the contest I have been begging you all to check out is over.**

**The story that won the readers votes was:**

**A Sub Search**

**By: TeamAllTwilight**

**(BIG GRINS!)**

**Yes my story got the fans vote.**

**Thank you to any of you that read the stories and voted for mine.**

**The story has been added to FF and TWCS and it will be a full story. I will start working on A Sub Search soon. I just want to wrap up the final chapters of writing My Sisters 3 first. I currently have 42 chapters written and have around 3 more to write. Some of the ending chapters are a little bigger then they have been.**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~###~###~~~~~**

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**All Review's get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Unless you can not get replies!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	38. Chapter 38

**Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…**

**~~~~######~~~~**

**Thank you Abbyward for being my BETA. **

**Jess2002 you keep me readable.**

**~~##~~**

**Special thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and alerts. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

.

.

Chapter 38: Birthday Text

EPOV

The past few weeks have been stressful, but Bella and I have not heard anything out of Alec since the box. There haven't been any signs of him and Garrett is still convinced that it was an inside job breaking Alec out. Garrett also does not believe Alec ever left Chicago. Security around our home and school has been ramped up. Sam and Sasha do a great job keeping Bella safe, and so far, there has been nothing alarming at all.

Sasha and Heidi hit it off really well and have started dating. Since Sasha had to be around Bella all day, she moved into the condo, using Bella's old room. Sasha and Heidi spent a lot of time with us and became more like members of our family. Alice and Rose both liked the girls and it was funny being around them and Emmett at the same time. Emmett was a typical man and he was aroused by the thought of two women together. He was verbal about it and had no filter. Rose had taken to smacking him in the back of the head every time he opened his mouth in their presence.

For Bella's birthday I had stressed over what to get her. I wanted to get Bella something that I knew she would love, yet not get upset about. I did some searching and ended up going to Bookworks, a used and rare book store. I had them find me Austen first-edition novels. They managed to locate six novels for me. I know that Bella will know they were not cheap, but she will at least appreciate them. I could have gotten Bella some nice jewellery for the cost of these books, but I knew that she would like the books more than any jewellery I could get her.

With her birthday on the thirteenth, my mom suggested having a party at their house on the eleventh. Charlie and Renee were flying in late on the tenth. My parents were picking them up from the airport and were having them stay with them while they were here. My parents and Bella's parents got along really well together, they were almost direct opposites, but they enjoyed each other's company.

My mom has a list of properties for them to look at. I offered them a Condo in our building, but Charlie thought it be best if they got a house. The fact that Charlie and Renee were coming to Chicago to find a house made Bella happy. Deep down she was excited her parents were moving here.

Charlie and Renee were staying until the twenty-second, they would hopefully have an offer made or accepted before they return to Washington. Charlie was eligible for retirement in December, and by the second week of December they will have moved here. Renee had already sold her business, and was thinking of starting a business in Chicago.

Bella's pregnancy was really starting to show, she is so small boned, and petite. I was excited to see her belly grow with our child. Thinking of her belly full with my child, always made me smile.

The night of the eleventh got here before we knew it and Bella was so happy to be surrounded by our families and close friends. Bella was overwhelmed by the gifts she had waiting for her. She told everyone that she was really overwhelmed, and she did not need anything she already had it all. We all told her to just open the gifts.

My parents gave her a charm bracelet; there were charms on it for each person in her life. Bella loved it and was enjoying Esme showing her what charms were for each person. Renee and Charlie gave her a bunch of scrapbooking things and a shadow box of wedding memories. Jasper and Alice gave her several maternity outfits. Rose and Emmett gave her a massage chair. Sasha and Heidi gave her a new yoga mat and a book on yoga for pregnancy. Sam gave Bella a Saint Gerard metal. Bella had tears streaming down her face when Sam explained Saint Gerard was the patron saint to protect expectant mothers. Garrett and Lauren gave Bella the Godiva Chocolate Extravagance Happy Birthday Gift Tower. I think every woman in the room sighed. I just smiled to myself knowing how well chocolate and hormones go together.

Then I gave her the books, Bella gasped when she saw they were first editions. Before Bella could complain of the cost of all her gifts, we all redirected her with Birthday cake and ice cream.

The girls started planning to come to our place to work on the design for the baby's room and start the baby-shower planning.

Alice had it all arranged so Bella could do most of the shopping on line. Bella wanted to wait until we knew what we were having. We had decided to find out the sex of the baby before we tried to choose names or items for the baby. We each had a simple list started, but wanted to know what we were having first.

Bella's next appointment to see Dr. Hunter was on the twenty-first. Bella was excited because we would find out the sex of the baby that day. Charlie and Renee were happy to be here for the news too. Our parents were not going to the appointment with us, but we were of course taking Sam and Sasha.

After talking and eating, we decided it was getting late. Sam and I loaded our vehicle with the gifts, Bella and I climbed in the back seat together. Sam and Sasha were with us.

Heidi was riding with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, in Emmett's Hummer.

As we left my parents house, we had someone follow us. There were two cars. They tried first to box us in and run us off the road.

"Damn it, this guy drives like he has taken defensive road driving at the academy," Sam said.

"Please Sam, get me out of here, I want to go home now. Please. Edward we are going to die," Bella cried.

"Bella be strong, Sam will keep us safe, just stay down in your seat like you are. Edward can you make sure her lap belt is tight and cover her to protect her, in case they have weapons," Sasha ordered.

Bella screamed.

"Calm down, my love, Emmett and Garrett are both on their way to help Sam. I will keep you safe. Please stop crying, my love, you will be safe. I promise you, my love." I kept talking to Bella to try to calm her.

Sam used his defensive driving skills and, with the help of Emmett and Garrett, we managed to get away from them. Emmett and Garrett both tried to catch the cars with the help of uniformed patrol, but they got away.

When we arrived home, Bella was still visibly upset. We all gathered at our place trying to calm her down. Jasper told her that she had to calm down, because stress was not good for the baby. I made Bella warm tea, brought it to her and held her close to me as she sipped it. We talked and after an hour everyone headed home. Luckily no one had to travel because everyone lived in the building.

Bella and I took showers then relaxed in bed with a movie. I was cuddling her close and she was dozing off when her cell phone buzzed with a new text message.

I grabbed it before it could wake her up. The text came from an unknown number. I had a bad feeling and I opened the message. _Isabella I wanted to be with you for your birthday, but those bumbling fools got in the way again. I will see you soon, you belong to me. I love you. _

Fuck!

I quickly text messaged Emmett and Garrett from my phone and forwarded the message to them from Bella's phone.

I got up without disturbing Bella and called Garrett to make sure he got the messages. He had and asked if the number the message came from appeared. I explained the unknown number and he thought it was pre-paid like the other messages had been.

Emmett came over and tapped on the door, I let him in and he started looking at the message on Bella's phone. We were talking about how he could have gotten her phone number when we heard a gasp come from the doorway. We both looked up in time to see Bella crumple to the floor.

Emmett got Jasper as I ran to Bella. Jasper came over and checked her over; he thought she had passed out from stress. He wanted her to go to the hospital; he was worried about her blood pressure. I called my parents, Emmett and got Sam and Sasha. Our parents were meeting us at Memorial; Sam and Sasha were going to follow the ambulance to the hospital. I rode with Bella and so did Jasper. When we got to the hospital, Bella was taken to a private room and Sam stood guard at her door, Sasha stood guard inside the room.

"How did he get my number again?" Bella asked.

"I do not know, my love, but we will cancel the cell and get new numbers. We will protect you, my love," I told her, as I held her hand.

"Bella, I really need you to remain as calm as possible. Your blood pressure is high right now. I want you to rest on your left side, and remain calm," Jasper informed her.

Dr. Hunter was at the hospital on call and Jasper called her in to check Bella over. This made me more relaxed. I trust Jasper, but Dr. Hunter was Bella's baby doctor. Bella had no injuries from passing out, however her blood pressure was still rather high. Dr. Hunter wanted her to stay overnight to be monitored. She also said she wanted to run an ultra sound to check on the baby.

We all travelled with Dr. Hunter and a nurse to the x-ray department. Dr. Hunter said that since we were here we might as well use the newest ultrasound equipment they had. The room was small; Sam and Sasha both stayed in the hall outside. Bella was flat on her back and the nurse said she had to remove all her bottoms. Bella refused to have the nurse help her and told me she wanted me to help her instead. The nurse gave me a blanket and I helped her then covered her with it. She already had a hospital gown on, and Bella did not think much of it either.

Dr. Hunter came in from washing up and told Bella, "you do realize Bella; it is very true that doctors make the worse patients."

"I am not a doctor yet. I just do not like strangers touching me," Bella told her.

"I understand why you feel that way, my dear, now let's take a look and see what is cooking, shall we?" Dr. Hunter replied.

I held Bella's hand as Dr. Hunter squirted the warmed gel over Bella's lower abdomen.

"First I am going to check heart beat and growth, and then we will see if we can tell if it is a boy or a girl," Dr. Hunter explained.

SHWOSH… SHWOSH, came from the speakers on the equipment. We watched as Dr. Hunter made a few faces and moved the wand around here and there. She continued to move around and make hmm noises and click buttons and finally she turned the screen toward us and said. "Bella and Edward this is your son."

"It's a boy, Edward we are having a son," Bella said happily.

"Wait, this is your daughter," said Dr. Hunter.

"Whoa, what are you saying? Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Both!" said Dr. Hunter.

Bella and I looked at each other and neither of us could say anything.

"Everything looks really good, and I do not believe that you are in any obvious dangers. We do need to keep that blood pressure down, so for the next week I want you on bed rest. I know that school is important, but the stress of everything you have been through and being pregnant with two babies is a lot for anyone. Just give it a week, and we will see where it goes from there," Dr. Hunter said.

"I understand and I will stay in bed or relaxed at home, but how come we never saw two babies the last time you did an ultrasound?" Bella asked.

"Sometimes early on, it is hard to see. One can sometimes be right over the top of the other and can be overlooked, and we were using the older style machine kept in my office," Dr. Hunter explained.

"Should I just keep my recheck appointment for the twenty-first?" Bella asked.

"That will work just fine, use the wheelchair I do not want you doing a lot of walking. Here are the pictures for you, you can see baby A is a boy and baby B is a girl. There are plenty of different views there for you, and a DVD. Also since I know that you are newlyweds, I will answer before it is asked. Make love all you want, but no rodeo sex with spurs until further notice," Dr. Hunter chuckled.

Bella got pink in the face and I just smirked at Dr. Hunter. It was nice of her to try to lighten the mood. Bella handed me the folder and the DVD that Dr. Hunter had handed her of the ultrasound. I put them in the bag with Bella's clothes and we waited for the nurse to escort us to the room she would spend the night in.

"Bella, just promise me that you will relax. It is important for the health of you and your babies," Dr. Hunter said in a more concerned tone.

Exiting the small room I saw our parents in the hallway, I leaned down quickly and asked if she wanted to tell everyone together. Bella nodded her head that she wanted to get everyone together first. When we got settled into the private room on the OB floor, we invited everyone in. We were both shocked to see that literally everyone was here and it was almost midnight.

"You guys could have waited and came in the morning, I am sorry you are not in warm beds resting for the night," Bella said to everyone.

"Oh you silly girl, where else would we be, you are our daughter, sister, best friend and huge piece of each of our hearts," Carlisle said as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

Bella had tears in her eyes and I leaned down and whispered in her ear that we all loved her. Bella smiled up at me, and mouthed the words _tell them._

"Since you are all here, Bella and I have some news to tell you. We will be having a girl, and a boy," I said.

"Eddie, you should really plan only one kid at a time," Emmett said. Rose smacked him in the back of his head; frankly he should have known that was coming.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying? There are two babies, a girl and boy?" Rose asked as she placed her hand over Emmett's mouth.

"Yes," both Bella and I said at the same time.

Simultaneously there were gasps, squeals, and words of congratulations said all at once.

"Where are the pictures, of my grand babies? There are pictures right?" Esme wanted to know.

Renee, Rose and Alice seconded that by adding, "Yeah."

Bella was giggling at them for the way they all were acting, and asked me to show the photos to everyone.

Bella started yawning about twenty minutes later and Jasper asked everyone to head home, and come see her at home tomorrow.

"After the game, you guys still go to the game. I will be just fine with all the girls and moms while you boys and dads watch some football," Bella insisted.

The guys and I all said okay, but I personally did not want to be away from her for that long.

"Daddy," Bella said. "I want to talk to you for a minute, please."

I told her I would take everyone else out in the hallway and I would be back in a few. I knew that Bella has always been a daddy's girl and it was clear she had something to say to just him.

BPOV

"Daddy, I want you to hear me out before you say no and before you get mad. I am scared, and I know how to protect myself. I have to worry about protecting my babies now. I want you to help me obtain my handgun license. You know I can handle a gun, please help me, Daddy?" I asked.

"I do not think it is a good idea to put a gun in your hands, I think this is something that we can discuss. I want you to know that I am not for this idea at all, but I do respect your choice as an adult. I know that you know gun safety, and you have always been a good shot." Charlie took a deep breath and finished saying, "I will go to bat for you Bells, but I want you to listen to everyone else before you make a final choice."

I hugged him and told him I loved him and goodnight. He walked out and Edward walked in the room.

"Do you need anything my love, before I lower the lights?" Edward asked me.

"Just for you to get in this bed with me, I cannot sleep alone," I told him.

Edward walked to the door and told Sam that we were going to try to rest and if he got tired at all to please wake Edward so he could have a break. We both knew Sam would not be off duty until I was home, he had become like another dad to me.

Edward turned off the light and crawled into the bed next to me. He started to hum to me as he stroked his fingers across my stomach.

"Edward," I interrupted his humming. "I have the perfect names picked out for our babies," I told him.

"What are the names, my love?" he asked me.

"Masen Charles Cullen and Reneesme Elizabeth Cullen," I told him.

"I love those names, baby," he said.

I smiled at him, and I could see his love for me in his eyes. I sighed and cuddled into his chest and, with his arm around me and his other hand resting over our babies; we dozed off for the night.

.

**.**

**.**

**~~##~~**

**Story rec:**

**Resident Adviser**

**BY: addicter-to-romione-bedward**

**Summary: Bella is in her second year at UW and she ends up paired with Edward –basketball superstar– as RAs for their year. How far would he go to get her? Would she fall for his antiques, knowing his history with girl? Read and  
find out.**

****This is a new story just started but from the sounds of it, I think it will turn out great. Let her know what you think and let her know I sent you.****

**~~~###~~~**

**I wanted to share with you all that the contest I have been begging you all to check out is over.**

**The story that won the readers votes was:**

**A Sub Search**

**By: TeamAllTwilight**

**(BIG GRINS!)**

**Yes my story got the fans vote.**

**Thank you to any of you that read the stories and voted for mine.**

**The story has been added to FF and TWCS and it will be a full story. I will start working on A Sub Search soon. I just want to wrap up the final chapters of writing My Sisters 3 first. I currently have 46 chapters written and have around 1 more to write. Some of the ending chapters are a little bigger then they have been.**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~###~###~~~~~**

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**All Review's get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Unless you can not get replies!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	39. Chapter 39

**Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…**

**~~~~######~~~~**

**Thank you Abbyward for being my BETA. **

**Jess2002 you keep me readable.**

**~~##~~**

**Special thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and alerts. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

.

.

.

Chapter 39: Doctors and Decisions

EPOV

.

Bella was glad to be going back to the doctor. She has been at home doing reading for school and studying. She was working online with two of our professors to keep her grades up and not miss out on the learning parts. She was also watching the lectures via Skype.

Bella was hoping that she would be taken off of bed rest when we saw Dr. Hunter.

Our parents were going to be at our house cooking dinner.

Esme managed to find a place for Charlie and Renee that they really liked. They had put in an offer on the house; it was only two blocks from my parents. The offer was accepted and the house was available for immediate occupancy. Renee and Esme both fell in love with the layout of the house. Since it was an empty house, and they could not move in until Charlie's retirement went into effect, they were having Esme go in and redo the décor. Renee and Mom were going to pick out all the drapes, paint color, furniture, and flooring.

Bella was so happy that her parents were one step closer to living in the same state. I do not think she realized how much she missed them. She wanted to go shopping with them today, but was still on bed rest. We were all surprised that she wanted to go, but I think the not being out of the house in over a week was a bit trying on her.

I got Bella a new cell phone, it is registered to Masen. We used a fictitious employee name, so it cannot be traced. The only people that know the number are our family and close friends. Garrett believes that Bella's cell number might have leaked in the department. He is more and more convinced about there being a mole in the department and he said he did not want the new cell number in writing anywhere.

There have been no calls, texts or gifts since the night of Bella's party. There were several flowers deliveries, but the driver was given a tip and told to take them back or throw them away. There have been a few hang-up calls on the landline at the girl's condo, but nothing traceable.

Thank goodness, it has been easy to keep Bella relaxed and not stressing out. Bella did tell me that she has enjoyed being able to relax, but she had been so tired still. Jasper told us most pregnant women are very tired during their first trimester. But, with Bella carrying twins, she could end up being tired the entire time. We planned to discuss this more with Dr. Hunter today.

Bella talked to me a week ago about starting to carry a handgun. I was totally against it, but as I thought about it I understood why she wanted one. Charlie was here and made it clear to all of us that Bella had passed the permit obligations to carry a hand gun in the state of Washington when she was only sixteen; however she still had to be eighteen to actually carry a handgun.

Emmett was against Bella having a gun. Bella asked Emmett what gun he carried, he told her he carried a G32. Bella looked at him and read off the specs for the gun as if she was reading a book. Emmett blinked a few times in shock, but still maintained that Bella did not need a gun. Emmett felt that since guns had not been used they should stay out of it. Bella asked him to see his gun. He told her he could not just hand her his side arm.

Garrett told Bella that he carried the G32 as well. Bella asked him if he would mind letting her see it, Garrett pulled the weapon from his shoulder holster. Bella reached out for it and told them to trust her. She took the weapon in her hands, with in just a few short moments she had the gun unloaded, and taken apart. As she put it back together, she smiled at all of us. The entire time she did this she told us how this was one of the preferred weapons for many reasons; it was easy to conceal when used with the Serpa 2, lightweight at just under 22 ounces unloaded, small at just under 7 inches in length, can hold 13 rounds, and the ballistics are exceptional on this .357 caliber. We were all stunned into being speechless, except for Charlie who was beaming with pride and chuckling at our reactions. Bella clearly had learned more than just gun safety growing up in the police chief's house. I told her we could discuss it later and we would make a decision together.

Garrett told us Bella had to have a FOID which took thirty days. Because Bella had tested and passed in the state of Washington, she had all the qualifications she needed to have the handgun license in Illinois.

Garrett mentioned having a friend on the Illinois state patrol that he trusted and who processed the FOID paperwork, he was going to talk to him. He wanted to make sure that if she did carry a gun that the leak in the station would not know.

I still was not convinced, but I wanted Bella to feel safe and if she felt safe by having a handgun then I would agree. I pulled Charlie into the other room and asked him if he could teach me the gun safety I needed to know so that I, too, knew how to properly use and handle a gun. He thought this was an excellent idea, if there is a gun in the house then everyone should know about it and know proper safety handling procedures at least.

I went in to discuss all of this with Bella and things turned ugly quick, before I could even tell her about Charlie willing to teach me.

"Bella, I am not entirely sure I am comfortable with you carrying around a loaded gun, you have proven you know how to handle one, but I am afraid it could cause you harm," I said.

"Edward, save it. I am more than capable, and besides we already filled out the forms," Bella replied.

"Just because we filled out the forms and Garrett has taken them in, does not mean that I agree to a gun," I told her.

"I am a big girl, Edward and I can properly handle a gun. I can not believe that you want to fight with me about this," she yelled.

"You are the one raising your voice, and being defensive," I said in a normal tone.

"DEFENSIVE? Really Edward, I'm defensive?" Bella screamed. "Well, you are being over-bearing, over-protective and quite frankly you are really pissing me off right now."

"I only want you to be safe," I told her.

"Safe I understand, but I am capable of handling a firearm. I have shot many different types of guns. I have been able to fire a gun since I was a kid. I grew up in a part of the US that it is likely you will run into a wild bear, wolf or any number of other people killing animals in the forest." Bella took a breath and went on to say, "I most likely can out shoot at least half of the Chicago police force. I would feel safer if I could protect myself, and did not have to depend on everyone else all the time."

With that she stomped off and slammed the door. I had never seen her so angry. I only wanted what was best for her. I tried to talk to her a little while later, but she was still upset with me. Finally, right before bed, she gave me a hug and told me she loved me. I did not ask any questions, just whispered my love for her and hugged her back.

"We can talk about this more later, but I can not stay mad. I am letting my anger go, I love you and I am sorry that I yelled," Bella said.

"I love you too and I have asked Charlie to teach me, maybe I will not be so apprehensive about you having a gun if I know what I am doing."

"Fair enough," she said.

The next day Sasha and both our mothers stayed with Bella and the guys took me to a shooting range after class. I was not great, but I got better when according to Emmett, I 'quit being a chick'. Charlie looked at Emmett and told him if Rose heard him say that he would have been bitch slapped, we all laughed when his face paled a bit.

After firing a G32, I noticed that the recoil was not bad, but I was still worried about Bella carrying a gun. Charlie told me not to stress, and that there are smaller guns out there, and that Bella just wanted the security of protecting herself. I had been thinking about it and we had made no decisions yet, but both Bella and I have filled out the forms and gave them to Garrett.

Sasha and Sam were both going to the doctor's appointment with us; it seemed like overkill sometimes, but the more guards we had, the better we both felt.

"Bella, my love," I called out as I walked into our bedroom. "Are you about ready to go see Dr. Hunter?"

"Yes, maybe then I can quit lazing around all day and night. I am going to be over two hundred pounds the way I eat and no exercising," Bella sighed in frustration.

"Baby, that would mean there is just more of you for me to love," I told her, meaning every word of it.

"Edward, as small as I am if I weighed over two hundred pounds, I would be pushing a MBI over thirty-five. I would be obese, and love me or not, I would be miserable," Bella just about shouted.

"Sweetheart calm down, I just meant that I will love you no matter what changes your body goes through from having our babies. I doubt that you will gain almost a hundred pounds while being pregnant. We both know that you will gain weight. You are supposed to when you are having a baby, and in our case were having two of them at once. We will work out together and together we will lose any extra weight," I told her lovingly.

She sighed again as I wrapped her in my arms. "Now, let's get you up, and we can go eat lunch at Portillo's and then go see Dr. Hunter. What do you say?" I asked her.

"Portillo's! Really? Okay, I think I will have Italian Sausage, French fries, and of course a chocolate shake. We should get beef to go too; we can have it for supper some night this week. Since we have almost two hours, can we stop at Baskin Robbins and get a "Brownie Ala Mode cake' for dessert tonight, too?" Bella asked me excitedly.

I watched her as she started getting dressed and thought to myself, her cravings were going to far outweigh her desire to not gain much weight while pregnant. As I walked into the other room I was chuckling to myself.

I grabbed our papers that we wrote questions on so we could discuss them with Dr. Hunter.

I was in the living room waiting for Bella to come in when Sam and Sasha arrived. Bella must have met them as she was walking in the living room because I could hear Sasha telling Bella that she looked so cute and rested.

Sasha and Heidi both had quickly become more like sisters in the mix of the girls. They would both be a part of our lives for years to come. I know that Sasha was in love with Heidi and that she felt Bella and I were the reason she had found Heidi. Heidi had expressed to us that they both felt that way.

Esme had already invited everyone for Thanksgiving dinner. When she found out that Sasha did not have any family, and Heidi's family had disowned her for being a lesbian, she made sure to invite them as well. She was so excited about having such a huge gathering. I am not sure who loved throwing parties more; my mom or Alice. Thanksgiving would be a good time this year, we all had a lot to be thankful for. Even with a crazy stalker out there after my wife. I was thankful for having her, and knew we would protect her. It bothered me that I had to thank that same crazy stalker for driving her so deeply into my life. I smiled thinking about how many of us could be thankful for finding our true love.

"Edward…Hello, where are you?" I heard and I looked up. "Hey my sexy husband, are we ready to get this show on the road?" Bella asked me.

"You bet, let's roll," I chuckled.

At Portillo's we all ate a lot, it is hard to not eat your fill there, because their food is amazing. We got a dozen sausages, ten pounds of beef and peppers, juice, and rolls to go. Sam and Sasha both joked that they knew where they were going for supper this week. I ran into Baskin Robbins to get Bella her cake. We drove over to our building and Sasha took the cake into the door guard to have him get it up to our place so it would not melt. Then we were off to the hospital to see Dr. Hunter.

The drive over was short, we did not live to far from the hospital; we parked in the ramp and made our way into the building. After checking in, we sat people watching, chatting quietly, and waited. It was amazing seeing all the different sized bellies of the pregnant women in the waiting room.

"Isabella Cullen," the nurse said from the doorway. We both got up and followed the nurse back to a room.

"Please call me, Bella," my wife said to her.

"Hello Bella, I apologize. I am Maggie, your nurse for today. I will do all the pre-screening things with you before you see Dr. Hunter today. I need to get your blood pressure, weight, and then have you pee in this cup. I will then get you in the room and Dr. Hunter will be in soon after."

"I forgot that I had to get weighed today, we just ate a lot of food," Bella sighed.

"Do not worry Bella, you are normally small and you will gain weight, but you will be one of those girls that goes in the hospital looking like you swallowed a huge beach ball and come out wearing your normal jeans. I have been doing this a long time and sweetie, you are the kind of female most of us other females get frustrated over," Maggie assured her.

After we were in the room waiting for Dr. Hunter, Bella and I looked over the list of questions we had. "Is there anything else you want to add to the list?" I asked Bella when she finished looking over our list.

"No, not really, my main concerns are what we can do to help keep my blood pressure down, and if I should be so tired so much," Bella replied.

Dr. Hunter walked in a few minutes later and Bella pretty much bombarded her with questions from the list.

Dr. Hunter chuckled and said, "Bella, how about you rest back on the table here. We will measure you, listen to the heart beats, and then we will go over your list of questions and answer them."

After the measuring was done and the heartbeats were found and checked, Dr. Hunter helped Bella sit back up.

"Let's go across the hall to my office and we can sit and talk about your list."

We sat in Dr. Hunter's office and went over everything. There was currently no protein in her urine; her blood pressure was good today. Bella had to start recording blood pressure checks every day. If she did that then she could resume school, but had to remain calm. If there were any more health issues she would put Bella on bed rest again. Mild activities are okay, but she needed to be as stress free as possible. Tiredness was pretty normal for carrying twins, but Bella's iron levels were a little low and she wanted Bella to take a supplement every other day for the next two weeks. She also put Bella on a different prenatal vitamin. After we talked over the questions on the list Dr. Hunter wished us well and said she wanted to see us in two weeks.

We made the return appointment with the receptionist, and walked hand in hand to the pharmacy to pick up the blood pressure machine and prescriptions. We waited for the pharmacist to get the prenatal vitamins, the iron supplement, and the blood pressure machine. We got everything, paid and we walked to the car.

We entered the parking ramp and a few things happened all at once. Bella stopped and screamed, "Alec." Then she crumpled to the ground. I dropped everything and crouched down to hold onto Bella. Sam was drawing his weapon and Sasha dove at me. A gunshot rang out. I heard people running and yelling.

"IT'S ALL CLEAR!" I heard Sam yell. "HURRY AND GET HELP OUT HERE NOW, SHE HAS BEEN SHOT!"

.

.

**~~~###~~~**

**Wanted to re-assure those of you who have messaged me and asked about my one-shot from the Dommella's Dungeon Contest:**

**A Sub Search**

**Will be made into a full story, I am starting to work on chapter 2 later today after I write the epilog for this story.**

**There will be a total of 48 chapter of this book with the epilog.**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~###~###~~~~~**

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**All Review's get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Unless you can not get replies!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	40. Chapter 40

**SPECIAL NOTE TO ALL:**

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE MULTIPLE ALERTS YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN FOR CHAPTER 39.**

**I ALSO AM EXTREEMLY SORRY IF YOU DID NOT GET A RESPONSE FROM ME, FOR A REVIEW. I WAS NOT GETTING ANY OF MY ALERTS or REVIEW NOTICES, NOTHIGN AT ALL FROM FF... AND IT IS SO WEIRD THEY WORKED YESTERDAY, TODAY HOWEVER NO SUCH LUCK.**

**So if I missed replying to you…I am so sorry, if you normally review you know well enough that I always reply.**

**CHAPTER 40 IS POSTING SUPER EARLY TO MAKE UP FOR ALL THE PROBLEMS….ENJOY!**

**~~##~~**

**Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…**

**~~~~######~~~~**

**Thank you Abbyward for being my BETA. **

**Jess2002 you keep me readable.**

**~~##~~**

**Special thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and alerts. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

.

.

.

Chapter 40: Hold On, Don't Let Go

EPOV

I was covered in blood; it was in my hair, all over my back, side, and pooled around my leg that was on the ground. I was still laying there holding Bella close, I just could not let her go. I knew she was okay, she was breathing normally. She was still out and I was glad for that because Sasha was hit and I was unsure if she was even alive.

"Edward! Did you or Bella get shot, were either of you hit?" Sam asked me.

I heard people coming. I hoped they could save her. There was so much blood.

"I am not hit and I am covering Bella. She is out, but okay, the blood on us is from Sasha. I do not want to move, I am afraid I will bump Sasha. Sam, is Sasha dead?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer. It seemed like no one was going to get here to help.

"I am holding the entrance sight, to slow the bleeding. She has lost a lot of blood," Sam said to me and the doctors and nurses that were now there.

There was a lot of commotion as they got Sasha loaded and went running her down the hall. I was praying she would be okay.

"Sir, I need you to move off of her so we can get her on a gurney," I was told.

"I caught her she did not hit the ground hard, but she is still passed out. I am not hit and my wife is breathing and fine, neither of us has been shot," I told the workers.

"We have the other woman loaded and they are taking her to the ER. We are taking you both there as well," they told me.

"I will not let go of her, so you better be able to take us both or get a wheel chair and I will hold her," I demanded.

My dad and Charlie came running up, they were both frantic.

"Edward, son are you hit? Is Bella alive?" my dad asked me.

"I was not hit, neither was Bella. Sasha was hit and I am covered in her blood she took the bullet aimed at me," I told them all.

"I only got one shot off, I hit a tire. They kept going. I saw Alec he was here. Bella saw him and passed out. Edward grabbed her as the gun fired and Sasha dove into Edwards back. I fired back and they were gone," Sam explained.

"Ed...Ed...ward wh...what is happening?" I heard Bella ask.

"Oh baby, I am so glad you are awake, I was worried about you. I tried to catch you, most of your body landed on my left side, but we did get rolled over rather harshly. Does anything hurt or feel odd?" I asked her.

"No, but why are we covered in blood, are you hurt?" Bella asked me sounding more alert then she did before.

"Sir, we need to get you both checked out now," the worker said again.

"Edward let's get you and Bella down to the ER, your dad is calling your mom and Renee, letting them know that you are both okay," Charlie told me.

I stood up keeping my hold on Bella. I sat in the wheelchair they had for me. Some of the medicine we were carrying had broken open and there were pills everywhere. The blood pressure machine was cracked across the screen, but Bella was in one piece.

"Edward, is Sasha okay?" Bella asked me with her face buried into my neck.

"I do not know, my love, my dad will find out what is going on for us," I told her.

Bella was crying for her friend and I was trying to soothe her as we were rolled into the ER. When we got there they checked us over and found nothing wrong with us, then let us get changed. We both got cleaned up together because Bella did not want to be away from my side. Dad had found scrubs for us to change into. We showered together in a bathroom for on-call doctors. Dr. Hunter came into the ER and checked Bella over again, just as a safety precaution.

"Your blood pressure is back to being a little elevated, for good reason clearly, but until that bottom number is down you have to be on bed rest," Dr. Hunter told Bella. "Now, you can check on your friend, but then I want you home, feet up, and relaxed. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," we both said in response.

The pharmacy brought us another blood pressure machine and new pills. My dad wanted us to go home and relax. Bella promptly told him that she was not leaving until she knew what was going on with Sasha.

He decided to go find out what was going on with Sasha. Alice, Rose, Heidi, Charlie, and Sam were in the waiting room. Heidi was in tears. Bella walked over to her, hugged her, and told her she was sorry.

"It's not your fault, Bella. Sash would have done anything to protect you," Heidi sniffled.

"Bella, she did not take that bullet for you," I said. "If any of us are to blame for Sasha being here, fighting for her life, it's me. Sasha saved both our lives tonight, but that bullet was aimed at me! Sasha took that bullet to stop me from being shot."

"Edward, Sash was doing her job, and being a friend. She cares for you both, for all of us. She would have taken that same bullet if it were aimed at any one of us," Heidi said.

My dad walked back into the room, looking very solemn. "Sasha is in surgery now. The bullet went in through her right side, hit a couple of her ribs, punctured her right lung, several other organs were damaged as well and then lodged next to her spine. She is in critical condition. I have to tell you that this does not look good at all."

"How long are they saying the surgery will take?" Heidi asked my father.

"We don't know, my dear. Is there anyone that you can call?" my dad asked.

"She was adopted, and her parents died last year. Sash is an only child and never had any aunts, uncles, or grandparents. She only has me," Heidi cried and Rose hugged her close. Bella hugged me and cried too.

We all went up to the surgical waiting room, not many people were there. It seemed like hours passed before a doctor came out and asked for Sasha's family. We all gathered around.

"First of all, I am Dr. Smith and I performed the surgery on Sasha. Sasha lost a lot of blood, and we have had to give her several units so far. The next forty-eight hours will be crucial. She is stable, but in severely critical condition. We repaired several internal punctures, her right lung. The most detrimental damage was that the bullet stopped against her spine. It is hard to know the extent of the damage until she wakes up. Right now she is not breathing on her own and we are keeping her in a medically induced coma to help her heal. My best suggestion is to go home and get some rest because she will be out for at least the next two days."

"Thank you, Dr. Smith, can any of us go in and see her?" Heidi asked.

"I will allow someone to go in and sit with her, and you may all go in and visit tonight, but quickly and no more than four people at once, please remain calm while in there," Dr. Smith told us all.

We all went in to see her, Sasha looked terrible. Pale and so small in the bed with all the tubes, machines and monitors on her. Bella hid her face in my chest and pointed to the door. Bella thanked me for getting her out of there. Heidi was going to stay with Sasha. I was taking Bella home and Carlisle , Charlie and Sam were coming with us. Rose and Alice were staying for a little while with Heidi, and Emmett was bringing them all dinner my mom packed up for them.

"Goodnight my sisters, take care of Heidi. I love you," Bella told Rose and Alice, as she hugged them tightly.

The three girls group hugged, whispering to each other. Carlisle, Charlie and I hugged all the girls and we left. Bella was exhausted from the trauma and we wheeled her out. Sam already had the car pulled up to the ER entrance and we loaded her into the car through the ambulance bay. I was guessing this was for safety reasons. Bella was sat on my lap. We were both scared, I was not sure I could let her go if I wanted to. Since she passed out when she saw Alec, Bella had been in my arms the whole time. I really preferred that right now, I wanted her close to me. Bella and my unborn babies were all I cared about, without them I was nothing.

Garrett had stopped and talked with Charlie and Sam earlier. Garrett still believed that there was a leak. Sam, Charlie and Carlisle were discussing this on the way home. I kept Bella in a conversation about our grocery list, and stuff we needed to buy, to keep her calm. They had already viewed the tapes from the parking garage and Charlie told me it was clear that the bullet was aimed for me. The shooter was wearing a mask. Alec was not alone so we knew he had Hench men helping him.

"Edward, I demand that you have a body guard now as well. I will not lose either of you. You are both clearly in danger," Carlisle said.

"Yes, Edward, I cannot lose you!" Bella said frantically.

"Yes dad, we can discuss this later," I told him as we arrived at our place. "Don't worry, my love, I will have a guard too from this day forward," I whispered into Bella's ear and kissed her cheek.

Sam pulled the car all the way up to the door and four of the security team guys and Jake came out. They surrounded me as I got out of the car, lifting Bella with me.

All ten of us entered the elevator and Jake slipped the passkey into the slot. The elevator went straight to the ninth floor. We went into our home, I was still carrying Bella.

"Bella sweetie, I need to talk to Jake and the guys, do you want to go to bed or would you rather be on the sofa? I asked.

"I want to stay right where I am. I am not going to be away from you. Edward, please let me stay with you, I need to be in your arms," she cried into my neck.

"Shhhh Baby, calm down, please do not get upset. You can stay right here on my lap. I love you, sweetie, and I will not let you go."

Alec POV

That stupid bitch had to jump in front of him! I wanted him dead, so he could not interfere anymore. I wanted Bella with me now, where she belongs forever. I am getting fed up with incompetence and idiots.

"What the fuck happened, Randall? You claim to be a sharp shooter and you missed him and hit that girl," I yelled.

"You need to calm down. I told you that it was a bad plan," Randall replied.

"I pay you, and I pay you very well to give me results. RESULTS! Not excuses. It is go-time and you need to figure out how to get her, she belongs to me."

I stormed off, slamming the door shut as I left the room. Who does he think he is? I will terminate him if he does not quit being disrespectful. He has not been able to provide any new information about Isabella in a while. It was almost as if someone is on to him, and purposely keeping him out of the loop.

My sweet Isabella looked so beautiful today. She was so overwhelmed by the sight of me. I have to keep the element of surprise, so there is no way to warn her.

I was in my room thinking of the way her knees went weak when she saw me. I knew she felt the love we have for each other. I kept picturing that in my head as I touched myself.

"Soon my princess, you will be home with your king. I promise you love, you will be back with me again soon," I moaned out to her as I climaxed.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~###~~~**

**Wanted to re-assure those of you who have messaged me and asked about my one-shot from the Dommella's Dungeon Contest:**

**A Sub Search**

**Will be made into a full story, I am almost done with chapter two and with in three days I will send it off to my beta.**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~###~###~~~~~**

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**All Review's get a teaser of the next chapter!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Unless you can not get replies!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	41. Chapter 41

**AGAIN…..SPECIAL NOTE TO ALL:**

**I AM VERY SORRY IF YOU REVIEWED AND DID NOT GET A MESSAGE BACK FROM ME. I WANT TO TAKE THIS TIME TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING. FOR SOME STUPID REASON, FAN FICTION IS TURNING OFF MY ALERTS. EVERYTIME I TURN THEM ON, I GO BACK LATER THEY ARE BACK OFF. I AM SORRY IF I HAVE MISSED ANY OF YOU. SADLY CHAPTER 40 HAS HAD THE MOST REVIEWS OUT OF ANY CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN THUS FAR….AND I COULD NOT EVEN THANK EACH OF YOU PERSONALLY AND PRIVATELY, AS I HAVE IN THE PAST.**

**~~##~~**

**Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…**

**~~~~######~~~~**

**Thank you Abbyward for being my BETA. **

**Jess2002 you keep me readable.**

**~~##~~**

**Special thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and alerts. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

.

.

.

Chapter 41 October

BPOV

Everyone has been hovering over me as if I am some fragile china doll, I am pregnant not dying. Everyone has been on my last nerve over the past five weeks, even Edward has pushed my buttons this past week. I have been super bitchy and I am frustrated, angry, and just plain mad over all of this.

I have not had a day alone since Sasha got shot. I have to be a prisoner in my home because that wacko Alec was still running loose. I have only been out of our home three times since that day.

Once I got to go to see Sasha, after she woke up and was in a normal room. She would be getting out of the rehab in a few days. Edward has arranged her physical therapy to be done here in the gym at the Masen building. Edward also made sure she has the finest of in-home care. The damage was bad and she has partial left side paralysis. She has feelings of pain and touch, but her motor skills are not good. The doctors say she should be back to normal within a few months of therapy. Edward has had one of the empty condos on the eighth floor remodelled to be handicap-accessible, Heidi and Sasha will be staying there. Heidi moved all of their stuff into the apartment and Esme decorated and furnished it. Sasha told Edward and me how this was all too much for us to do for her. Esme of course heard her and let her know that what she did was save the lives of her children and grand children, there was never enough money in the world to give her compensation for her actions.

Then there was the re-check appointment I had with Dr. Hunter, who recommended that I continue to be at home and that I did not have to be on bed rest, but I needed to be on a form of bed rest. Dr. Hunter's demands were simple and to the point. Avoid stress at all costs, get at least 8 full hours of sleep every day, and eat at least three wholesome and nutritional meals per day. I still had to do the blood pressure testing and take the extra vitamins. The constipation from the iron was killing me. Thank goodness she was able to do something to help me out there, or I would be a bloated, miserable mess.

I had a visit to school for a meeting at the Dean's office. We had to discuss my classes. The school liaison, my professors, and the Dean were all present. The general consensus was that I will do what classes I can from home via Skype, mainly lectures and a small amount of book work. I will have one extra semester of labs I will have to take, or I will have to double up on labs next semester. They had it worked out so I would not be too far from my goals either way. I was not overly pleased by not going to school, but I needed to protect my babies.

I stayed at home during the day and was done with my lectures by ten every morning. I got bored, so Esme decided to be my entertainment while Edward and the girls are at school. My parents called daily to check in and chat. Since dad hardly took any vacation in the past thirty years he was going to get early retirement. My parents would be moved here before Thanksgiving.

My days were pretty easy going and laid back. Since Sasha was in the rehab center Heidi was around more. We had started doing light workouts again. Mainly we walked around the indoor track, swam, and did some pregnancy yoga. I felt like a beached whale most of the time. I could not wait for a few more months of this, especially because I was going to get bigger still. I loved that Edward and I were having a family, but I hated being stuck at home.

I loved Halloween and I was angry because everyone wanted me to stay home, not leave the house. I felt like I was in jail even though I was the victim. I kept telling Edward I needed a break, I needed to get fresh air that was not piped in from outside. I had always thought of our home as beautiful, it was more like a fancy prison. It was my plan to beg, or seduce, Edward into taking me out on Halloween. In costume, no one would know who we were, was going to be my argument. I had my speech all planned, spending this much time at home meant I had plenty of planning time.

I was doing the daily blood pressure checks and usually it was normal. I told Esme this morning that I was going to spend the day relaxing and then cooking a romantic dinner for Edward. Wednesdays were our early out class day. Edward had planned to go over to Masen and go over some paperwork with Mr. Jenks.

When he got out of classes, he called and I asked him to stop and pick up something good for dessert. I asked him to be home by six, and that dinner would be ready then.

I took a nice relaxing bath, lathered myself in the scented lotion Edward liked. I rolled my hair with the hot rollers to control the natural waves and curls. I put on some sexy black lingerie, and lightly applied some makeup making sure my eyes looked smoky and sexy. I put on an almost see-through black dress that I would never wear in public. I unrolled my hair and pulled the front back into a small clip. The big curls cascaded down my back, my hair had grown a lot, must be the hormones. I even put on some of the beautiful jewellery I now owned. I almost always wore my cuff bracelet and I had taken to wearing my charm bracelet as well.

My plan was easy, not fool proof, but easy. I would seduce my husband into letting me out of the house for Halloween.

I lit candles and put the chicken alfredo and salad on the table. I had a playlist of our favorite piano pieces playing. I was going to do everything I could to make this night go the way I wanted it to go.

I checked my makeup and opened the door just as Edward got off the elevator.

"Wow, my love, you look fantastic," Edward told me as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, my wonderful sexy husband," I purred at him. "Where is our dessert?"

"Baby, you're tempting me with that sexy body and that sultry voice of yours," Edward whispered in my ear. "Looks to me like you might be what I am having for dessert, but I did bring home this container of 'Pumpkin Pie in the Sky' from Cold Stone Creamery for us."

"Come on, tiger, we are going to eat this delicious dinner I made," I told him. "Then we will discuss dessert."

As we sat down and started eating, Edward told me all about his day. He told me about the papers he had to sign today for Masen. We finished up our dinner and Edward dished up our dessert while I cleaned off the table.

After dessert was done and the dishwasher was all loaded, we danced in our living room. I loved the feel of being wrapped in his arms and the slow burning tingle his body made me feel. He holding me close was making my body hum. Edward was turned-on too; he was grinding his pelvis into me.

"Baby, can we take this dance to our bed?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward, take me to bed. I want you so much," I told him, completely forgetting all about asking him to take me out for Halloween.

Edward picked me up and carried me into our room. He started to undress me. The stretchy lace dress was easy to peel off of me. I heard his gasp when he saw the lingerie I was wearing.

"What is it Edward? Is everything okay?" I asked seductively.

He growled out his response, it sounded like a foreign language, so I was unsure what he said. Inside, I was even more turned-on by his reaction. I love making my sexy husband speechless or nearly speechless anyway.

Smugly I asked, "Edward do you see something that you like?"

"Sweet Jesus, yes. I can't imagine liking anything more than the sight in front of me right now," Edward told me, while he eye-fucked my body.

"I guess that you like the strapless bra and matching boy shorts I got just for you then, huh?" I asked.

"Baby, I have always thought your body was beautiful. Your pregnancy curves have made you even more desirable. Your breasts and that fine ass in those scraps of lace are making me so hard. I cannot wait to taste you, love," Edward moaned at me.

"Take off your clothes, I want to see your body," I demanded.

Edward quickly complied with my request, I watched as he almost tore off buttons removing his shirt. He removed his pants while kicking off his shoes and socks. In just his boxers he ran his hand down his chest to his happy trail and across the front of his boxers-covered hardness.

"See anything that you like, my darling?"

"Edward, I want those boxers off you now, and get this lace off of me. I want your skin against mine, now!"

Edward ran his hands up my legs and hooked my lace bottoms then pulled them down my legs. I cupped my lace-covered breasts, pinched my nipples through the lace, and moaned. He pulled his boxers down and climbed on top of the bed between my legs. He had his face between my breasts and I could feel his teeth tugging on the center of the bra. I do not know where he learned that trick, but the bra clasp was open and my breasts were now free of the lace barrier.

Edward sucked one of my nipples into his mouth and pinched and teased the other nipple with his fingers. As my body shivered in pleasure and I moaned, louder and louder.

Lifting his head, he asked, "is this what you wanted, baby?"

"Oh Edward, yes…more please," I pleaded with him.

As he lowered himself down the bed, I raised my hips to put my center where I wanted it, against his mouth. Edward grabbed my hips and held them up as he pressed his face harder against me and sucked my clit into his open mouth. The sensation sent me flying over the edge instantly. He lowered my body back to the bed and entered two fingers into my soaked pussy.

"Bella, you are so wet and tight. I cannot wait to be inside that tight little pussy of yours."

I was so lost in the aftershocks of the orgasm I could not respond with anything but moans and grunts. Edward kept licking and teasing my clit with his tongue as he was finger fucking me.

"Edward, now, put your mouth on me, now," I said as I felt myself falling over the edge again. "Oh...oh…oh God, oh Ed, oh Edward, Edward fuck Ed…Edward…fffuuuucccckkkkkk yes!"

Edward licked me slowly as I came down, and my body relaxed. He kissed my thighs and then moved up and kissed my belly. He kept moving up to my breasts and paid each nipple equal attention. He kissed my neck, and then kissed me and I moaned tasting myself on his lips and tongue.

"Please, Edward, I need you in me now," I begged him.

As he wrapped one of my legs around his waist, he used his other arm to raise the other leg to his shoulder and in one swift movement he was balls-deep into my core.

"Bella, I am not going to last long and I need to fuck your tight pussy right now," he told. Without waiting for a reply he withdrew almost completely and thrust hard back into me. The pace he set and the deepness of his thrusting sent me over the edge yet again. This time he felt my walls milking his cock and he grinded his pelvis in a circular motion after deeply thrusting into me. As he growled out my name, I felt the hot ribbons of cum shoot into me.

After our bodies were no longer joined and we were holding each other, Edward looked at me and asked, "Bella, if we wear full costumes would you be okay going out for Halloween?"

Remembering why I had set up this night, I giggled as I answered him. "Yes Edward, I want to get out of the house, so badly."

"Well, I talked to Sam and we are going to dress up and go to the costume party they are having at the Hotel Chicago. It is all full-costume ball and it will be easy to get out of here and I know we will be safe. Sam and I have pretty much mapped it all out except for one thing. What do you want us to dress up as, my love?"

"Well, I have some ideas. I was prepared to beg you to get me out of the house and thought costumes would be the easy way to do that," I told him.

Alec POV

It is Halloween, and I want Isabella home, but I haven't been able to get to her.

Randall told me they had Bella on lock-down after the incident at the hospital. That man who had stolen my Bella from me told the doctors that she was not leaving his home until I was caught or dead.

Next time he will be dead, no body guard would protect him.

Randall said that someone was suspicious about inside information being spread. Randall was careful and had been on alert because internal affairs were checking out every detective in his branch. There was no money trail for them to find between us. The odds of them figuring out Randall, was my mother's ex-sister-in-law's nephew, was not likely. The only money in Randall's account that wasn't from wages would be from the death of his poor dear grandmother, six months ago. Since she really had died that would be hard to prove otherwise.

I wanted a plan worked out for getting her out of that building. Randall informed us that there were guards with bomb-detecting dogs on the premises, and that security in the building was better than you would find at the white house.

The only option was to grab her at the hospital, so I had to be patient and wait it out. Patience has never been my strong suit.

I looked up at the wall that was covered in photos of Isabella, some from when she was younger and some from just a few weeks ago. My Isabella has gotten more and more lovely every day.

As I ran my hand along her body in the photo, I leaned over to lick her lip. I whispered to her that she would be home soon. I loved her smile, so coy and innocent; it was like she was responding to my caressing and words of my love, desire, and wishes.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~###~~~**

**Wanted to re-assure those of you who have messaged me and asked about my one-shot from the Dommella's Dungeon Contest:**

**A Sub Search**

**Will be made into a full story, I am almost done with chapter two.**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~###~###~~~~~**

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**NO MORE PREVIEWS ARE BEING SENT OUT RIGHT NOW... WE ARE AT THE TAIL END OF THIS STORY AND I AM WAITING FOR 42-47 TO COME BACK FROM BETA.**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Unless you can not get replies!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	42. Chapter 42

**Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…**

**~~~~######~~~~**

**Thank you Abbyward for being my BETA. **

**Jess2002 you keep me readable.**

**~~##~~**

**Special thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and alerts. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

.

.

.

Chapter 42: November

.

EPOV

.

The stress of the stalker and confinement in our home made her pregnancy hard on Bella's body. I was grateful to get her out of the house for Halloween, and that it was drama free. I knew that she needed to have some time away from home and having fun at the ball alleviated a lot of the pent-up stress that she had. She glowed with happiness when we got home. She was happy just to have gotten out for two hours. She looked so cute dressed as Yoda, her robe covered and concealed the fact she was pregnant. I was Chewbacca, we were cute together. Heidi demanded we take her, and Sam was already going, so the four of us went together. Sam was Darth Vader and Heidi was R2D2, everyone loved it when we all walked in together.

At our appointment with Dr. Hunter, we discussed Bella being stressed by having to be at home so much. Dr. Hunter recommended that Bella talk to Irina about those feelings and that she continue to be safe. We had been seeing Irina, who had been coming to our home. We called and were able to go right over to her office while we were out. Bella told Irina about how not being able to get out of the house made her have feelings of being a prisoner in our home, and was causing her more stress. Irina gave Bella a set of exercises to do daily, and suggested that we find a way for her to go someplace at least once a week. We also talked about the stress on her body because of the babies and school. There is never a perfect time to be stalked, but this was really not a good time at all.

Charlie and Renee had gotten in town last night. They were staying with my parents until the rest of the remodel was done to their home. I was glad to have them here, not only because I knew how much it meant to my wife, but I had come to really love and respect my in-laws.

Thanksgiving was going to be at my parents' home; however, with Alec on the loose the plans were changed. Everyone was going to be at our condo. With Thanksgiving in two days our house turned into a festive fall palace. Mom did the decorating and got everything all organized. Our moms were going to be doing all the cooking, and both would be here all day and night before Thanksgiving. I had two of the Bedrooms upstairs all made up for them to stay in. Bella was so happy to have them at our house, I knew how stressed and bored the bed rest and being home was making her.

Garrett had called and I knew him and Emmett would be stopping by soon. I was hopeful that Alec was gone or they would have info on him. Bella deserved a break from all of this craziness.

I made Bella lunch and we ate in the living room. Bella was craving odd foods that she never liked before. Today she wanted tuna melts on rye bread and sweet potato fries with ranch. That is an odd combo in the first place, despite her hatred of rye bread, and sweet potato fries. I had a tuna salad sandwich on wheat bread and sat back and watched my wife devour the food on her plate. It made me smile to see Bella eating and enjoying her food. Once, at three in the morning, she wanted cottage cheese, peanut butter mixed together on Ritz crackers. The chicken strips dipped in ranch with Tabasco, I could understand, and I even ate a few with her. The one craving that threw me off was the egg salad and mustard covered sardine sandwich. That one stunk, literally, not to mention finding sardines in mustard at two in the morning was interesting.

The phone rang, and Jake alerted me that Sam, Emmett and Garrett were on their way up. I was not surprised to see Sam with them, this must be important.

"Bella my dear, the guys are here to talk to us. Do you want to come to the table or should we just join you in the library?" I asked my wife.

"Everyone can come in here, Edward. There are plenty of places to sit. Do you know what this is about?"

"No, I have no idea at all," I told her. I let everyone in and offered them something to drink then led them into the library.

"How is my Belly Bells?" Emmett all but shouted.

"Emmett, be nice to me or I will show you how a pregnant woman can kick your ass."

"You ought to listen to her," said Garrett. "We are here unofficially, it would be easy for her to kill you and get away with it." We all were laughing and Bella had a big smile on her face.

"So guys what is going on?" I asked.

"Well, we are here for a couple of different reasons. First of all, here you both go," Garrett said as he handed Bella and I each a plastic card. "That is your permit to carry a handgun in the state of Illinois."

"Who knows we have these?" Bella asked.

"Unless someone purposely searches your name for a permit, no one will ever know unless, you tell or show them," Garrett replied.

"The next reason we are here is to give you these," Sam told us as he handed us a black plastic case each. "The codes are your wedding date 072410." Bella and I both opened our cases to see our own G23s. "I am not telling you to carry them, but since things have escalated, all of us, including all your parents, believe you would be better off having a form of protection." Garrett explained.

"Now, the other thing we are here for is we are springing you for a few hours. So we can see if you can still hit a target." Emmett said in the same tone that an excited five year old would have about the circus.

"Oh hell yeah, I am going to show you how to shoot a gun, Emmett. You will never out shoot me," Bella teased, as she got up and started walking to our room. Looking back over her shoulder she said, "I'll be right back boys, I am going to change my clothes."

"Me too," I said as I followed her into our room. "Bella are you sure you should shoot a gun?" I questioned her.

"Edward you have fired a G23, the kick is almost non-existent. Trust me when I say, I know how to handle that gun."

"I know you do, my love, I am just being the over-protective worry-wart you love with all your heart." I told her.

We changed our clothes and got ready. While we were in our room getting ready Charlie showed up, he was going with us too. We got down to the parking ramp and we all piled into the big suburban with black tinted windows.

"So where exactly are you taking us?" Bella questioned Garrett, who was driving.

"We are going to the Chicago/Illinois Midwest gun range. We have rented the entire building for the next three hours. There will also be an instructor there." Garrett explained.

Sitting there with my arm around Bella, I could feel the excitement rolling off of her. I know she was happy to be out of the house, but the ability to carry a gun made her feel as if she could control some of her own safety. Bella and I have talked about her wanting to carry a gun for a while. She made it clear that once Alec was caught, she had no desire to have a weapon. We talked about gun safety for the babies, and our feelings matched. Unless Alec was still free when the babies were born, there would not be a weapon in our home, or on our person.

Our time at the range went well and Bella did render Emmett speechless with her ability to shoot so well. Garrett and Sam both were impressed by her target abilities. She was shooting at a ninety-seven percent accuracy level. I was shooting about eighty-four percent and the funniest part was, when Emmett's scoring came back at a ninety-six percent level. Bella will tease him for a long time about that. Sam was a sharp-shooter and did not miss one target, Charlie and Garrett both shot near perfect scores as well. Heading back home, Bella begged Garrett to stop at Windy City Gyros. She claimed that she had to have food from there. I chuckled when she threatened Garrett's manhood if he did not stop. Charlie and Sam went in, Bella ordered over the phone and they came out fifteen minutes later with four big sacks of food each.

"Bells, are you feeding us all supper tonight?" Emmett asked her.

"No, if you want some then you better go get some. That is for me and Edward, and my midnight snack." Garrett was vibrating with his silent laughter.

Emmett looked like he might need a spatula to scrape his chin from the floorboards. Bella grabbed a sack and took out the French fries and the dish of Gyro sauce she ordered and started eating her fries, dipped in the sauce. All of us except Sam and Garrett, who were in the front, just smiled and watched in awe as she continued to eat with the zealousness of a starved man.

We got back to our place and everyone said their goodbyes and left. I followed Bella to the kitchen. Bella put her food away and turned and smiled at me.

"I love you so much," she said.

"I love you most much," I said to her with a goofy grin.

She walked over to me, leaned down, and kissed me. She grabbed my and hand and led me out of the kitchen and into our bedroom.

The next morning was a flurry of activity from eight in the morning until late into the night. Our home was filled with all the wonderful smells of the Thanksgiving food cooking. Esme and Renee cooked so much food that we had all the oven space here and at the girl's condo used, as well as three huge roasters. We had more than enough food to feed all our friends, family, and building staff.

Bella wanted to help so much. Eventually they let her sit on a stool to fill the deviled eggs and cut veggies for the relish trays. Esme had instructed us guys to organize the table and chairs. We were having twenty-eight people eating dinner with us, including six guards who would take turns filling their plates to eat on duty. There was going to be twenty-two around our dinner table.

After everyone had arrived and all six of the guards had been up and were back at their posts, we all sat down. Bella and I had asked Emmett to say grace, mainly because he was loud, but also because he is always so fun.

"Well, Edward and Bells want me to say the prayer, and well, I only know a couple of prayers that my grandpa taught me, so here is his favorite. 'In the name of the father, skip the son, third base, home run. The one that gets there first gets the most'," he said as he picked up the huge platter of turkey. This caused a huge roar of laughter to go around the room; everyone was truly having a wonderful holiday at our home.

After everyone had finished dinner and we all took the time to say what we were most thankful for this year, we started discussing plans for Christmas. Renee suggested that all of us put our name on a piece of paper and fold it, put it in a hat and draw names for a gift exchange. She said we could not pick our spouse, child or parent. Everyone liked this idea and so we all drew a name. Bella drew Lauren and I drew Heidi. Bella and I already had gifts for all most everyone, but these gifts were for our Christmas dinner get together. As the day went on and people were watching ball games in the living room, reading in the library, or sitting around talking to others, I realized this was my best holiday yet.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~##~~##~~**

**Story Rec's:**

**Forking in Forks**

**By:ABBYWARD**

**On FF. The title is pretty self explanatory, if you realize the first word is a play on words. Check it out. **

**Pen Pals**

**By:wmr1601**

**Bella and Edward have been pen pals for years, but never met. Now, Bella's getting married, and they're meeting for the 1st time. When there's a problem the night before, who's there to pick up her pieces? Edward, of course! AH, lemons in later chapters.**

**On FF as well.**

.

**~~~###~~~**

**A Sub Search**

**Will be having the second chapter posted VERY soon. IT IS BEING BETA'D AS YOU READ THIS! YAY! **

**I am looking forward to all your reviews on it.**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~###~###~~~~~**

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**NO MORE PREVIEWS ARE BEING SENT WE ARE AT THE TAIL END OF THIS STORY AND I AM WAITING FOR 44-47 TO COME BACK FROM BETA.**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Unless you can not get replies!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	43. Chapter 43

**Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…**

**~~~~######~~~~**

**Thank you Abbyward for being my BETA. **

**Jess2002 you keep me readable.**

**~~##~~**

**Special thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and alerts. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

.

.

.

Chapter 43: A Damned Obituary

BPOV

The start of my third trimester came round fast. I was so huge, I felt like I had gained a hundred pounds. I was still staying in the house most of the time. Edward, Jake, and Sam took me out at least once a week, even if it was just to drive around for a little while. We always stopped to get some kind of food or treat, depending on what sounded good at the time.

I started seeing Dr. Hunter every week. My blood pressure was still an issue, it was not dangerously high, but it was not great either. Dr. Hunter said that she did not expect me to make it to full-term. Taking my size, age, blood pressure and being pregnant with twins, the odds for going full term were against me. This news caused everyone to take a more active role in what I refer to as 'Bella's slaves'.

I could barely use the bathroom alone. Edward carried me from room to room if I did not sneak and do it myself. I felt like I was doubled in size, like I was carting around an extra me under my shirt. The babies were really active. Every night Edward talked to them, read to them and sung to them. Edward was going to be a fantastic father without a doubt.

I had not been out of the house other than to go to the doctor's appointments and for sneaky drives. I felt much safer with my gun that I carried when we went anywhere. We changed the entrance we use each visit to the hospital, that way it is unpredictable. When we left Jake and one other guy would get the car and meet us at a different exit, but not until we were inside waiting.

My parents moved into their new home in Chicago. I was really happy to have them close; Renee and Esme are polar opposites, Esme was so refined and elegant, where Renee was off the wall and wild. The thing that makes them the same is they love us all so much and they became like best friends. They are like Ying and Yang: different, yet so much alike.

I did almost all my Christmas shopping online because of the bed rest and the stalker. I enjoyed online shopping, it was really not bad. At least I did not have to try on tons of stuff. Alice teased me a lot saying that I can shop online for anything I want except clothing, which I must go to the mall or store and try on.

Edward was so hard to buy for, when he wanted something he bought it, so there was nothing he wanted or needed.

I got Lauren a membership to the coffee club, a brand new coffee/espresso maker and a gift card for Metropolis Coffee Company.

Edwards gift to Heidi, I helped him chose; a new yoga mat, carrying case, four brand new yoga publications and a gift card for Yoga Lifestyle for her to get some new yoga clothing items.

Edward was also giving Sasha and Heidi the condo they were living in. He had his attorney draw up papers that gave that actual condo to them. Our parents were giving them a certificate for a complete remodel on the condo once the handicap access was no longer needed, as well as new furniture.

Edward said that all the Masen employees are given a Christmas bonus, so they were covered, however I got the newest IPod touch with home docking stations and one hundred dollar ITunes cards for all of our building workers and guards.

On the fifteenth of December, Alice and Rose were crossing the parking lot at school and a van trying to park hit a patch of ice; both girls were almost hit. When Jake tackled them out of the way their laptops were smashed on the pavement. The girls were using our old laptops and Rose wanted to wait until after Christmas to get a new one. So, I went online to buy them brand new laptops with matching cases as well. Edward took care of the gifts for Jasper and Emmett.

Edward and I struggled to think of gifts for our parents. We talked about it for several days and decided to give them a vacation. We knew they would not leave until after the babies were born and settled into a decent routine. We chose some dates in the summer when Edward and I would not have any school obligations. We found a twelve-night grand Mediterranean cruise aboard Carnival Cruise Lines. We booked each of our parents a suite cabin. They would be cruising out of Barcelona on the twenty-fourth of July and returning on fifth August. We also reserved them first-class round-trip tickets from Air-France. They would fly out on the twentieth and not return until the seventh. They had hotels booked and everything was all paid for. They were going to see some really amazing places. I had always wanted to go to Italy and that was one of the many stops they would have.

Edward told me several times that he was proud of me for spending money since I always refused to.

I just laughed at him and said, "There you go, my gift to you is I spent a bunch of your money, merry Christmas."

"You spent our money, not mine," he replied laughing. I really did feel lucky being his wife.

I had an appointment with Dr. Hunter on the tenth. Since Alec managed to get into my files at the hospital all of my appointments were through Dr. Hunter and us only. Nothing was written down to help prevent any advance warning of when we would be there. Every time we went anywhere we took a different vehicle. I was not sure how they found so many vehicles, but I have not been in the same vehicle in a while.

Our mothers completely decked out our place to look like a winter wonderland. I swear our Christmas tree was ten foot tall, it looked so pretty.

Edward had to have a guard with him at all times too, by my demand, but he was able to do some shopping. He brought home tons of gifts already gift-wrapped and put them all under the tree.

I had Alice and Rose help me wrap all the gifts that I got online for everyone, except for theirs. I had Esme wrap Rose and Alice's, she made them look so pretty. There were so many gifts you could not see the bottom three feet of our tree.

I talked to Esme about not being able to find a gift for Edward, and she came back to me two days later and told me that she found the perfect gift for me to give to Edward. She had come across a restored jukebox at an antique store. It was refurbished so that it would play CDs instead of records. The speakers were all replaced with Bose speakers, the sound quality was phenomenal. I agreed that it was indeed something that Edward would love for our game room. I organized to have it delivered, already gift wrapped, the day before Christmas.

I gave Alice a list of CDs to get for me and sent her to the mall along with my debit card. I put them in order and sent them to Bob who would put them in the jukebox for me. The first CD was the one I made for Edward. The first song was our wedding song. I was sentimental and emotional, and wanted him to know how much he meant to me.

Sasha and Heidi were moved into their new condo on the eighth floor. They were both here for Thanksgiving dinner; Sasha has a day nurse while Heidi works. Two days a week she comes up and visits with me, last week she came up and was no longer in the wheelchair. She is using crutches, but she is able to get around. I was no longer able to do any of the yoga or exercising, just a swim at least once a week; it was nice feeling light and buoyant once in a while.

Everyone was coming here for the holiday, I knew how much Esme loved having everyone at her house and a part of me felt as if I was ruining her holiday. Edward said I was worrying for nothing because as long as she got to be with her loved ones she would gladly celebrate anywhere.

Our moms had once again taken the burden of planning our Christmas Day meal, and party. The sisters three were so excited about having everyone together; we loved having a full house for sure. My parents were having Rose's Mom and Emmett's parents stay with them. Edward's parents were having Alice's father and Jasper's parents stay with them. Alice arranged for Jasper's Grandma to stay with them, Jasper has not seen his grandma for six years. She was going to be here for a whole month. Alice was so excited. Jasper's family was flying in Christmas Eve, and Alice was picking them up. Jasper was not going to be off work until seven Christmas morning, so Alice was going to be able to keep this a surprise. I was so excited for her, but even more so for Jasper.

Edward told me that both Emmett and Jasper were going to propose on Christmas, I am not sure if it will happen here or someplace else, but I know that they are going to ask. Emmett showed me the ring he got for Rose when he came over and asked me for her mom's phone number. He had tried to get it out of her phone, but could not find her name or the word mom in her phone. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to 'Vacation Barbie' and showed it to Emmett. Emmett started laughing and asked me who put her in my phone like that, I explained that Rose did, and that it fit Ms. Hale to a tee. Emmett entered the phone number into his phone and saved it the same way, the entire time he was laughing about Rose's pet name for her mom. Edward laughed about the whole thing when I told him about Emmett coming to me for the phone number. Jasper had confided in Edward that Mr. Brandon had given his blessing to Jasper at Thanksgiving.

Christmas was going to be really exciting, but I honestly was more excited for the next Christmas. It was hard to believe that Edward and I would be buying gifts for our children. We would get to be Santa. This thought made me smile for the rest of the day.

Two days before Christmas Edward was working out with Emmett, and I was sitting alone and bored out of my head again. The phone from the front door rang. I picked it up and Jake asked me where Edward was. I told him and asked him to have Edward let me know what was going on right away. I knew it had to be something, Jake never asked directly for Edward unless there was a reason.

Twenty minutes later Edward and Emmett both come in the door, Edward was mad, I could tell just by looking at him. I waddled over to him, sat on his lap, and asked, "Edward, what is going on?"

"Bella, there have been over one hundred deliveries today. They have all, but one, been from school friends, business acquaintances, and businesses. They are all condolence or sympathy plants and flowers for my death. That son of a bitch managed to get my obituary published in every Chicago newspaper printed today."

"You have to be kidding?" I screamed.

Edward's phone started ringing, it was Carlisle calling. My head was buzzing and I felt dizzy, so I asked Edward to help me lay down. Edward handed the phone to Emmett and picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. Edward took my blood pressure and, sure enough, it was high.

"Emmett! Tell my father I need him to come over here right now, Jasper is at work and I want a doctor here now." Edward yelled.

Edward climbed in bed behind me, wrapped his arm around my belly, and rubbed soothing circles on my skin as he hummed to me. I felt the stress and anxiety dissipate, I was drifting off.

"Bella you are my life, I will protect you. I am not going to leave you, now or ever," I heard Edward whisper.

Alec POV

I have had it! I want Isabella home with me where she belongs. We have tried to get her several times, but by the time we find out she is at the hospital, she is gone again. I had the receptionist on payroll. I had gotten sonogram photos of my unborn children from her file. Then all of a sudden the file disappeared from the doctor's office. All of Isabella's information in the computer was gone. It was like Isabella never existed at all. I knew that it was his fault. I wanted him dead, and dead he would be, soon.

I have influence in this town and I will make him angry enough to mess up. I want her home for Christmas and I will have her with me soon. I had to find a way to get him aggravated, so he would mess up. I have to find a way.

Randall suggested that we kill him off using the newspaper. Randall could fake a report, which would appear to come from the Chicago police, saying that he was found dead, the victim of suicide. He managed to get it set up, and I even sent a plant, and a huge bouquet of flowers, as soon as it appeared in the obituaries.

I have spent most of today laughing as I watched delivery after delivery being made to that man's building. I am so glad that I was closer to her now; it was so convenient that the lady who owned this townhouse had fallen down those steps at the L-rail stop at Old Irving Platform. I am her son, mourning her death, staying in her townhouse, settling her affairs. How sad.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~##~~##~~**

**Story Rec's:**

**The Girl Next Door**

**By: ****ScorpionsAngel2009**

**ON FF**

Edward is getting a new female neighbor. He soon finds out what a small world he lives in when the same girl is going to be working for his own mother. What happens when he gets a bit nosey and finds out she's single? I own NOTHING!

**This story is not finished, I started reading it and had to read every chapter posted. It has a few grammar issues, but I do not judge peeps on that since I am grammatically challenged myself, and it was still readable. I hope that you enjoy it, I have so far, even with the mistakes I noticed. Let her know I sent you. **

.

**~~~###~~~**

**A Sub Search**

**Will be having the second chapter posted VERY soon. I am looking forward to all your reviews on it. My Beta sent me a message and I should have it tomorrow or the next day. As soon as I get it I will post it.**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~###~###~~~~~**

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**NO MORE PREVIEWS ARE BEING SENT WE ARE AT THE TAIL END OF THIS STORY AND I AM WAITING FOR 46-47 TO COME BACK FROM BETA. I am going to work on the epilog today! Going with 10 years down the road!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Unless you can not get replies!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	44. Chapter 44

**Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…**

**~~~~######~~~~**

**Thank you Abbyward for being my BETA. **

**Jess2002 you keep me readable.**

**~~##~~**

**Special thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and alerts. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

.

.

.

Chapter 44: Christmas and New Years

EPOV

Well, I am not dead, and between my lawyer and my very influential parents, the papers printed a retraction. The retraction was not the typical business card sized thing printed on page nine buried in the corner. My retracted death notice made the front page and the local news stations as well. Three of the local stations came to the lobby of Masen building, and Bella and I did interviews.

My father ended up calling Dr. Hunter, who felt it was best to not make Bella come out of the house, and she came to our place to check on Bella. We got Bella calmed and settled and since she knew I was not dead, she was okay. We donated all the plants and flowers to the nursing homes in the surrounding area.

I wondered how Bella and I had survived the past months. We had silly arguments, mainly from her frustrations over freedom. We had a few arguments, and I learned how strong-willed my wife was. She was sexy when she was all riled up, and making up became my favorite thing to do. Bella knew that it was not because we wanted to keep her prisoner in our home. If not for the babies she was carrying, we would not be able to stop her from going wherever she wanted to go.

Our biggest argument was over the gun. I was truly against it, and had no desire to have a gun in our lives. When Sasha took that bullet for me I changed my mind. Seeing my wife shooting a gun was a huge turn-on too.

Sasha and Heidi came over for a family dinner on Christmas Eve. I felt so guilty about Sasha's injuries. Masen workers compensation insurance paid all her medical bills and a portion of her wages. Sasha was hired by the Masen Company; my lawyer had suggested that in case of any injury, I was thankful for his insight. Since Sasha was shot doing her job, she was covered. My parents had talked to me about making sure she had the amenities she needed when she got out of the hospital, so we had the empty condo on the eighth floor remodeled and made handicap-accessible since Sasha would be in a wheelchair for a while. Right before Christmas I decided that I wanted to give the ownership of that condo to Sasha and Heidi as a gift. They were like family. Sasha had done something that we all would be grateful to her for, forever.

After dinner my father said a toast, "A toast to my family. Charlie and Renee you have become our best friends, and without you both our lives would be dull. Edward our wonderful son, we have always been proud of you, but never as much as the day you started loving that beautiful wife of yours. Bella, thank you for loving our son, and giving us grandchildren. Sasha, you have given us the best gift of all, you willingly put your life in jeopardy to save the lives of our son, daughter and grandbabies. None of us will ever be able to repay you for the debt we owe you. Charlie, Renee, Esme and I all agree, you are now our daughters too. Heidi thank you for supporting our children, all three of them."

My mother handed small presents to Sasha, who was silently crying, and Heidi.

"I thought we were exchanging gifts tomorrow?" Asked Heidi who had a tear on her cheek.

"We are exchanging gifts tomorrow, tonight is not an exchange," I said as I handed Sasha and Heidi the folder of papers tied with a red bow.

"Open these first, then open the gifts Esme gave you, then open Edward and Bella's gift last," Renee told them as she handed them each a gift as well.

They both listened to Renee, she was odd, but had an authority about her when she so inclined.

Charlie and Renee gave them a Charm bracelet each, with several charms we had all picked out for each of them. Both girls cried as they looked over each charm.

"Okay, look at the next gift, I have not seen them yet," my excited wife exclaimed.

We all laughed at Bella and her being excited about others opening gifts, especially since she seemed to dislike getting gifts herself.

Sasha and Heidi opened the gifts from my parents next. Sasha gasped when she saw the daughter's necklace called 'A Part of My Heart'. They were both crying again, Bella and both our mothers had tears as well.

"Okay now you have to open the last gift, it is from Bella and me, and inside is a second gift from the parents," I explained to them.

I was fully expecting a fight, but Sasha opened the folder and read over the top page. She gasped, and handed Heidi the papers.

"I was doing my job, I was hired to protect you," Sasha said. "I think this is…" she got out before Charlie interrupted her.

"Sasha, please listen to me before you say anymore. Bella was an only child until she came to school here at Northwestern. Here, Bella met Alice and Rose, the three girls became sisters, 'my sisters three', is what we have called them since freshman year. That number has changed now, brothers are included as well. You and Heidi are both a part of this family now. You take those gifts, smile, and say thank you to your parents and your siblings, because we love you both so much." When Charlie was done with his speech everyone had tears in their eyes.

Both girls said, "thank you," at the same time.

We all chuckled and things went back to lighter conversations for the rest of the night.

Everyone left and went back to their homes. I pulled Bella into the living room, where there was a fire burning in the gas fireplace.

The Christmas tree was beautifully lit and surrounded by so many presents that it was nearly impossible to see the bottom half of the tree now. There was a huge one that had been added to the pile, it was five foot tall and reminded me of a refrigerator.

I pulled a present out of the stocking hanging alongside the mantle.

"Bella, I wanted to give this to you when we were alone," I told her as I slowly crossed the room back to her side. "I know that you do not care for a lot of jewelry, but I had to get this for you."

I handed Bella the gift wrapped box and she opened it. Tears ran down her face as she lifted the heart necklace out of the box. It was a strand of pearls twisted with a strand of sapphires, the two ropes entwined into one single necklace.

"It is us all wrapped into one, it is how we are, what we are, and how we will remain," I whispered to her.

"Edward this is so beautiful, and I love that it is your birthstone and mine wrapped around each other," Bella told me, her voice full of love.

"When Masen and Reneesme get here whatever their birthstone is, each will have a strand added," I explained to her. "Any of our future children will have a strand added too. It will be like having our own version of a family ring."

"This is perfect and I could never think of anything more sentimental, I love you so much," she said.

"Shall we go to bed my love?" I asked her, as I took her hand and helped her up.

Bella nodded and I picked her up bridal-style. "I will carry you my love and do not argue. You are not too heavy, and I am doing it because the idea of carrying my sexy wonderful wife into our bedroom and putting her down on our bed, it's so enticing I could not resist."

I put her down and helped her undress, kissing her and lightly caressing her body as I undressed her. I could feel the heat and moisture, as I removed her panties. Lowering myself to my knees, I pressed my lips to her belly, helping her step out of her panties one foot at a time.

"Sit down my love, but don't scoot back," I told her.

As she lowered herself to sit it put her belly right at my face.

"Hey there, little ones, you are both getting big fast. Soon we will get to see you and hold you both. You are both so lucky; you have a beautiful mom who loves you both so much. You have two sets of really great grandparents and a couple of really great aunts and uncles. Next Christmas will be so much fun, you will both be so big by then it will be hard to remember that this Christmas you fit inside your momma's belly. We love you," I said as I kissed her belly again, "Merry Christmas."

I leaned up and kissed my wife who had a tear in her eye, so I kissed her eyelids too. I reclined her back, as I kissed my way down her jaw and neck.

"Are you comfortable on your back like this, my love?" I asked her.

"Yes, for now it is okay, Edward," she replied.

I knew that being on her back was becoming more and more uncomfortable for her, I wanted to look after her.

I kissed and licked my way down her body until I was back on the floor, on my knees between her legs. I could smell her arousal as I leaned closer to kiss the insides of her thighs. I put my arms under her legs and bottom. I lifted her and scooted her further on the bed. I was worried her legs would fall asleep or get cramps. Once I had her settled where I thought she would be more comfortable, I lowered my mouth to her and licked her in one full sweep. As she gasped in a pleasurable way and her body jumped, I held onto her hips and could not help myself when I moaned as I sucked on her swollen clit. I sent her spinning into a third climax before she begged me to make love to her. I knew there was no way that she could be on her back anymore, so I moved up the bed and rolled her to her side helping to make sure she was comfortable. I lifted one of her legs over my hip and pulled her so she was resting partially on me and the bed. I slowly entered her and I felt her body already milking my orgasm.

"I do not want to hurt you my love, so if something does not feel right tell me, we can do something else," I told her.

She nodded and rolled her hips, causing a ripple of pleasure in my stomach. I put two of my fingers against her clit and slowly rubbed circles as I rocked my hips, moving slowly in and out of her. She moaned and called out my name, I felt myself getting closer, so I started rubbing with a little more pressure and sped up the rocking rhythm. As soon as I felt Bella clench down on my cock, I felt the hot seed shoot out deep into her. "Oh God Bella, I love you," I told her.

"I love you too Edward, you make all my dreams come true," she whispered.

I knew she was tired so I pulled us under the blankets and kept her body spooned to mine, as we both fell asleep.

Having everyone at our house for Christmas was nice, we had a full house for sure. We ended up with all our friends, family, and a rotation of staff. We all exchanged gifts, our parents gave gifts to everyone, even each of the girls and Emmett and Jasper. My dad explained that even thought they all had parents, and some parents were even here, the four of them were like siblings to Bella and I. Emmett of course had a joking come back about how he could retire; his new daddy was loaded. Both Emmett's mom and Rose smacked him, and everyone laughed. Emmett did not find it funny, but the rest of us did. Everyone opened their gifts and everyone seemed genuinely happy.

Jasper and Emmett both proposed on Christmas Eve, and the girls were both talking about a double wedding next summer. They were talking about getting married on the twenty-third of July, Edward and I both laughed and called them copy cats.

With Christmas past us, and the fiasco of my supposed death, Bella and I were ready to ring in the new year, both hoping it would be a little more laid back then what we had already dealt with.

Bella had her last doctor appointment on the thirtieth. Dr. Hunter felt it was best to give Bella some steroid shots, to help develop the lung maturity of the babies, steroids could be a matter of life and death in a premature baby. We were still several weeks away from the due date, but Bella was so small in stature and her stress and blood pressure levels were an issue so we were taking all precautions. The bed rest was still in effect. Dr. Hunter said that the next time she wanted to see us in her office was on the thirteenth of January, but between Jasper and my father, Bella would have a shot of either Betamethasone or Dexamethasone every other day for the next eight days, and then one every appointment until delivery.

Dr. Hunter was certain our babies would arrive in the second week of February at the latest. The best Neo Natal doctor on staff at Memorial was already up to date with all of Bella's information, and would be ready at any time. I worried so much about them, I talked to them each night, telling them that they just needed to hang out in there a little longer. They could not come too early, and that their momma and dada loved them so much. Every time Bella caught me, she would smile that teary-eyed smile at me. She made me love her more and more everyday just by breathing.

We were glad that the baby shower was on the ninth of January, we both wanted to get the nursery finished, and Esme made us promise to not buy anything but clothes and toys until after the shower. This frightened me, but Bella seemed to think all would be okay.

Garrett visited the day after Christmas. The leak at the department had not been found or even proven that there was one, however there was still an on-going investigation.

Our protection plan during Bella's labor was that there would be armed guards within feet of Bella and our children. Each child, and Bella, would have two guards at all times. Garrett brought in some 'old-timers', guys he knew who he trusted who were either retired or no longer with the force for one reason or another, but all trusted by Garrett.

On New Year's Day Bella and I were alone. We spent the day listening to the music play on the jukebox Bella gave me for Christmas, talking, and snuggling together in front of the fireplace.

The rest of our winter break flew by and before I realized it was over. I was not ready to go back to class, it seemed like we barely had a break, I was going to be tired.

.

.

.

**~~~###~~~**

**A Sub Search**

**Will be having the third chapter posted VERY soon. I am looking forward to all your reviews on it. A Sub Search will not update as fast as this story did (at least not at first)…but I have to do a lot more research on it. **

****~~##~~****

**Thank you all for your support in my first story it has meant a lot to me.**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~###~###~~~~~**

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**NO MORE PREVIEWS ARE BEING SENT WE ARE AT THE TAIL END OF THIS STORY AND I am going to work on the epilogue today! Going with more then 10 years down the road!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Unless you can not get replies!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	45. Chapter 45

**Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…**

**~~~~######~~~~**

**Thank you Abbyward for being my BETA. **

**Jess2002 you keep me readable.**

**~~##~~**

**Special thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and alerts. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

.

.

.

Chapter 45: Baby Shower

.

BPOV

.

.

I have been so uncomfortable and I hate needles. The shots didn't hurt, but they are not my idea of fun. But, if they help the babies then bring them on. I have not been out of the house for a while; the bed-rest thing was kicked into over drive when we started the shots. Dr. Hunter says I could go into labor at anytime. Between the stress on my system from the babies, the stress of being the object of a stalkers obsession, not to mention the twins, I have become a high-risk patient. She also said that they could do an amniocentesis, to check lung development, if needed. The neonatologistexplained that with the regimen of the steroids there should be no reason to worry. They were not overly concerned that I would go into labor today, but since it could happen they wanted to give the babies the extra fighting chance.

I felt safe at home, and as much as I have gotten to the point of hating being stuck inside, I was glad to be home today. It was bitterly cold outside; we have had so much snow lately. I was glad to not be out there driving around in it.

I got to the point where I spent most of my time in the recliner, looking over the city. Sometimes it feels like someone is watching me when I sit there, but that is a silly notion and most likely just my irrational fears.

Irina still came to talk to me and I was feeling much more safe and in control. She was not happy about me feeling the need to carry a gun, but said she understood my wanting to be in control of my safety, and that those feelings were good. I was a fighter, which was what all it boiled down to.

Edward made me breakfast before my baby shower and said that all the guys were going to hang out here for the baby shower too. When I asked why, he said his mom insisted that they all be here to help put stuff together and put it where it belongs. I guess our baby shower would be non-typical.

The cake arrived and I think the two ladies that set it up were nervous since there were four armed guards with them while they were working.

Alice and Rose came over to dress me. I guess my home attire was lacking, but I haven't seen my feet for weeks. I thought there was nothing, cute about maternity clothing, until I saw the outfit the girls put me in. Rose got me a cute long sleeved black tee shirt that said 'No, really, pregnant women just love it when you tell them how BIG they look!' and Alice got me a nice pair of black skinny-leg maternity jeans. The outfit was comfortable and cute; my sisters were very good to me.

I was so excited for them, their double wedding would be so much fun, and they both like over-the-top, so it was going to be one heck of a party. Rose told me of her plan to ask Carlisle to walk her down the aisle; I knew that he would be honored, so I encouraged her to ask him. She did and of course he said yes.

Esme arrived with the cake people; she was so good to me even when I was crabby. I got emotional with her, and told her how much I loved her. We both had tears and Esme told me how she was such a lucky woman to have me as her daughter.

The caterers arrived an hour before the shower was scheduled to start. Esme asked me what foods I had craved the most. When I told her eggs and fried chicken she laughed and asked me what came first – the chicken or the egg? That got a chuckle out of everyone and all the name tags she made were either on an egg or a chick.

Alice told me that they kept the invites to a minimum, only sending out only the fifty I agreed to. She thinks I did not catch that she only SENT out fifty. If I was not on bed rest I would give her a real piece of my mind. I was glad that they seemed to have fun doing this; party planning was one thing all the women in my life loved to do.

My mom and Rose returned just before the first of the guests arrived. Before long there was so many people that I was not sure how we would all fit. Every time a new person came in either Emmett or Jasper would walk them in with a chair.

I was shocked to see my classmates I had not seen for a long time. I was so happy to see Angela, Leah, and Jessica. They just lived downstairs, but I never saw them. They were so excited, but mentioned that they would like to see me at other things besides my wedding and my baby shower. I laughed with them, and told them I never go anywhere, but they could always come visit me.

There were almost a hundred people. Thank god that my husband, being a Cullen, meant he did nothing small. Our home was large enough for everyone and we were all comfortable. There were people I had never met, and all my close friends and family as well.

There were so many gifts, four times more gifts then people. After we all ate a wonderful dinner and had cake, we played some fun games. Then Alice took her place to hand me gifts, Rose to decide where they went –to the nursery, storage, or laundry. Esme wrote down everything and told me who someone was if I did not know. Edward helped me lift and unwrap things. We were given more things than either of us ever expected, and to say that I felt overwhelmed by it all was an understatement.

Esme's godmother sent a card with checks enclosed, just like for our wedding present. One check for Baby Cullen Boy and one for Baby Cullen Girl, each for a whopping fifty grand. The note inside the card said it was just a little start for their college education. At least the money was not for Edward and me this time. Esme whispered to me that it was a typical gift for her to give, because she was from old money.

I was really getting worn out and was glad to see everyone was leaving soon after the present opening. Edward excused us and carried me into our bedroom. He laid me on my pillow, covered me in my blanket, and kissed my forehead. He told me how much he loved me then held me and hummed me to sleep.

EPOV

I could see how tired Bella was getting while opening presents and I was happy to see the end of them. I got the attention of my mom and made sure she was aware that I had to get Bella to rest soon. We hurried through the end of the party and I carried my very pregnant wife off to bed. I was happy to hold her and nap with her. I was so happy to have her in my arms, and I was glad she was safe.

The babies were restless and kicked against the hand I had resting on her belly. I lightly rubbed her belly and sang to them. It was amazing, but they always calmed down when they heard my voice. I hoped that it would still work once they were born.

Bella was planning to breastfeed. Sasha and Heidi got her a top-of-the line breast pump which she was so excited about. I was looking forward to seeing her nurse our children, to see them bonding.

I had never looked forward to having a wife, or a big family; I had always been more worried about my career. Now, I would give it all up to be the best father I could to my babies, and the best husband to Bella.

Days have gone by fast, and today we have a doctor appointment. Bella was all ready to go and so was I. Sam arrived at the door and we all went down to the parking level where our other guards were already stationed. We loaded into a cream-colored Escalade with dark-tinted windows to go see Dr. Hunter. We had one vehicle in front and two behind for extra protection. Sam had set this up, he was nervous and said he had a bad feeling when he called to confirm times, and go over the game-plan.

We all drove in separate directions, driving at least ten miles out of the way and making odd turns to gauge if we had any tails. All the other vehicles did this as well and no one seemed to have any followers. We headed off to the hospital for our appointment, this time we were entering through the emergency room.

We got to the appointment and met Dr. Hunter on the third floor; she and the Neonatal specialist were seeing us in a private room in the pediatric ward.

Bella changed into her gown, peed in the cup in the bathroom, and her weight and blood pressure was measured. Bella was dilating and was at two, Dr. Hunter said this was normal and not to get worried about it. Bella said she was having no pains and that she was tired, but feeling well.

Dr. Debbie, the Neonatal specialist looked over the notes and agreed that the steroid shots were a good idea and asked Bella if the babies were active a lot. I really liked her and I could not wait to ask Bella what she thinks of her. Most specialists like the title so much, but she seemed so down to earth, asking us to call her Debbie.

Things all seemed to be looking great, a tech came in with the sonogram machine, both doctors wanted to check placement of the babies, as well as get some measurements. We heard the heartbeats and both babies were crowded, but moving around fine. Everything seemed to look perfect.

"Well kids," said Dr. Hunter. "Let's keep the stress down and the blood pressure was great today. No protein in the urine, babies are doing great. You're thinning as expected and dilating like you would normally. I think we will see you again in a week, I will get the meeting time, day, and place to you through your father."

"Thank you so much for all you do for us," Bella told her.

"Thank you, Dr. Debbie, you set our minds at ease," I said.

We exchanged some more pleasantries and got ready to go. Once Bella was all dressed and ready to head out the door, we left, but walked to a different elevator. Bella hated the wheelchair, but the walking was too much for her right now.

We were going to exit through the emergency room again, we normally changed that up, but Sam thought maybe it was best to go under the shelter of the ambulance bay.

We had already called Jake and were entering the bay when several things happened at once. There was a lot of shouting, the wheelchair was pushed over on its side, two gunshots rang out and I felt a person crash into my chest. Four more gunshots rang out almost simultaneously. As I crashed to the ground, almost in slow motion, I heard Bella screaming "NO!", and then everything went black.

.

.

.

.

.

****~~##~~****

**Thank you all for your support in my first story it has meant a lot to me. Since this is being posted on Christmas Day here in the USA I want to wish you all a happy holiday season!**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~###~###~~~~~**

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**NO MORE PREVIEWS ARE BEING SENT WE ARE AT THE TAIL END OF THIS STORY AND I am going to work on more of the epilogue today! Going with more then 10 years down the road!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Unless you can not get replies!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	46. Chapter 46

**Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…**

**~~~~######~~~~**

**Thank you Abbyward for being my BETA. **

**Jess2002 you keep me readable.**

**~~##~~**

**Special thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and alerts. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

.

.

.

Chapter 46: Life and Death

BPOV

.

All of a sudden the wheel chair flew ahead about 20 feet and I was thrown out. I heard yelling and pulled my gun. I heard more shots and looked behind me to see Edward fly backwards with Sam into the wall. I could see that Edward was knocked out by the time he hit the floor. I screamed out and heard Alec's voice saying to get me. I knew I had to act or else. I saw three other bodies on the ground. I was not sure who was alive or dead. I just needed to see where he was. I saw one of the police that had came to our dorm room all those months ago, and Alec was with him. Garrett was right, and there was a dirty cop involved. I pretended to be hurt. As they came closer I fired the gun and hit the cop in the shoulder. As he hit the ground I aimed at Alec who was not holding a weapon.

"You won't shoot me Isabella; you know that I am your chosen one," Alec said to me as he bent down to his cop friend. "He is still alive; you might get lucky in this."

"What do you mean get lucky? I will never be lucky as long as you're alive," I sneered at him.

"Isabella, you will not talk to me like that, I know that you know better. You are mine, you are having my son and you will not treat me like that!"

"I am not yours, and I never have been. I love my husband; it is his children I am carrying, not yours." I saw him reach for a gun. "Don't be stupid, you know full well my daddy was a cop, and since you have stalked me all my life you know I can shoot a gun. I am warning you, Alec, I will shoot to kill, not maim like I did for that bastard." Alec stopped moving and looked at me with a smirk. , He reached for the gun and I knew this would be the last time I got to say anything to him. "I will not tell you again! I do not want you, like you, or love you, and I never have! Game over, asshole!" I yelled as I pulled the trigger and hit him between his eyes.

A large group of police ran in. I was still holding the gun trained on Alec, who was down on the ground. Garrett ran in, came straight to me, and took the gun from my hand. He kept telling me to calm down as he crouched by my head.

"Where is Edward? Damn it Garrett, get Edward for me now," I was screaming.

"Bella," I heard Carlisle yell.

"I am right here Dad, please help me get to Edward," I cried out.

"Are you hit? Are you hurt?" Carlisle asked me.

"I am fine! Where are Sam and Edward? Are they okay?" I asked.

"I do not know where everyone is. They took some people in as soon as the police declared the scene was safe. I am not sure who is hit, but I am getting you off the ground and inside right now," Carlisle told me.

He picked me up off the floor. I felt a sharp pain roll across my lower stomach. I screeched out in pain. Carlisle knew something was wrong, so he ran into the emergency room with me.

"Get Dr. Hunter here, STAT," Carlisle yelled as he took me straight into the first trauma room he came too. "Where is the pain Bella?"

Three doctors and nurses ran in as I yelled at Carlisle to go find Edward.

As the doctors and nurses started checking me over for gunshots and injuries, I had another huge pain and my water broke.

"My water just broke! I can't do this without Edward! Please someone tell me he is okay?"

Dr. Hunter and Dr. Debbie ran into the room to take me upstairs.

"I am not going anywhere until I know what is going on with Edward," I told them.

They were checking me out, listening to the babies, taking my blood pressure, and trying to calm me down. The door burst open and Edward came to my bedside, he had a nurse following him yelling about getting back into his room.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked.

"I am now that I can see you are alive, are you okay? Are the babies okay?" Edward asked with tears streaming down his face.

"My water broke and I am having pains, please get cleaned up so we can go deliver some babies," I told him.

"Dr. Hunter, Dad, someone, get somebody in here to do this now. I am not leaving Bella's side," Edward told them.

It took less than ten minutes and we were heading up to labor and delivery. Dr. Hunter and Dr. Debbie discussed the option of taking both babies via cesarean section. One baby was not turned ready for delivery. The babies' heart beats were strong and normal, and my blood pressure was not as crazy as it had been.

Once I saw that Edward was not shot I had calmed down dramatically. They moved me into a room so we could discuss the options. I only had two contractions and they assumed that was from the being knocked over and hitting the concrete than actual labor. The monitors were hooked up and showed no labor activity. Because my water had ruptured the babies were going to arrive soon.

It was decided that I would have the babies by caesarian section. Dr. Hunter said we would be set in an hour and she was sending in the anesthesiologist to put in a spinal block, after I was prepped for surgery.

I asked Edward to go check on Sam and Jake, and told him to call everyone. I was really bossy, and Edward was still somewhat dazed. Dr. Hunter asked him if he needed to go have a cat scan. He said if he was dizzy later he would, but as long as he sat down he was okay. Carlisle did the check and Edward stayed by my side.

The nurses came in to get me cleaned up, shaved, and prepped for surgery. Edward had to help me sit up so the anesthesiologist could get the needle in my back. It hurt, but then it was all pain-free.

As they transferred me to my bed for surgery our parents and my sisters came crashing in the room.

"Good job, Bells," Emmett said. "You single handedly disabled a bad cop and took out a wacko. Now, go have my niece and nephew so I will have someone to play with." He kissed me on the cheek with a rather loud smooching sound. Everyone laughed, not at what he said because he used volume control for once, but because it was always him that was the joker of the group.

Edward was cleaned up and in scrubs, he looked so good. He came over and leaned down to tell me he loved me, and kissed my cheek. I told him I loved him too, and that he was hot in scrubs. He chuckled, ran his finger across my lips, and sat on the stool they set by my head.

They had both my arms strapped down, I had fluids coming in to help keep me hydrated and they had my blood I had banked on standby in case I needed it.

There were two teams in the Operating Room waiting for the babies to be born. Dr. Debbie was heading up both teams and had two of her best interns, and three nurses for each team. Dr. Debbie came up and reassured us again, reminded me that I needed to remain calm, and that she would do everything she could to make sure our babies were okay.

"Okay Bella, are you ready to get this show on the road?" asked Dr. Hunter.

"Let's do it," I replied.

"Can you feel this?" she asked.

"Feel what?" I responded.

"Guess that is a no. Okay ladies and gentlemen it is go time. Bella you will feel some pressure, which is normal." Dr. Hunter warned.

I was waiting to hear that first cry.

"Here is Baby Boy Cullen." I finally heard her say.

I listened closely for a cry and heard a small mewing sound. It got a little louder and I felt myself exhale. Then all of a sudden I hear a loud crying baby.

"Here is Baby Girl Cullen. Edward, she seems to be screaming quite well would you like to cut the cord?"

"I would love to, but I am dizzy. I don't think it would be such a good idea right now." Edward said.

I looked up at his face, and saw that he was looking more and more faint. I screamed out for someone to catch him so he did not get hurt as I saw him start to fade out. Thankfully there was a surgery tech right there who guided him slowly to the floor. They got him on a cart, and wheeled him out.

"Bella, do not worry, I am sure it is just a concussion. They are going to take him to get a cat scan," Dr. Hunter told me.

"What are you naming the babies?" Dr. Debbie asked me as she came to stand by me.

"Masen Charles Cullen and Reneesme Elizabeth Cullen," I told her.

"Those are very beautiful names, do they stand for something special?" she asked.

"Well, Masen is a family name as well as the name of the company Edward owns, Charles is my daddy. Renee is my mother, and Esme is Edwards's mother, so together they are Reneesme. Elizabeth was grandpa Masen's wife, and we are all Cullen's because of Carlisle. We wanted to represent our family," I told her.

"Well, Bella, Reneesme is very strong and doing wonderfully. She does not have to go to the NICU at all, but we are taking her to keep her by Masen. Masen was slow to get going, but Masen started out weak, but has developed strong lung sounds as he worked himself into screaming. He got louder as his sister joined him. He seems to do better with her close; that is not uncommon for twins, they like being close to each other. We are going to take them both with us. I expect you will be able to have them brought to your room in about two hours," Dr. Debbie explained to me.

"Ok, can someone let me know what is going on right away if there are any changes?" I asked

"Of course, we are done here for now. The babies are headed to NICU, and you are going to post-op. I will let Carlisle in to see you right away," Dr. Hunter told me.

Ten long minutes later Carlisle came in the room. "Bella, you have given me two of the finest little grandbabies any grandpa could ever want. Your parents and Esme are beside themselves, oohing and ahhing over them through the window at NICU. It looks as if both have Edward's wild bronze hair," he chuckled.

I smiled when I realized that that meant the babies were Edward's_._

"Is Edward okay?" I asked

"Yes, but he will have to remain in the hospital overnight for observation," he replied. "I talked them into allowing him to be in your room, and Jasper agreed to be here to take care of him."

"So, Jasper is his doctor now too, huh?"

"Yes he is, even though he was off duty. He agreed to come in and do the shift on maternity so he could take care of you both."

"Tell Jasper I said thank you, it means a lot to me that he came in," I said.

"Ok sweetie, I will do that for you. Now, in about fifteen minutes they will let you go back to the room. I am going to go let everyone know you are okay and they you will see them all soon." He kissed my forehead and left.

I got back to my room. Edward was there with an ice pack on his head and tears running down his face.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked and he did not answer, so I tried again. "Edward, my love, are you hurting? Baby, what is wrong?" I asked.

"What is wrong? What isn't wrong? It happened again, and again I could not protect you. I could not protect our babies, and now they are in danger. Our son was so weak he barely cried. You could have died," he said as he started bawling.

"Edward, our son is going to be fine, they will bring the babies into us very soon, my love. Your love protected me and gave me the strength I needed," I told him soothingly.

"I love you Bella, and I am glad our babies are okay. I just feel like a failure. And to top it off it is my fault again that one of our friends might die. Sam is in bad shape. He is in bad shape because he took a bullet aimed at me."

.

.

.

.

****~~##~~****

**Thank you all for your support in my first story it has meant a lot to me. One more chapter and the epi to go!**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~###~###~~~~~**

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**NO MORE PREVIEWS ARE BEING SENT WE ARE AT THE TAIL END OF THIS STORY AND **

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Unless you can not get replies!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Well Everyone this is it!**_

_**The last chapter of My Sisters 3.**_

_**I will have an epilogue posted soon. **_

_**I want to thank all of you readers that have followed me from day one on this story! I also want to thank the people who just found me. This story was not only written for entertainment it was partially for therapy as well. If you want to read a purely fictional story that I am writing check out A Sub Search. If you want to read some other great stories check out my favourite author list. A few of my favourites I have pimped out during these chapters. I could not have done this story without the direct help I have gotten from people such as: Abbyward, Jess2002, butterflybetty **__**and **_**_Thaigher Lillie_**_._

**~~**##**~~**

**Wanted to mention all the wonderful characters in this story I am writing belong to and were created by Stephenie Meyer. She made them what they are today, and I am just playing around with them and making them do the things you can not find in a book written for teenagers. So, where the characters themselves belong to SM, this story line, and idea belong to me…**

**~~~~######~~~~**

**Thank you Abbyward for being my BETA. **

**Jess2002 you keep me readable.**

**~~##~~**

**I wanted to tell everyone that reviewed, that did not get a response, how very sorry I am. I pride myself by the fact that I answer each and every review. However I had some issues at ff with them turning off my review alerts. It happened again around the week after Christmas and I missed a few reviews but could not respond as their personal messages were not allowed. I am so very sorry if I missed you.**

**~~~###~~~###~~~**

.

.

.

Chapter 47: Love at First Sight

.

EPOV

.

The best words I have ever heard were the words that Dr. Debbie said as she came to our room last night.

"Bella, Edward, here are Masen and Reneesme. They are excited to see their mommy and daddy. Both are breathing fine on their own, neither are showing signs of jaundice, and their blood sugars are at a good level. You might have to pump, and bottle feed because they may have trouble latching on. I want you to continue to try, and if you feel overwhelmed we will help you out anyway we can. For now they can stay here with you, or in the regular nursery. Since you are both laid up, I think the nursery would be best. For now you have your own nurse who will stay in here with you, and help you with them so that you can feed them. This way you can have some bonding time with them."

We had our beds next to each other, with the rails down, so it was like one big hospital bed. We were each handed a baby, and we were both in awe of them.

Seeing them both cleaned up, and this close there was no doubt in my mind what so ever that these babies were ours. They both had Bella's nose, shape of her eyes, and lips. They both had my coppery-colored hair. Poor little Masen had the same cowlick-issue I had; you could see the different directions his hair grew.

We scooted closer together on the connected beds. We held them for almost an hour, switching back and forth, getting some bonding time with each one. We were comparing them, and talking about how they were the same, yet different. We noticed that if Masen was touching Reneesme he was happy, if he was not, he was cranky, this made us chuckle. Reneesme was the same though. The nurse took Masen to change him while Bella and I cooed, and talked to Reneesme, she started getting upset as soon as he was away from her.

There was a knock on the door. It was my father wanting to know if it was okay for everyone to come in for a few minutes. Bella and I were both excited to show off Masen and Reneesme, so we told them all to come on in and see the babies.

Everyone passed around Masen and Reneesme, everyone loved the names. Bella and I just stayed in our beds, holding hands, watching everyone enjoy holding them, and talking to them. There were camera flashes, and lots of murmurs of love shared. I turned to look into Bella's eyes, and I could see just how happy she was.

The babies were starting to get hungry; the nurse told everyone it was time to go so we could feed them. I fed Reneesme and Bella fed Masen. The nurse changed them for us, and laid them in their bassinet, all swaddled in their own blankets, laying side by side.

Bella was expressing milk for the babies, but said she wanted them brought to us to feed.

Bella was able to get up with the help of two of the nurse aides, and walked the length of the hallway. She used the bathroom and put on some 'normal pajamas' from her bag that Renee had brought to her.

It was hard to believe that our family was complete and everything had changed so much for us in less than a day. Alec being dead and no longer a threat in our lives being the biggest change we are facing, it was a change we all would be grateful for, for the rest of our lives.

We made it through four feedings during the night. It seemed like the babies would not do things separately, they both wanted to eat together, and they did not like being away from each other at all. They were like magnets, if one moved, so did the other. It was very funny seeing the expressions they had when they were not close to each other.

The morning came and Reneesme was able to latch on and suckle from Bella's breast. I was just in awe, seeing my wife feed my daughter made my heart whole. It was like falling in love all over again. I was feeding Masen, and I had tears running down my face. I looked at Bella, and she too had tears, I guess we are truly soul mates we are so attuned to each other. We finished feeding the babies, and they went back to the nursery.

Bella took a shower and proclaimed that she again felt human. I also had taken a shower and shaved. Jasper said I was able to go home, but he knew I was not going anywhere without my wife and children.

Garrett arrived with two detectives from internal affairs to go over, and interview us about what transpired the day before. He introduced us to the two other people with him. "Edward, Bella this is Investigative Officers Susan Muteoff and Mitchell Short from internal affairs. They are not here to question you per say, but to be sure that this investigation is done properly."

We both shook their hands and sat back, naturally leaning together so we were touching.

"I will be recording this," Garrett told us. "Okay, let's start with you telling me your day, step by step, from the time you walked out of your front door yesterday. I want it exactly as you remember it."

As we explained we saw the woman from internal affairs making notes. When we were done giving our story we, Garrett was handed the note.

"Ok, now I have a few questions for you, and I need both of you to answer. Do either of you know Vladimir Novgorod?" Garrett asked.

"No," we both stated, at the same time.

"Stephan Fox?" He asked.

"No," we answered.

"Marcus Ryan?"

"No."

"Randall Kennedy?"

"No."

"Who fired the shot into the shoulder of Randall Kennedy?" Asked Garrett.

"If he was the officer that was at the dorm room during the investigation into Alec stalking me, and if he was the person next to Alec in the ambulance bay, then that means I did," said Bella.

"Well, he is alive, and you are not in trouble for the shooting of him. He has already admitted his role in this whole matter. We have discovered that he is related to Alec, in some sort of back-door relations way. Bella, when you shot Alec was he armed?"

"Alec was reaching for the gun. I warned him to stop, but he just kept reaching for it. Once his fingers touched the gun, I screamed, and warned him. He reached again, and I fired. I killed him."

"You are not being charged at all in this matter, Bella. You were innocent, being stalked, and he was an escapee who threatened your life. Do not worry about that at all," Garrett explained. "One more question for you, Bella, then we can get out of your way. Do you know if there was anyone else there involved that seemed to be helping Alec?"

"I do not know who all the people were out in the bay, there were at least three people down, and I was too worried about Edward to know who else was out there." Bella took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Now can you answer some questions for me?" She asked.

"You bet, Bella," replied Garrett.

"Since you have talked to this Randall who was helping Alec, are there any more of Alec's devotees that I need worry about avenging his death?"

"According to Randall, Alec only had Stephan, Vladimir, and himself helping him. You should have no reason to worry. Randall is alive, and will be held accountable for many things. We have him on attempted murder of Sasha, Edward, Sam, Jake, and several other pending charges. We also have him on assisting a prison break, and the bombing of the mental hospital. He kidnapped a nurse, drugged her, and assaulted her with a deadly weapon. Even under the best possible deal he will live out his life behind bars. Anything else you want to ask, Bella, Edward?" asked Garrett.

"I am good," I said.

"Me too," Bella smiled.

"Thank you for your time, Lauren said to let you know we will come see you as soon as you're home. Take care, my friends, we love you both, and congratulations on those beautiful babies," said Garrett.

After Garrett left, before the babies were hungry, Bella wanted to go for a walk to check on Sam. We called the nurses' station, and they brought us a beeper to carry, so they could contact us in case we were needed.

We got to Sam's room, and Emmett and Jake were there talking to him. He was sitting up in his bed wearing a sling. Bella immediately started to cry, and moved to his side to hug him. Emmett and Jake came over, and stood by me so that Bella could have some privacy talking to Sam.

When she was done with what she had to talk to him about they were both smiling. I went over to shake his hand, and leaned down to give him a half-hug, careful to not hurt his arm.

"Thanks Sam, I owe you my life," I told him.

"No, Edward, you being alive, and my being alive is all due to this little woman," he said as he nodded to Bella.

"Hell yeah, Bells, I missed it, but you took only two shots and both of them counted. Sure you don't want to give up the idea of being a doctor and join the force?" Emmett asked.

We all laughed and joked around for a few more minutes. I could tell that Bella was getting tired, so we decided to head back to our room. Emmett walked with us, and Rose and Alice were there waiting. They stayed for a while and we fed the babies. Bella had Reneesme under a blanket and fed her while Rose held Masen, and fed him. Emmett left saying he had things to do, we all joked that he was just embarrassed by the breast feeding. Bella finished feeding our daughter, and then expressed for our son's next feed.

We said our goodbyes to the girls, and cuddled back to each other. We drifted off together, and slept until it was feeding time again. Bella was a little frustrated getting Masen to latch on, so they were sending up a lactation specialist to help. Bella decided to try to get him to latch on one more time. After several grimaces of pain from the improper latching on he must have gotten it right because she got a huge smile on her face.

BPOV

Finally we went home. I was so happy, and it was going to be quite the home coming. I felt free for the first time in a long time.

Jake brought the big suburban, and we filled the vehicle easily. Sam, who was discharged at the same time, sat up front with Jake. Edward and I were each sitting with a baby and the whole back end was loaded full of gifts and baby supplies.

Everyone was at our place awaiting our arrival. There was a huge banner hanging across the lobby saying, 'Welcome Home: Ren & Mase'.

"Ren and Mase…..huh?" I asked.

Jake chuckled and said, "Leah said that next time you and Edward have a baby or two that you are limited to only six letters per name at most."

We all laughed at that and I shook my head. Sam and I walked into the elevator first, followed closely by Jake carrying Ren and Edward carrying Mase. "See Sam, Just under a week old and already they are changing the names of my children," I teased.

"Hey they are my children too," Edward smiled.

When we got to our door there was a giant stork on it holding two bundles, one pink and one blue.

All our family and friends were there. With the nightmare of a crazed stalker behind us all it was finally time to truly celebrate. Our parents had food all over the counters, and told everyone to make themselves a plate and have a seat. We all ate and talked and passed around the babies. I left the room and fed them both at the same time; it was such an amazing thing for me to feel. Edward helped me; of course, we did everything together after I got back to my room after the babies were born.

We laid the babies in the crib that Esme had put in our room. We grabbed the monitor and went back out to join the party. The mess was all cleaned up, and everyone was just sitting around visiting.

"Edward and Bella, when are you getting our grandbabies baptized? And who are the god parents?" Esme asked.

Edward and I looked at each other and acted as if we had not thought about it at all. Esme of course knew this and was in on the plan.

I looked at Edward and asked, "Edward, are we going to do that?"

"Of course you are," Rose and Alice said at the same time.

We all started laughing and Edward smiled and kissed my hand.

"Bella, just tell them," he said.

"Alice, Rose, and Sasha. Edward and I would be honored if you, my sisters three, with your significant others, would be the god parents for Reneesme Elizabeth and Masen Charles Cullen?"

There were gasps, squeals and tears, but most of all there were three very definite yeses.

The End

.

.

.

**~~~###~~~**

**Please check out:**

**A Sub Search **

**By TeamAllTwilight **

**(ME…yes shameless plug of my own story.)**

**A Sub Search will not update as fast as this story did (at least not at first)…but I have to do a lot more research on it. It is getting really great reviews so far so please let me know what you think.**

****~~##~~****

**Thank you all for your support in my first story it has meant a lot to me.**

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

**Lisa-Thanks for always being my sounding board and talking me off the ledge when I get really upset or bothered by other people and or things! You ROCK! **

**Be sure to check out the awesome banner that Moonlit-Wishes at TWCS made for my story. Link on FF profile page.**

**~~~~~###~###~~~~~**

**PLEASE everyone take a second and review, I am begging you. PLEASE…**

**NO MORE PREVIEWS ARE BEING SENT WE ARE AT THE TAIL END OF THIS STORY AND I am going to work on the epilogue today! Going with 13 years down the road!**

**I promise, I reply to ALL reviews!**

**Unless you can not get replies!**

**Peace,**

**TAT~**


	48. Chapter 48

See A/N at bottom please.

~~##~~

SM owns them I just get to dress them up, and make them play in the playground I created.

~~##~~

.

.

.

.

.

Epilogue: Thirteen Years, Down the Road

.

EPOV

.

It's six in the morning, Saturday, January 13th, 2024. I was wide awake and excited about the day ahead. We had a ton of stuff to do, but at least all our packing was done already. Renee and Esme had all the preparations under control. Alice and Rose had fun doing the majority of the shopping, and since Bella was promised a stop at her favorite store in the mall, she even went to help buy all the new stuff. I could not wait to see all the stuff Bella picked out for herself, and me.

Ren and Mase were great kids; it was hard to believe that they were turning thirteen. I was not sure who was looking forward to this birthday the most, they both were very excited.

Between their grandmothers and their aunt Alice, I was sure their birthday celebration would be quite the ordeal. Bella and I had given up on reining them in when it came to planning family parties or get-togethers. It was like trying to lasso the wind, it's a useless task.

Both Ren and Mase were brilliant students at Renaissance Preparatory School. They both were considered gifted, and both were taking college-level classes in the eighth grade. They both loved school, and enjoyed the challenges they were given daily. Esme and Renee took it upon themselves to make sure the kids were never bored. Carlisle and Charlie were constantly teaching them something new, or finding things for them to explore.

Every morning Sam took them to school, and every afternoon he picked them up. Although there is no longer the threat of Alec, or the havoc he caused in our lives, Bella would not let our children go anywhere without an armed guard. I could not wait until one of them wants to date. It would be like taking the secret service on a teenager's date. But, they both respected, and cared about their mom so much neither of them minded having Sam as their constant tag-along. It made me giggle; normally the father is the over-protective one. But Bella was like a momma wolverine; her babies' safety was her number one priority.

Ren and Mase still had a strange magnetism between them. They were not truly comfortable away from each other, and they seemed to have a way of communicating without speaking. They had a bedroom each, and between the two rooms was a special room for them to work and study.

Ren wanted to be an attorney and Mase wanted to be a doctor. Ren was a girlie girl; Bella blamed that on Rose and Alice. Mase was quite the athlete and loved the physical side of sports; I think he got that from his uncle Emmett.

Sasha and Heidi were still living in their condo downstairs, and still joined us for holidays and family events. They exchanged vows in Davenport, Iowa. Now they had two boys, eight and four years old. Heidi enjoyed being pregnant, and using the sperm bank and in-vitro was such a simple process for them. They were expecting a girl in just less than two months; we were all excited for them. Ethan Charles and Devin Carlisle were the most adorable nephews I could ask for, and both were excited to get a sister.

Bella and I were godparents to five children; both of Heidi and Sasha's boys, Rose and Emmett's son, Brendan, Alice and Jasper's daughter, Daisy, and Jake and Leah's son, Billy. We were one big family and holidays and parties were usually a zoo. Rose and Emmett had three boys and a girl on the way. Alice and Jasper had two girls, and were trying to get pregnant again. As much as we were busy with our godchildren, our own children took a lot of time.

My gorgeous wife, Dr. Bella Cullen graduated medical school and finished her internship when the twins were twelve. I finished Medical school and my internship five years ago, last August. Bella decided to stay home with our twins for the first two years of their lives, putting school on the back burner. My mom and Renee ended up being the babysitters after that, when Bella returned to school. Sam of course was there too, according to Bella he had to always be where the babies were.

When the twins were only seven months old Bella fell pregnant again. So, when Ren and Mase were sixteen months old, we had our third child, Samuel Edward. Six months later Bella went back to school. We had our fourth child, Robert Carlisle, two years later. Thankfully he was born during summer break so she did not miss anymore school. Bella wanted to stay home longer then the two months, but she also wanted to graduate, so she went back. Right after Bella graduated we found out she was pregnant again, carrying twins Karlie Marie and Kristen Ann. Bella said we were through after they were born, but did not get her tubes tied, and said no to me getting a vasectomy. Bella started hinting about having another baby as soon as the twins started to walk. I loved her so much I would gladly give her as many babies as she wanted.

Our parents, especially our mothers, were happy and loved being full-time hands-on grandparents. My father was still chief of staff at Memorial; however he said that in May he would retire. He wanted to spend more time with his many grandchildren. Charlie was bored after he retired so he started freelance work as a fire-arms trainer at the facility that we went to all those years ago to shoot. Charlie kept both of our G23's for the past thirteen years. He had a climate-controlled room-safe that held our handguns and his collection as well. Neither Bella nor I wanted guns in our house with the kids.

Jasper, Bella, and I opened our own clinic, and coordinated seven other doctors in our building. Jasper contributed to buying our property and was a wonderful family doctor, and business partner. Bella decided when she returned to school that she wanted to change her specialty and became an OBGYN. She said becoming a mother was the best task she has ever completed. Our clinic offered a doctor for just about everything. Rose and Alice both worked at Memorial, and were well respected in their fields.

Sasha opened her own business teaching self defense classes. Our older children all learned self defense from her. Bella was getting excited about delivering Heidi and Sasha's daughter, and I already knew that we would be asked to be the godparents again. Bella would be honored, and I could not wait until the baby is born so that Bella can find out what they wanted to name her. Sasha and Heidi asked me about a month ago if Bella would mind if they named their little girl Isabella Rosemary. Since all the crap happened with Alec, Bella did not allow anyone to call her Isabella. She loved her given name, but does not want to be called it. I told them Bella would be proud to have the baby named after her, and we can always call her Izzie. I also told them how honored I knew Alice and Rose would be since they were namesakes as well. Alice's first name was really Mary so together her and Rose formed the middle name for the baby.

It was really funny how all of us who grew up in households where we had no siblings turned out to have such large families.

I heard our little girls starting to stir, and knew they wanted their breakfast; they were early risers. I kissed Bella on her forehead. She mumbled something that sounded like 'I'll get them' then went back to softly snoring. I chuckled at her and climbed out of bed to get our baby girls.

Our four oldest children look like me. Karlie and Kristen look like mini Bellas. I got both girls up, changed, and dressed, and then put them in their highchairs in the kitchen. While I made eggs and toast for them they drank their milk. The girls were just about done eating when in came Robert, who looks exactly like me, acts like Renee, and is his grandpa Charlie's buddy. He is the original wild child of the bunch, a complete free spirit.

I knew we had a lot to do, so I woke up the rest of the children, reminding them to hurry. I checked on Bella and saw she was already awake, and in the shower. I finished cooking french toast and bacon, Ren, Mase, and Bella's favorite breakfast.

I was just finishing cooking breakfast; the kids were getting dressed, when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand. I smirked when I heard the minx-like purr as she wrapped her arms around my sides. I loved the feel of her small body molded to my backside. I moaned as her hand dropped lower and grazed against my groin.

"What are you doing Baby?" I asked her.

"I was checking to see if breakfast was ready yet or not," she said cheekily.

"Breakfast is ready, and it is not in my pants," I laughed, "If you can feed the older four, I will go shower and get dressed. Then I will come back and help get this all cleaned up, and get everyone ready to go. Oh, and Bella," I said questioningly.

"Edward?" Bella responded.

"You smell delectable and I cannot wait until I have you all to myself for the next fifteen days," I seductively whispered into her ear.

"I got the rest of this handled. You go get showered and ready to go, Dr. Cullen, and be snappy. You know that Alice and your mom will be mad if we are late." She patted my ass as I turned to leave the kitchen.

I winked at her and grabbed her. I dipped her to the side and kissed her deeply, leaving no doubt of my intentions for devouring her body later.

Bella and I were leaving after the birthday party. For Christmas our parents gave us a vacation that started with a four day stay in Italy, and then we were flying to Barcelona to go on the same cruise we always bought for them.

While we were gone they were taking everyone to Walt Disney World and Universal Studio's. Sam, Garrett, and Lauren were accompanying them on the trip. I was looking forward to having my beautiful wife all to myself. I was sure I would miss our children, but I was willing to accept that. I was surprised that Bella was okay with the separation, this would be our first ever vacation without them.

Ren and Mase's birthday party was over the top, like normal. I think that Esme invited every child that attended their school, and quite a few that didn't. They each had a huge birthday cake made especially for them. Mase's cake was all about sports and boy things. Ren's cake was all butterflies, flowers, and covered in bright pinks and purples. Bella and I presented Ren and Mase with their gift before we left; they were going to attend a summer–at-sea school, called 'Semester At Sea'. They would be leaving on the seventeenth of May and returning on the twenty-second of July, the day of our fourteenth wedding anniversary party. After being gone for sixty-seven days, the best gift we could have was them being home, and of course Alice and my mom were planning a party. This was a perfect program for them academically. When Bella and I first talked about it she was against it, but when Sam agreed to go with them, and he was approved to go, she lightened up. It was the right choice because Ren and Mase were both ecstatic about their gift.

Jake told us he was ready to leave when we were. Bella and I had already packed, and our bags were in the vehicle, ready to go. Jake took over Sam's post of watching out for Bella when she insisted that Sam always be with our children when in public. Alec may be dead, but I still insisted she had a body guard. I guess Bella and I really were a lot alike. I made sure she was watched like a hawk and she did the same for our children. Thirteen years did not erase that day, and no amount of time ever would. Irina told us that we were getting better with the over-protective issues, and going on the trip was another step. Ren and Mase's summer program would be a huge test; but I knew we would be fine. Jake was covering the other kids while Sam was gone to sea school, so that was covered.

Bella and I spent a few minutes with each our children, and said our goodbyes to everyone else. We promised to bring back gifts for everyone, especially all the children, and were given a multitude of hugs and kisses. Jake ushered us out of the building and into the waiting car. I hugged Bella close to me and whispered sweet nothings in her ear all the way to O'Hare airport. After checking our luggage, saying goodbye to Jake, we boarded our plane and make ourselves comfortable in our first-class seats. The captain came across the speakers with the announcements and Bella cuddled into my shoulder.

"Are you sleepy my love?" I asked.

"Nope, I just wanted to be closer to you. I do have a surprise for you though."

"Are you telling me the surprise now or are you making me wait until later?" I asked her.

"Well, I thought I would make you guess. Your only hint is…'it will be clear in a few minutes anyway'."

"You want me to guess, from that vague sentence I take it?" I questioned.

"Yep!" She said, popping the P.

As the plane taxied down the runway and lifted off, I thought to all the things that would be clear in minutes that she would want to surprise me with. I knew our flight was straight through and that we were on the correct flight, so no surprise there. Her clothes were normal, no easy-access stuff so it was not a hint at renewing our membership to the mile high club. I was at a loss and could not think of anything out of order at all. I looked at her questioningly as the stewardess came up and offered us each a glass of champagne. I smiled knowing how much Bella loved champagne and said, "we would both love some, thank you."

"Actually, can I just have a glass of orange juice?" Bella asked her.

After our drinks were handed to us, and the stewardess moved to the next row of seating, Bella smiled at me and winked over the top of her glass.

"Yo…you're…we….we're….oh…ohmygodareyoutellingmewe'repregnant?" I sputtered.

.

.

.

.

Well this is it. I want to thank each and every one of you that has taken your time to read this story. From the bottom of my heart…THANK YOU! Abbyward, Thank you for being my Beta for this story. For those of you who have not checked out her stories please do so she is on my favorite authors list. Her new story 'Forking in Forks', is unlike anything else I have read out here in fan fiction so check it out….bring an open mind. While you're wandering around my favorites list please stop and check out some of my other favorite authors too!

BUTTERFLYBETTY~ Thank you, for always listening to me and giving me the confidence to post a story. Your support was always there…Thank you again!

JESS2002~ Where should I begin, thank you for being yourself and for always being there for me. Thank you for this amazing friendship, and for talking me off the ledge a time or twelve! Through thick and thin you have made me feel better about each chapter I wrote, and I am grateful to you for that. 'You're the bomb!'

'Just keepin' it real.'

That is all folk's…

PLEASE

Just this one last time….

REVIEW…..

TAT~


	49. Chapter 49

Hello everyone I am proud to have been nominated for some Inspire awards:

'A Sub Search'

Has been nominated for:

Best Lemons under 1000 reviews.

And

Best work in progress overall

~~##~~

'My Sisters 3'

Has been nominated for:

Best Bella under 1000 reviews.

~~##~~

The link to go vote is: http (:/) inspiredfanficawards (.) blogspot (.) com /p/ first-round-voting (.) html

Please take the time to check out the nominations and vote. Thank you very much!

I am very proud to just be nominated this is my very first time ever being nominated for anything!


	50. Chapter 50: fandom flood outtake

**Out-Take: 27th Wedding Anniversary**

**Written For: Fandoms Fight the Floods Appeal  
**

* * *

I hope that you all enjoy this small piece of the future that Edward and Bella shared.

This is set thirteen and half years after the epilogue…..

* * *

Saturday July 25th, 2037.

BPOV

Sitting here, in the spa with Alice and Rose, makes a great day for me; it is very seldom that just us three get to get out, and have a day together. All three of us have made our dreams realities. We are successful doctors, and love the work we do. We all have wonderful, loving husbands and great children. I am glad for the quiet time. I can reminisce over all the wonderful things in my life. Not everything has been great or grand, but this is my life, and I have learned to get over the bad stuff. There have been no ugly things in my life, since the hours before the birth of Ren and Mase. It is amazing, and still so strange to me, that I am the mother to seven children. Rose has four and Alice has three, together they have the same as me. We all joke that it takes two of them put together to make me.

It seems like only yesterday, that we were just roommates, sharing a dorm and our dreams. The ugly stuff we all went through, when I was being stalked was terrible, but I wouldn't change it; it is what made me who I am today. A long time has passed and I am finally free, and feel no need to fear anything. Sam is a great family friend, but he no longer watches over our children other than in a family way. Sam's nephew, Quil, moved here to Chicago to attend classes at Northwestern and met his match in our daughter, Ren.

Quil took classes in criminal science, and after he graduated he was on the Chicago Police force for four years. Quil hated it, almost as much as Emmett once had. Ren was glad to see him quit the force, she hated that he was always in jeopardy of being shot, or killed in the line of duty. Quil and Ren talked a lot about what he was going to do, and he decided to get his degree in teaching. When he was offered the chance to earn extra money to make sure that our children were safe around campus, he of course jumped at that chance. He is still attending school, getting his bachelor's degree, and watching over Dr. See and His-Tori as he calls them. He is an excellent protector and all around big brother, and someday he will make a fine son to us, and a great husband to our Ren.

Our youngest daughter is twelve now. Kelsi Ann Cullen is our smart brain child, Edward and I had been convinced that none of our children would ever be brighter then Ren and Mase- boy were we way off base. Quil tagged her as Dr. See, because we all called her See-See, and she wants to be a doctor. He is great with the nick-names. Kelsi has been in a private school for gifted and talented children since age four. She shocked us all, when she finished her high school classes at age ten; she tested out at 2370 on her A.C.T.'s. Of course she is attending and flying through college courses at Northwestern. She wants to be a doctor when she is done and said with school. Edward and I did talk her into learning a few other things too, so she is taking different language courses, and currently double majoring in computer science, and business solutions management. Then she will take all the pre-med courses, before heading off to medical school. With the economics, business and medical degrees she will put her intelligence to great use. Right now, she says she knows she wants to be a family doctor. We are not sure, what and how, she will be accommodated with interning, but we are hoping that she can put off most of that, until she is at least eighteen by taking the other classes. All of our children have attended Northwestern or are planning to attend there. It is odd having the twins still in high school, when their baby sister is working her way through her sophomore year of college.

Our son, Robert, is now twenty and he attends Northwestern and is, also, a sophomore. He took a lot of ribbing from his team mates last year, because he was the older brother of the smartest kid in school. He was offered a full ride scholarship for football, and is one heck of a quarterback. Robert wants to be a history teacher. Between Robert's college major and his girlfriend Tori, Quil nick-named him: His-Tori. Tori is a sweet girl, she and Robert have lived together for the past three months in our guest condo. Neither Edward, nor I, was overly excited about that, but we would rather have them here close to us. Robert told us last Thanksgiving that he was switching colleges to move to Utah in the spring. Tori's grandma lives there, and is Tori's only family. Tori wants to go to school closer to her home, she misses her grandma. We invited Tori and her grandmother to our home for Christmas. We pulled Jeanie aside, and explained how we felt the kids truly loved each other, and we did not want to see either of them transfer schools. Jeanie agreed, and talked to Tori. Jeanie and Tori had nothing really holding them in Utah, and Jeanie has decided to sell the property she lives on. Tori's parents died when she was only nine and her grandmother has raised her. Once we all talked, we felt more comfortable with Tori and Robert moving into together, and that was what they both wanted. Jeanie told Tori she was selling the land, and moving here to get a place to be closer. This made both Tori and Robert happy, as they both loved Northwestern.

Things really fell together, and so we offered the guest condo to Robert and Tori, so they would be close. Jeanie is planning to move here this fall, to be close to her only family. We now have another family member to add to the mix of the massive group we already are. Incidentally, our mothers and Jeanie have become the best of friends, so it all works wonderfully. The three of them have made huge plans, and Alice is excited because she loves to plan fun events. Jeanie is here visiting now, and going over the renovation plans for the small townhouse she bought. For now, Jeanie is staying in the guest condo, kinda like having a babysitter for the young couple. Esme is in her zone, and the ladies are having so much fun.

Ren is finished with law school. Ren has really worked hard, and was the youngest female attorney to make partner at the prestigious law firm of Young and Fillmore Law offices. Our old family friend, Leah, who the girls and I used to dorm with, is a partner there and really took Ren under her wing. Ren and Quil are not married yet, but are engaged. Quil asked us for permission to marry our daughter almost two years ago. They are going to have the longest engagement ever in history, at least in the history of the Cullen's. Ren says she will plan her wedding and get married the day, that her grandmother's and Aunt Alice, quit trying to plan it for her. They have lived together downstairs on the second floor for the past four years. There is no need to rush any nuptials on their part; neither of them wants to have any children, at this point. They both joke, that they will live vicariously through their siblings. Edward says it is not funny, and keeps telling me he is not old enough to be a grandpa. I honestly can not wait; I say bring on the babies.

Mase is in his last year of Interning at Memorial. Mase is following in his father's footsteps all the way, since he has chosen to specialize in general surgery. Mase, my quiet boy, and has grown into a very handsome man. He is quite the playboy though, and I sometimes wonder if he will ever settle down. He has his own place here, in the building, and is on the seventh floor. We offered him the guest condo, but he turned it down, just like Ren did. I know he only did that, so I did not see all the different interns, nurses and female staff he is banging, coming and going through the revolving door, that is his bedroom. Quil never felt the need to give Mase or Ren a nickname, since they both have always been called by a nickname.

Our son, Samuel, who is twenty-three now, graduated from Northwestern with a Master's degree in Criminal Justice, and has worked for the FBI for almost year now. His namesake had a huge hand in getting him in the door, and Samuel has always looked up to Sam as an idol. Quil has always called him, Inspector. Samuel met his soul mate in his freshman year, and they have been married now for two years. They celebrate their anniversary on Valentine's Day. Mary, his wife, comes from a rather large family. She is the oldest of seven children.

When we first met Mary, we loved her right away, and something seemed so familiar about her. The first year they were together, Samuel went to her family's Thanksgiving. When he called us that day, he was excited to tell us that we knew Mary's parents, Tia and Ben. Samuel and Mary felt like it was fate that brought them together, because we had been the witnesses for her parents when they married. It really is a small world; needless to say, our son was welcomed without any hesitation. Tia and I talk all the time and both of us are on baby watch, just itching to hold our first grandchild.

Our twins, they both look exactly like me, shop like Alice, and are tough as nails, like Rose and Sasha. Kristen and Karlie, according to Quil are known as K-Squared, because he can not tell them apart, are a duo to watch. They both have Edward's amazing talent on the piano, and sing like they are the next American Idol. They are a little put off by the fact that their younger sister is in college. They are happy though, that they are able to attend a school that caters to their abilities. Kristen wants to be an actress when she is older, and Karlie wants to be a singer. They both do very well academically, but they are both dreamers. They both say they will attend Northwestern, but I somehow think that will change before they graduate high school. I am guessing that Juilliard is in both of their futures. They both have talent and want to embrace it, so I will stand behind what they choose. I told Edward that I think they will find it easier to major in partying and stringing along the next guy, if they are not having mom and dad right there. Edward swears that no boys will date his little girls, and he will not hear of anything different. Edward always says I am over protective, but he is as bad, if not worse, than I am. Either way, wherever they go to college, our daughters will always have our full support.

I have been buffed, soaked, messaged, waxed, and had my finger and toe nails done. I feel like a new woman, and now we are in the chairs getting our hair done. Edward loves my long hair; I keep it long, but never below my waist. As the stylist is putting my hair into some up-do design that Alice pulled out a sheet on, I am not even allowed to look. I know that they have a big party planned. This is the first year Edward and I agreed to allow our moms and Alice, to plan an anniversary party. They were all distraught when we took our younger children, and went on a month long cruise for our twenty-fifth anniversary. Last year, Edward decided at the last minute, that we were taking the younger children and going to Hawaii. At Christmas last year, our mom's cornered us and said, they wanted nothing for Christmas other than an iron-clad promise to spend our next wedding anniversary here with the whole family. They are getting their way and next year, they can stick a party in their ear. The party is over board, there will be more people there for our anniversary, than there was for our wedding. With all our friends and ever-growing families, not to mention the massive amount of co-workers and employees, there will be hundreds. I guess that the RSVP list is close to three hundred, and Alice said that only a week after invitations had been mailed.

Edward and I are both well respected doctors and own quite a successful practice. We now employ sixty-four doctors, covering a variety of fields of medicine, not to mention the four different low cost or no cost clinics, we have open around the city and area. Carlisle loves that he is retired, but he still likes to work, so he does two to three days a week at the clinics. He goes to one clinic each week, and goes over everything to make sure it is in tiptop shape. Jasper is still a founding partner in the practice, and Alice and Rose joined us as partners, about ten years ago. They both love Memorial, but after Carlisle retired, the new chief of staff was not someone that they enjoyed working for. Our practice has grown substantially, and we are the biggest practice outside of any of the hospitals in the surrounding areas.

With my hair all perfect the way Alice wants it, and my make-up is exactly the way that it needs to be, I am carted off across town, to a small boutique where we are all being dressed. Alice found this dress designer a few years back, and anytime we need formal gowns or wear, we come to her, and Didyme fits our needs perfectly. Alice has it set that all of our daughters and my mother's dresses, have been delivered and ready to go for tonight. My mother is making sure the little girls have their hair done, and all is perfect. I have been measured several times, but I am nervous about my dress. I have yet, to try it on at all, but I know it will fit; I have faith in Didyme. She has made me dresses before that have needed no alterations. Alice would only tell me that it is going to be in the dark midnight blue, that Edward loves on me so much.

The dress is on, and it fits like a glove, I step up on the center platform to look in the full body mirrors around me. The dress takes my breath away. It is beautiful, dark blue, and it has three, thin straps on each side and the intricate beading on the front of the dress shows just how much work she has put into the dress. The back of the dress is guaranteed to make Edward speechless; it is made of sheer material the same color as my skin, and full of more of the intricate beading. The entire dress hugs my body like a tight glove to mid thigh and then flows out with the mermaid style bottom. The slit in the front comes to mid thigh, and the dress is paired with a pair of silver strappy Jimmy Choo's. I am so blown away by the beauty of the dress I am wearing, I barely acknowledge Alice's black dress or Rose's red dress, and both are very fitting of their styles.

An hour later, the girls and I arrive at the venue, and it is at the same place Edward and I were married at. Alice has refused all day long to tell me anything. I am just excited to go and see my Edward, I hate spending the day away from him. It is not common for us to be apart on Saturday and Sundays, and since I have not been around him since early this morning, I am starting to hate this day, even though I feel like a princess. I am so excited to go in and see if it is still as beautiful as it was when we got married here twenty-seven years ago yesterday. My father is by the door and comes out to escort us in, when we pull up. He looks so nice in his tuxedo, and I am even more excited now to see Edward. We walk into the lobby, and there is the man I love, wearing a tuxedo and looking very sharp, indeed. Everyone else has made their way into the party room, and we are told to wait to be announced. There is a coordinator of sorts, who seems to be in charge of things. Edward has not said a word to me yet, he just stands there, with a smile on his face, and his eyes wide open scanning over my body. I am only about five feet from him, when I stop walking and slowly turn in a circle, and show my husband the entire dress. When I am facing him again, the smile is gone and his mouth is open, as if to say something, yet no words are coming out. "Cat got your tongue, my love?" I ask. Edward's only response is to nod his head a little, and pull me into his embrace. After he thoroughly kisses me, he whispers "Bella, you, my love, are the most beautiful woman ever." We stand and exchange small words of love and admiration for each other while waiting to be told we can enter the grand ballroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen…..yesterday, this couple celebrated their twenty-seventh wedding anniversary together, and today, they are here to celebrate it with you. Please give a warm welcome to the couple we all are here to honor…..Mr. and Mrs., Dr. and Dr. Edward and Bella Cullen," announces the DJ. Everyone is standing and clapping and as much as I hate the crowding and attention, I am extremely proud to walk into that room and see the friends and family, co-workers and employees who all join together to help make our day special. Several times during our wonderful dinner, people stand to garner attention and make a toast. Charlie and Carlisle toast us together; they have become the comedy act at gatherings. I am so happy to see everyone enjoying themselves. We mingle and dance after dinner, and everyone is enjoying themselves. We are told there are a few gifts that we have to open tonight, and are ushered to the front dance floor area where there is a small table full of gifts. The first gift we are given is a huge scrap book, and we both have tears as we look through the pages, as we are told to do.

The large scrapbook highlights the life we have had together over the past twenty-seven years. Vacations, births, everything is in there. On the very last page, it is blank except for a large envelope. I look at Edward, and he picks it up and opens it. I gasp and Edward puts his arm around me, and hugs me closer to his body. There is a picture of a huge estate and a key. Written on the front of the photo under the house it says, 'Welcome Home.' When things calm down from the shock of being given a new home, each one of the kids come up to give us a gift. Kelsi walks up first, and presents us with another large scrapbook that is empty; then tells us that it is for the future, she kisses and hugs us, and returns to her seat. Next came Mase, who hands us an envelope- inside are tickets for a two week cruise around the Caribbean. Hugs and kisses are exchanged, and he goes back to his seat. Ren and Quil come up next and hand us a post card. We read it, and it is a save the date announcing their wedding date of July twenty-forth 2038; they are getting married on our wedding anniversary next year. We both have tears in our eyes and we hug our daughter and soon to be son-in-law. Robert and Tori come up next and hand us box, inside are new, his and hers, matching watches with our anniversary dates engraved in the backs. Kristen and Karlie come up and they give us each a small box; each box holds a brand new stethoscope. Lastly, Samuel and his wife, Mary, come up and hand us a small envelope, which contains a sheet of paper. Edward and I look at it together, and both being able to read lab results, know exactly what we are looking at. It is a positive blood test for pregnancy. With tears streaming down my face, my son lifts me in a hug, as Edward is hugging our daughter-in-law. No one has a clue, we are the first to be told, and before we announce what it says, Mary grabs Tia and Ben to stand with us. Before we can announce it, my mother gasps and yells out that Mary is having a baby. We all laugh and nod our heads. The entire room fills with cheers, clapping, and words of congratulations for several minutes. Edward and I are surrounded by our children, parents, friends and family in a huge group hug.

EPOV

_Grandpa….I am going to be a grandpa, Bella is going to make one sexy grandma….that dress she was wearing…hold the phone that was hot!_ Those thoughts have been running through my head for the past couple of hours.

After everything calms down and people start leaving, our parents explain that the house we have been given is completely furnished, and ready for us to move into at any time. The house is located twenty-four minutes from the twin's performance arts high school, and thirty minutes from the college for Kelsi, and work for us. Samuel and Mary are going to move into Sasha and Heidi's old condo, and Sasha and Heidi Williams are moving into our old condo. Rose and Emmett have a house that is located within five minutes of our new place and Alice and Jasper are, of course, close to Rose and Emmett. We will all be neighbors, and we are close to our parents, because they are less than seven minutes away from each other.

We only need to move our personal stuff and that will be done for us while we enjoy our cruise. We will leave in three days time, and when we return we will be all moved in. I hate moving, and I know Bella hates it too, so this is a blessing in disguise. The only job we have is to spend tomorrow putting post-it note papers on anything that we absolutely have to have moved to the new house. Bella has already told me that she wants to pack a few of her own personal items. My lovely wife is anal about a few of her things. But who am I to talk, the first thing I did was find out from my father, who is commissioned to move my jukebox and grand piano.

On our way home, I am glad that our girls went to stay the night with my parents. Bella and I will have our home to ourselves. I am excited about the ability to make love to my wife all over the place. As soon as I park the car, I kiss her hand that she always places in mine, when we are in the car. "Bella, my love, let's go spend the next twelve hours of being child free, making love throughout our home."

"My old man still has the hots for me, after twenty-seven years. I am one lucky girl."

"Oh baby, you are going to get lucky all right. Lucky on the kitchen counter, dining room table, piano, balcony, couch, shower, and bed just to name a few places. I will be doing all that without any little blue pills, so I am not old yet, darling!"

With a giggle, she is sprinting across the parking ramp to the elevator. "Wait for me, girlie, so I can tell you all the places I want to lick on that lovely body." Bella squirms and I can tell that the playfulness is starting to turn her on. As I wrap her in my arms, I whisper huskily in her ear. "What is it, baby; do you need my tongue in a certain place, or how about my big hard cock?" I rub my hard on against her tight ass when I ask the second question. Bella lets out a gasp as she grinds herself back into me, and I slide my hand to cup her heated center. "Soon, my love, I will have you inside, and then I will show you what I have for you." Never giving her a chance to answer, I start kissing her hungrily. Bella, never one to just give over all control, fights for dominance in the kiss. If anyone can see us, they would think we are some young newlyweds, I am sure.

As soon as the door to our home closes, I have her dress unzipped, and my hands are pulling her panties off her body. We manage to make it into the entry hall and to the dining room. I have Bella in my arms, wearing only a bra at this point, her legs wound around my waist, and our kisses are still fighting for dominance. I get her to the table and sit her on the edge, using my foot to move my chair, I sit in front of her. "Now, this is the meal, I have been waiting to have all day long." As I stare at my lovely wife's bare pussy, I can see the wetness of her arousal glistening on her lips, and smell the musky scent pulling me in. Leaning forward, I push her to recline, and remove her bra in one full sweep. With her now on her back, I put her knees over my shoulders. With no mercy, and no extra arousing actions, I bury my face in her wetness, lick, and suck her clit with an insatiable fever fueled by lust. Within seconds of my mouth descending on her, she screams out my name in the throws of her passionate climax. With two fingers, I enter her tight entrance, and slowly finger fuck her riding out her climax. "I'm not done with you yet, my love, get comfortable. I don't think your tight pussy is wet enough to handle this big cock yet," I tell her, as I lean back in to flick her clit with my tongue some more. Having to use one hand to hold her bucking hips in place, I lightly bite down on her swollen clit, causing her to chant out my name over and over again. Pushing my fingers into her, and twisting just the way she likes it, sends her over the edge again. While not removing the fingers that are still riding her through her orgasm, I use my other hand to get the majority of my clothing removed. I stand all the way up and remove my hand from her body to take off my shirts. Within seconds, I am holding my cock in my hand, and rubbing the head in the wetness between her legs. "Tell me, my love, do you want this big cock?" I ask her, as I hold my erection; I tap the head of my cock against her swollen clit.

"Yes, Edward, fuck me now, deep inside me now….please now," Bella tells me. With my cock lined up and my hand on her hip, I thrust into her as deep as I can. Bella moans out my name again, and I lift her bottom off the table. With just her upper back and shoulders resting on the table, I pull almost all the way out and slam into her deeper yet. I set a hard, fast pace, and pushing her over the edge again, I do not let up. Thrusting harder and faster, I can feel the deep burn, as it spreads down my legs to my toes. I know I am not going to hold out for her again, so I know I have to help her, if I want her to cum with me. As I start thrusting faster, I pinch her clit and before I know it, we are both draped over the table.

"Baby, are you okay, am I hurting you?" I ask her

"I think you broke my vagina," she jokes. "You're not hurting me, but I do not want to sleep here. Can we go to our bed now?" she asks.

"We still have a few places to christen again before we move out."

"We have time, Edward. If you can walk, would you carry me? I can't feel my legs."

"Of course, my love," I tell her, as I pick her up and head for our bedroom. We both crawl into bed, neither of us bothering with pajamas, and wrap up in each other's arms.

TWO DAYS LATER….

Walking through the condo is a sad, yet happy thing for me. Ren, Mase, Robert, and Samuel have all come over to claim the furniture that they want. Bella and I have packed all our private things, and have tagged all the other items we want to keep and move, and even let it be known where those items are to be placed in the new house. We spent a day touring the house, and Bella made a few changes to how she wants a couple of things. Of course, my mother is all too happy to oblige, and tells her it will be handled right away. I am rather excited at the prospect of moving out of downtown, and as much as I love that condo, our children are carrying on for us. Sasha and Heidi are grateful of the trade in gift they were given, by switching out apartments. Seems like all is well in the lives of the Cullen's, Whitlock's, McCarty's and the Williams. Bella always tells me how happy she is, but I know today, she is not only happy for herself, but for all her friends and family. Especially glad, to be closer to her sisters, Alice and Rose, in the move. The one thing in this world, I will always be grateful for, is the day I approved the lease for the sisters three.

* * *

There you are; some final closure on this story. I want to truly take a moment to thanks a BUNCH of people who not only supported me through-out this story, but put a lot of their own time into helping me. I am eternally grateful for all of the help I have gotten from the following people:

Jess2002- From the start you have been there supporting and being my own personal comma queen…thank you.

Butterflybetty- Not only talking me off ledges, but giving me the confidence to believe in myself, you really rock and you always amaze me!

Abbyward- Thank you for being my beta, also thank you for showing me the things that you did.

AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO

YOU, THE LOYAL READERS!

P.S. Go check out all the stories that those three ladies above have written, because they are worth the read.

THE END!


End file.
